Mia
by Nana.Takahashi
Summary: AU Inuyasha es el hermano menor de Sango y esta perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de la mejor amiga de su hermana; Kagome. ¿Que pasara cuando Inuyasha no aguante más y la bese? Cinco años de diferencia pero un amor real y puro
1. Irrevocablemente enamorado

¡ALERTA NOTICIAS TRAGICAS!

Hola chicas

Aquí me tienen de vuelta pero esta vez no es para dejarles la actualización de la Historia sino para informarles de las decisiones que ha tomado la autora dueña de Juegos Sexuales U_U

Son muy malas noticias que me tomaron por completo de sorpresa porque aunque

Tenia claro que la autora estaba actualizando bastante esporádicamente NUNCA

Creí que tomaría la decisión de CERRAR su cuenta en Fanfiction

Hoy luego de terminar algunos trabajos para la U trabaje en el capitulo n° 11 para subirlo hoy, y cuando lo iba hacer vi que tenia un PM de la autora –cosa que me extraño- y en este me informaba que cerraría la cuenta en FF por lo que me pedía que eliminara la historia adaptada por que no deseaba que sus historias rondaran por la comunidad porque lo que con el dolor de mi corazón tengo que hacerlo T_T espero me entiendan tengo mis manos atadas U_U

PERO ya les había dicho que comenzaría a publicar otra historia que es MUY diferente de esta… a mi personalmente me ENCANTA y para no dejarlas sin leer pues aquí les dejo el PRIMER CAPITULO y espero que me den su opinión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** : Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko. La trama pertenece a _**Enichepi**_

Summary: AU Inuyasha es el hermano menor de Sango y esta perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de la mejor amiga de su hermana; Kagome. ¿Que pasara cuando Inuyasha no aguante más y la bese? Cinco años de diferencia pero un amor real y puro.

_**Mía**_

Capitulo uno – Irrevocablemente Enamorado.

De lejos la vi recostarse en la hierba cerca del rio. Era una suerte que Sango la trajera para nuestras vacaciones en el campo. Aunque se notaba que no le gustaba nada de nada estar rodeada de tanta fauna salvaje. En las excursiones que a mi padre le encantaba hacer, ella siempre se caía o tropezaba con la nada. Se veía realmente tierna y mona, incluso más que yo con esos chalecos que me tejía mama cuando le daba por tejer a palillo. Y es que comprendan, un niño de 11 años no puede negarse a las órdenes de una madre orgullosa de sus creaciones... lamentablemente.

Sin embrago Sango con sus 16 años era la mayor, por lo tanto podía elegir que ponerse _¡Genial! ¡Abuso de poder!_

Me acerque con cautela rogando por que no me escuchara llegar hasta ella y sentarme a su lado. Me descubrió a los minutos después cuando un mosquito se le paro en su nariz. Ella hizo unos gestos encantadores para sacárselo de encima, me reí bajito y ella me miro extrañada y un tanto ofuscada.

- Odio los mosquitos – me dijo aun luchando con el insecto.

Como pude acerque mi mano y en un movimiento rápido y certero tome las alas del mosco y se lo saque sin dificultad ganándome unas gracias muy entusiasmadas. Lo cual hizo que mi estomago luchara por no saltar de alegría y llenarse de mariposas.

- No es muy conveniente dormirse a campo abierto ¿verdad? – me pregunto cuando se levanto quedando justo a mi derecha.

- La verdad es que no. Te ganas la mordida de varios de ellos – le apunte la nube negra de insectos a un costado de la maleza del rio. Hizo un gesto de asco pero no se levanto como supuse que lo haría.

- De todas formas se siente genial. Deberías probarlo.-

- Gracias por el consejo –

- Mmm – se volvió a recostar cuando se percato que no tendría molestias de parte de los mosquitos. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

Al verla así, mi corazón se apretó y mi estomago volvió a sentirse extraño. Era la mejor amiga de mi hermana, cinco años mayor que yo, madura, hermosa, simplemente Perfecta. Yo por mi parte solo era un niño de once años, flaco, sin forma, sin metas concretas.

Éramos totalmente diferentes y yo lo sabía. Ella no se fijaría en mi… sin embargo yo creo…yo creo que la amo.

Amo su sonrisa al despertar, sus suspiros al mirar la naturaleza, sus ojos chocolate, su frustración al no poder saltar una simple piedra en el sendero, su cara de enojada y su risa de reconciliación. Amo su respiración acompasada cuando descansa en la hierba –como ahora-, su expresión de tranquilidad, el vaivén de su pecho al expandirse, sus manos en su abdomen y sus piernas cruzadas.

Amo sus mejillas sonrojadas con el leve sol de la mañana, su nariz recta y delicada, sus labios rosados y carnosos…

Sus hermosos labios cálidos, suaves, dulces y perfectos para amoldar a los míos.

No se como, no se porque, no se cuando pero llegue a ellos. Fui consciente de mi cuerpo agachado sobre el suyo y mis labios suavemente presionados en los de ella sintiendo la mayor experiencia de mi vida. La electricidad recorrer mis músculos, mi corazón latir desaforado en mi pecho, mi respiración lenta pero superficial, mis ojos cerrados y su calidez. En primera instancia solo fue un toque de piel, pero luego no estuve conforme con eso. Moví mis labios sobre los suyos esperando la aprobación del acto que nunca llego.

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró asustada cuando me separe. Se levanto y toco sus labios incrédula. Me miro de nuevo y yo no supe que hacer ni decir. Lo había hecho sin pensar, sin reaccionar, solo instinto, solo amor. Por un momento pensé que me pegaría una cachetada o que simplemente me diría lo niño que era para ella, pero su silencio fue mi peor tortura.

Nos mirábamos sin creerlo.

Por un segundo ínfimo la vi sonreír, pero tal gesto desapareció tan pronto como lo percate…

Cinco años después y con 16 años recién cumplidos -los mismos que ella tenia cuando la bese por primera y única vez- estaba mirando la lluvia golpear mi ventana. Otra vez me había perdido en los recuerdos.

Había sido mi primer beso y el más magnifico porque había sido con ella.

Su sonrisa después del beso. La pequeña sonrisa de ínfima duración. Lo recordaría siempre. Ese gesto tan pequeño seria mi salvavidas para no botar todo por la borda.

Había con ella una mínima esperanza de que sintiera lo mismo que yo, que ese beso que le di hace cinco años no le fue indiferente.

La extrañaba, tanto que a veces dolía.

A veces siento como el fuego me consume solo con verla en fotografías y es extraño porque he tratado que se me pase con otras chicas pero nada es lo mismo, nunca es igual. Y luego me regaño por siquiera intentarlo.

Solo eran perdidas de tiempo.

Me convencí a mi mismo que tenía que esperar a que volviera… Estaba dispuesto a esperarla, ¡_claro que si_! Y por mientras se decidía yo ocupaba mi tiempo en diferentes actividades para evitar pensar en ella mas de lo que mi salud mental me lo permitía. Entrenaba todos los días pero no demasiado, estudiaba como si todos los días hubiera exámenes y practicaba con mi tutor de guitarra y piano tres veces a la semana y todos los días por mi cuenta para relajarme.

La extraño porque aún la amo.

Este año ella vendría a pasar unas semanas aquí en Hokkaido. Estaban en la universidad con Sango a unas horas de aquí pero rara vez mi hermana venia con su amiga. Después de lo que paso, había venido una sola vez y dos días. La nada misma.

Comencé a tocar las teclas de marfil con descuido. El sonido era armonioso pero sabia que no eran de ninguna melodía conocida, eran de una composición que me sabia de memoria sin siquiera pasarla a una hoja. Mi corazón la entonaba por inercia cada vez que la recordaba.

Era su melodía, la que me recordaba a ella.

Sabia que ellas tenían que estar por llegar, Sango venia en su recién comprado auto y no era ya necesario ir a buscarlas. Mi agonía tendría que esperar en casa lentamente por su llegada. Tenia mis ojos cerrados dejando que mis dedos viajaron solos por las teclas cuando el sonido del timbre hizo a mi corazón saltar y a mis piernas levantarse por inercia y salir corriendo al recibidor. Ahí estaba con su mirada tímida y sus manos reteniendo su pequeña maleta. Mi madre y mi padre las estaban recibiendo cuando su mirada se poso en la mía. De seguro mi sonrisa boba que no pude esconder le pareció graciosa porque aparto la vista de mis ojos sonriendo por lo bajo.

Me acerque y abrace a mi hermana efusivamente.

- Inuyasha, mírate ¡Como has crecido! – me tomo de las dos mejillas y me las apretó. _Como odiaba que hiciera eso _– mi pequeñito se esta convierto en todo un hombre –

- Sango deja a tu hermano – reprendió mi madre y se lo agradecí. Me separe de ella y me dirigí nervioso donde Kagome. No supe que hacer si abrazarla o darle un beso en la mejilla. Y al parecer ella tampoco sabia que hacer.

Tontamente le extendí la mano en saludo, ella me la tomo y la electricidad se hizo presente.

- Hola – le dije mirándola a los ojos.

- Hola – me respondió con un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas y la mirada nerviosa.

Mantuve mi mano en la suya mas del tiempo necesario, lo note porque con dificultad trato de sacarla de mi agarre.

Cuando las presentaciones se terminaron pasamos al comedor a cenar. Estaba tan contento que ella por fin estuviera aquí que cada minuto se trasformaba en segundos y las horas pasaban volando.

La primera semana pasó normalmente, ninguno converso mas allá que lo normal. Del tiempo, de los juegos, de mis practicas con el piano y la guitarra, de sus clases, de su familia con mi familia.

Por mala suerte yo aun tenia clases por lo que no podía estar con ella todo lo que quisiera y que mi hermana me permitíese.

La observaba cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo discretamente -a veces no tanto- y trataba de recordar cada facción suya en mi memoria. No sabía por cuanto tiempo más se quedaría ni cuando volvería a venir.

Quizás esta seria la última vez que la tendría tan cerca. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado y nervioso. El sudor frio se apodero de mi sien y los temblores en mis extremidades se estaban volviendo insoportables.

No quería que esta fuera la última vez que la viera. No quería perderla. Quería que por lo menos ella supiera de mi boca y de mis palabras que la amaba y estaba seguro que ningún otro hombre la amaría como yo.

-.-

Era de noche y estaba en mi cama con la mirada perdida en el ventanal. Me levante y me dirigí al salón de música donde podría decidir con mas tranquilidad que hacer, como hacer para decirle. Lo único que tenia claro era que ella sabría que yo era suyo y que eso a pesar del tiempo no cambiaria. Tan solo me asustaba que me creyera un mocoso a su lado.

Me asustaba que ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo y que me rechazara, matándome al instante.

Deje caer ambas manos en el teclado provocando un sonido sordo que inundo la sala. Por suerte la sala de música estaba lo bastante lejos de las habitaciones y era lo bastante tarde como para despertar a alguien. Mi cabeza se dejo caer sobre el piano y mis pensamientos desbordaron de mi corazón.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me gire rápidamente, asustado tal vez, ansioso quizás. Pero jamás pensé en encontrarme con la diosa que me quitaba el sueño enfrente de mí con su pijama –un pantalón corto y una pollera larga que le llegaba a la cadera– y un vaso de agua en su mano derecha.

- ¿Estas bien?-

Me pregunto y yo no pude evitar levantarme y acercarme a ella hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

- No, no lo estoy –

Me permití besarla lentamente disfrutando su sabor y su textura. Permití que mis manos se apoderaran de sus caderas para acercarla a mí cuerpo y para asegurarme que por lo menos en unos segundos no se alejara. Me permití suspirar en su boca y tomar su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Ella no se alejo como lo creía, y mi corazón dio un vuelco de 360º grados cuando sentí su lengua apoderarse de la mía y sus manos rodear mi espalda permitiendo un acercamiento mas estrecho después de unos momentos de duda.

Me separe de ella unos centímetros de modo que nuestros labios de rozaran imperceptiblemente. Abrí mis ojos y ella aun los tenia cerrados, su boca estaba roja e hinchada y sus mejillas teñidas de un escarlata hermoso. Como ella, hermosa de pies a cabeza.

Frote mi nariz con la suya y no permití que se alejara de mi agarre. Espere a que abriera sus ojos y que estos se encontraran con los míos. A pesar de ser menor que ella, mi altura le superaba, y mis brazos eran más fuertes que los suyos. Sus esferas achocolatadas chocaron con las mías, comprendí la duda que había en ellos así como también el deseo.

Era joven pero no estúpido. Como ya lo había dicho había tratado de sacármela de la cabeza con otras chicas que caían como gotas de lluvia en invierno ante mis deseos de conquistas por lo que sabía cuando una chica deseaba algo más que solo besos. Aunque nunca hubiera llegado más allá que eso con ellas, jamás logre consumar nada por que la imagen de la mujer que tenia enfrente no me permitía tocar a nadie más que no fuera ella.

También esta ínfima experiencia me había hecho comprender que el amor no estaba ligado al deseo.

- Kagome –

- Shh – me silencio con sus labios.

Y yo no me resistí, seguí explorándolos como si fuera la última vez. Bueno, quizás seria la última vez pero también seria mi primera vez y seria con ella. No podía estar mas entregado y mas feliz de que así sucediera. _¿Cómo habrá sido SU primera vez?_ Los celos me carcomieron imaginando a cualquier tipo tocar sus caderas como yo lo hacia ahora o acariciar su vientre desnudo como lo pensaba hacer.

Hice el beso mas desperrado, me urgía sentirla mía, me desesperaba asegurarme que no había otro hombre en sus pensamientos ahora y con eso me conformaba.

Por que algo me decía que ella solo me estaba haciendo un regalo de despedida, no me quería como yo a ella.

Tal pensamiento me hizo sentir vacio. Baje la velocidad y abrí mis ojos para observarla. Sin proponérmelo lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro haciendo que ella también se detuviera y me observara preocupada. Con sus delicados dedos las limpio y al percatarse que no cesaban, beso mis parpados con ternura.

- Te amo Kagome – le dije por fin y ella detuvo las caricias con sus labios y se separo a observare – Te amo tanto –

Esbozo una sonrisa tranquila, igual a la que recordaba después del beso que compartimos hace cinco años. Pero no dijo nada solo me observaba. Subió sus manos a mi cabello y enredo sus dedos en ellos haciendo que me estremeciera del placer.

Por lo menos ya estaba hecho, le había dicho lo que sentía. Ella ya lo sabia de mis labios y eso para mi hoy, era suficiente. Con toda mi fuerza ganada en los entrenamientos diarios la tome y la cargue hasta colocarla sobre el piano. Kagome me había ayudado enredando sus piernas en mis caderas y abrazándome mas fuerte. Su cara estaba apoyada en mi hombro y sus manos en mi espalda apretando con desesperación.

Yo la tenía bien sujeta de ambos muslos y de su baja espalda. No quería romper el contacto, se sentía tan bien. Me sentía que estaba en casa. Comencé a repartir besos en su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja el cual comencé a succionar y lamer como me lo dictaba el instinto. Sus jadeos me decían que iba por buen camino.

- Quiero que seas mía por esta noche– le suplique en su oído, aunque solo fuera uno mas, aunque solo fuera por esta noche la quería para mi y solo para mi. – por favor –

- Yo ya soy tuya desde mucho antes Inuyasha – me dijo separándome de si mi haciendo que la mirara – Soy tuya –

- Mía –

Devore sus labios de nuevo pero con otros sentimientos. Sus palabras me habían dejado tocando el cielo y con los ánimos por las nubes. Nuestras lenguas se encontraban y nuestros gemidos chocaban al salir. Arrastre mi mano bajo su polera y recorrí -como soñé- su vientre entre nosotros subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarme con sus senos. Los tome y acaricie según sentía algún estremecimiento en ella. No sabia como pero haría que ella disfrutara al máximo. Volví a bajar mis manos a sus caderas mientras ella besaba mi cuello haciéndome desear mas, ya con mis manos a ambos lados de ella le retire la parte de arriba del pijama con delicadeza tirándolo a un lado sin importarme donde cayera. La observe y ella se volvió a teñir de rojo. No me cansaría de decir que adoraba cuando se sonrojaba y tampoco me cansaría de desear ser yo el único causante de eso.

Con mi boca saboree cada uno de sus pezones, sintiendo como se arqueaba ante la sensación. De pronto ella tomo una de mis manos y la guio hacia abajo. Hizo que metiera mis dedos en su sedosa piel y rozara su pantalón corto de pijama. La note mojada y eso me excito mucho más. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad y deje que mis manos siguieran el recorrido solas mientras nos seguíamos perdiendo en un beso ardiente. Llegue hasta su intimidad y logre introducir un dedo dentro de la humedad de ella.

Gimió y yo me perdí en el sonido.

Introduje otro, el gemido subió de tono ante el roce que produje al sacarlos y meterlos con denuedo.

Me sentí orgulloso de ser el causante de tal reacción en ella, y quise que no solo gimiera alto sino que gritara y no cualquier cosa sino que gritara mi nombre.

Como yo decía el suyo al sentir su mano acariciar mi miembro.

Saque mis dedos de ella y me reí levemente ante su reclamo. Un gemido ahogado que me incito a besarla para darle a entender que no la dejaría así. Con ella si terminaría.

Con movimientos más torpes de los que hubiera querido, comencé a bajarle el pantalón corto acariciando en el acto sus rodillas y sus tobillos. Su desesperación no la dejo esperar y con sus pies retiro el pantalón tirándolo lejos. Luego sus manos jugaron con el elástico de mi pantalón de pijama y lo retiraron. Tampoco la deje terminar y me lo retire yo. Me saque la polera desesperado, era justo estar igual de desnudos ¿verdad?

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro. Ella con una sonrisa me dio a entender que estaba lista. Al llegar a este punto la conexión hacia posible entender con solo una mirada lo que el otro quería. Me acerque y como pude la tumbe sobre el piano. Me subí quedando sobre ella y con mi punta roce su entrada.

- Hazme tuya Inuyasha - Me pidió con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en mi rostro atrayéndome hacia ella.

Entre y sentí como sus paredes se estrechaban ante mi miembro. Nunca pensé que tal fricción fuera tan placentera, haciéndome olvidar donde estaba y quien era.

Sin embargo jamás olvidaría con quien estaba.

Entraba y salía, hacia que la fricción fuera total y el roce lento. Ella con sus piernas me atraía más a si haciendo la unión más profunda y hermosa. Nunca dejamos de tocarnos y jamás de besarnos. Sus pechos chocaban con mi pecho plano ante el movimiento y hacían que el vaivén que teníamos fuera exquisito.

- Más fuerte – me pidió en un jadeo.

Aceleré el ritmo y me acerque peligrosamente al final.

- Inu… ¡Inuyasha!-

Ella termino primero, gritando como yo quería mi nombre y haciendo que sus estrechas paredes se contrajeran alrededor de mí, llevándome al paraíso. También dije su nombre y me recosté exhausto inhalando el perfume de su cuerpo sudado y mío.

Solo mío.

Cuando recupere el aliento me separe de ella y al ayude a bajarse del piano. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente aun sin vestirnos nos quedamos mirándolos a los ojos, perdidos en las pupilas del otro.

- Es cierto que te amo – le dije con mis manos en su cuello.

- Lo sé –

Me besó dulcemente, pero me supo amargo. Se venia un: _No debe volver a ocurrir, fue un error._

- Sé que soy un mocoso y que quizás no…-

- Cállate Taisho, nadie te ha dicho eso – rio pero no se aparto de mi – ya te dije que soy tuya. Desde el beso que me diste esa vez que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero tenia muchísimo miedo. Me sentía una total pervertida al enamorarme del hermano pequeño de mi mejor amiga, pero no puedo ocultarlo más. Lo siento –

- Más lo siento yo – le dije divertido, mi corazón no daba mas de alegría y mis manos a estas alturas tenían vida propia recorriendo su cuerpo.- Porque ahora no te salvaras de mi –

Me acerque más y la bese profundamente. He hice que notara lo que sus palabras habían provocado en mi anatomía. Deseo puro y excitación al máximo.

- Eres mía Kagome, Solo mía –

- Solo tuya - repitió perdiéndose en nuestro beso.

Desde ahí no paramos. A pesar que nos separaban cinco años de edad sentíamos algo tan real y tan puro que esos detalles quedaban en segundo o tal vez tercer plano cuando nos teníamos en uno al otro.

Nos amábamos y nos pertenecíamos.

Esa era la única realidad para nosotros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡_Bien_! _Espero_ _les_ _haya_ _gustado_.

_Se me ocurrió publicarlo aquí ya que como se suponía que tendría que a ver estado publicando el onciavo capitulo de JS que estare borrando en unos días bueno espero que les _

_Guste la idea prometo publicar pronto el segundo capitulo ya que quiero que se enganchen con la nueva historia y déjenme sus reviews para saber si les gusto el PRIMER CAPITULO _

_Aclararles que esta historia será sumamente TIERNA y apasionada._

_En esta historia veremos a nuestro INU viviendo su primer amor, viviendo y sintiendo lo bueno y lo malo que nos acarrea aquel sentimiento y es que pff con una Kagome ¡Cinco! Años mayor…_

_Bueno gracias por leer saludos y abrazos _

_Y no se olviden de dejarme sus opiones :D_


	2. Escondidos

_**Mía**_

**Disclaimer:** : Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko. La trama pertenece a _**Enichepi**_

¡GRACIAS! Por todo su apoyo :D

_**Kagome le robo la inocencia a Inu XD que suertuda jajaja**_

_**Capitulo Dos – Escondidos.**_

INUPOV

Las cosas con ella eran maravillosas. No le dijimos a nadie que estábamos juntos. ¡Sí! realmente lo estábamos y yo era tremendamente feliz. Nos encontrábamos a escondidas en cualquier lugar de la casa, ella venia a mi cuarto y yo iba al suyo. Aprovechábamos cada descuido de los demás para besarnos, el peligro de ser descubiertos hacia todo más excitante.

Sango y Kagome había decidido quedarse dos semanas más ante la insistencia de mi madre y mís secretas tácticas de convencimiento con Kagome. El colegio ya había terminado por lo que estas dos semanas con ella podrían ser más extensas en lo que Sango y mis padres lo permitieran. Rogaba que así fuera, porque cuando estaba en el colegio la extrañaba a montones. Ahora que por fin le había dicho lo que sentía, temía que todo fuera más que una ilusión y que algún día llegara a casa y nada fuera real. Que ella me ignorara o que en una de sus llamadas fuera un novio de la universidad.

Nunca habíamos hablado de eso. Si ella tenía novio o alguien que la pretendiera. Tampoco me lo había preguntado a mí y es que yo no tenía a nadie que me interesara. Había chicas que me buscaban era cierto, pero yo no las tomaba en cuenta. Menos ahora con semejante diosa a mi lado, era imposible mirar a alguien más.

.

Poco a poco la duda me fue carcomiendo. Estábamos en mi habitación, eran las 3 de la madrugada y conversábamos como dos amigos de toda la vida.

- Así que ¿Quién es esa tal Kikyo…? ¿Eh? – me pregunto con tono jocoso, pero sabia que algo de celos salían a relucir. Kikyo, era la chica que me había llamado hoy y Kagome había tenido la mala suerte de contestar.

- Alguien del colegio, nadie importante amor –

- ¿Nadie importante? Te llama bastante seguido… – hizo un puchero bastante lindo que no aguante y tome con mis dientes atrayéndolo suavemente hacia mi.

- Es una chica que intenta a toda costa que salga con ella ¿No es patético? –

- Sí, bastante – dijo mientras la besaba acomodándome sobre ella en mi cama.

- ¿Estas celosa? –

- No – puso sus manos en mi nuca y me atrajo hacia ella, demandándome. Yo no era nadie para negarme.

- Hmm… ¿Tienes tú, pretendientes en la universidad? – pregunte como que no quiere la cosa, sin embargo quería respuestas. Las necesitaba, se avecinaba un nuevo semestre y no podríamos estar tan juntos como lo deseaba. No podría espantar a quienes se acercaran a ella y siempre podría aparecer un mejor candidato que yo. Más maduro, mayor, más hombre.

Recordé lo que Sango había dicho ayer cuando salimos de compras al supermercado por pedido de Izayoi.

- _Espero __Kagome__ que cuando volvamos puedas darle la respuesta a ese tal Kouga, te juro que me tiene harta con sus mensajes de texto. ¿Por qué no le diste tu número que tuviste que darle el mío? –_

Kagome se había puesto muy nerviosa ante el comentario de Sango. No me miro durante todo el camino y yo me moría de la curiosidad ¿Kouga?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- ¿Kouga? ¿Te suena? – dije separándome un momento de sus labios para mirarla ¿Podía reclamarla como mía cuando lo que teníamos era secreto y sin nombre?

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado.- dijo apartándome de su lado y sentándose al borde de la cama.

- ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Es cierto? ¿Estas saliendo con ese tal Kouga? –

- No estoy saliendo con él, solo nos conocimos antes de que viniera aquí y bueno... –

La rabia me inundo, no podía retener en mi mente todas las imágenes de ese chico tocándola, besándola y quizás que otras cosas más. Estaba seguro yo no había sido su primera vez, ¿Acaso habría sido él? Cubrí mi cara con mis manos ahogando el sentimiento errático que me hacia perder la cabeza. Ella era mayor tenia 21 años, tenía derecho a hacer su vida. No tenía porque esperarme antes de eso cuando yo no le había confesado lo que sentía hasta ahora. No tenia porque sentirme así.

Pero ella me había dicho que era mía, que me pertenecía como yo a ella y que se había enamorado de mí. Lo recuerdo, cuando la hice mía por primera vez lo dijo.

Sentí sus manos retirar las mías y colocarse frente a mi con sus rodillas flexionadas para darse cierta altura sobre mi.

- ¡Ey!, mírame – me exigió.

La observe, sus ojos me miraban desde esa pequeña altura. Parecía preocupada y nerviosa. Esto había durado demasiado para ser tan perfecto ¿Verdad? Tarde o temprano tenia que terminar. Señoras y señores; he aquí mi primer y único corazón roto.

- No estoy saliendo con Kouga. Solo tuvimos algo pasajero que ya terminado, además él es demasiado insistente. No te voy a negar que haya salido con otros chicos antes que tú. –

- Kagome – No logre decir nada porque me interrumpió al segundo.

- Quiero que sepas que ya no me interesa nadie que no se llame Inuyasha Taisho - reí ante su declaración - ¿Sabes porque salía con otros chicos? – Negué para responderle – Porque no podía sacarte de mi cabeza y creía que con otros podría lograrlo pero ¿Adivina que? –

- No pudiste. Lo mismo me paso a mí, solo que yo no llegue a nada con nadie. Tú fuiste mi primera vez Kagome –

Desde la altura ella poseyó mis labios con dulzura, enrosco sus dedos en mi cuello y suspiro en mi boca con desesperación. Parecía que me pedía disculpas con su boca y yo sabia porque. Yo no había sido el primero en ella, solo quería ser el único de ahora en adelante pero la distancia siempre me dejaba temeroso al respecto.

- Te prometo que serás el único en mi vida, desde ahora – me aseguro rompiendo el beso.

A pesar de su promesa no podía evitar sentirme con el corazón apretado ¿Habrá amado al chico con el se acostó? ¿Él la habrá amado tanto como yo? _Imposible_.

Seguimos besándonos, yo con mas urgencia y necesidad que antes. Quería que su promesa fuera cierta y yo lucharía porque así fuera. Yo también solo era de ella, estaba seguro que con nadie sentiría lo que sus caricias y sus besos me hacían sentir. Yo le pertenecía.

Tome su cintura y la deje caer sobre el edredón con suavidad. Ella sonrió ante el gesto y enredo sus piernas en mi cintura atrayéndome bruscamente hacia ella. Con mis brazos logre no caer de bruces, lastimándola y ella gruño.

Sonreí ante su actitud tan infantil ¿Pero que podía decir de cosas infantiles si era un crio?

- ¿Querías que te aplastara? - le dije medio riendo.

- Te quiero aquí, conmigo – me acerco y me beso nuevamente.

Nos habíamos adiestrado en no hacer demasiado ruido, sus gemidos los ahogaba con mi boca y los míos los escondía en su hombro. Cuando eran las 5 de la mañana la despertaba y en brazos la iba a dejar al cuarto en el que estaba alojada. Era la rutina de todos los días.

Al llegar a mi habitación nuevamente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habíamos hablando, luego de horas y horas meditándolo –el reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana- decidí que ya no importaba. Si quería que Kagome me viera como alguien digno para ella tenia que dejar de comportándome como un niño celoso y mañoso. Si ella me había dicho que no los quería y que solo lo había hecho para sacarme de su mente sin resultados. Como yo lo había tratado de hacer también, no podía culparla. No podía celarla cuando ella no sabía en ese tiempo que yo la amaba con locura.

Decidí dejarlo pasar, lo importante era que ella ahora estaba conmigo y que me amaba.

_Pero… ¿Por cuanto tiempo?_

_¿Seria igual cuando volviera a la universidad y ese tal Kouga siguiera rondándola? _

De todas formas ¿_Cómo era ese tal Kouga_? Lo odiaba y ni siquiera lo conocía, me sentía bastante estúpido.

Izayoi toco a mi puerta exigiendo que me levantara. No había dormido nada y hoy iríamos a la playa. ¡Genial! No podía quejarme de todos modos, lo había pasado de maravilla.

- ¡Ya voy! – le dije y desistió de seguir golpeando. Tome mi ropa, mi bañador y me metí rápidamente a la ducha como todas las mañanas.

Cuando baje estaban desayunando. Note a Sango y Kagome comiendo frutas y conversando animadamente no sé de que. Al entrar ellas me miraron y note como Kagome se sonrojaba. Sango por su parte trataba de ocultar una risita. Mi madre no estaba por suerte y mi padre estaba preparando las cosas para el día en la playa.

Me acomode en el desayunador y no deje que la mirada inquisitoria de mi hermana me amargara el día, pero ella no se aguantaría.

- ¿Noche de pasión? - dijo juguetona mi hermana.

- ¿Eh? - le dije asustado _¿Y si escucho todo anoche? ¿Y si no fuimos lo bastante silenciosos con Kagome?_

Mire a Kagome con cautela como exigiéndole explicaciones y ella solo se limito a apuntar con su dedo mi clavícula que se veía a través de mi camiseta. Cuando baje mi vista me percate del "detalle". Un chupón, bastante rojo en aquel espacio de mi piel y solo había una responsable.

Levante mi mirada hacia la criminal y ella solo esbozo sin hablar un pícaro "lo siento".

- Kagome no creas que mi hermano es tan santo como era cuando pequeño, ahora es todo un don Juan – le dijo Sango a mi Kagome.

- Sí, ya lo creo – respondió riendo y sonrojándose aun más. Claro que lo sabia, ya vería, se estaba riendo a mis costillas cuando ella era la culpable de esta marca. Su marca en mí.

- No me parece gracioso ¿Qué dirá mama? – les dije siguiéndole un poco el juego aunque el detalle si me preocupaba un poco. Sango se volteo a mí y continúo.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no seas tan obvio? Además ¿Cuándo saliste de casa anoche que no te vi? –

- ¿Sabes Sango? Eso ya no importa, tapemos "eso" antes que tía Izayoi se de cuenta y le castre – dijo divertida Kagome ante la posibilidad de que mi madre se diera cuenta que su bebe estaba mas activo que nunca.

- Bien, Kagome anda tu y maquíllale eso – dijo Sango haciendo una mueca – y yo distraeré a mama. Inuyasha solo espero que te estés cuidando – dijo antes que nos alejáramos de la cocina.

Subimos rápidamente y Kagome no dejaba de reírse sigilosamente. Claro que me cuidaba, lo hacia yo y lo hacia Kagome -según me había dicho un día, usaba pastillas anticonceptivas-, así que _de eso hermanitas no te preocupes_, dije en mi mente.

Cuando entramos a su pieza, la acorrale contra la puerta que acabamos de cerrar, se seguía riendo a mis costillas.

- Te ríes de tu crimen –

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta - dijo disculpándose.

- Ya lo creo, digamos que estabas absorta en otras cosillas - dije mientras acariciaba sus costados con lentitud.

Recién ahí me percate del vestido blanco strapless que llevaba, note a través de ella el bikini azul que traía debajo. Se veía tan apetecible, de solo mirarla ya me sentía al borde. La acerque a mi e hice que notara lo evidente. Gimió al sentir mi miembro excitado sobre su bajo vientre y busco con sus manos mi espalda para tenerme mas cerca. Me estaba acercando ansioso a su boca, cuando me retuvo con una de sus delicadas manos.

- Inuyasha, no podemos, no – dijo pero no le creí ni un poquito. La bese de forma lenta y varios seguidos, jugando con su autocontrol.

- Mmm, no podemos - le respondí – pero si lo hacemos rápido - saque mi lengua y acaricie el contorno de sus labios incitándola a abrirlos para recibirme.

- Olvidas que tengo que maquillar mi delito – Dijo gimiendo ante el contacto de nuestras lenguas.

- Cierto – Nos separamos y ella fue en busca de su bolsito llenos de esas cosas con las que se maquillan las mujeres y que bueno ahora me salvaría de un castigo.

Me senté con ella en su cama, testigo de tantas noches con ella, de solo recordarlo me encendí de nuevo. A veces creía que solo podía pensar en sexo, y es que con Kagome no era muy difícil.

Vi como untaba una esponja suave y blanca en una crema color piel.

- Estate quieto - me ordeno mientras con su mano movía mi camisa, le costaba así que decidí ayudarla.

Me la saque y quede con el torso desnudo frente a ella. Solo jadeo un poco y luego siguió con la tarea. Mientras ella untaba la cosa en mi yo no tenia reparos en mirarla. Sus pechos se contorneaban con cada respiración que daba, y su cintura estaba casi escondida en ese vestido. Sus piernas estaban flexionadas en el colchón de modo que estaba en una posición más cómoda para hacer su magia en mí. Pero su magia no era precisamente sobre mi piel enrojecida, sino mucho mas abajo.

No resistí más y moví mis manos por sus muslos mientras ella seguía maquillando el chupón

- Inuyasha - me reprendió.

- ¿Qué? - dije inocentemente mientras mis manos seguían ascendiendo hacia el interior de sus muslos llegando peligrosamente a su sexo bajo el bikini.

Acaricie lento por sobre la tela y ella gimió ante el contacto. Sentí como la esponja con la base de maquillaje se movía por mi abdomen. Me sorprendí, ¿_no era que tenía el chupón por la clavícula_? Sentí, de pronto como Kagome apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro con los ojos cerrados y su boca abierta en busca de más oxigeno. Ahí tenía mi respuesta. Su mano había bajado hacia mi abdomen en reflejo a mis caricias dejándome un rastro anaranjado a su paso. Fue gracioso pero no me reiría, necesitaba seguir con la tortura.

Moví la tela e introduje un dedo en su interior, bombeando con denuedo, mientras besaba su hombro y cuello en secuencia hasta llegar a su boca hambrienta por un beso fogoso.

- Inuyasha – jadeo por sobre mi piel y yo me sentí desfallecer. Mi erección era casi dolorosa.

Sentí como se movía haciendo que mis dedos ya no pudieran alcanzarla. Se monto sobre mi y con un movimiento certero bajo mis pantalones cortos y removió su bikini. Nos unimos con desesperación ella se movía, casi brincando en mí, y yo la sujetaba con determinación por sus caderas para marcar el ritmo. Aunque al parecer la urgencia la teníamos los dos.

Cuando llegamos al orgasmo, nos besamos antes de separarnos por completo. Nos arreglamos la ropa y ella me retoco el maquillaje. Que se había corrido con la pasión del momento.

_¡Mierda! Había sido el sexo express más erótico de mi vida. ¡Lo amé!_

Cuando llegamos abajo, ya nos esperaban para subir al auto. Sango nos miro de reojo y aprobó el trabajo. Me hubiera gustado ir tomado de la mano con Kagome, pero no podíamos. Nadie sabia de lo nuestro y yo realmente no tenia idea si algún día le íbamos a decir.

Por el momento esto estaba bien conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, nos instalamos con todo lo necesario para pasar una buena tarde. Quitasoles, toallas, parrilla, sí. Todo eso y más.

Seria divertido.

Las chicas estaban tomando el sol en la arena sobre sus toallas, cuando unos chicos se les acercaron. Instintivamente me acerque a ellas, quería marcar mi terreno, pues sus miradas hacia mi hermana y mi Kagome no era muy santas. Se parecían a las que le daba a Kagome en la intimidad… llenas de deseo y lujuria.

Quería asesinarlos con mis propias manos si osaban siquiera intentar algo con ellas. Una por que era mi hermana, mayor sí, pero mi hermana al fin y al cabo y dos por que Kagome era Mía.

Uno de esos chicos tenia el pelo un tanto mas largo que los demás, le llegaba al hombro, Era moreno y en forma. Si peleaba con él, podría defenderme más no sabia si ganar. No me importo pelearía igual.

Pensé un momento mientras me sentaba al lado de las chicas, Kagome se percato de mi movimiento y me sonrió cálidamente, estaba seguro que iba a tomarme la mano cuando uno de los chicos el más alto y el del pelo más largo nos hablo. Más bien le hablo a Kagome.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome Higurashi? No lo puedo creer - Dijo y me quede estático en mi posición sin saber que hacer.

¿_Se conocían? ¿Podría ser que fuera uno de esos chicos de los que me hablo_? Mi hermana se levanto ante el saludo a su amiga. E inspecciono a los muchachos igual que yo, Kagome por su parte se mostraba nerviosa y no dejaba de mover sus manos sobre la toalla.

- Así que tus misteriosas vacaciones eran aquí en Sapporo –

- No de hecho son en Hokkaido – rebatió ella con inseguridad, como debatiéndose en dar o no dar esa información.

- Mmm, ya veo. ¿Es por eso que no me contestas los mensajes de texto? –

¡_Oh por la santa mierda_! Ahora todo tenia sentido, el nerviosismo de Kagome, la sorpresa de Sango y mis sorpresivas ganas de matar al tipo enfrente.

No podía equivocarme era él.

- Kouga ¡Que gusto! – dijo mi hermana con efusiva cordialidad. Me estaba enojando con ella también. – Pues mira el número que te dio era MI número, por eso no contestaba –

- Oh ya veo –

- Sip –

- Kagome pensé que nosotros… –

- ¡Basta ya Kouga! – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – No puedes venir y decir esas cosas delante de todos – le reprendió con furia.

- Es cierto, disculpen – se dirigió a mi y a mi hermana. Cuando su mirada se poso en mi, de seguro vio como lo asesinaba con ella. Nos quedamos luchando por interminables segundos hasta que mi hermana intervino, presentándonos.

- Este es mi hermano pequeño. Inuyasha - Me apunto – Inuyasha, él es Kouga un compañero de universidad –

- Mucho gusto - dijo él pero para mi no era nada el gusto, se notaba que le interesaba Kagome y mucho. Lo odiaba a muerte ya - No sabia que tenias un hermano tan pequeño – le respondió a Sango quien se rio ante el comentario.

- No soy tan pequeño - dije fulminándolo con la mirada una vez mas. Sin esperar respuesta me levante ofuscado. No quería estar más ahí cuando Kagome, coqueteara con ese tipo en mis narices. Se notaba a leguas que era un buen partido.

Pero ¿_no debería siquiera pelear por lo que es mío_? Quería hacerlo de verdad que quería, pero ¿_Cómo_? Cuando lo que teníamos estaba oculto para todos. Podría besarla en sus narices, tomarla de las manos o acercarla a mí…pero no. No podía porque solo podía hacerlo en privado.

Me sentía con las manos atadas y lo peor es que sentía que a Kagome no le importaba.

¿_Había dicho que no me importaba que el resto no supiera de nuestra relación_? Pues mentía.

Escuche como Kagome me llamaba desde la playa, pero no podía volver, no con él allí. Sino no respondería de mis actos y de seguro terminaría con costillas rotas al menos y cardenales por mayores. No confundan, no le tengo miedo. Si tuviera que pelear lo haría…

Temía que Kagome se alejara de mí por mis celos. Así que mejor me alejaba yo.

Me había metido al mar a nadar, y así relajarme. Al rato mire en dirección hacia donde estábamos antes. A lo lejos note como el ayudaba a Kagome a levantarse y la acompañaba por la playa en un paseo. Le di un golpe al agua, que nada de culpa tenia y seguí nadando con furia. Trate de despejarme. Ella estaba con él en estos momentos… ¿y si…? ¡_Rayos_! No podía siquiera pensarlo.

Respire profundo, mientras hacia largos a través de la playa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_¡Hola gentes linda!_

_Pues si aquí estoy de vuelta y como les prometí he publicado súper rápido para que se enganchen de la nueva historia XD_

_Me ha costado desvelarme y prácticamente dormir nada pero aquí esta :D _

_Que les pareció el capitulo ¿Kagome se fue con Kouga? ¿Qué hará ahora Inuyasha? ¿Los seguirá?¿terminara su relación con Kagome por este hecho? ¿Discutirán? Todas estas incógnitas seran resueltas en el tercer capitulo…_

_No olviden comentar y chicas levanten la mano cuantas de ustedes les hubiera gustado robarle la inocencia a INU! (^.^)_

_Besos y abrazos de oso para todas bye!_


	3. Celos

_**Mía**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko y la trama es de Enichepi.

_GRACIAS a todas las nuevas y viejas lectoras :D_

**KPOV**

**Capitulo Tres – Celos.**

- No lo entiendo Kagome. – Kouga insistía luego de decirle claramente mis intenciones con él.

No me cabía en el cabeza como alguien como él pudiera ser tan testarudo. Con su garbo, su cuerpo, su sonrisa y su personalidad podía conquistar a quien él quisiera, ¡Se los aseguro! Es más, sabia que tenía su sequito de admiradoras en la facultad, con las cuales se había "divertido" lo suficiente, según su fama. Entonces, ¿_Por qué insistía conmigo?_ Le hubieran funcionado sus técnicas de conquista si tan solo no estuviera tan enamorada... No por nada había tardado 5 años en darme cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Inuyasha.

Cinco años no ajenos a errores y equivocaciones que desearía borrar… pero no era posible.

- Es que no hay nada que entender Kouga, fue un error. De verdad lo siento, no debería haber sucedido – le dije por enésima vez, estaba cansada ya de repetirlo.

Además este paseo al borde de la playa me estaba aburriendo. La verdad es que me gustaría recorrer el borde de la playa con este atardecer de la mano de otro chico. Mas específicamente de uno de ojos ámbar y cabello negro.

Inevitablemente mis pensamientos se dirigieron a él.

Después que se fue, lo busque disimuladamente con mi mirada pero no lo vi ¿Adonde se habrá ido? Realmente quería que cuando regresara –que esperaba fuera muy pronto- no mal interpretara este paseo con Kouga. Sé que estaba celoso. ¿_Por qué apareció Kouga justo el día después de nuestra conversación_? Era mi mala suerte haciéndose presente.

Comprendía que sus dudas eran naturales, pero también me preguntaba ¿_No podía tener más confianza en mí_?

- Pero paso, no lo puedes borrar - Dijo posicionándose enfrente mío.

- Lo sé – cerré mis ojos derrotada.

Era verdad, había pasado… para mi desgracia. Esa noche estaba desesperada, sabia que solo faltaban unos días para venir a Hokkaido después de todos estos años. Esta vez no me pude negar –agradezco, ahora, no haberlo hecho -y sabía que irremediablemente lo volvería a ver a él.

Al dueño de mis tormentos y de mis latidos.

Después de aquel beso inocente yo… yo era suya. Incluso quizás antes de eso ya me gustaba pero ¿_Cómo saberlo si lo veía completamente imposible_?

Me convencía a mi misma "_Tengo que dejar de sentir esto que me agobia cada vez que conozco a un chico que me caía relativamente bien_", Me lo repetía una y otra vez sin resultados… al amor no lo puedes hacer desaparecer como por arte de magia. ¿Verdad?

- Solo te pido que lo dejes pasar – agregue suplicante antes de seguir con la caminata y dejarlo atrás. No demoro en seguirme el paso.

- No puedo. Me gustas y mucho ¿Hay algún inconveniente con eso? - Me tomo del brazo e hizo girarme para encararlo.

- Si lo hay, amo a otra persona Kouga – ¿Cómo no entendía? Por el amor de Dios.

- ¿Quién es? Según me conto tu amiga, no estabas con nadie en la universidad – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Había hablado con Sango ¡claro! Ella no sabía nada de mi amor por su hermano menor. Era el único secreto que no había compartido con mi mejor amiga de la vida.

- Ella no lo sabe, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, porque no quiero darte falsas ilusiones –

- Pues no te creo. Kagome, tienes que darte una oportunidad de ser feliz. Conmigo lo serias - Me aseguro acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

- Kouga yo ya soy feliz - solté su agarre y me aleje lo mas diplomáticamente posible. Tampoco tenía porque ser grosera, solo firme.

- Ah si, lo olvidaba eres tan feliz con tu novio invisible - Dijo un poco alterado. La verdad no me importaba lo que creyera, con buenas palabras le había dicho que no lo quería para una relación formal… para ninguna relación en realidad. Él decidiría que haría con esa información que conmigo no conseguiría nada más que una amistad.

- Cree lo que quieras –

Me aleje en dirección contraria a Kouga, regresando al lugar en donde teníamos las toallas. Lo escuche gruñir algo intangible, pero no le tome atención solo seguí caminando. Habíamos avanzado mucho y recién ahora me había dado cuenta. La arena se colaba en mis pies requiriendo un poco mas de esfuerzo el caminar rápido. Pero ¡vamos! Patosa o no podría llegar sin altercados vergonzosos. Además quería saber donde se había metido Inuyasha, quería estar con él.

Lo extrañaba, sé que suena enfermizo solo han sido unos minutos pero es verdad. Después de 5 años negando lo que sentía y aunque nos escondamos, el tiempo con él para mí ahora es más que valioso.

.

.

**IPOV**

Salí de la playa cansado de tanto nadar. Había de cierta forma liberado todas las tensiones, los sentimientos, las frustraciones… todo a través del ejercicio. Si bien me sentía relajado, no me sentía menos preocupado por Kouga ¿Qué habrá pasado en ese maldito paseo? Ya era tarde, el sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte y yo estaba aquí... sin Kagome. Recordé lo que mis compañeras de curso decían "_No hay nada más romántico que un atardecer con quien amas_". Ok eso sonaba cursi ¡Lo admito! pero si a las mujeres les gustaba... Rectifico, si a Kagome le gustaba yo era feliz acompañándola. ¿Estaría disfrutando el atardecer junto a ese tal Kouga?

Me tire con fuerza a la toalla a un costado de mi hermana, logrando que la arena alrededor saltara en todas direcciones. Sango alegó cuando un poco de arena le cayó encima ¡Como si me importara! ¡_Quería a Kagome conmigo_!

- ¡Ey! Ten más cuidado - Se levanto y comenzó a sacudirse - ¡Que asco! Se pego en mi bronceador –

- Mmm… - dije desinteresado con el rostro pegado en la toalla. No quería saber nada, solo quería que Kagome volviera y pronto. No se veía ni rastro de ella por ningún lado de mi visión.

De pronto sentí que me lanzaron arena a mi espalda, me levante para mirar y descubrir al culpable.

- Sango - le dije retándola. Ella solo se limito a sacarme la lengua y sonreírme como sabia hacerlo para que no pudiera negarme a sucumbir ante sus encantos de hermana mayor. ¡_Manipuladora_!

- Venganza - esbozó.

Me senté en la toalla aún con el torso húmedo y la espalda llena de arena, cruce mis piernas y mire el horizonte anaranjado, perdido en mis pensamientos masoquistas. Después de un momento de meditación me atreví a preguntar lo que me carcomía por dentro. Sabía la respuesta pero tenia que aparentar que no la vigilaba ¿verdad? Era pantalla y también era porque me moría de curiosidad saber más de mí ahora declarado "rival".

- ¿Y Kagome? –

- Se fue con Kouga –

- Ahh… - tome un poco de arena y la apreté en mis puños. No pude evitarlo. - ¿Es su novio? –

- No, Kagome no ha tenido novios. Nunca. Cada vez que alguno se le acercaba lo aleja – se torno pensativa - Bueno… pero ese no es el punto –

- ¿Entonces que es ese Kouga? Al parecer se conocían muy bien – trate de que mi tono se volviera neutral.

- Hmm, creo que algo paso entre ellos en una fiesta. Pero Kagome no lo quiere cerca aunque este tipo es algo insistente. Te juro, la llama, la sigue... Inuyasha por favor cuando te guste una chica no hagas de sicópata. ¡La espantaras! –

Se supone que debería reírme ante su último comentario pero no pude, mi mandíbula se tenso y mi mano aumento su fuerza en la arena. ¿_Algo paso entre ellos en una fiesta?_ ¿_Qué tipo de algo_? Quizás Kagome y él…. ¡No! No podía pensarlo y es que tampoco tenía porque molestarme. Ella me lo había dicho y yo lo había aceptado. Lo importante era que ella estaba ahora conmigo.

Traté de convencerme de eso.

¿_Y si volvían a tener algo_? No lo podría soportar, moriría.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Me estas escuchando? – me dijo Sango colocando una mano enfrente de mis ojos. Reaccione tarde para el gusto de mi hiper-quinetica hermana – Por dios estas rojo –

- Estoy bien - Su mirada se volvió inquisitoria en mi, así que tuve que aparentar tranquilidad. Pensé en la nueva melodía en que estaba trabajando con la guitarra, era lo único que me calmaba. Aunque estaba costando su resto, solo luego de una respiración profunda logre algo más creíble.

- Ya, oye no se porque te cuento esto pero no le vayas a decir a Kagome que ando contando sus intimidades por ahí – se carcajeo y yo esbocé una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, pero ¿sabes? No me creo que no haya tenido novio, menos que tú tampoco –

- No te he dicho que yo no he tenido - rebatió divertida y yo sonreí - pero no me vengas con tu papel de hermano celoso – se acerco y me tomo del hombro- Creo que Kagome aún no encuentra a quien la deje prendada hasta enamorarse - suspiro y me miro con esa típica mirada suya que me anunciaba que se venia algo…

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia? –

- Sango… -

- Lo pregunto por el accidente de la mañana - dijo apuntando el lugar del chupón – soy tu hermana y se que no puedo cuidarte de ser un "Don-Juan", pero sé que puedo procurar que la chica te merezca y que por supuesto tú la cuides como un buen Taisho –

- La cuido – dije sonriendo de corazón, por primera vez desde que comenzó esta conversación. Un sentimiento comenzó a crecer en mi pecho al recordar lo que sentía por Kagome, Todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella y todo lo que por ella había esperado – Claro que la cuido –

- ¡Mira como te brillan los ojos! – dijo mi hermana emocionada, hice una mueca. – ¡De verdad estas enamorado! Ya eres todo un hombre – supuse que estaba apunto de llorar. ¡_Mujeres_!

- ¡Vamos Sango! – la empuje juguetonamente e hice que ella se riera como siempre – No seas ridícula –

¡Jamás reconocería frente a mi hermana mayor que estaba enamorado hasta los pies! Eso es un código de hermanos: _Jamás demuestres debilidad frente a alguien que puede usarlo en tu contra_. Tu hermana mayor es un peligro si sabes que darías la vida por una mujer, especialmente si esta es su mejor amiga.

- Quiero conocerla –

- No comiences –

- Pero… Recuerdo a esa zorra con la que llegaste una vez a casa –

Yo también la recordaba; Kagura. Mejor no recordar lo que paso o mejor dicho no paso.

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Hermanito; Ni zorras, ni putas –

Reí sin poder evitarlo. Era una muy buena descripción, pero Kagome no era nada de eso. Ella era diferente.

_Kagome_.

Sango había logrado por un momento hacerme olvidar de ella y de con quien se había ido. La duda me inundo de nuevo y una nueva pregunta surgió ¿De verdad era ella diferente?

- Ni teñidas – agrego Sango en medio de nuestras risotadas.

-¡Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome! Es hora de irnos – Gritaron nuestros padres desde el auto donde nos hacían señales para regresar.

- Kagome aun no llega – recordó mi hermana asustada y yo también lo estuve - ¿Dónde estará? –

- No te preocupes yo iré a buscarla – dije parándome rápidamente y sacudiéndome la arena.

- No tardes - Sango se levanto y comenzó a recoger las cosas. - Yo le diré a nuestros padres que los esperen - Luego la vi caminar y llegar al todo terreno de mi padre.

Me dirigí inconscientemente en la dirección que la había visto caminar con ese tal _Kouga_-_sicópata-rival_. Una idea macabra cruzo mi mente ¿_Y si le había pasado algo_? Juro que mataría a ese patán, aunque me ganara por varios kilos más de músculos.

.

.

.

Corría levantando arena con el movimiento. De lejos la vi, con su vestido blanco y su característico caminar. Pensé de pronto muy feliz que si ella hubiera cambiado su ropa o se haya cortado el pelo la reconocería, daba lo mismo, su esencia me era inconfundible. Ella también me reconoció porque apuro el paso hasta que nos encontramos.

- Inuyasha - dijo con voz cansada.

- Kagome - le secunde acercándome. Como un hombre sediento en medio del desierto frente a una botella de agua.

La tome de los brazos y la acerque a mí. Desesperado por su contacto, no pensé en nada más que en tenerla cerca, conmigo y para mí. Me agache un poco para alcanzar su boca y me quede a centímetros de sus labios.

- Te extrañe - le susurre y ella solo se limito a eliminar la distancia y hacer que nos diéramos el mejor beso del día.

Sus labios me reclamaban expectantes y mi lengua trataba de hacer que ella me pidiera más. Si tan solo estuviéramos en un lugar más privado podría darle todo lo que ella quisiera y seguro... más. De un momento a otro recordé que estábamos en la playa donde todos nos podían ver y de seguro, ella también lo recordó porque no se opuso al distanciamiento que a regañadientes instaure.

Nos separamos jadeantes, sin abrir los ojos.

- Yo también te extrañe - me susurro de vuelta.

- Nos esperan. Ya nos vamos – Le avisé para que nos pusiéramos en marcha. Ya me había demorado su tiempo en encontrarla y a pesar que quería hacerle muchas preguntas, primero teníamos que avanzar hacia el auto. No hay que arriesgarse a levantar sospechas.

La tome de la mano y la encamine hacia el norte. Fuimos unos minutos en silencio, pero yo no lo aguantaba más. Estaba demasiado impaciente.

- Te has ido con Kouga – afirme y ella se removió incomoda - ¿Lo has pasado bien? - dije con la voz contenida. No quería ser grosero, ni un loco sicópata celoso como él.

Ella soltó mi mano y me quedo mirando enojada. ¿Qué dije? Los celos me carcomían por dentro y aún así trate de contenerme para que ella no se enojara y ¿aun así se molestaba?

- ¿Qué tratas de insinuar con eso de que lo pase bien? –

- No he insinuado nada. Solo que te has ido con él y que al parecer lo has pasado de maravilla por todo el tiempo que te has demorado en volver. Y ni siquiera eso, tuve que venir a buscarte – OK… ahora si no me contuve. ¡_Eres un genio_!

- ¿Acaso me ves con Kouga? - la respuesta era obvia, pero aun así ya estaba enfadado.

- Pues me he enterado que ustedes tuvieron "_algo_" antes y… -

- Tu mismo lo dijiste _a-n-t-e-s_ – recalco frustrada. Mientras seguíamos caminando. - Ya te lo había dicho ¿porque estas tan enojado? –

- Tuviste algo con él, ¿Qué clase de ALGO? - Si había tratado de no imaginármelo antes, con las palabras de Kagome las imágenes se me venían sin pedirlas y eran perturbadoras.

- Ni siquiera me escuchas – grito levantando los brazos - Le he dicho que no me interesa nada con él, que amo a otra persona y tú sigues preocupado de que tuvimos algo –

- Porque lo tuvieron, se nota que le gustas –

- ¡¿Y QUÉ? A mi no, eso es lo importante ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –

- ¡Estoy celoso! Eso es lo que me pasa. Temo perderte y que te quedes con alguien mucho mejor que yo –

- ¿Te estas escuchando? Ten un poco más de confianza en ti... en nosotros, en mí… –

No supe que decirle y mucho menos como arreglar esta pelea. Nos estábamos gritando al grado de no escuchar a Sango que nos gritaba también de lejos. El cielo ya no alumbraba y las estrellas habían ocupado su lugar en el cielo, por lo que mi familia no se percato que los que gritaban éramos nosotros. Con suerte lo hubieran atribuido a una de las tantas parejas que se bañaban en la oscuridad de la playa.

¿_Confianza? ¿Cómo quería que tuviera confianza cuando era un crio en comparación a todos los posibles candidatos que ella podría elegir? ¿Cuándo estaba tan confundido con lo que mi cuerpo quería y lo que mi corazón me dictaba_?

Kagome se fue corriendo donde Sango quien la regañaba cariñosamente por haber desaparecido. Yo las seguí sin adelantarme, caminaba a paso lento detrás de ellas con mi mirada perdida.

- ...No puedes irte sin más y menos con ese maniaco – escuche que le decía.

- Lo sé, tenia que dejarle las cosas claras Sango – su mirada estaba algo triste.

- Espero que las haya entendido - Agrego mi hermana

- Sí, yo también – dijo ella agachando la cabeza por un segundo y volviéndola a levantar cuando llegamos al auto.

Tenía que aparentar, pero no podía. Quería llorar, pero obviamente no lo haría. ¿_Es que lo había arruinado todo?_

Nuestros padres nos indicáramos que nos subiéramos a la parte trasera del auto. Sango entro primero, Kagome después y yo al último.

Al estar sentados así tan cerca, nuestras piernas se tocaban sensualmente y su contacto inevitablemente me quemaba. Ella estaba incomoda y yo asustado. ¿Le molestaba? Trate de concentrarme en el paisaje para alejar los pensamientos poco inocentes que comenzaban a dominarme, pero la oscuridad no dejaba mucho que apreciar, así que decidí sacar mi I-pod para escuchar música relajante. Lo que fuera para dejar de torturarme con algo que no podría arreglar con toda mi familia presente.

Kagome tenía razón. Tenia que tenerle más confianza a ella y a nosotros. Yo la amaba y lo daría todo por ella, así que… dejaría de ser un crío. Le pediría perdón y haría lo que ella quisiera para poder ganarlo. La había cagado y ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias.

Me agache desganado en el asiento para alcanzar mi mochila que estaba a mis pies. Cuando lo hice sin querer pase a tocar la pierna de ella, de reojo la mire con el miedo que estuviera furiosa por mi atrevimiento inconsciente pero ella estaba sonrojada. Se veía tan linda.

De un momento a otro mire a Sango, pensando que pudiera ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero no, se había dormido en su lugar juraría que casi roncaba ¡Perfecto!. Mi padre estaba pendiente de la carretera y mi madre estaba metida en un libro.

Bese su rodilla lentamente e hice que ella se estremeciera en su asiento, Kagome solo me miro y se sonrojo aun más. Quería parecer enojada pero no lo logro, lo había disfrutado y yo lo sabía. Levante la mochila y la coloque rápidamente entremedio de ambos sobre su mano, ella me miro confundida y yo le sonreí. Saque el I-pod y me coloque un audífono en mi oído derecho y el otro en el oído izquierdo de ella.

Eso... siempre hacia lo de los audífonos con Sango, cuando éramos mas pequeños -cuando Sango compartía mis gustos musicales- y estábamos aburridos, no tenia porque parecer extraño. Era algo fraternal, al menos eso quería que pareciera.

Apreté play y comenzó a sonar una suave melodía en violín. Por debajo de la mochila tome fuertemente su mano que había quedado debajo de esta y ella la estrecho tenuemente. Mi corazón dio un brinco, por un momento pensé que ella me podía rechazar pero no lo hizo.

El sonido era totalmente relajante, trataba de no mirarla mucho, solo acariciaba su suave mano bajo mi ahora querida mochila. Jugaba, además, con sus dedos lo que me hacía sonreír de vez en cuando. Perdí mi vista en la ventana por un buen rato hasta que sentí como la cabeza de Kagome se recostaba en mi hombro, gire mi rostro hasta ella y le susurre lo mas bajo posible esperando que solo ella me escuchara un amoroso "_Lo siento_".

Note como sonreía y asentía. Estuve tentado a besarle pero no podía. Era horrible, quería tocarla, besarla, sostenerla, abrigarla pero simplemente estaba atado de manos… no podía.

Poco a poco también me fui perdiendo en el mundo de los sueños, con mi cabeza recostada en la ventana del auto. Tenía una sonrisa tenue dibujada en mis labios y la esperanza de pronto poder conversar y arreglar definitivamente las cosas con ella.

Yo la amaba, ella me amaba ¿Importaba algo más?

Solo tenía que convencerme de eso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Hola… como están gente linda! _

_¿Que les pareció el capitulo?_

_Kouga mas testarudo que una mula ¬_¬… e Inu tan inseguro U_U _

_Tendremos que hacer algo para que se tenga más confianza y auto-estima _

_En el próximo capitulo habrá lemmon lo prometo :) _

_Levanten la mano a quienes les gusto lo del auto… taaaaan tierno! =)_

_En fin nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que sera publicado el domingo ya que tengo tiempo porque estamos de FIESTAS PATRIAS y tengo días de descanzo de la U asi que no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios y yo les publico mas prontito._

_Bye_

_**Nana…**_


	4. Mas confianza en mi

**Mía**

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko y la trama a Enichepi._

Disfrútenlo XD y lean la nota final es MUY importante

**Capitulo Cuatro - Más confianza en mí…**

**POV Inuyasha**

Todos dormían y se supone que yo también -dado que eran las 12 de la noche- ...se suponía, claro esta. Llegamos hace tres horas ¡Tres horas! ¿Y que habíamos hecho? Pues lo normal de las familias… cenamos, conversamos, nos duchamos y después cada uno se retiro a su habitación a dormir argumentando cansancio por el paseo ¡A dormir!

Paradójicamente eso era lo que menos quería hacer en estos momentos. Necesitaba como fuera hablar con Kagome. No habíamos tenido mas contacto que nuestras manos entrelazadas bajo mi mochila en el auto que convenientemente llego más que rápido a la casa haciendo que mi paraíso personal, mi nirvana armonioso fuera brutalmente interrumpido por un ¡_Llegamos_!

¡_Cuánto amaba a mis padres en estos momentos_! sarcásticamente hablando, por supuesto.

Agradecía la maravillosa idea de colocar mi mochila, gracias a eso no nos habían sorprendido… porque yo estaba en un sueño bastante bueno como para percatarme del hecho de estar en nuestra casa en Hokkaido y menos me di cuenta cuando a mi madre me movió el hombro un tanto brusco para poder despertarme a mi primero ante que las chicas.

Me quedo mirando extraño por un segundo y luego se giro como si nada.

Bueno eso ahora era lo que menos me importaba. Quería ir a ver a Kagome ¿_Estaría ella tan preocupada como yo por querer vernos? _¡Quería tocarla, sentirla! Quiera hacer todo eso y más. ¡_Demonios_!

Me revolqué en mi cama una vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho, si mi madre viera el lio en el que estaba mi edredón de seguro le daría ataque. ¡_Bah_! Eso no era lo que me importaba.

Tenia que disculparme como Dios manda. Sí, lo acepto fui un idiota con mayúscula. Kagome me había dicho que confiara… en nosotros, en mí.

_En_ _ella_.

No se como lo haría pero confiaría. Tenia que aceptar que esto de los celos era algo nuevo para mí. Jamás había sentido un odio visceral por alguien, así como lo sentí por ese chico. De tan solo imaginar que el pudiera hacerla suya o que ella le digiera con esa boca tan sensual un "_te_ _amo_" como me los decía a mí, me dejaba con las ganas de matarlo… dolorosa y lentamente. Y si el tiempo me lo permitía dejarlo **estéril**, como un cariñoso regalo de mi parte.

Además, no era solo él, era un sentimiento hacia todos los hombres del planeta. Todos los que tuvieran la indecencia de tener fantasías con **MI** Kagome. No los podía culpar y lo sabía. Pero lo que sí podía hacer era dejarlos con varios moretones y costillas rotas por siquiera pensarlo. Suspire.

¡_Los_ _odiaba_! Pero más me odiaba a mí por no poder controlar esto.

¡Ahhh!

- Tranquilízate Inuyasha Taisho - me recordé. No quería despertar a mis padres ni mucho menos.

Bien... sacando cuentas tenía algo a mi favor. Kagome era mía y solo mía. ¡_Cuanto_ _deseaba_ _restregárselo_ _en_ _la_ _cara_ _a todos esos posibles patanes!_

Suspiré desganado otra vez.

Otro sentimiento era desconocido también para mí; la inseguridad. Es que tampoco nunca la necesite, es decir mi seguridad jamás me la cuestione. Simplemente creía tenerla y me la alimentaban mis cuasi conquistas todos los aburridos días sin Kagome. Jamás dudé de lo que tenía pero ahora dudaba de hasta mis suspiros ¿_Serian_ _demasiado_ _reveladores_? ¿_Me_ _vería_ _demasiado_ _bobo_?

¿_Le_ _gustaría_ _a Kagome lo que veía en mí_?

...

Esto tenía que parar. Podría perder a Kagome por mis inseguridades y ¡_No_! Podría tener 16 años pero tenía que ser un poco más inteligente al respecto.

¡_Ok_! comenzaría por confiar más en mí y en lo que tenía.

¿_Era_ _atractivo_? Bueno las chicas del colegio creen que sí. Me siguen, hasta llegan al extremo de perseguirme por una cita.

Pero ellas no me importaban, yo quería que Kagome se quedara embobada viéndome, que ella y solo ella suspirara por mi y que me deseara como yo la deseaba a ella.

Empecé a recordar las veces que las chicas con las que alguna vez salí decían que les gustaba de mi –porque nunca paraban de hablar, era desagradable- quizás con eso lograba tener una noción de que podría sacarle provecho para seguir conquistando a Kagome, encantarla cada día que quedaba de vacaciones para así seguir juntos después.

Me había decidido ¡_sí_! Si había candidatos que pudieran entrar a competir conmigo por Kagome… yo me encargaría que no fueran mejores que yo.

Hice una lista mental y esto fue lo que recordé;

**1.- Mis ojos**

**2.- Mi sonrisa.**

**3.- Mi cuerpo.**

¡_Bah_! Eran puras idioteces ¿_Cómo pude salir con chicas tan superficiales_? Me mire al espejo y me inspeccioné. Estaba sin polera y solo vestía mi pantalón de pijama.

Lo de los ojos era comprensible, pocos tenían los ojos color ámbar, así tan claro como los míos. No recuerdo haber visto a alguna persona con la tonalidad de los míos. No es que me fijara mucho pero un color así no pasa desapercibido.

_¡Ok! Un color bonito… Punto a mi favor._

Mi sonrisa. Trate de esbozarla pero forzada tampoco es que se pudiera hacer mucho. Recordé las veces que me reía con Kagome. Todo era tan fácil con ella, podía sincerarme y expresarme con tanta soltura que ella parecía ser parte de mí.

_Como cuando nos uníamos al momento de tener sex_… ¡_Concéntrate_!

Respire una y otra vez. Pero las imágenes no se iban, su piel, su aroma, sus movimientos…

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba. ¡_Já_! Esa sonrisa, así como ladeada en mi rostro. La evidencia de lo divertido que eran mis recuerdos y por supuesto no note nada fuera de lo normal. Era una sonrisa, como todas. _¿Qué le veían de_ _especial_?

Pasemos al siguiente punto. Me observé. Mis hombros anchos –no tanto como los de Kouga pero iban por ese camino– mis pectorales y abdomen marcados fruto del deporte.

_Hmm, no estaba mal._ Digo no me puedo quejar, se supone que eso le gusta a las mujeres ¿_no_?

Más abajo estaba la prueba indemne de mis anteriores fantasías y recuerdos de noches ardientes con Kagome. Era bueno estar solo, nadie tendría porque ver esta vergonzosa escena.

¿_Se lo imaginan_? Entran mis padres y ven a su hijo con una erección del porte de la estatua de libertad de New York ¡_Genial_!

Volví a mis ejercicios de respiración para por lo menos hacer que mi amiguito se pusiera descansar.

_Inhalo._

_Exhalo._

Y lo vuelvo a repetir.

¡_No podía ir donde Kagome con semejante espectáculo_! Aunque después sirviera -me recordé jocoso- ahora no era el momento y jamás… ¡_jamás_! Caería tan bajo como para "arreglármelas solito" ¡_No_ _señor_! Primero eunuco.

Me senté en mi cama desecha con las manos en mi cabeza. Bien por lo menos ahora podría decir que tenia un poco mas de confianza en mi. Pero estaría más confiado si probara estos descubrimientos con ella. ¿_La pondría_ _nerviosa una sonrisa_? ¿_Una mirada_? ¿_O si me desnudara enfrente de ella así sin más_?

De pronto recordé que no me había dicho de qué iba ese "algo" que habían tenido con aquel tipo. Porque no me lo había negado.

Un dolor en mi pecho me sorprendió con la guardia baja.

Habían dicho que eso fue antes… ¡_Antes_! ¡_PASADO_!

Me desordene el cabello ferozmente. Me levante y levante mi mano derecha apuntando al cielo.

- ¡Tú eres el presente y no el pasado! – dije. Me debería de ver bastante cómico, por suerte ya mi "problemilla" estaba relativamente de baja.

Rompí en carcajadas. Me tire en la cama agarrando mi estomago en busca de consuelo ante el ataque de risa que me había invadido. ¡¿_En que bicho raro me he convertido_? Hablándole a la pared y apuntando a techo.

¡Oh si! Mi subconsciente tan traicionero como siempre me dio la razón ¿En que me había convertido? En un hombre enamorado y correspondido.

¿_No debería estar feliz_? Pues no lo estaría hasta que estuviera con Kagome, así de sencillo.

Sin embargo eran las doce con 45 minutos y nuestro horario regular de visita era a las 3 ¡No aguantaba más!

- Parece que te diviertes – Dijo una voz suave y divertida interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Estaba de cabeza mirando hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada tras un cuerpo de infarto. Veía a Kagome de cabeza y aún así mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla ahí en mi pieza. Me gire rápidamente para verla mejor y estar bueno... presentable, solo esperaba que no haya visto el problema, en la posición que estaba se vería bastante evidente. No me atrevo a compararlo con nada por temor a sonrojarme más. Aunque no es nada que Kagome no haya visto anteriormente.

Cuando intente ponerme de pie, me tropecé con el edredón quedando a sus pies.

Pero ya lo estaba así que no me importo, ahora la metáfora era literal. "_Estoy a tus pies, dispuesto a todo por ti_"

¡Vaya estúpido era!

- ¡Auch! - dijo acomodándose junto a mi en el piso.

- Es que estoy emocionado de verte – le dije divertido. Me puse de cuclillas para estar a su altura y acomode mi mano en su cuello acariciándolo con ternura.

- Sí, eso veo – Dijo apuntando mi excitación. Me reí suavemente y ella me acompaño acercándose un poco.

¿_Y si probamos eso de mis atributos_? Tenia que preparar el terreno.

Con temor esboce una sonrisa, trate de ladearla y la mire de manera intensa. No note nada diferente en ella, su ojos me miraban con el mismo fulgor, con ese mismo brillo. Sus labios se entreabrieron emitiendo un gemido lento y bajito. Sus pechos subían y bajaban al respirar haciendo que sus senos bailaran para mí.

¿_Estaba tratando de deslumbrarla_? No, yo era el deslumbrado.

La tenía frente de mí, con su mirada perdida en mis ojos y yo no tenia ya ganas de seguir con la comprobación de mis hipótesis de seducción. Me acerque y la bese con dedicación. Olvide todo, estar ahí besándola, jugando con su lengua y acariciando cada rincón accesible era mi perdición. Si pudiera tomarla aquí, en el piso… ¡_Lo_ _haría_! Pero tenia que pensar con la cabeza correcta ahora.

Le debía una disculpa, una grande.

- Perdóname. Perdóname por ser tan estúpido - dije a milímetros de sus labios. No me alejaría de ahí por un buen rato.

- Un estúpido celoso – Me respondió dando pequeños besos por la comisura de mi boca. Si no lo estuviera haciendo estaría muy asustado pensando que ella aún estaba enojada conmigo.

- Sí - asentí avergonzado. ¿_Qué más podía hacer_?

- Pero Mío – se separo un poco sonriendo. Su sonrisa si me dejaba sin respiración ni aliento, ni mucho menos pensamientos coherentes. Me gustaría poder lograr algo similar en ella, aunque sea una milésima parte de lo que ella lograba en a mi con aquel gesto. - Mi querido estúpido celoso –

Con su mano comenzó a acariciar mi vientre y bajo lentamente hasta acariciar mi miembro ¿No estaba un tanto resuelto mi pequeño gran "problema"? Kagome tenía el poder de volverlo a la vida con tan solo un suspiro.

Y como correspondía… yo me entregue en las manos del placer de la reconciliación con la persona amada.

.

.

**POV Kagome**

Salí de mi habitación con sigilo. Cerré de forma lenta y segura, así no emitiría ningún sonido delator. Era temprano las 12:15 de la madrugada. Muy temprano, pero me aferraba a la esperanza de que el paseo a la playa los haya dejado extenuados a todos menos a Inuyasha.

Se había comportado como un inseguro y celoso patán. ¡_Lo sabía_! Y sin embargo no lo podía culpar. Había aportado mi grano de arena a sus sentimientos y también hacia que me sintiera un poco culpable de lo sucedido. En primer lugar ¿_Debí ir con Kouga_? No, pero necesitaba explicarle como estaban las cosas y porque una noche haya cometido el error de mi vida, eso no significaba que tenía porque tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

¿_Sango le había dicho a Inuyasha de eso que juramos callar_? Me las pagaría pequeña traidora.

Ella tenía a su favor que no sabía que el tema era vetado para él, porque obviamente no sabía que estábamos juntos.

Otro error mío. ¡_Rayos_! ¿_Cuándo_ _iba_ _a_ _aprender_? Se supone que yo era la madura.

¡_Bien_! No importa lo hecho y dicho. ¡Hecho y dicho está! Por lo tanto ahora solo basta conversar como personas civilizadas. En el auto había sido muy tierno y romántico, si no fuera porque había mas personas alrededor me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos a hacer que me perdonara.

Amé la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos y como deseé que pudiéramos hacerlo más seguido y en todo lugar y a toda hora.

Camine bajo la punta de mis pies hacia la habitación de él. Ya estaba cantando victoria cuando sentí a alguien subir las escaleras, cambie rápidamente mi dirección. Hice como si estuviera también bajando, solo por las moscas. Ahí me encontré con Sango quien estaba sentada a mitad de la escalera con el celular en su oreja derecha.

- No… –

Estaba conversando con alguien –evidentemente– en susurros. _¿Pero porque tan tarde? ¿Y porque en un lugar como ese?_

- No quiero saberlo, Miroku – continuo.

¿_Miroku_? ¿_El estudiante de Ingeniera Comercial_? ¿_El chico de ojos azules que conocimos en la fatídica fiesta_? _¿Por qué estaba hablando con él? ¿Y porque no me había dicho que seguían en contacto?_

- Pues cuando lo hayas resuelto, me vuelves a llamar. Antes no – su voz sonaba rasgada, triste.

Me estremecí y me debatí en ir a confortarla o darle su espacio. Después de todo nosotras siempre nos habíamos confiado todo pero lo hacíamos cuando nos sentíamos con la seguridad de poder hacerlo. Siempre, siempre terminábamos sabiendo todo lo concerniente a la otra aunque demorara un poco más de tiempo.

Eso me recordó que aún no estaba lista para decirle a mi mejor amiga lo de Inuyasha y yo. Estaba aterrada ante su reacción, la única persona que había estado conmigo cuando todo pasó aquella vez… no quería perderla.

Sabía que se lo diría algún día.

¿_Cómo le pediría a Sango que confiara en mi si yo no podía confiar en ella_?

- Como me gustaría creerlo. No tienes idea – Diciendo esto mi amiga corto el teléfono bruscamente y oculto su rostro en sus piernas.

Estaba segura que estaba llorando silenciosamente. Me prometí mañana tratar de conversar con ella.

Decidí regresar tras mis pasos hay veces que lo mejor que puede hacer un amigo es dar el espacio a los que quiere para poner en orden sus pensamientos

Abrí lenta y silenciosamente la puerta de Inuyasha. Sabia que no había nadie, había servido el viaje hacia las escaleras... me había dado seguridad al respecto. Ahí lo vi frente a su espejo bastante concentrado en su reflejo. Sonreí. Se veía tan mono ahí con el ceño fruncido viendo su pecho y bajando la vista hacia su abdomen.

Jamás podría acostúmbrame a verlo así semidesnudo con su exquisito torso y su imponente porte. Amaba esos hombros anchos, esos brazos firmes… todo de él lo amaba. No solo su cuerpo, sino también; su sonrisa traviesa, coqueta y juguetona. El solo verlo sonreír me hacia perder la respiración, era algo indescriptible, inigualable. Su cabello azabache desordenado era tan sexy que me dejaba con deseos de tocarlo, tirarlo para besarlo y respirar su suave y varonil aroma.

Y ni hablar de sus ojos, color ámbar profundo, derretido ante mi mirada.

¡_Santo cielo_! Soy una ninfómana, estoy ardiendo en deseos de solo mirarlo. Sí, soy una ninfómana y también una pervertida… Me reprendí a mi misma y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Inuyasha no se dio ni por aludido pues siguió con su examen y bajo su vista hacia su entrepierna.

Sonrió avergonzado.

¡Wow! ¿Por qué estaba así de excitado? Porque estaba muy… muy. En serio. No es bueno para mi subconsciente que confiese –ni para mi reputación- esto… pero se me hizo agua la boca.

De pronto se sentó en su cama desordenando su sexy cabellera desesperadamente. Parecía frustrado, confundido. Tenia unas ganas locas de besarlo y abrazarlo ¿_Cómo podía ser tan lindo así tan enojado_?

Me sorprendió cuando se levanto apuntando el techo, casi salte en mi lugar ahí afirmada en la puerta ¿_Cómo_ _era que no me notaba_?

- ¡Tú eres el presente y no el pasado! - dijo.

¡_Oh ya veo_! Recordé las palabras. Aun estaba preocupado por lo que paso con Kouga. ¿_Por eso estaba tan_ _frustrado_? Le había pedido que confiara en nosotros… espero realmente que lo haga porque si no, no sé como se puede formar una relación duradera sin ella.

Claro en nosotros el amor sobraba, el tiempo lo había comprobado. Pero la confianza también era importante.

Rompió en carcajadas tirándose a su cama. ¿_Es que era bipolar y yo no me había percatado_? ¡Se retorcía! ¿_Qué era tan gracioso_? Estaba con su espalda en las cobijas y sus manos en su estomago. Parecía disfrutar y yo disfrutaba también viéndolo así tirando y con su evidente entusiasmo a la vista.

Reprimí una risita.

- Parece que te diviertes - le dije ¿Por qué mi voz salió tan suave? Rectifico, salió ronca y sensual.

Y al parecer le asuste, porque intento pararse enredando sus piernas en el edredón haciéndolo que se diera un gran golpe en el piso. Quedo tirado a mis pies, pareció que el golpe pudo haberle hecho daño y provocado un gran dolor. ¡Como lo asuste así! ¿Era idiota o me hacía?

- Auch – estaba expresando mis propios sentimientos al verlo pegarse. Me dolía.

Me agache para saber como estaba. Quería tocarlo pero me retuve. Quizás no era el momento.

- Es que estoy emocionado de verte – Me dijo con diversión y no pude evitar reír ante el comentario ¡_Claro que estaba emocionado, con el tamaño de su entusiasmo_! Se acuclillo y me acaricio el cuello con su deliciosa mano. Se sentía tan bien.

- Sí, eso veo – Dije apuntando su erección. Se rio tan sexy y yo me acerque un poco riéndome también.

¡Como lo extrañe todas estas horas! Me estaba volviendo dependiente de este hombre. Nunca me había pasado, pero es que nunca había estado enamorada de ninguno… solo de él.

Nos quedamos mirando y yo nuevamente me perdí en su mirada. En su aura demoledora y en la magnifica paz que me envolvía cuando estaba con él. Me sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando estaba pensando alguna travesura… ¿Cuántas sonrisas podía tener? ¿Cuántas podían dejarme sin aliento?

Gemí.

Quería que estuviéramos juntos. Sin peleas, sin resentimientos. El se había disculpado en el auto y yo había aceptado sus disculpas ¡Listo! ¿Qué más había que esperar?

- Perdóname. Perdóname por ser tan estúpido- Dijo muy cerca de mis labios.

- Un estúpido celoso – le respondí. Estaba feliz de que él estuviera conmigo y que estuviera tan dispuesto a disculparse eso lo hacia mas valioso aún. ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Comencé a besar rápida y juguetonamente la comisura de sus labios con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Sí - asintió. ¡_Deja de ser tan lindo_! Estuve a punto de gritarle pero tenía mis labios ocupados en su piel. En reposición le respondí separándome solo un poco.

- Pero Mío… Mi querido estúpido celoso - le asegure. Porque era mío como yo de él, así de simple.

Baje mi mano como autómata y acaricie lo que parecía una ya dolorosa erección.

Ante mi movimiento el dejo de reprimirse y continuo con los besos esta vez en mi hombro y viajando hacia mis senos. Yo por mi parte continuaba acariciando sobre su pantalón de pijama su sexo pero quería más, por lo que mientras el subía mi polera de pijama yo metía mi mano por su pantalón.

El emitió un gemido bastante sonoro mientras atrapaba con una de mis manos su miembro.

- Shh… - con un beso lo silencie. No podíamos olvidarnos de nuestro pacto de silencio aunque quisiéramos gritarlo todo.

Yo quería gritar su nombre y escuchar de sus labios el mío.

El se río y me miro con su mirada cargada de deseo. Lo estaba poniendo al borde y eso me gustaba.

Al parecer no aguanto más los jueguitos ni las caricias porque de un solo movimiento me tumbo en el piso trayendo consigo en su mano el edredón que quedo tirado cuando él se cayó. Nos coloco sobre la cobija y nos recostamos de cuclillas .Seria un tantito incomodo pero lo necesitábamos.

Como pude me saque el pantalón corto de mi pijama –ya no tenia la polerita – y vi como el hacia el mismo trabajo con su pantalón. Alargo la mano hacia su mesita de noche y saco un condón. Se lo iba a poner impaciente pero yo lo detuve. Le quite el preservativo y lo abrí, siempre mirándolo. Él parecía extrañado pero sabía que le gustaría.

Me acerque gateando donde él y se lo puse muy lentamente.

Su cara de sufrimiento no tenia precio. Me gustaba ser torturadora.

Luego tal y como estaba me senté a horcadas sobre el penetrándome a mi misma. El extendió el cuello hacia atrás. Estaba disfrutando. ¡Genial!

- Perdóname también ¿Si? - Le dije mientras entraba. El solo pudo asentir con su cabeza. - Te amo y eres el único para mí -

- Yo también te amo, más que a todo. No quiero perderte – respondió con las voz ronca por la excitación.

- No me perderás - le asegure mientras comenzábamos la danza.

Nos comenzamos a mover cadenciosamente, mientras el perdido en su placer y yo en el mío nos besábamos donde tuviéramos alcance. Rápidamente llegamos al divino orgasmo.

Fue como una explosión de sensaciones y emociones difícil de explicar. ¿Por esto dicen que las reconciliaciones son las mejores?

Él no me dejo salirme, me abrazo por mis caderas y me atrajo a si con un beso fogoso. Era como volver a empezar, su miembro pronto estuvo duro y listo para mí de nuevo… algo me decía que esta vez me devolvería la mano.

Uhmm sería una noche larga y placentera.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Me he adelantado un horas jajaja y es que hoy no duermo y como estoy solita con mi novio decidí actualizar la historia [**__él esta justo a mi lado y les manda saludos por ponerme Happy con sus lindo reviews :D] _

_**LAS NOTICIAS… tengo nueva historia publicada! Se llama "Dulce Descubrimiento" por favor pacense por ella y díganme que les parece el lunes estaré subiendo el segundo capitulo de esta nueva locura XD**_

_**-.-**_

_**Cof, cof referente al capitulo [**__apártate matty no veas lo que voy a escribir__**] quien no quiere confirmarle los atributos a INU O/O [**__Yo, YO…!__**]**_

_**Les juro que al momento de releer la parte del espejo termine hiperventilando :P **_

_**Bueno besito y abrazos para todas ustedes hermosas :D que tenga un lindo Domingo y un inicio de semana mejor bye!**_

_**[**__Nana y matty se despiden haciendo la señal de paz =) __**]**_


	5. Desenfreno

_**Mía**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko. Y la trama es de propiedad de Enichepi.

_Les dejó un regalito al final (^.^) léanlo _

_**Capitulo Cinco - Desenfreno**_

- ¡Kagome! ¡¿Dónde rayos te has metido? –

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, lleve mis manos al edredón que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo sobre mi secreto amante quien dormía plácidamente a mi lado. Me tenía bien sostenida con sus manos en mis caderas y su respiración en mi cuello. Si no estuviera tan nerviosa y aterrada de seguro hubiera disfrutado del roce de su aliento contra mi piel y de este hermoso despertar, tan escaso para nosotros.

Pero no podía, Sango me llamaba desde mi habitación y yo obviamente no estaba ahí. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para cometer este nefasto error? Me relaje, me deje llevar y ahora pasaba esto ¡Me lo merecía!

Me levante como pude, me importo poco que Inuyasha intentara atraerme a si y que rezongara como un bebé. Se veía hermoso, tierno, adorable, irresistible….

Pero era una !emergencia¡

- ¡Levántate! Sango me esta buscando en mi habitación – Le susurre mientras buscaba mi pijama esparcido por el piso. ¿Dónde rayos estaba la polera?

- Déjala que siga buscando – se escondió tras su brazo, supuse que volvió a intentar dormir.

¡Argh!

- ¿Qué parte de "_Estoy en tu habitación después de… tu sabes que… semidesnuda y con tu hermana buscándome_" No entiendes? - Me agache a recoger mi pantaleta y ponérmela rápidamente, junto con el pantaloncillo de mi pijama. - ¡Por el amor de Dios Inuyasha Vístete! – dije cuando lo vi acercarse a mi sin _nada _de ropa.

Se había levantado y acercado a mi mientras yo estaba lo bastante concentrada poniéndome la polera del pijama. Me detuvo justo a tiempo como para no llegar a cubrir mis senos. Los acaricio mientras con su boca buscaba la mía.

- Ya se cansará –

Era tan sensuales esos labios rozando los míos que se me hacia terriblemente difícil detenerlos. Me aproveche unos minutos hasta que nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas y jadeantes.

- Inuyasha. Nos. pueden. Descubrir – rogué cuando veía sus intenciones de volver a sacarme la ropa.

Soltó mi pijama y se giro a buscar un pantalón de buzo que se coloco rápidamente mientras yo, como la descarada y pervertida que era, me quedaba embobada mirándolo.

Se acerco nuevamente pero solo para rozar mis labios, por un momento perdí la noción del porque estaba tan asustada hasta hace unos segundos.

Hasta que unos golpes rompieron nuestra pequeña burbuja.

_Toc _

_Toc_

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Has visto a Kagome? – Pregunto Sango desde el otro lado de puerta.

Silencio.

Nos miramos, sabíamos que nuestras respiraciones estaban alteradas y nuestros corazones estaban a punto de salir. Sabíamos específicamente que no era por el beso que acabamos de romper. Ni mucho menos por las manos de Inuyasha sobre mis pantaloncillos.

¿Nos habían descubierto?

Respira Kagome… Uno, dos… inhala, exhala y repito.

Si nos hubieran descubierto no estaría preguntando por mí, sino asumiría que estaba ahí. Con su hermano, en paños menores y con las manos donde no correspondía.

- No te preocupes esta cerrada – me aseguro Inuyasha al oído.

Lo aleje un poco y le golpee el pecho.

- ¡Contéstale! –

Me miro con recelo, masajeándose donde lo había golpeado. Me acerque exigiéndole con la mirada que le contestará mientras con mis manos le acariciaba donde le dolía. Le hubiera dado unos besitos sanadores pero no me arriesgaría con él. Quizás terminaríamos en el edredón con mucha menos ropa, siendo que Sango estaba evidentemente afuera esperando una respuesta de su hermano pequeño.

- Creo que salió a correr, la sentí salir muy temprano en la mañana – Mintió. Yo lo mire desaprobatoriamente ¿_Yo Kagome Higurashi corriendo en la mañana_? El solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿Kagome? - Hubo un silencio.

¡Rayos nos descubriría!

- Bueno si la ves antes que yo dile que la espero en la cocina. Y a ti también ya es suficiente de dormir ¡Dormilón! -

- Esta bien –

Diciendo esto sentimos sus pasos alejarse y bajar por las escaleras. Dimos un suspiro mutuo y al ver que lo habíamos hecho al mismo tiempo sonreímos. Ya había pasado el peligro.

- Me tengo que ir - Le dije antes que se le ocurriera "Algo" para celebrar la victoria.

Esa sonrisa ladeada y hermosa no me dejaba respirar con tranquilidad y me daba luces de lo que pasaba por su cabecita.

No lo podía culpar, yo con él no podía pensar en cosas muy diferentes tampoco. Y no era ninfómana, solo era una chica enamorada. ¿Ok?

- Pero… -

- Nada de peros… sal a la puerta y ve que no haya nadie merodeando para que pueda irme a mi habitación y vestirme "_Deportivamente_" – Dije entrecerrando mis ojos ante a la alusión de su mentira.

- Lo siento… No se me ocurrió nada más - Lo empuje a la puerta y el la abrió lentamente sacando solo su cabeza y moviéndola en todas direcciones.

Termino por abrirla completamente y me tomo de la cintura para sacarme por ella.

- No hay moros en la costa – me sonrió y me dio un corto beso en los labios - Te veo en el desayuno –

Asentí y corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Entre a mi habitación y me cambie con el único buzo que había traído. Entre al baño y me moje la cara para parecer despierta. Baje silenciosamente y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada ¡_Que bueno que estaba lejos de la cocina_!

Suspire muchas veces antes de entrar a la cocina, habiendo echo el teatro anterior de abrir y cerrar la puerta para "_hacer como si recién hubiera llegado_"

¡Mierda! Me sentía horriblemente mal teniendo que mentir, y actuar así. Pero era eso o que se enteraran de lo de Inuyasha y yo. Y que. No sé, nos separaran ¡No! Nos descubrirían, pensándolo bien es mejor que no se enteren de lo nuestro hasta en unos años más ¿Verdad?.

- Kagome ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Me interrogo Sango apenas entre. Inuyasha estaba aun con su camiseta de pijama más el buzo que se había puesto en su habitación, comiendo un poco de cereal con leche. Me miro al entrar y luego escondió su mirada en su desayuno, sonriendo apenado y sonrojado.

- Salí a correr un poco –

- ¿Tú? -

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Le respondí de vuelta, mi amiga solo me dirigió una mirada. De esas que exigen algo más creíble. Piensa rápido Kagome - Tengo que mantener la forma, además me encontré con unos amigos. No corrí mucho al final –

Inuyasha levanto la mirada sorprendido y enojado a la vez. El me había obligado a seguir esto ¡Qué se aguantara!

- Eso explica porque no vienes tan cansada, ni sudada. ¿Con quien te encontraste? ¿Con esos chicos de la universidad? – Pregunto Sango mientras me servía un tazón con frutas y un jugo de naranja.

- Sí, sí con ellos. - Quería cambiar de tema así que me fui por uno mas seguro para ambos. Inuyasha ya estaba todo rojo - ¿Y tus padres? ¿No van a desayunar? -

- No, tuvieron que ir a ver a unos Tíos en otra ciudad no se porque. Me dejaron a cargo – Sango sonrió con superioridad.

- ¿Cuándo se fueron? – Pregunto Inuyasha un tanto molesto. Ningún hermano le gusta estar a cargo de su hermano mayor por muy amoroso y simpático que sea. Es otra ley de hermanos. Según Sango.

- Anoche, como a las 4. Fue una emergencia. Pero no te preocupes, nada muy grave. Te fueron a avisar pero tenías la puerta cerrada y… – dijo despreocupadamente.

Yo casi me ahogo con el jugo. Me gane la mirada nerviosa de él y la preocupada de ella. Hice un movimiento con mi manos indicando que todo estaba bien, así que Sango siguió con su monologo.

- La cosa es que como estamos solos por no se cuanto tiempo y como mi hermano ya es todo un hombre… –

¡Oh oh esto sonaba feo! Mire a Inuyasha y el pensaba lo mismo que yo. Ambos conocíamos las locuras de su hermana. Es más había sido victima de algunas de ella y les podía asegurar que no era nada agradable.

- …¡Propongo salir a un Club y pasarla genial! – Se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a girar por nosotros, murmurando la palabra "_Diversión, diversión_"

Me costaba imaginar a la Sango que escuche anoche hablar por celular con Miroku. ¿Cómo lo hacia para lucir siempre una sonrisa?

- ¿A un Club...? – pregunto Inuyasha un tanto asombrado.

- Sííí… A "Sangre fría" Es la onda aquí en Hokkaido. Digo no se puede pedir mucho de un lugar con el clima como este pero… -

- Sango te recuerdo que soy menor de edad – interrumpió Inu algo enfadado.

Sí, era menor de edad y yo era una pedófila. Me obligue a dejar de pensarlo. Para el amor no hay edad así que ese era un detalle que no importaba mucho. Ya en unos años mas el detalle pasaría desapercibido… ya en unos años más él y yo…

- ¿Y que tiene? –

- No me dejaran entrar –

- No te preocupes. Déjalo en mis manos y en las de Kagome –

Y diciendo eso levanto su loza sucia y subió escalera arriba muy emocionada. Mientras Inuyasha y yo nos quedábamos mirando.

- No me mires no tengo nada que ver con eso –

- Mis padres no están – Fue lo único que me respondió.

- Lo sé –

Movió su tazón con cereal a un lado y se estiro a través de la mesa para alcanzar mis labios que lo recibieron gustoso. Jugaba con mi lengua y yo saboreaba su delicioso sabor. Nos reíamos de vez en cuando por el juego impuesto –Quien lograra que el otro emitiera más gemidos ganaba– que muy a mi pesar Yo estaba perdiendo ¡Tramposo!

Estaba remontando mi puntuación cuando mi lengua acaricio su mandíbula pero unos pasos bajando las escaleras nos interrumpieron.

- ¡Hay que prepararse para la gran noche! –

.

.

.

Ahí estábamos, los tres. Muy bien arreglados para la actividad nocturna. Sango se había esmerado en vestirnos. No me había engañado cuando le había preguntado disimuladamente por el chico ingeniero moreno, esta actividad era solo para distraerse.

Éramos como sus muñecos.

No nos costo entrar, basto un guiño de Sango sumándolo con su escote más una sonrisa -avergonzada y- coqueta de mi parte para que el guardia nos dejara pasar.

A Inuyasha no le pareció gracioso, tomo mi mano unos segundos advirtiendo a todo hombre que me mirara con segundas intenciones hasta que llegamos a la barra mientras Sango nos adelantaba.

Sonreí en donde nos sentamos. Recordé el momento en que nos dedicamos a elogiarnos el vestuario. Un momento en que Sango se estaba maquillando en el baño más grande de la casa de los Taisho. Solo bastaron 5 minutos para que Inuyasha me dejara saber lo mucho que le gustaba mi minifalda negra y la camisa a juego.

Sus manos habían acariciado mis piernas y yo había desordenado su cabello, mientras nos besábamos. Antes de que Sango nos sorprendiera retoque mi labial y arregle la camisa de Inuyasha. El solo sonría pícaramente, sabía lo que quería, y no puedo negar que yo también lo deseaba.

Pero eso tendría que esperar.

El Barman llego y nos pregunto que pediríamos. No quería emborracharme, así que Inuyasha y yo pedimos una cerveza mientras Sango pidió un Vodka naranja. La mire reprochándola pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y se giro a la pista de baile observándola con aparente concentración.

Cuando llegaron nuestros pedidos ella tomo su vaso y se lo tomo al seco. Se levanto y se encamino hacia el centro de la pista a bailar. Mire a Inuyasha quien entendió de inmediato mis intenciones y, por supuesto, mi desconcierto. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sango? Ella definitivamente no era así.

Nos levantamos para ir detrás de ella. Inuyasha iba a mi espalda protegiéndome y pegando su cuerpo al mío. Había doble intención, lo sabía y lo disfrutaba.

Ya habría tiempo para disfrutarlo al 100% pero ahora teníamos que cuidar Sango y descubrir que rayos le pasaba como para que se comportara así.

Ella estaba bailando sola al ritmo de la música, moviéndose de manera alocada como si el mundo no existiera y nada importara. Realmente estaba afectada, podía ocultarlo con una sonrisa pero no podía esconderlo por siempre.

Ahora lo estaba botando todo. Realmente me preocupe.

Nosotros hicimos lo mismo solo para vigilarla y bueno, aprovechar de divertirnos.

Comenzamos a movernos, muy juntos y pegados. No nos preocupamos si nos veían. Porque en primer lugar Inuyasha no podía "aparentemente" entrar al club y porque solo estábamos _bailando_.

Inevitablemente terminamos muy apretados en uno contra el otro. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y el las tenia en mi cintura. Nos movíamos como lo dictaba la música y era sumamente divertido y erótico.

No teníamos ojos para nadie más que nosotros –exceptuando un poco de nuestra atención puesta en Sango, claro esta– el mundo giraba a nuestro alrededor. Su sonrisa era mi adicción así como su sabor. Realmente estaba suponiendo un gran esfuerzo el no besarlo, sin embargo el me recompensaba un poco con el juego de sus manos en mi cuerpo.

¡Cuánto agradecía que estuviera todo oscuro, iluminado solo con las intermitentes luces multicolores! Nos daba algo de libertad.

Me gire y acerque mi trasero a su cuerpo, restregándolo al compas de la música. Y él tomo mis caderas con sus manos atrayéndome más, si era posible. Sus labios pronto besaron de forma furtiva mi hombro provocándome cosquillas.

Al hacer un movimiento circular note su prominente excitación haciéndome gemir al instante.

- Inuyasha…– le dije acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro y apegándome más para sentirlo en su plenitud.

- No hagas eso que no podre aguantar mucho más – dijo con dificultad y yo sonreí.

Me agache haciendo como que recogía algo y me volví a levantar. Imaginaran el efecto que eso produjo en él.

¡Ah no! No se lo imaginan.

Me llevo casi corriendo a un pasillo oscuro y solitario –al parecer era un pasillo de servicio, algo de _no pasar_ me lo indicaba– provocando que chocáramos con varias personas. Tuve que disculparme pero ni idea con quien, ni cara les vi.

Me acorralo contra la pared y me beso como nunca antes. Era el deseo en persona y yo la lujuria en caricias. Estábamos claros en una cosa; no llegaríamos a casa. Teníamos que hacerlo ¡Ahora! O les aseguro que ambos moriríamos de una combustión espontanea.

No teníamos mucho tiempo, nos podían descubrir en cualquier momento y estábamos demasiado desesperados como para detenernos en pequeñeces. Nos besábamos demandantes y no nos dábamos tregua con nuestras manos. Era caótico pero muy placentero.

Como pude, baje su cierre dejando al descubierto su miembro listo para mí. El solo levanto un poco mi falda e hizo a un lado mi ropa interior. De una sola estocada entro en mí, haciendo, que por un momento olvidara el lugar en el cual estábamos. Por suerte la música camuflo mi grito de placer.

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha! – fue lo único que pude articular al sentirlo entrar y salir.

Él mantenía una mano en mi cadera y la otra en mi nuca atrayendo mi boca a la suya con desesperación. Así atrapábamos cada gemido del otro, el pasillo estaba solitario pero tenia libre acceso así que no podíamos arriésganos a que alguien que trabajara allí nos descubriera menos en estas condiciones.

- Te dije que no me provocaras – me susurro cuando nos separamos por aire mientras el seguía con las embestidas profundas y a un ritmo rápido.

En un intento casi suicida de mi parte, cruce mis piernas en sus caderas haciendo nuestra unión más, mucho más profunda. Él cambio su mano de mi cadera y me masajeo mis pezones con dedicación. No me importo que fuera un poco brusco, todo lo hacía, más y más sensual.

Logre hacer que gimiera mi nombre al acto. Me moví con él en un vaivén casi frenético para poder alcanzar el clímax pronto y juntos.

Después de unas embestidas más, de golpear varias veces mi espalda en la pared, de escuchar sonidos roncos provenir de su hermosa boca y ahogar mi grito en su hombro con una mordida, Mis paredes se comenzaron a cerrar en torno a su miembro logrando su liberación y la mía.

- Kagome, eres increíble. Juro que te amo – Me reí ante su comentario cuando nuestra respiración se regularizo y nuestras ropas estuvieron en su correcto lugar. Se acerco para besarme y yo le correspondí atrayéndolo de la solapa de su camisa.

- Yo también te amo –

Me tomo la mano y salimos del oscuro lugar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Estaba en mi novena nube. Aun tenia mi piel sobre excitada por lo que cada roce de Inuyasha en mi era recibido con demasiada receptividad. Lo amaba y quería que siempre y por siempre nos tuviéramos sin importar que pasara.

Estaba segura de algo; Ningún hombre me haría sentir lo que él me hacia sentir.

Ninguno me haría gritar como el lo hacia y ninguno ocuparía su lugar en mi corazón.

Ninguno.

Miramos a la pista de baile y ahí estaba Sango. ¡Me había olvidado de ella! ¿Qué clase se amiga soy?

Pero no estaba sola estaba acompañada de Miroku. Lo pude reconocer a distancia a pesar de solo haberlo visto unos minutos. No estaban bailando estaban mirándose con el ceño fruncido y actitud desafiante. Me asuste.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Inuyasha fue más rápido que yo y se dirigió a paso veloz a donde su hermana. Yo me quede paralizada en mi lugar por un momento. Vi a Miroku ponerse rojo de la rabia ante la llegada de Inuyasha y los vi discutir. Alcance a escuchar un

"_Aléjate de mi hermana", "No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra" _y un_ " Sango por favor, hablemos_"

Esto se escuchaba feo y no quería una pelea, eso ya sería mucho por lo que, por fin, me decidí a avanzar e intervenir.

Solo que una mano me detuvo de mi andar.

- No tan rápido Kagome –

Me gire rápidamente al escuchar mi nombre. Pero no era alguien desconocido… era Kouga.

- ¿Qué demon...? –

- Shh… – dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios. Lo rechace de inmediato – No te conviene insultarme –

- Suéltame Kouga o no respondo – lo amenace.

- El que no responda seré yo - dijo aun sosteniendo mi brazo. No tardo en llevarme hacia un rincón oscuro del Club, había parejas a nuestro alrededor conversando tranquilamente. Puse resistencia pero era inútil. Intente gritar pero el fue mas rápido y me tapo la boca

– No te hare nada pero si me provocas voy y suelto lo de tu romance con el pendejo ese – me soltó sabiendo que eso me inmovilizaría.

- ¿Qué… que has dicho? –

- Digamos que la discreción no es su fuerte – miro a la puerta por donde se entraba al pasillo de servicio con diversión. – ¿Se divirtieron ahí verdad? –

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Hola… ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?_

_¡Rayos! Casi los descubre Sango al principio… y por Dios Inu y Kag son tan Hormonales jeje ya no se diferenciar entre el adolecente y el 'adulto' XD_

_Y Kouga! Los descubrió que ira a pasar ahora…_

_Solo puedo decirles que __**La vida no es color de rosa u_u no todo puedo ser miel sobre hojuelas **__recuérdenlo para el siguiente capitulo _

_Y como premio por todo su apoyo no solo a "Mía" sino también a "DD"_

_Les dejo un pequeñísimo adelanto del sexto capitulo _

_**-.-**_

_"-¿Por él es que me rechazaste? ¿Por él? –"_

_"-¿Por qué haces esto? –_

_- Es para que te des cuenta de lo que es un hombre de verdad. Estando con un mocoso como él solo pierdes tu tiempo –_

_- Ese mocoso es millones de veces mejor que tú –"_

_**.**_


	6. El deseo no basta

_**Mía**_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko. Y la trama pertenece a Enichepi.

¡Perdón por la demora! u.u Prometo no volver a hacerlo T.T

_**Capitulo seis - El deseo no basta.**_

**POV Kagome**

- Suéltame Kouga o no respondo – lo amenace.

- El que responda seré yo - dijo aun sosteniendo mi brazo. No tardo en llevarme hacia aquel pasillo. Puse resistencia pero era inútil. Intente gritar pero el fue mas rápido y me tapo la boca

– No te hare nada pero si me provocas voy y suelto lo de tu romance con el pendejo ese – me soltó sabiendo que eso me inmovilizaría.

- ¿Qué…que has dicho? –

- Digamos que la discreción no es su fuerte – miro el pasillo con diversión - ¿Se divirtieron a aquí verdad? -

- Estas loco Kouga, no puedes insinuar que yo y… - Tenia que disimular mi grado de nerviosismo. Él creía saberlo… pero, pero si lo negaba no podría estar seguro. Quizás sólo estaba probándome. Sacando verdad por mentira.

Kouga no podía saberlo, no podría habernos escuchado.

- Yo los vi, así que no intentes negarlo – me respondió con total tranquilidad - "_Kagome__, eres increíble. Juro que te amo_" – dijo tratando de imitar pobremente la voz de Inuyasha.

Me quede petrificada en mi posición. Desde ese momento supe que no había vuelta atrás. Lo sabía. Había sido una estúpida.

- ¿Por él es que me rechazaste? ¿Por él? – Se acerco apuntando hacia la pista de baile, ni siquiera pude voltear. Tenía muchísimo miedo.

No quería pensar que Kouga podría ser capaz de hacer algo tan bajo, tan ruin. Él muchacho que conocí en aquella fiesta no era así. Era insistente, es verdad. Pero malo no era y lo sabía.

- Kouga por favor no digas nada yo lo amo y… -

- Ah eso quiere decir que su familia no lo sabe ¿verdad? – Me interrumpió - Apuesto que si lo supieran no los dejarían tranquilos ¿Los separarían? –

-No... yo –

Como negarle lo que no sabía. No le habíamos dicho a nadie por miedo al prejuicio, pero nos amábamos y eso era suficiente. ¿Y qué si se enteraban?

No, eso no pasaría.

- No diré nada –

- Gracias Kouga no sabes lo agrade… - Volví a respirar tranquila. Sabía que él no era malo, ni mucho menos…

- Con una condición –

Lo volví a mirar con pánico ¿Ahora que? ¿Me pedía condiciones? ¿Me estaba chantajeando?

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Me tenía en sus manos.

- Termina con él. Así de simple – Intento acariciar mi mejilla pero lo apare de un manotazo. No iba a ser sutil con un mal nacido como él.

- ¿Qué? –

- Que termines con él – volvió a repetir - O si no los Taisho descubrirán que su pequeño tiene una _fogosa_ relación con la mejor amiga de su hermana – recalco con diversión la palabra fogosa - Que por cierto es cinco años mayor que su hijo ¿No lo encuentras asqueroso? -

- ¡Que sabes tu de amor! Eso no es asqueroso. ¡Calla tu inmunda boca! –

- Te doy tres días Kagome. Tres días – Ni se inmuto con los insultos. Ni con el tono de mi voz. Estaba decidido y sabía que me tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - Mi voz sonaba derrotada y muy triste.

- Es para que te des cuenta de lo que es un hombre de verdad. Estando con un mocoso como él solo pierdes tu tiempo -

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Inuyasha? Había demostrado con esto que él era el ser más bajo del mundo. No podía ni compararse con él.

- Inuyasha es millones de veces mejor que tú - sisee con el mayor desprecio que pude pronunciar.

- Aun así… Adiós Kagome y recuerda tres días. Sabes mi numero avísame cuando lo hayas echo, sino tu mocoso puede, además, salir perjudicado -

Se encamino hacia la salida despidiéndose con su mano y con el dolor de mi alma lo vi partir. ¡Que se muriera! ¡En que retorcido mundo me había involucrado con él!

Deje que mi espalda chocara con la pared, me hubiera derrumbado con mis pensamientos suicidas si no hubiera sido por que vi a Sango junto con Inuyasha –Mi corazón se contrajo al verlo y pensar su nombre- acercarse a mí. Ahí caí en la cuenta que estaba junto al baño de mujeres, Sango solo venia hacia allí.

Me detuve cuando solo paso a mi lado, sin percatarse de mi presencia. La seguí, Inuyasha intento detenerme pero solo lo ignore evitando que me tocara. No estaba pensando claro ahora, Ni mucho menos podía verlo a la cara en estos momentos. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros?

No podía ser tan cobarde. No podía dejar que Kouga se saliera con la suya y mucho menos podía siquiera pensar en separarme de él sin morir en el intento.

Pero…

Entre al baño. Sango estaba recargada sobre el lavamanos del local con la cabeza agachada. Su respiración estaba errática y sus ojos cerrados que denotaban tristeza absoluta.

Deje de ser egoísta, por lo menos unos momentos, para preocuparme por mi amiga. Recordé que estaba discutiendo con Miroku en la pista de baile y… ¿Miroku? ¿Que hacía aquí?

- ¿Sango? – Ella levanto la vista, observándome un momento y luego volvió a su posición original.

- No es nada Kagome, por favor déjame un momento –

- ¿Tú estas loca? No te dejare y mucho menos ahora. Quiero que me expliques que paso entre tú y Miroku ¿Por qué estaba aquí? –

- Ya no puedo más. No después de esto –

- ¿Qué paso Sango? Me estas asustando –

- Con Miroku nos conocimos en la fiesta antes de venir aquí, fue… amor a primera vista. Por lo menos de mi parte. Yo caí con él, me enamoré. Suena loco, pero fue así, es así –

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Si se corresponden ¿Cuál es el problema a que estén juntos? –

- El problema… ¡El maldito problema! Es que él tiene novia y no quiere dejarla - se limpio una lagrima solitaria antes de continuar - Me lo prometió, pero no lo ha hecho. Soy una estúpida, soy la puta otra. - grito desesperada.

- Sango…- Me acerque y la abrace. El baño estaba solitario. Ninguna alma estaba en este recinto. Y esperaba que nadie entrara para que mi amiga continuara mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Ayer… me llamo. - recordé la llamada y ¡rayos! Ahora lo entendía - Me dijo que me quería, que pensaba en mí y todas esas habladurías - unos sollozos interrumpieron su relato pero pronto los controlo - Le dije que no tendríamos nada hasta que el pusiera punto final a su relación que no soy un juguete de nadie como para que me usen a destajo y luego me boten. Discutimos. Por eso quería venir al club, quería olvidar, quería olvidarlo... Pero no pude, él estaba aquí -

-Vino por ti - le susurre reconfortándola.

Mi amiga sufría por amor, ella amaba incondicionalmente, era una chica ejemplar, siempre alegre y con vida propia. Luz propia.

No podía creer que un chico no supiera lo que ella valía ni mucho menos que un estúpido tipo intentara apagar su luz.

Definitivamente esta noche aprendí que las apariencias engañan ¡Y de que manera!

-No vino solo, vino con esa tal Tsubaki. ¡Soy una estúpida idiota! -

En ese momento mi amiga rompió en llanto. Me abrazo y yo la sostuve hasta que su llanto cesara. Me dolía verla sufrir y más me dolía no poder darle su merecido al estúpido ese. Esperaba que por lo menos, Inuyasha lo haya dejado en su lugar.

Cuando su llanto ceso dejando lugar a solo susurros e hipidos nos separamos. Ella se limpio sus mejillas y se giro al espejo revisando su aspecto.

Admiraba su entereza y capacidad para fingir que todo iba bien cuando no era así.

-No vale la pena. No dejes que esa mierda de hombre te destruya. Tu vales mucho Sango y eso nadie lo duda -

-Gracias Kagome. Me dolía mucho no contárselo a nadie -

-¡Ey! ¿Para que estamos las amigas? Haremos que lo olvides y que él se arrepienta cada día de su vida por lo que te ha hecho sufrir – le prometí ayudándola a ordenar su cabello.

-Gracias – Retoco su maquillaje y me ayudo con el mío.

Antes de salir se miro al espejo y sonrió como solía hacerlo ¿Cómo era posible que se recuperara tan fácil? La mire con sigilo y ella solo me abrazo de nuevo.

-Soy fuerte, pero todos necesitamos derrumbarnos alguna vez para volver a reconstruir lo roto - Me susurro - Así como todos necesitamos en quien confiar nuestros secretos. Te quiero mucho amiga. -

No pude responderle porque el nudo en mi garganta no me dejo. Se había sincerado conmigo y yo… le seguía ocultando lo de Inuyasha. Ahora la sola idea me aterraba aun más. La vi sufrir y tuve una epifanía de lo que seria mi vida sin Inuyasha. Sin sus besos o sus caricias o sus susurros en mi oído antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Lo amaba.

Nada nos separaría aun así si su familia no nos aceptaba.

¿Si no nos aceptaban? Inuyasha solo tiene 16 años y yo... yo.

Detuve mi andar ante ese pensamiento. Sango tuvo que retroceder a buscarme para salir del Club no sin antes indicarle a Inuyasha por su celular que nos esperara el en estacionamiento con el auto listo.

Sango, los padres de Inuyasha. Todos ellos han sido tan buenos conmigo, me han aceptado en su casa desde hace años. He pasado las vacaciones con ellos desde que tengo memoria y he tenido su confianza. Me había dado cuenta que tía Izayoi era muy represiva con su único hijo y Tío Inu era muy sobreprotector con todos nosotros. Me habían dicho que me consideraban parte de su familia – _su_ _hija_ - y yo voy y traiciono su confianza enamorándome de su hijo.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenia que cuestionarme todo esto ahora?

…

Esto tuve que haberlo pensado ese día que me lo encontré en la sala de música tocando el piano. El día que me lo encontré tan desolado. Tuve que haberme alejado cuando me atrajo hacia si y comenzó a besarme.

Pero no pude.

Mis sentimientos no comenzaron ahí, me enamore de él el día que me beso en el campo. Desde ese día yo ya no tuve vuelta atrás, fue como si nuestro destino hubiera estado escrito desde siempre y ese inocente beso solo fuera el detonante de lo inevitable.

Entramos al auto, ambas en los asientos traseros. No podía siquiera mirar a Inuyasha y Sango solo le sonrió y le indico que volviéramos a casa.

¡Estaba muy confundida! ¡Estaba desquiciada!

¿_Podríamos estar juntos con todo el mundo oponiéndose_? Ni siquiera podría volver a pisar su casa en vacaciones nunca más y perdería la amistad con Sango. Quizás hasta castigarían a Inuyasha por mi culpa, por mi imprudencia de dejarme llevar por las pasiones y no saber esperar. Y no solo estábamos juntos de todas las formas posibles, algo que yo me había encargado de iniciar en él, sino que eso nadie lo sabía ni sospechaba.

Pervertida, profanadora de cuna, depravada, pedófila ¡Si! Todo eso me merecía y mucho más ¿_Como_ _pude_?

Porque lo amo, por eso pude.

Lo estaba exponiendo al desquiciado de Kouga también, él haría cualquier cosa con tal de alejarme de Inuyasha. Lo había dejado claro esta noche. No le importaba separar una familia, dañarme a mí o dañarlo a él.

¿_Qué más podría llegar a hacer con tal de separarnos_?

¿_Qué más podría llegar a hacerle a Inuyasha_?

.

.

.

**POV Inuyasha**

Sango me había llamado y me había indicado que las esperara en el estacionamiento con el auto encendido. Mi padre me había enseñado a conducir así que no había problema, nadie nos detendría tan tarde, además me controlaría con la velocidad. Lo prometo.

Al verlas llegar, Kagome ni siquiera me miro. Entro con mi hermana a los asientos traseros evitando todo contacto. Hice un mohín y me posicione frente al volante.

Me dolió el rechazo, al igual que dentro del club cuando había seguido a Sango al baño de mujeres. ¿_Estaba_ _algo_ _mal_ _conmigo_? Durante todo el camino a casa nadie abrió la boca para decir absolutamente nada. Solo escuchaba suspiros pero no sabia si provenían de Sango o de Kagome.

Me estaba exasperando.

Además mi hermana había sufrido esta noche y todo por eso engreído hijo de puta que no se que cosa le había echo. La cara de mi hermana solo me indico que ese estúpido había que golpearlo. Hubiera querido hacerlo, pero Sango me lo impidió. El la había mirado dolido, pero cuando estaba apunto de decirle algo más. Algo que seguro Sango estaba esperando una chica morena y muy guapa lo atrajo del brazo hacia si besándolo.

Si a mi me dio algo de repulsión que era mucho más "_expresivo_" con Kagome en la intimidad. Imagínense como fue el asqueroso beso.

El chico se separo apenas pudo y miro a mi hermana, ahí caí en la cuenta del rostro deformado por el dolor de ella. Y al segundo después ya no estaba y se dirigía al baño. Antes de irme solo le advertí al imbécil que no se volviera a acercar a mi hermana.

Yo protegería a las mujeres que quiero.

Ni cuenta me di cuando mis manos se volvieron blancas de la presión ejercida en el volante por la rabia de recordar lo sucedido.

Habíamos llegado a la casa sin contratiempos y ambas se bajaron apenas apague el motor.

Eran las 2 de la mañana por lo que deje pasar el nuevo rechazo de Kagome, seguro lo hacia para evitar levantar sospechas con mi hermana.

Porque mis padres no estaban y eso significaba solo una cosa.

Sonreí antes de salir del auto.

_¡Sexo desenfrenado hasta el_ _amanecer_…!

Mi hermana dormiría con un lirón… Era obvio. Siempre lo hacia después de sus salidas nocturnas y con los vodka naranja que se había tomado. Ni hablar.

Antes de entrar a mi habitación y despojarme de la ropa para ponerme el pijama, no pude evitar recordar el calentamiento previo en el club. Eso fue asombroso. Silbe una melodía de mi grupo favorito en esos momentos y comencé a cambiarme. En una hora más Kagome vendría a mi habitación y podríamos terminar o continuar exactamente donde habíamos quedado.

Reí un poco.

Me recosté en mi mullido sillón en la esquina de mi pieza mientras colocaba un Cd en mi equipo. Lo coloque a un volumen moderado y deje mi cabeza recostada en la almohada mirando el techo y dejando que mi mente vagara por lugares más placenteros.

…

..

…

Tic… Toc…

Las 3:00 A.M.

Tic… Toc…

Las 3:15 A.M.

Tic… Toc…

Las 4:00 A.M.

Tire el reloj lejos de mí. Su sonido me desesperaba tanto como me enojaba que ya fueran las 4:00 y Kagome no apareciera. Repase toda la maldita noche… y que yo recuerde nada había pasado. No había echo nada que la molestara… o eso creía.

Pase mi mano por mi cabello desordenándolo de la desesperación.

Me levante del sillón con la firme determinación de ir a su cuarto. Quizás solo estaba exagerando y algo le había pasado.

Estaba algo inquieto… Frustrado sería la palabra adecuada, en realidad.

Apague el equipo y me puse una camiseta azul que encontré en mi armario.

Salí y casi me tropiezo con la mesa del pasillo. Estaba todo oscuro por lo que espere a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la falta de luz para no meter más ruido que pudiera despertar a Sango -aunque lo dudara, no correría un riesgo- Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos antes que mis ojos se adaptaran, camine a trompicones con mis manos estiradas para evitar chocar con algo de nuevo. No me fue difícil llegar a la habitación de Kagome, tenía la luz prendida y esta se colaba por la puerta.

Era como un faro que me guiaba a mi bahía personal.

Me detuve en el umbral sin abrir, suspire y me arme de valor. ¿Si estaba despierta porque no había ido a mi habitación? Tenía como un mal presentimiento, un estremecimiento en el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón, un dolorcito inexplicable que me decía "_Aléjate_".

Algo tonto ¿_Por_ _qué_ _temer_? Puras idioteces…

Abrí la puerta y lo que vi me petrifico. ¿_Por qué estaría Kagome haciendo sus maletas, cuando aun faltaba una semana para que sus clases empezaran_? No, de seguro solo estaba reorganizando su ropa, Sango y ella se habían comprado un par de tenidas la otra vez en el centro comercial.

-¿Kagome? – la llame. No había notado mi presencia, algo extraño. Hasta se había cambiado de ropa, una blusa celeste y un pantalón beige.

Se giro asustada con una mano en su pecho pero no me respondió solo siguió en lo que estaba.

No entendía nada.

- Kagome ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estas guardando tus cosas en tu maleta? Aun falta para que… -

-Me voy mañana –

- ¿Qu…Que dices? – Me reí, cerré la puerta y me acerque a ella que estaba sentada en el suelo junto a su ropa – Deja de bromear Kagome, que no es gracioso - Me agache para estar a su altura y poder acariciar su rostro –Te estuve esperando… – susurre cuando ya estuve cerca.

Ella se alejo de mí haciendo que su espalda chocara con la pared de su closet. Fruncí mi ceño. Estaba muy extraña. Lo volví a intentar estirando mi mano para tocar su brazo pero ella aparto en primer lugar su mirada de la mía ocultándola en el piso y luego todo su cuerpo.

-No me toques, por favor – me suplico aun sin mirar.

-¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? – dije más para mi que para ella.

Sin embargo escucho, lo sé. Su mirada estaba contrariada y adolorida. Estaba seguro que estaba luchando por retener lágrimas o lo que fuera. Si le dolía ¿Por qué me alejaba?

¿Es que ya no me quería cerca?¿Ya no me am..? No, imposible. Si solo hoy habíamos sido uno y me había dicho que me amaba. Su mirada sincera y sus gemidos me lo comprobaban cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

-Pasa... - su voz se corto por un momento – pasa que ya no puedo… más –

-¿De que estas hablando? -

No me respondió y siguió echando cosas a su maleta. Tome sus manos y le impedí que siguiera. Ya me había cansado de su mutismo y mucho más de su rechazo ¿Qué mierda pasaba? ¡Estaba todo bien hace dos horas y ahora que!

No me hablaba, no me dejaba tocarla y estaba preparando sus cosas para irse.

Tome aire para relajarme antes de hablarle. No quería gritar.

-Deja de hacer eso. No te vas a ninguna parte –

-Me voy. Yo… quiero... – se soltó con dificultad de mi agarre – quiero que esto se acabe. No tenemos futuro –

Cerró la maleta y se quedo ahí. Mirando nuevamente el piso.

¿Qué se acabe?¿Que no tenemos futuro? Que estupideces estaba hablando, ella… ella me estaba ¿dejando? ¿Estaba terminando conmigo?

Pero ¿Cómo...?

Otra vez el dolor en el pecho, solo que esta vez fue más profundo.

-Lo siento mucho – cerro sus ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se levantaba con su pequeña maleta.

Estúpidamente me había quedado congelado en el piso, pero alcance a levantarme e impedí que saliera de la habitación justo a tiempo. Mi sangre hervía y mi visión estaba nublada.

-Mientes – dije enfurecido con la voz baja pero peligrosa mientras la acorralaba en la pared soltando la maleta en el acto - ¿Terminar? ¿Por qué? -

Dejo escapar un sollozo cerrando sus ojos y apoyo su cabeza en la pared alejándose un poco de la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Callo, no dijo nada.

No podía decir nada y me estaba desesperando.

-Maldita sea di algo – Le dije tomándola de los brazos.

De pronto fue como si una loza se quebrara entre nosotros, cuando mi mente hizo click, imaginando la posible razón de tan descabellada idea.

-¿Ya no…Tú no me quieres? - Otra vez el silencio. Kagome estaba luchando con lágrimas, estaba sufriendo como yo lo estaba haciendo ahora. Sinceramente no entendía nada.

Ella no podía estar hablando en serio. Mi mente ya no conectaba nada, no respondía a los estímulos y no actuaba según lo que pensaba o quería hacer… por lo que solo me dedique a actuar.

No a pensar.

De un momento, nuestras miradas chocaron y me asuste de lo que vi en sus ojos.

-No. Ya no te quiero –

_Imposible_. Iba a responder al instante pero mi voz se ahogo en el nudo de lágrimas que se estaban acumulando.

-Mentira. Sé que me amas, como yo te amo a ti. ¡Maldita sea! -

-No estoy mintiendo – dijo volviendo a su mirada llena de dolor y tristeza. Su actuación no le duro mucho.

-Entonces ¿Por mierda estas así? A punto de llorar y con la mirada llena de dolor al decirme esto. No soy estúpido Kagome -

-No te quiero. No te quiero. No te quiero. - lo repetía como una mantra – No eres lo que necesito. Eres un bebe y yo… yo soy una mujer. No necesito ser niñera de nadie, necesito un hombre a mi lado - Hizo un amague de risa, fue una actuación bastante penosa.

Yo… no tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí en esos momentos. Lo único que quería era que ella no se fuera, que no me dejara, que no se alejara de mi, que me dijiera "_Ey es una broma, saquen las cámaras_" o algo.

Porque esto no lo podía aceptar, no cuando hace tres o dos horas atrás la había hecho mía y ella me había dicho un "te amo" tan hermoso, tan... ¡Dios!

La acorrale aun mas contra la pared, no le di respiro para que siquiera se moviera un milímetro de mí. Acerque mi boca a su cuello y respire allí, logrando que temblara.

Ella no podía estar hablando en serio y yo se lo demostraría. Que ella me amaba… Yo… yo no podía dejarla ir.

Moriría sin ella.

- Soy un hombre... - me acerque haciendo que nuestras caderas chocaran y se rozaran - Tú hombre. Soy lo que necesitas. Por favor no te vayas – le rogué. Le suplique murmurando en su cuello. Si me escuchaba ridículo no me importaba.

La bese con todo el amor que tenia, acariciando con mi lengua todos sus contornos. Toque todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, levante su blusa, acaricie su vientre plano hasta llegar al comienzo de sus senos. Gimió mientras la seguía besando más no me alejo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados en todo momento y más de alguna lágrima se le escapo.

Ella me estaba mintiendo… pero ¿Por qué?

-Me amas, me deseas. Acéptalo - Le susurre mientras con una mano encerraba su pezones erectos bajo el sostén de encaje. Ella siguió gimiendo en respuesta.

Baje mis manos y acaricie sus piernas sobre su pantalón. Jugué un rato con mi boca en su mandíbula y mordisquee el lóbulo de la oreja mientras la acariciaba íntimamente.

-Detente – me rogo con un hilo de voz entrecortada. Era obvio que ella no quería esto… no me estaba respondiendo.

-No, hasta que aceptes que me amas –

Me saque mi camisa azul y le abrí su blusa botón por botón. Ella coloco sus manos en mi pecho queriéndome alejar pero sus dedos se quedaron en mi abdomen estáticos, tocando, haciéndome jadear.

Le saque la blusa, le saque toda su ropa y continúe con la mía mientras aun seguíamos en la pared. Ella me miraba con la mirada perdida en ambos.

Sin sentimientos, sin vida… sin nada.

Me acerque otra vez, haciendo que nuestro contacto sea total. Que nuestros cuerpos encajaran como perfectas piezas de engranaje. Tome su muslo y lo coloque en mi cadera haciendo que ambos gimiéramos antes el roce de nuestros sexos.

-Ámame Kagome, demuéstrame que me amas. No te vayas, no me mientas así cuando sé que lo que sentimos es real –

- Inuyasha… -

En un solo movimiento ella había colocado su otra pierna en mi cadera agarrándose de mis hombros para lograr un perfecto balance. Tantee su entraba con mi miembro mientras ella se frotaba contra mi haciéndome perder la cabeza y saltar de alegría. Ella lo había entendido, estaba aceptando que me amaba ¿_Verdad_? La bese mientras entraba por segunda vez en la noche en su interior. Me embriague con su estreches y me emborrache con su aroma.

Me deleite con sus gemidos, sus jadeos y sus orgasmos. Me enamore más de su cuerpo y de sus movimientos conmigo dentro de ella. Llegamos juntos todas las veces, porque nos esperábamos, hasta que no teníamos fuerzas de seguir.

Cuando emitió el último gritito ahogado de placer nos separamos. Yo con la sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro y ella con la mirada inexpresiva.

-No lo puedes negar. Tu cuerpo no miente –

- Inuyasha… tú lo sabes ¿Cierto? – No entendí a lo que se refería – El deseo no recorre el mismo camino que el amor… -

Comenzó a vestirse y me tiro mi ropa también. No quise razonar lo que me decía, no quería definir que su significado era mi sentencia de muerte. Me vestí en silencio y ella también.

Ya era las 6 de la mañana.

Mi vista estaba perdida en sus movimientos.

- Kagome – La llame pero ella no respondió – Kagome… Mírame y dime que no me amas –

Se acomodo la blusa y se miro en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y solo tenia una línea recta en sus labios rojos e hinchados.

Otra vez estaba sin vida. Yo me debería de ver igual. Me sentía como un muerto en vida. No estaba preparado para escuchar lo que venia y mucho menos estaba en condiciones de mover un musculo de mi maldito cuerpo. Ahogue los deseos de llorar al no recibir respuesta.

-Dímelo Kagome, ¡Dímelo…! –

- Lo disfrute mientras duro, gracias por los buenos momentos pero esto termino –

Sin más abandono la habitación con su maleta en la mano.

Mi mirada quedo pegada en la antigua posición de ella. Mis piernas flaquearon y mis rodillas no siguieron soportando mi peso. Pero ¿Qué importaba…?

Gemidos de dolor comenzaron a salir de mi pecho, lagrimas de mis ojos y gritos ahogados que cubría con mi mano.

Mi corazón estaba hecho trizas.

Ella se había ido, me había utilizado, no me amaba. Había sido su juguete, todas sus palabras fueron absurdas letras vacías, mientras yo le había entregado mi corazón ella lo había pisoteado.

Me había destruido cuando yo lo único que había echo había sido amarla como nadie lo había echo. Me había entregado en cuerpo, alma y corazón y a ella no le había importado.

Me veía patético. Llorando en el piso con mi mano cubriendo mis ojos y mi boca para ahogar los gemidos de dolor.

Ella se había llevado todo… me había dejado sin nada

Ella se había entregado una última vez a mí, solo por placer no por amor.

Ella nunca me amo. Ella solo me utilizo…

Escuche el motor de un auto partir, y con eso el antiguo Inuyasha Taisho... el niño bueno, el adolescente, había desaparecido, estaba muerto y junto con ello mi corazón…

...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Hola… _

_Me dio penita este capitulo U.U bueno ya saben nuestro Inuyasha esta viviendo su primer amor y pues como todas saben el Amor no solo nos otorga momentos felices cuando uno se enamora sabe que de la mano de la felicidad va el dolor y sufrimiento… y pues le toca a nuestro Inu ver el lado no tan lindo del estar enamorado._

_Por cierto no odien a Kag ¡Tiene miedo! Es lógico ¿no?_

_Al que si se aceptan peticiones de asesinar ¡Lenta y dolorosamente! Es a Kouga… ¬_¬ es un maldito metiche!_

_Bueno personalmente disfruto los dramas así que a mi parecer la historia se vuelve mas ¡Emocionante! _

_Como __**adelanto**__ les diré que el siguiente capitulo se llamara "__**Negándome a creerlo" **__ y mostrara todo el sufrimiento de nuestra querida y envidiada [por mí x)] Kagome además han pasado ¡__**4 años! **__Desde su separación (^.^) ¡TODO HA CAMBIADO EN NUESTROS PERSONAJES!_

_Nos vemos y gracias por sus hermosos reviews, un besito y nos vemos el domingo [si, el domingo voy a actualizar]_

_Bye! ___

_**_::Nanami::_**_


	7. Negandome a creerlo

Mía

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko. Y la trama de esta historia es propiedad de Enichepi.

¡Nuevas noticas! Lean abajo [completa la nota por favor]

**Capitulo siete - Negándome a creerlo…**

.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad con total calma y tranquilidad ¿Para que apurar cuando la hora de la comida recién había empezado? Además después de las vacaciones –hace solo un mes habían terminado- uno nunca esta tan concentrado como debería. Empezaba un nuevo semestre y con eso también para mí empezaba el primer año de mi magister, recién ahora. Había decidido luego de terminar mi carrera aprovechar el tiempo y perfeccionarme de inmediato, aprovechando también que me habían ofrecido una plaza para realizar clases como profesor suplente mientras obtenía el post-grado. Era una oferta tentadora, eso me mantendría ocupada y sin tiempo para pensar.

Era lo que menos quería, porque siempre mis pensamientos terminaban en… él.

Sango, por su parte habiendo terminado ya su carrera. Decidió irse a París a "Inspirarse" según me dijo. Bien sabía yo que solo lo hizo para estar en la ciudad del amor con su flamante novio.

Sango, Mi incondicional amiga. En las buenas y en las malas… siempre.

Antes de irse a París había decidido pasar unas semanas con su familia en Hokkaido.

No pude evitar sentir que mis rodillas flaqueaban y mi respiración se hacia pesada de solo recordar quien vivía allí. O por lo menos de quien había escapado la última vez que estuve allí.

Aún recuerdo cuando recibí su llamado antes de llegar a nuestro departamento, lejos de aquel lugar.

_::

- ¿¡Porque rayos te fuiste! ¿Paso algo? ¿Esta todo bien? Kagome no me asustes... Mi hermano se encerró en su pieza, no me contesta yo… -

- Esta todo bien… yo… Mamá me llamo. Me necesita – mentí. Por teléfono era mucho más fácil engañar a Sango. Pero bueno, ahora era una maestra de la mentira.

No podía derramar más lágrimas, creo que es imposible que una persona común y corriente tenga más litros de agua en su organismo como para seguir produciéndolas.

- Pero si aun queda una semana… -

- No importa Sango, por favor perdóname por no avisarte. Despídeme de tus padres y de… - trague pesado y dolorosamente – Y de Inuyasha, por favor. - costo demasiado pronunciar su nombre sin recordar sus besos y su palabras.

Después de eso, le conté una historia lo bastante creíble para que no siguiera con su interrogatorio. No lo necesitaba.

Así a la semana siguiente me había enterado que él se comportaba como un zombi -según la descripción de Sango– me torturaba todas las semanas escuchando a mi amiga relatarme como estaba su hermano y lo preocupaba que estaba por él.

No comía, no salía, no vivía. Se comportaba como alguien que no era él, su esencia se había perdido y yo era la culpable. Estaba muriendo casi tan lento como yo... agonizaba con cada mención suya.

Yo… soy una mierda.

Un día cuando no aguante más y me levante para no seguir escuchando a Sango hablándome de él. Ella me intercepto, me tomo de los hombros y me zarandeo llamando mi atención. Sango nunca fue agresiva pero ahora parece que la situación la había superado.

- ¡Idiotas! ¡Ambos! ¿Qué mierda pasó para que no se siguieran viendo? –

- ¿De… que hablas? – la mire confusa. Pues en ese instante no entendía su actitud.

- Hablo de la relación que tenías con mi hermano. Lo sabia, no me mires tan horrorizada. Siempre lo supe. Que tú estabas enamorada de él y más aun que mi hermano se moría por ti -

- Sango… –

- Era obvio saberlo ¡Si eres un libro abierto! Ambos ¡Ambos se veían tan felices esas semanas! Pero un día te vas, me inventas quizás que barbaridades y lo dejas destrozado. ¡He intentado que abras los ojos Kagome! que veas que él te ama. Te necesita y tú a él… ¿Qué pasó? –

Otra vez las lagrimas. Es que Sango no entendía que lo hice por él, siempre por él. Que el maldito de Kouga me había orillado a hacerlo.

Se lo conté mientras me afirmaba de lo que estuviera a mi alcance para no derrumbarme. Ella solo se limito a escuchar y al final solo me miro reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Crees que no lo hubiéramos aceptado? ¿Crees que mi familia es así? ¡No puedes ser más estúpida, Como dejaste que ese! ¡Arg! - me miraba ofendida. No me ofendió su comentario, sabía que tenía toda la razón. Por primera vez el miedo se trasformó en pánico por haber elegido diferente.

- Tenia miedo y le rompí el corazón Sango… ya no hay vuelta atrás - le dije sollozando.

Después de 2 años ya no había vuelta atrás y Sango ya no quiso refutar el hecho.

Lo había perdido y todo era mi culpa no merecía ninguna redención de nadie.

Ese día Sango solo se fue dejándome sola saliendo del departamento con un portazo pero volvió y me regalo su brillante sonrisa y con eso su apoyo.

Nunca volvimos a referirnos al tema y ella nunca hablaba de él cuando yo estaba presente, quizás notaba que era como si me enterraran un cuchillo directo en mi pecho. No quería recordar mis estúpidas decisiones. Jamás lo volvería a ver y es tan devastador. Muy devastador aceptarlo.

**::_**

Han pasado ya 4 años desde que le dije esas mentiras a él. ¡4 años! Yo aun le lloraba. Cada noche soñaba con él, con su cara, y con ese último día.

¿_Por qué recordaba esto ahora_? No lo sabía, ni me gustaba hacerlo. Hace meses que no recordaba el lacerante dolor que me hacia difícil respirar a veces. ¡Que digo! Siempre.

Pero me lo merecía.

Sacudí mi cabeza antes de tener que ir a retocar mi maquillaje. Entre a la cafetería con total seguridad. No era que de la noche a la mañana tuviera un aspecto diferente y mucho menos ahora que era profesora. Usaba lo mismo –un poco más formal– que usaba cuando venia a clases el año pasado. Si no supiera que dictaba clases, claramente pasaba como una estudiante más.

Después de sacar un menú vegetariano y una soda me senté en las mesas individuales que están cerca de las grupales al lado del ventanal. Había una vista hermosa desde esta posición; árboles frondosos y colores formidables.

Comer sola no era algo desagradable para mi, pero si echaba muchísimo de menos a Sango y sus constantes bullicios, sus risitas o sus regaños. Quizás por eso, constantemente buscaba con la mirada algo interesante con que divertirme mientras comía.

Chicas y chicos conversando animadamente, gente leyendo mientras comía, otras viendo la Televisión, un programa de la tarde. ¡Aburrido! No había nada interesante que mirar...

Mi vida era una rutina constante. Sin nada más que el trabajo y… nada más.

Había salido con algunos tipos mayores que yo pero nunca llegaba a nada. Creo que yo era la que no se los permitía. Y es que no podía estar con nadie pues todos eran comparados inconscientemente con su aroma, son sus movimientos, con sus palabras…

La mayoría de las veces terminaba llorando… lo que obviamente los terminaba asustando.

Yo también me asustaba.

Se me cayó la soda en la mesa sin percatarme haciendo que el chorro de líquido llegara a manchar mi pantalón. Deje mi almuerzo liviano en la basura, se me había quitado el hambre con los recuerdos. Me dirigí al baño con dolorosa lentitud y trate de quitarme la mancha como podía.

Cuando estaba por sacarla por completo un grupo de chicas entraron al baño cotilleando como siempre lo hacían ese tipo de chicas. Trate de ignorarlas pero hablaban tan alto que era imposibles no escucharlas.

- ¿Haz oído del tipo ese? - Dijo una chica que venia sacando un cepillo de bolsillo desde su cartera.

- ¿Del Dios del Sexo...? – Inquirió la otra.

- Sí, de ese mismo ¿Sera verdad todo lo que se dice? Yo no creo nada –

- Hablas de necesitada. Todo porque no te lo has encontrado – Dijo la otra con una risita.

¿_Iban a hablar de sexo_? ¡_Genial_! Tenia que huir de ahí antes que empezaran con sus consejos de como fingir un orgasmo creíble. ¡_Rayos_! Aun no salía la manchita.

- Ojala me lo encontrara para saber si es tan perfecto como rumorean –

- Perfecto es quedarse corta amiga y soy objetiva –

- Es de traslado desde Inglaterra. Ni idea porque se cambio de esa universidad a esta pocilga. Aunque mejor para nosotras ¿Verdad? –

- Bueno esta noche hay una fiesta así que espero que sea mi oportunidad. –

- Te derrite con la mirada, te hace hasta olvidarte de tu nombre y de tu decencia. Yo solo ruego por una probadita del cielo con él – Dijo la otra haciendo que su amiga se sonroja y pusiera nerviosa.

- ¡Por favor! Eri... ¿Tan bueno es? – Su amiga asintió entusiasmada.

- Y solo lleva un mes aquí, imagina lo que haría con 9 meses más. Aunque las suertudas que han podido probarlo se lamentan que solo han podido una noche después ni las toma en cuenta. Simplemente las ignora -

- Y nada de besos. Él tiene el control, tú o te sometes o nada…- Agrego la chica que había permanecido en silencio toda la conversación.

- Wow suena a… -

- Dios del sexo Taisho. A eso suena –

Quede petrificada al escuchar el apellido. Taisho. Quizás solo fue una broma de mi subconsciente con todos los recuerdos volviendo hoy a mi mente, era tan solo una mala pasada. Taisho era un apellido común.

Sin más decidí escapar del baño, no más recuerdos.

¡_Al diablo la mancha_!

No más recuerdos. Me repetí.

Además ¿Dios del sexo Taisho? Si se referían a él. ¿Qué no estaba estudiando en…?

_Inglaterra_.

Sango lo había mencionado una vez que me conversaba y se le había escapado la información. Medicina en Oxford Brookes University, Inglaterra.

No, no podría. No se cambiara de tan prestigiosa universidad para estudiar aquí. Ni mucho menos estaría aquí porque… porque…

¡NO! El no podía estar aquí.

Me detuve fuera de la biblioteca y automáticamente me obligue a pensar en otra cosa. Entre decidida a esperar que llegara mi hora para hacer mi taller, que empezaba con su primera clase hoy. Un mes después porque era optativo y porque recién me habían designado como profesor titular, debido a la falta de docentes más preparados. Baje y me dispuse a leer algo entretenido mientras llegaba la hora.

.

.

Entre a mi oficina rápidamente para buscar las guías y la lista del curso para ir a la sala de clases. Me había sumergido en el mundo de la literatura tal y como lo hacia en mi época de estudiante –No por nada había estudiado Literatura ¿no?– que no había notado lo tarde que era.

¡Genial! Primer día y la profesora llegaba tarde.

Tome mi carpeta e imprimí rápidamente la lista. Note que se habían agregado 5 estudiantes más que cuando la había revisado ayer. Bueno nada de que preocuparse, el cupo máximo eran 25 personas y solo habían 20.

Ideal, pensé.

Llegue a la sala y ya habían unos estudiantes sentados y con sus cuadernos listos para tomar apuntes. ¿Iban a anotar todo lo que digiera? Por suerte era un taller de lectura, no un ramo de teoría pura.

Los salude cordialmente y ellos me respondieron igual. Era extraño ser la profesora y mirar todo desde el otro extremo. Comencé la clase, saludándolos nuevamente –ya que habían llegado más estudiantes atrasados– y presentándome así como también al taller. Explique de que se trataría y que pediría de ellos.

- Este es un taller de asistencia libre, como habrán notado en sus programas. Solo requiero que me entreguen los trabajos escritos que les pediré a tiempo y se presenten a los exámenes. Basta decir que si no vienen a clases, no puedo asegurar el éxito en este taller – me acerque a la mesa y tome la lista para poder ver quienes estaban presentes – Les daré un incentivo para que vengan y no dejen hablándole al viento – dije entre risas que ellos me acompañaron – Les daré puntos extras en el examen final si vienen a clases por lo menos en un 70% ¿No soy buena? -

Ellos se volvieron a reír ante mi comentario y eso me gustaba. Hacer bien mi trabajo y que ellos me vieran como alguien en quien confiar pero sin pasar la línea de lo respetuoso.

Comencé a pasar la lista, todo fue bien. Monótono pero bien, cuando los nombraba los estudiantes decían el conocido "presente"… De verdad todo iba excelente

Hasta que la letra "T" estaba por terminar.

- ¿Inuyasha Taisho? – susurré y levante mi vista. Rogando al cielo que no fuera el.

Nadie respondió.

Creo que comencé a temblar y a sudar frío. No. No podía ser él. ¡Y mucho menos podía estar en mi clase! Sin notarlo se me cayeron las hojas de la lista. Un estudiante bastante amable me ayudo a recogerlas y acomodarlas en la mesa.

Todos me miraron extrañados y los entendía.

- Profesora Higurashi ¿se siente usted bien? Esta pálida – Me pregunto una chica de lentes y rizos delineados.

- Sí, lo siento –

Me obligue a sentirme mejor aunque por dentro estuviera poco menos que estallando un volcán. Su fantasma me perseguía, me acorralaba en las cosas que no quería recordar.

Hoy había sido un día de mierda. ¡Todo el día lo había recordado! Y Todo el día había estado sufriendo por su recuerdo.

Continúe pasando la lista como si nada hubiera pasado. Ese tal "Inuyasha Taisho" no podía ser mi Inuyasha, él no había aparecido en mi clase.

Quizás sea una mala broma, una mala coincidencia, una mala jugada del destino.

Era una tortura seguir con esta maldita duda que me carcomía. Pero no podía ser posible… yo...

Quería gritar, sacarme los pelos de la cabeza y desgarrarme la garganta y el corazón con lo primero que se cruzara en mi camino. Pero no podía ser tan irresponsable.

Continúe con el taller, conversamos de sus expectativas de lo que nos les gustaría hacer en un taller como este. Respete sus opiniones pero también les di las mías. Fue un debate interesante sobre la literatura moderna versus los clásicos, que se armo de la nada. Eran estos momentos que me sentía bien en mi mundo de letras.

Agradecí eso, porque me había distraído de lo inevitable. De aquel nombre que había echo que mi mundo volviera a desordenarse y a provocarme el dolor que creí olvidado. No. Olvidado no. Jamás.

Antes de terminar les entregue las guías y deje que se fueran. Algunos se despidieron pero ni cuenta me di. Mi mente volaba en la posibilidad de que fuera cierto que él estuviera aquí, que haya regresado desde Inglaterra.

De pronto recordé la conversación de esas chicas en el baño ¿Podría ser la misma persona? Dios del sexo Taisho…

Inconscientemente, mientras recogía mis cosas y me disponía a dejar la sala, recordé las noches que había vivido con él. Las tenía marcadas con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Para mí sí fue como un Dios, Mi Dios personal del sexo. Me hacia perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Pero Inuyasha no era de los que se meten con falda que se le cruzara. Él no era así… por lo menos lo que conocí de él. Por lo menos lo que era antes de que lo destrozara.

Caminaba hacia la facultad lentamente perdida en mis pensamientos, con mi carpeta apretada en mi pecho, como si lo estuviera protegiendo de algo.

Si, al final yo lo había destrozado a él, me merecía que por lo menos hoy mi corazón quedara hecho trizas. Sí, más de lo que ya estaba.

Lo merecía.

Me detuve súbitamente al doblar una esquina. No se porque lo hice, fue un impulso del momento. Mi corazón latía desaforado en mi pecho y ese sentimiento de intranquilidad hizo que me escondiera en vez de avanzar, era como si me vinieran siguiendo.

No tenía nada que temer. Si pasaba algo, había guardias que seguramente escucharían mis gritos y vendrían en mi ayuda.

¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¡Demasiadas series de misterio, Kagome!

Seguí con mi recorrido, igual de distraída pero aun con ese sentimiento de persecución. Sin previo aviso me gire, solo para disipar las dudas y lo que vi me heló la sangre.

Es cierto que por ese pasillo pasaban muchos chicos que se dirigían a la misma facultad o hacia otra. Es cierto, pero… nadie. Nadie de los que por ahí pasaban me miraba tan fijamente como ese chico.

Y era tan parecido a él, que me dejo sin respiración. Sin motricidad gruesa y sin latidos.

Nos miramos un segundo. Seguramente mi cara de terror fue suficiente para que comprendiera mis sentimientos.

Solo fue un segundo, porque mis hojas nuevamente se escurrieron hacia el piso haciendo que perdiera el contacto visual con el extraño.

No, no era extraño pero no podía ser él.

Levante las hojas como pude y como mi nerviosismo me lo permitió. Todo fue muy rápido. Cuando me volví a levantar ya no estaba, se había perdido en el pasillo. Mis manos volvían a temblar, las mire cuando aun estaba en el suelo recogiendo las hojas que habían volado en todas direcciones.

Me quede en el piso con una mano en mi pecho y la otra tapando mi boca los sollozos que estaban amenazando con salir.

Por favor. No podía ser él.

Me levante, dejando alguna de las hojas en el piso sin importarme. Me dirigí hacia mi oficina como si el diablo me pisara los talones. Me metí a mi Laptop para ver el registro de los alumnos inscritos en mi taller.

Solo quería comprobar que estudiaba este Señor Taisho. Otra vez mi corazón dejo de latir cuando lo vi.

- Medicina – murmure con la voz rasgada.

No. No… ¡No!

Trataba de convencerme que no era él. Que no podía ser él. ¿Pero a quien había visto? Tan parecido, un poco mayor, mas desarrollado. Pero hasta con canas lo reconocería.

Era él. Era Inuyasha.

Reí histérica frente a mi Laptop. Me estaba volviendo loca, definitivamente loca. ¡Ahora veía espejismos!

Sin embargo loca o no quería saber si era verdad. Si el realmente estaba aquí, si realmente se había inscrito en mi clase y si era él el famoso "Dios del sexo" que hablaban esas zorras en el baño.

Necesitaba saberlo, porque si estaba aquí. Necesitaba verlo también, aunque fuera desde la distancia o escondida.

Cerré los ojos al sentir con toda su potencia el dolor que me provocaba el creer que fuera cierto. El dolor que me provocaría verlo después de tantos años, después que lo destrozara sin misericordia.

Si era verdad… y el se había inscrito en mi taller. Lo vería ¿verdad? Me negué a la posibilidad, después de lo que le hice al amor de mi vida él no me querría ver ni en pintura. No se aparecería así como así un día y se inscribiría en la clase que dicto ¿Para que? Era impensable.

Simplemente imposible, todo tenía que ser más que una mera y terrible coincidencia.

Aún así la curiosidad podía más conmigo.

.

.

.

Llegue a la fiesta que esas chicas habían mencionado en la tarde. Como dije, bien podía pasar por un estudiante sin esfuerzo. No era tan vieja.

Entre y observe todo con cautela. Unos chicos se me acercaban pero yo los rechazaba con delicadeza. No había que enojar a un borracho. Pasee por todo el local, pero nada. Me senté en la barra observando la improvisaba pista de baile sin resultados. El no estaba aquí.

¿A quien quería engañar? ¿Realmente había vuelto?

Me tome el último trago del vaso que me habían ofrecido antes de levantarme e irme definitivamente. Las personas estaban tan atiborradas que me costaba moverlos para encontrar la salida pero la vi desde lejos y me encamine sin esfuerzos.

Entonces choque con un tipo que iba caminando de la mano de una chica bastante ligerita de ropa. No me hubiera causado tanta impresión si al chocar no hubiera sentido millones de descargas eléctricas activar cada fibra nerviosa de mi cuerpo, si el escalofrió que recorrió mi columna vertebral no me hubiera dejado marcando ocupado.

Era una sensación tan familiar y tan aterradora a la vez pero que sin embargo la reconocería donde fuese.

La pareja se había escabullido entre la multitud antes que notaran quien habían chocado conmigo. Iban entretenidos en lo suyo que obviamente no involucraba a terceros. A menos que pensaran en un trío claro esta.

En ese momento poco me interesaba la tipa, solo quería saber quien era el hombre con el que había chocado…

Esa sensación solo me la producía un solo hombre y era él que buscaba.

Me hice paso por donde creí que se fueron y llegue a una puerta que acaba de cerrarse. Solo vi un borrón color azabache y rubio entrar a esa habitación manoseándose como podían. Ella intentaba besarlo pero, como el tipo la evitaba, sin embargo la chica parecía insistente. Por eso no pude ver los rostros.

Iba a abrir la puerta, pero me retuve. No iba a llegar tan lejos. No era él, porque el no se metería con una zorra como esa y mucho menos seria el que se rumoreaba en el baño de mujeres.

Inuyasha era mucho mejor que eso y él NO había vuelto desde Inglaterra a esta universidad de mierda a terminar sus estudios. Y menos había vuelto para verme e inscribirse en mi taller.

El no era así y me convencí de ello.

Di vuelta en mis talones y me fui. Sin mirar atrás y sin pensar mas en el asunto. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos.

.

.

Pasaron 2 semanas desde eso. Y no lo había visto y tampoco ese tal Taisho había aparecido a mi taller semanal. Ni siquiera cuando iba a mis clases del Magister lo había visto y ni había querido preguntarle a Sango cuando hablamos por teléfono. No eso seria desquiciante.

Me prometí a mi misma no pensar en el asunto.

Volvía a entrar a la sala de clases, para hacer el taller semanal. Bien, tenía todo preparado. El tema de hoy seria los estilos literarios. Mire a mis alumnos, siempre tenia la esperanza que ese tal Inuyasha Taisho –que obviamente no era él– apareciera, pero no lo había echo en dos semanas así que ¿Qué podía esperar hoy? Nada, no aparecería.

Los salude como era costumbre y me dispuse a pasar a la lista. Tenía mi mente dispuesta en las hojas que no note a los atrasados entrar y sentarse.

- Suzuki Ayame – dije acomodándome mis lentes.

- Presente – respondió no con muchas ganas. No pude evitar sonreír.

- Taguchi Kanna – seguí.

- Presente –

- Taisho Inuyasha – dije solo por monotonía sin mirar siquiera en busca de algún estudiante. Ya sabia que el no estaría, lo que seguía era el silencio y la calm…

- Aquí, Profesora Higurashi – una voz aterciopelada, arrastrada en las palabras, que me helo la piel y al mismo tiempo dejo un calor abrasador en cada poro respondió con tono burlón – Presente… –

Levante mi vista, con mis ojos muy abiertos y con una expresión poética.

Ahí estaba, sentado al final del salón. Con su pelo indomable, sus ojos ámbar abrumadores y su sonrisa perfecta. Estaba mas grande de como lo recordaba en sueños, más formado... más hombre. Sí eso era posible.

Era él, ya no podía negarlo. Ya no podía engañarme… era él, era Inuyasha Taisho.

Mi Inuyasha Taisho…

**_::-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-::_**

_¡Hola…! Primero cosillas sobre el nuevo capitulo :D ¡4 AÑOS! Con una Kagome de 25 años y un Inu de 20 ñ_ñ _

_En este capitulo vemos el sufrimiento de Kag [tras la SUPER mentira] vemos en lo que se ha convertido su vida, Y como ven Kouga esta 'Fuera' descansaremos de su horrible personalidad por algunos capítulos XD _

_Referente al capitulo siguiente pues veremos lo que le sucedió a nuestro INU en estos ¡4 larguísimos años! Su nueva forma de ser, sus motivos, sus metas y por supuesto sabremos porque se inscribió en un taller de LITERATURA cuando el estudia MEDICINA._

_-.-_

**Ahora las noticias… ¡Me voy! –ustedes dirán a donde- pues me voy en un viaje de intercambio a ESPAÑA n_n **

**No les he dicho pero estudio MEDICINA [por eso Inu estudia eso jeje] y pues hace casi 3 semanas me dieron la noticia de que fui una de las afortunadas para esta beca y bueno ya tengo mi boleto que sale este viernes 15… mi casa es un lio totalmente de cabeza con los preparativos para el viaje [que llevare, que no, que necesitare etc, etc… ya saben mi carrera dura 7 años u.u aunque por supuesto vendré para vacaciones y eso] la cosa es que si me había tardado tanto con el capitulo anterior fue porque estoy en ¡EXAMENES! Quedan dos meses de clases y tengo que someterme a ellos… Bueno, bueno no me alargo mas la cosa es que creo que me demorare varias en actualizar los dos fic pero el martes actualizo Dulce Descubrimiento ¡Lo prometo :D **

**Bye!**

**_::**_Nanami_**::_ **


	8. Negacion

**Mía**

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes perteneces a Rumiko. Y la trama es de Enichepi._

**Chicas siempre lean los mensajitos que les dejo abajo, siempre estoy rebelando cosillas sobre los próximos capítulos o comunicándoles cosas importantes :D**

**_::Capítulo 8: Negación::_**

Inuyasha POV

.

Baje del avión con calma ¿Para que apurar lo inevitable? Se supone que mis padres estarían esperándome para irnos luego a Hokkaido para pasar la última semana de vacaciones allí. Sin embargo lo menos que quería en estos momentos era regresar a ese lugar. Hice una mueca de asco al recordar lo que había dejado allí. No se, ni quiero acordarme cuantas novias y "novias" tuve allí. Y de…

Patee un basurero que estaba a mi paso. Era común en mí tener estos arranques de locura momentánea, pero no me importaba, podía recordar lo que no quería y por lo tanto lo evitaba. Punto final.

La mochila que llevaba al hombro no estaba pesada para nada, traía lo importante, lo básico. Adelanté a una señora que venia conversando con alguien por su celular, no me importaba.

Cuando llegue a recoger mi equipaje –que no era más que una maleta, todo lo demás lo había ya enviado con anterioridad– divise a mis padres al pendiente de mí.

Su hijo pequeño que volvía de Londres a quedarse en el país. No estaban muy contentos con mi cambio de universidad, me intercambie a una pocilga, es verdad. Les había dicho que ya no soportaba estar tan solo y que los echaba de menos. Quede como un marica llorón, lo sabía, aunque Sango se hubiera mudado hace poco a Francia igual quedaba lejos.

También se lo había dicho a ella, pero no me tomo mucho en cuenta solo me dio una advertencia. "_No seas el mismo niñato de hace años si vas a buscarla_"

¡Maldita Sango! ¿Cómo lo hacia para saberlo todo?

Aun recuerdo hace dos años cuando me llamo desesperada, quería contarme algo "urgente" y resultaron ser puras mentiras. Se había puesto del lado de ella. Estaba casi seguro que ella le había contado de lo nuestro para seguir jugando conmigo ¡Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente del juguete Inuyasha!

¡_Zorra_!

- No me digas nada Sango, no quiero saber de ella. Ya es demasiado tarde ¿no crees?— Le dije furioso cuando me conto que sabia lo nuestro hace 2 años.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde Inuyasha, ¡por favor! No seas tonto… se aman lo sé. He visto sufrir a… –

¿_Cómo es posible que la defienda sabiendo lo que hizo_?

- ¡No! ¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar nada… - la callé. Me costaba respirar en estos momentos, seguía siendo un niño débil después de todo.

Quizás se debía a que después de 24 meses aún la seguía queriendo. A pesar que he tenido tres novias formales. Trataba de sacármela de mi mente y de mi piel como fuese…

Obviamente hasta hoy me había dado cuenta que no había tenido el más mínimo resultado.

- ¡Pero es que no sabes! Kouga… –

- Ah se quedo con él – Sí, había sido por él ¡Claro! Me tuve que repetir a mi mismo que no debía llorar y menos por ella - Lo comprendo, él si era lo suficientemente hombre para ella ¿No? Pues ¡La felicito! - había terminado gritándole.

- No entiendes nada, la amena… - No quería seguir escuchando nada más. No podría aguantar más de esto.

- Ya me canse de esto. Adiós – Le colgué y tire el celular contra la pared antes de tirarme a la cama con todas las fuerzas que tenia… que para ese momento ya eran pocas.

No podía hacer mi vida tranquila. No hasta que arreglara esto de una vez por todas. No podía ser el único que se sintiera así, si no la hacia sentir aunque sea una ínfima parte de lo que yo había sentido estos 4 años. Se lo merecía.

Ella y ese maldito Kouga ¡Hijo de puta!.

Por eso todo esto valdría la pena… estaba seguro de eso.

Cuando la tuviera enfrente a mí de nuevo y la hiciera pagar por haberme usado y todos estos años haberme atormentado, esto valdría la pena.

_¡Claro que sí!_

Mis padres me abrazaron muy efusivamente, Mi madre lloraba y a mi padre se le notaba emocionado, traía en brazos a mi hermanito que estaba moviendo sus manitos hacia mí. Mi padre no era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones, tendría que ponerlo en práctica.

Me acerque primero a mi madre y la abrace haciendo que girara. Ella solo rio y me beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué lloras mamá? Ni que fuera un funeral – le dije limpiándole las lágrimas.

- Es que estoy tan feliz de tener a mi pequeño aquí –

- Izayoi ya no soy el pequeño de la casa – me separe de ella y me dirigí a mi padre. Pedí que me diera a Sesshomaru para poder saludarlo como corresponde lo tiene que hace el hermano mayor ¿no?

Sesshomaru tenía cuatro años. Mi madre nos dio la noticia de su embarazo cuando regreso de aquel viaje urgente antes que comenzaran las clases. No quiero dar más detalles, solo que Sessho es la luz de mi vida, jugábamos, nos reímos juntos… en resumen lo quería mucho. Era y seria el hermano menor mas consentido del mundo, conmigo y Sango a la cabeza.

- Enano ¡Te eche de menos! – el me sonrió y me coloco sus pequeñas manitos alrededor de mi cuello –

- Yo tamben Inu – dijo gritando. Yo lo levante e hice que siguiera gritando y riendo. Lo baje cuando note que mi padre se había acercado, el corrió a los brazos de mi madre.

- Hijo - y sin mas nos abrazamos palmeando nuestras espaldas – Aun no comprendo el porque de este repentino cambio, pero si tu consideras que es lo mejor. Sabes que te apoyamos –

- Lo es, papá –

- Confiamos en ti –

Cuando llegamos a la casa comencé con mi plan. Tenía todo listo. El papeleo estaba hecho, el alojamiento arreglado y el traslado realizado… ahora solo tenia que inscribir mis asignaturas. Era una suerte que me convalidaran todos y cada uno de mis ramos haciendo que no quedara atrasado, todo por venir de Oxford, imagine.

Entre a la página de la universidad e inicie mi inscripción. Cuando tuve todo listo, empecé con la primera etapa del plan.

Por Sango me había enterado que Ella haría clases en la universidad, y no cualquier clase, si no un optativo. Sonreí para mi cuando encontré el taller.

.

Taller de Creatividad Literaria.

Profesor Responsable: Kagome Higurashi. Licenciada en Literatura Inglesa, Candidata a Magister en Literatura Clásica y Post-modernista.

Cupos: 25 (10 cupos libres hasta el momento)

Asistencia: Libre.

.

¡Genial! Esto no podía ser mejor. Podría hasta saltar de mi cama. Todo marchaba muy bien, más que bien. Inscribí el taller como facultativo, porque de otra forma no podía hacerlo ¿_Qué hacia un estudiante de Medicina metido en un taller de Literatura? ¡Por favor!_

Me imagine por un momento, cuando cerraba la ventana, lo que ella sentiría al ver mi nombre allí. De seguro reviso la lista preliminar antes, pero como me había inscrito fuera del plazo de seguro no sabría que yo, su mayor pesadilla, se hubiera inscrito en su tallercito de cuarta.

_¿Qué cara pondría? ¿Se emocionaría? ¿Recordaría todo lo que pasamos? ¿Me querría aun?_

Grite.

¿_Qué clase de estúpido era_? Lo que tenia que sentir era miedo, porque yo no había olvidado lo que me había hecho. Nada.

_- "No lo puedes negar. Tu cuerpo no miente" –_

_- "Inuyasha… tú lo sabes ¿Cierto? – No entendí a lo que se refería – El deseo no recorre el mismo camino que el amor" –_

De pronto no sentía mis manos, las tenia blancas de la presión que ejercía sobre ellas y de seguro mis uñas estarían marcadas en mi palma, por suerte no me había sangrado.

Esa vez lo aprendí… el deseo NO recorre el mismo camino que el amor, porque el amor es una mierda. No existe, nunca existió en nosotros, y nunca existirá con nadie.

_- "Kagome – La llame pero ella no respondió – Kagome… Mírame y dime que no me amas" –_

_- "Lo disfrute mientras duro, gracias por los buenos momentos pero esto termino"–_

Tome mi laptop y la tire lejos. No se si fue suerte o que, pero no cayo sino que quedo colgando en un costado de mi cama. No me importaba ninguna mierda, tenia que sacarme de la cabeza a esa estúpida.

Ella me había utilizado, ¡Lo había disfrutado!

Sin más tome mi celular y marque un numero que sabia me respondería a la hora que fuese.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Estas en Forks? ¡No lo puedo creer! –

¡_Dios_! Como odiaba su tonito de perra barata, pero eso era lo que era y eso era lo necesitaba.

- Cállate… – le dije para no tener que soportar su voz - Te veo en media hora – ordene tomando mi chaqueta y un par de condones.

- Ven a mi casa, mis padres no están… te eche tan - Le corte y salí de mi habitación. Les dije a mis padres y al pequeño Sessh que saldría a dar una vuelta y ellos solo me dijeron que no volviera tan tarde.

Bufe, ¿_Tenia 20 años y aún me decían a que hora tenia que llegar?_ Creo que solo fue la costumbre. Yo llegaba a la hora que quisiera y además yo me sacaba de la cabeza a Kagome con quien me diera la gana y como se me diera la regalada gana.

.

.

.

En solo 20 minutos ya estaba afuera de la casa de Kikyo. Ella fue mi primera novia, estaba desesperado –igual que ahora– Pero ¡Al diablo con todo! Ella me llamaba casi todos los días a mi casa, así que solo me basto decir "sí" a una de sus citas. Después de eso todo fue más fácil.

Con ella trate desesperadamente de sacarla de mi cabeza, con su cuerpo… con sus caricias. Pero nada era lo mismo. Llegue a sentir hasta nauseas cuando me pedía que folláramos, era tan patética.

Por eso termine con ella, aun así después le siguieron otras dos novias. Pero no llegue a sentir nada. Siempre era igual, aparecía ella en mi mente y todo se iba a la mierda. Después decidí irme a Inglaterra. Pero a Kikyo nunca le importo ser la otra cuando lo necesitara. A ella y a varias más.

Por lo que llegue a la conclusión, de que las mujeres son basura, engañan a sus parejas, las usan solo para conseguir placer. Así que yo les pagaba a todas con la misma moneda…

Y se los dejaba bien claro, solo placer. Nada de arrumacos, ni muestras de cariño innecesarias.

- ¡Inuyasha¡ pasa… - me abrió y yo no lo pensé más.

Ella seguía en mis pensamientos y yo no la quería ahí, después de cuatro años aun me atormentaba. No podía ser tan débil ¡Tenia que sacármela como fuese!

Antes que siquiera hubiera terminado de cerrar la puerta la acorrale contra la pared y comencé a sacarle la polera de tirantes que usaba, la cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación -así como tampoco su minúscula falda- pero no me importaba, ya estarían en el piso como todo lo demás.

Con mis recuerdos también.

Kikyo solo se dignaba a gemir y jadear. Con sus manos intentaba sacarme la chaqueta y desabrocharme el cinturón. Cuando su polera estuvo en el suelo me acerque y le mordisquee sus pechos, uno por uno hasta llegar al pezón y hacer que gritara del placer que mis dientes producían ahí. ¡Oh sí! Placer, eso era lo que todas buscaban…

La tome de sus piernas e hice que estas cruzaran mis caderas, ella había hecho su trabajo con mi pantalón y mi miembro ya estaba liberado. Incluso con sus manos se encargo de dejarlo listo para cuando comenzara la acción. Mi boca seguía jugando con sus pechos. Eran grandes, exagerados diría yo, pero estaban perfectos para lo que quería.

En un descuido Kikyo aprovecho para subir su rostro e intentar depositar un beso en mis labios. Lo esquive a tiempo, un beso significaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a entregarle.

Un beso significaba que tenia sentimientos hacia ella y eso era totalmente falso.

- ¡Inuyasha! Nunca me dejas besarte – reclamo haciendo un puchero lastimero

A la última persona que había besado había sido a ella.

– Quiero besarte – exigió tratando de poner un tono sensual. ¡Ja! Me importaba poco si quería o no. Y poco menos me interesaba a quien mierda había besado la última vez. Una rabia me inundo haciendo que incontrolablemente quisiera golpear la pared.

- Ocupa tu boca en algo más productivo – le dije conteniendo mi ira.

La tome de la nuca y la lleve hacia el suelo haciendo que se arrodillara frente a mí. Si tuviera una pizca de dignidad, quizás se hubiera negado pero obviamente no lo hizo.

Con mi mano aun en su cabeza Kikyo comenzó a succionar mi erección en su totalidad. Lo tragaba con experticia y a un ritmo constante. Lo hacía bien y me estaba ayudando a olvidar toda la porquería que había estado recordando. Aun con un poco de rabia golpee la pared al sentir que estaba cerca del borde. Su lengua jugaba conmigo y con su otra mano acariciaba lo que podía. Cuando no pude más empecé a embestir su boca y luego de unos segundos más me vine.

No me intereso si se lo trago todo o no. No me importaba, que hiciera lo que quisiera con mi esperma.

Luego se levanto limpiándose la comisura de su boca, saque un condón de mi bolsillo y me lo puse rápidamente. Mientras antes terminara con esto mejor. Ella, como si estuviera acostumbrada salto a mis caderas y entre en ella de un solo golpe. Mientras la penetraba tenía mis ojos cerrados mirando hacia al lado, lo único que quería era sentir… sentir y perder la cabeza y con ella los sentidos.

Hice que Kikyo apoyará su espalda contra la pared y el golpe que recibía en cada embestía sonaba muy fuerte. Creo que hasta unos cuadros cayeron de la pared.

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha! …Eres… Maravilloso – Dijo entre jadeos.

Aumente la velocidad y la profundidad para que se callara. Kikyo grito en mi oído cuando se vino y pude sentir como se estrechaban sus paredes alrededor de mí. No era tan estrecha como…

¡_Argh_!

Le di mucho mas fuerte, el sonido de nuestras caderas golpeándose fue todo lo que escuche, incluso silencio sus gritos de placer, pero no así el ruido de las cosas cayéndose de una repisa contigua de donde estábamos.

Me vino un orgasmo cuando tome sus caderas e hice aún más profunda la penetración. Aunque claro, no me hizo perder la cabeza, ni mucho menos hizo desaparecer mis sentidos… un orgasmo mediocre, era todo lo que Kikyo podía dar.

Como los que venia sintiendo hace cuatros años, no importaba con cuanta zorra me acostará, nadie lograba hacerme perder la cabeza.

Me salí de ella de golpe. Saque el condón y lo bote en un basurero que había cerca. Arregle mi ropa dejando todo en su lugar, esto había acabado y yo no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

Al parecer Kikyo –paseándose casi desnuda frente a mi– no entendió lo que la palabra "Fin" significaba.

- Subamos a mi cuarto – dijo tratando de tomar uno de los botones de mi chaqueta.

- ¡Por favor! – dije asqueado, acercándome hacia la puerta y abriéndola para salir.

- Inuyasha ¡No puedes irte! – grito cuando iba cruzando la puerta. Me gire solo para responderle antes de cerrar de un portazo.

- Oh si, claro que puedo. Lo disfrute mientras duro –

Entre a mi auto y partí rumbo a casa, pero necesitaba meditar un poco, así que cambie la dirección y me dirigí a mi lugar especial.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado más o menos un mes desde que las clases habían comenzado. Las clases expositivas eran una reverenda lata, todo aquí era mucho más sencillo, ya que íbamos adelantados en Inglaterra. Pero no me preocupaba, todo buen estudiante de medicina se crea sus propios conocimientos con el auto-aprendizaje.

No les miento si les digo que vi a Kagome pero intentaba no encontrarme con ella bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ella no podía saber que estaba aquí hasta que llegara el momento adecuado y ese seria cuando leyera mi nombre en el primer día de su tallercito.

Que justamente era hoy.

Era la hora del almuerzo pero no tenia hambre así que me dirigí a la biblioteca para estudiar un poco antes de que el show comenzara. No iría a su clase aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de ver su rostro desfigurado por el terror cuando llegara al Taisho. Sonreí y escuche a unas chicas que suspiraban a mi lado.

Me gire para verlas pero ellas solo hicieron como si no me hubieran visto, _mentirosas_.

Estaba por la sección de libros de Fisiología cuando la vi pasar con un gran tomo de algún libro, se sentó en una de esas sillas individuales y comenzó a leer sin percatarse del resto.

_Sin percatarse de mí._

Sentía que mis oídos tumbaban y que mi visión se nublaba. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella desde hace 4 años. La había visto de lejos, era cierto. Pero jamás a tan poca distancia ¿_Un metro? ¿Dos?_

Di media vuelta, deje el libro sobre una repisa ante de las escaleras y me fui. No podía permitir que su sola presencia me nublara tanto los sentidos, como si de solo saber que se encontraba tan cerca todo mi mundo hubiera girado en un ángulo de 360º y no fuera a cambiar.

¿No me había notado? ¡Rayos! Por un momento pensé que existía la posibilidad que lo hubiera hecho, pero eso no seria conveniente. Arruinaría todos mis planes, mis fríos y calculados planes.

Deje que mis pensamientos se enfriaran un poco. No permitiría ningún cambio en mis planes, y mucho menos esa sensación de vacío invadir mi pecho. Ella no podía volver a ganar… esta vez ganaría yo.

Mas tarde, me dirigí a una de mis clases Prácticas. Si bien por las mañanas tenia que ir al Hospital a unas de las primeras practicas, tenía toda la tarde para ir a clases en la universidad. De pronto una chica pasó enfrente de mí dirigiéndose a paso rápido por el pasillo. Su cabello azabache y sus ondas no me pasaron desapercibidas… era ella.

Autómata o no, me quede pegado en mi posición observándola. Ella al parecer lo noto porque se giro y me vio. Nos observamos por ínfimos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Como si me volviera a perder en su mirada marrón… fue extraño. ¡_Y_ _estúpido_!

Se le cayeron sus hojas y yo aproveche para escabullirme.

Nunca más volvería atrás, necesitaba distraerme así que me decidí a ir a esa estúpida fiesta de la que todos hablaban en el descanso.

.

.

.

Ya en la fiesta, todo estaba aburrido. La música era de mal gusto, el licor de mala calidad y las chicas todas unas ofrecidas. Típico de estas fiestas.

Pero como vine distraerme, me convencí de que la primera en mostrar un escote, digamos, atractivo seria la ganadora.

A mi lado llego una rubia con aquel escote, uno que en realidad dejaba muy poco a la imaginación pero ni modo.

Muy bien, manos a la obra.

- Hola – le dije sonriéndole. Ella se limito a devolverme la sonrisa. Todo seria muy fácil.

- No necesitas hablar tanto guapo –

- ¿De que hablas? - le respondí aun con mi sonrisa dibujada.

- Con que traigas condones todo bien – me extendió su mano y yo sin dudarlo la tome. Después del desafortunado encuentro de hoy, esto era lo que necesitaba.

Me arrastro por la multitud de emborrachados y bailarines fracasados. Creo que choque con alguien, fue una sensación extraña… un cosquilleo que creí haber olvidado. Intente girar mi rostro para ver, pero la chica me acorralo contra la pared e intento besarme.

Lastima. Evitándola. Nos metimos a una de las habitaciones de la casa y follamos con animales hasta que me canse de ella.

.

.

.

Dos semanas pasaron. Sí, dos semanas de tortura sicológica para la profesorcita. Creo que fue suficiente de eso. Mire mi reloj y note que iba atrasado ¡Genial! Una entrada triunfal seria ideal. Cuando llegue a la sala de aquel pabellón de salas, había varios chicos afuera. Eran unos nerd ¿o que? Lentes, bufandas y millones de libros debajo de los brazos.

En fin, entramos y la "Profesora" No se percato que habíamos llegado. Que Yo había llegado… No importaba, Ya le haría saber que estaba ahí.

Comenzó a pasar la lista lentamente, bueno… para mí fue lento mientras la observaba. Note como sus curvas estaban aun más acentuadas, hermosas, devoradles. Su pelo más largo de lo que lo recordaba pero aun con sus ondas al final que le daban un aspecto casi romántico. Sus labios, cuando nombraba a los estudiantes sin verlos, eran rosados con solo un poco de brillo labial que los hacia ver celestiales.

Si no fuera la causante de todo mis males… Podría… Podríamos…

¡No! Ni pensarlo.

- Taisho Inuyasha –

- Aquí, Profesora Higurashi… Presente – Respondí mirándola fijamente. Quería que se perdiera en mi mirada y que se pusiera nerviosa.

Lo logre, levantó su cabeza y abrió su boca en una perfecta "o". Vi su mano temblar y estuvo a punto de dejar caer su bolígrafo. Seguí mirándola pero aparentemente algo hizo y lo supero. Carraspeo y desvió su mirada hacia otro punto.

Así siguió la clase, era lo más aburrido del mundo. No me miro ni una vez, no me dirigió la palabra ni siquiera cuando pedía la palabra para hablar. Era ignorado olímpicamente.

Me estaba enojando.

Cuando termino la clase les pasó unas guías a unos chicos de adelante y les dijo que por favor las entregar mientras ella se iba… corriendo.

Sin más, le quite una guía al tipo que las tenia y me dispuse a seguirla. De todas formas sabia donde quedaba su despacho así que no me apuraría por detenerla.

Cada paso que daba me hacia sentir más emoción, cada metro un paso más cerca de completar la segunda fase del plan. Estaba muy emocionado, casi excitado.

Llegue, subí lentamente los escalones y respire profundo antes de golpear en su despacho. Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes… hasta que abrió.

Nos quedamos mirando –como esa vez en el pasillo– como si nos penetráramos con la mirada. Note que palidecía, que respiraba entrecortado y que hasta sudaba.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – dijo asustada.

- ¿Qué cree usted Profesora? - le respondí entrando sin que me diera la pasada solo basto dar un paso para que ella se alejara de la puerta… era como si mi contacto quemara.

Entendía eso... perfectamente.

.

**-. capitulo ocho.-.-**

Hola niñas lindas!

¡Uy! Aquí esta el octavo capitulo mostrando la versión de Inu de estos 4 años.

¿Qué les pareció? …espero que no odien tanto a este Inu U_U esta herido y cegado por la furia. La venganza no es la mejor consejera [aunque esto Inu lo aprenderá a la mala] en el próximo capitulo veremos la reacción de Kagome estando encerraditos en su oficina :D ¡Ah! Y por cierto alguien romperá sus reglas ¡Adivinen quien y como!

**Para las que me preguntaron si Sesshomaru aparecería en este fic pues AQUÍ esta su respuesta :D quien se imagino a un Sessho de 4 añitos [cosita linda ^.^]**

Por otro lado no me demore tanto ¿verdad? Lo peor del cambio de país fue el cambio de horario me daba sueño cuando se suponía debía estar ya durmiendo y me costaba mantenerme despierta. Pero si le quitamos ese detalle estoy encantada con Madrid es muy hermoso y la gente que he conocido son muy calidos aunque me alegra estar aquí con mi novio o me sentiría muy solita u.u esta semana empezare con los exámenes que quedaron pendientes en Chile pero espero avanzar con los capítulos para dejarles pronto su próximo capitulo.

Las quiero mucho niñas lindas nos vemos prontito y ahora si ya intentare dormirme aqui ya son las 4:30 AM y no tengo nada de sueño u_u un besito bye

**_::Nana::_**


	9. Rendicion

**Mía**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko. La trama es de Enichepi.

_::::::::::_

¡NECESITO SU AYUDA! POR FAVOR

**_:::Capitulo 9 – Rendición:::_**

.

Inuyasha POV

Observe la oficina detenidamente mientras creaba con mi andar lento y despreocupado el ambiente propicio para conversar, y nosotros teníamos tanto de que hablar. Después de todo no nos habíamos hablado desde ese día. Habían pasado cuatro años y en todo ese tiempo, las cosas pasan, las personas cambian… incluyéndome.

Por mi parte tenía mucho dolor, resentimiento y rencor, tanto que a veces no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Por parte de ella, poco me interesaba que paso en estos cuatro años tenía un plan, y lo llevaría a cabo.

De seguro ella jugó con otros al igual que lo hizo conmigo.

Seguí avanzando. La habitación era pequeña pero bien distribuida. Tenía un gran estante a un costado lleno de libros, en su escritorio había una Laptop y varias hojas y artículos de oficina, una silla reclinable, un basurero, diplomas en las paredes. Era una oficina común y corriente… a no ser que todo en la oficina tenía su sello, su marca.

Todo en esta habitación me la recordaba y me llamaba... Su olor estaba impregnado en las paredes, el suelo e incluso en el techo a fuego. Pero era mucho más… era su esencia, la misma que recordaba y la que me torturaba.

Cerré los ojos e inhale profundamente, quizás una intoxicación me haría algo inmune. No ayudaba el hecho de que estuviera a una escasa distancia de mi cuerpo.

Esta vez ella no era el predador. No. Ella era una pobre oveja, una que no sabía que tenia un león al acecho dispuesto a atacar cuando menos lo esperará...

Comencé a avanzar lentamente hacia ella que estaba casi acorralada en un rincón esperando que dijera o que hiciera algo. Con cada paso que avanzaba, ella se pegaba más aun a la pared. Podía sentir la tensión en el aire, ella quería saber que pasaba y ni se imaginaba lo que yo tenía en mente. También ella sentía miedo, tanto que si hubiera podido cavar un agujero en la pared, lo habría hecho. Sin embargo lo que se sentía más fuerte era el "deseo". Lo leía en sus ojos tan fácilmente. Y yo no podía negarlo tampoco, la deseaba demasiado incluso más fervientemente que como lo recordaba.

Pero el deseo no va de la mano con el amor… recordé sintiendo como un dolor punzante y agudo me recorría de pies a cabezas al recordar aquella frase. El dolor se hacia más poderoso… más fuerte con ella mirándome, tal como aquel día. O incluso más.

¡_Vaya_! Ni aunque me lo propusiera podría olvidarlo, ni menos podría dejar de sentir. Me había calado hondo, me había trasformado en lo que ahora soy. Y por eso ella tenía que pagar.

Tenia que seguir el plan.

Me acerque, cada vez más, sintiendo como se estremecía ante el inesperado contacto de mis manos en sus brazos y mi mirada lacerante en sus ojos chocolate. Necesitaba de cierta forma sentir su suave piel, necesitaba que ella me quisiera cerca... para después hacerle sentir lo que era tener el corazón destrozado.

Comencé a besar su cuello tal como lo hice tantas veces, a acariciar su cuerpo con dedicación sintiendo la tela de su ropa amoldarse a la mía y teniendo el ferviente deseo de dejarla en el piso haciéndose compañía. Ella parecía no reaccionar sin embargo sentía como su piel se erizaba ante mi contacto y como respiraba con una dificultad impresionante. Yo conocía esa reacción ¿cuantas veces no la había sentido? ¿Cuantas veces no la había escuchado respirar entrecortadamente en mis recuerdos, sueños y esperanzas estúpidas? Millones de veces… y a ese paso yo ya estaba igual. Quería recorrer su piel, llenarla de besos, de caricias, y que ella hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

Mi mente estaba totalmente desconectada. Solo reconocía su piel en mi piel, sus jadeos en mi oído, su aroma intoxicándome que lograba hacerme olvidar todo.

En estos momentos lo único que quería era volver a ese tiempo en que nos amábamos sin importar nada, solo éramos ella y yo. Solo nosotros…

Kagome lo deseaba tanto como yo, lo sabía… lo sentía, porque su cuerpo no me engañaba… conocía cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba exactamente, sabía que era lo que le gustaba, los lugares exactos donde tocarla para que reaccionara al placer que yo y solo yo le proporcionaba.

De eso estaba seguro… porque no importaba el tiempo que pasara ella siempre sería Mía.

Por un momento llegue a olvidar todo, el plan, la venganza, todo.

Interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones. Ella, en un débil intento por detenerme puso sus manos en mi pecho empujándome con sus dedos cual suave caricia.

- Inuyasha, detente. Tenemos que Hablar – dijo con la voz entrecortada, estaba seguro, que le costaba demasiado armar una frase coherente. Podría torturarla un poco más, además, la deseaba tanto…

- ¿Segura que quieres que hablemos? – le dije respirando en su hombro, probándolo como un hambriento.

- Inuyasha – volvió a llamarme pero yo no respondí, estaba entretenido bajando a sus pechos tratando de abrir su blusa – Inuyasha, por favor. No puedo guardarlo más, menos cuando has regresado. Tienes que saber que paso hace 4 años, porque yo… –

- No – le dije separándome bruscamente – ¿Tu crees que después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado quiero escucharte? -

Cuando ella me abandonó, yo no quería explicaciones Yo quería que se quedara. Yo no quería sus palabras vacías… quería la verdad.

Y ahora ya era tarde y yo solo quería una cosa... Venganza.

Y para eso tenia que tener la cabeza fría y el cuerpo también.

La miré por última vez, estaba apunto de llorar… lo sabia. Pero no me importó, aunque me dolió verla así, esto solo era un poco de lo que yo pase cuando se fue. Solo un poco de lo perdido que estuve cuando me dijo que me había usado. Un poco de la desesperación que me embargo y un poco del vacío que aun siento. Solo un poco.

- Por favor… – continúo suplicándome. ¿_Así era como la quería? ¿Esto era lo que deseaba obtener de ella? ¿Qué se humillara?_

Gire y salí lo mas rápido de la oficina. Camine por los pasillos con rapidez. Sabía que estaba rojo, pero no de ira. Estaba rojo porque el deseo de ella y su cuerpo aun no se iban. Por eso tuve que huir… ¡Huir! Tenía que enfriar todo en mí; mis pensamientos y mis deseos. Todo. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba desintoxicarme de su presencia, necesitaba apagar este fuego que me consumía, necesitaba aplacar el deseo.

Sentí mi celular sonar haciendo que por poco saltara de la impresión. Lo miré por inercia y el identificador decía que era un número desconocido, cuando contesté resultó ser una de esas tantas chicas con las que pasaba el rato. Le corté a penas lo supe, no tenía ganas de ir con nadie en estos momentos ni mucho menos darle explicaciones a quien no las merecía. Si iba y me acostada con alguien sabía que todas serian opacadas por el inevitable sentimiento que volvía a sentir después de tanto tiempo… y eso fue con solo verla, sentirla y besar su piel.

No necesitó nada más para nublar mis deseos de venganza o nublar mi visión… mis sentidos. Casi me deja inconsciente sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto y sin deseos de hacerlo tampoco.

¡_Mierda_! ¿Qué me pasaba? Tenía que concentrarme, respirar, seguir olvidando y apegándome al estúpido plan.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez lo tiraría al siguiente basurero si era una de esas zorras. Mire el identificador y al ver que aparecía un número muy conocido para mi, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

De pronto toda la frustración que sentía desapareció.

- Hermanitoooo… ¿Adivina quién soy? – Casi grito por el teléfono, siempre lo hacia, pero uno nunca se podía acostumbrar a tal tono de voz.

- ¿Un oso? - le respondí sonriendo. Siempre recordaba que desde que tenía 2 años soñaba ser un oso gigante. Me reí antes que me contestara.

Había estado caminando un buen rato y ni me había percatado del lugar en donde estaba. Divise un asiento cerca, así que sin más me deje caer en la madera de la banca. Estaba anocheciendo lentamente, el cielo estaba comenzando a estrellarse.

- Sí, soy el oshito Sessh ¡Grrrraauu! - Me contesto con su particular entusiasmo. Sí, este era mi hermanito. Me hacia olvidar todo y lograba que sonriera sin importar que, sin embargo solo hablábamos cuando mamá me llamaba o yo llamaba.

- Sesshomaru, ¿mama sabe que le sacaste el teléfono para marcarme? -

- No, Shhh… – lo imagine con un dedo en su boca haciendo que me callara – Mami no sabe, solo apreté el dos. El dos es de Inu y el tres es de Sango. Marque el tres pero sonaba y decía ocupado, así que apreté el dos –

Eso lo explicaba todo. Sin embargo el que Sango no le contestara a Sesshomaru era todo un misterio.

- Si enano. ¿Qué haces? – Le respondí por fin.

- Estaba pintando un lindo pajarito, pero murió. – Relató entusiasmado - Luego mami me dio una galleta y me dijo que me tomara la leche. Creo que ahora lava la ropa, la que vomité ayer por jugar tanto a las vueltas con mi amiga nueva –

- Sesshomaru – dije con tono regañador.

- Inu. Te extraño – el corazón se me apretó. Sí yo también lo extrañaba, extrañaba el estar allá, en Hokkaido y ser el verdadero yo. El que nadie en esta ciudad conocía – Quiero que vuelvas y juegues conmigo –

- Este fin de semana voy ¿Esta bien? –

- ¿Lo prometes? -

- Sí, enano –

- ¡Yupiiii…! - grito, otra vez.

Al fondo escuche como mama venia llamándolo, de seguro la alerto el escándalo. Sentí unos ruidos y supuse que mi pequeño hermanito se había sobre entusiasmado y por ende se había caído de donde estuviere. Solo esperaba que no hubiese sido de un lugar muy alto.

- ¿Sessho? – pregunte luego de escuchar otros sonidos más, un llanto y al pequeño diablillo decir "Mamiiiii"

- Inuyasha, Cariño –

- Mamá –

- Lo siento, Sesshomaru se golpeo en la cabeza. Iré a buscar unos hielos ¿Cómo estas? – Izayoi siempre era muy cariñosa, de seguro ahora estaría consolando a mi hermano con un fuerte abrazo mientras este lloraba desconsoladamente. Lo podía escuchar claramente.

- Bien mamá, no te preocupes. Ve por la bolsa de hielo y asegúrate de ponerlo con un paño encima del golpe –

- Si, mi vida. Nos vemos –

- Adiós mamá – corte luego de un rato de mirar el teléfono como un estúpido.

Deje mi cabeza recostada en el borde del asiento, tenia mí vista fija en el cielo ya oscuro y repleto de estrellas centelleantes. Suspire y cerré los ojos. Si bien ahora me sentía mas tranquilo, no podía dejar de sentir el hormigueo en mis labios y mis manos.

Quemaba… tanto que dolía…

Sin embargo a pesar de toda la confusión que en estos momentos estaba experimentando no podía evitar recordarme algo… la tercera fase del plan: completada.

.

.

.

POV Kagome

Se fue.

Se fue dejándome así, asustada y terriblemente deseosa de él. Había aparecido en mi clase luego de dos semanas de ausencia y lo peor es que se le veía tan bien. La parte egoísta de mi me hacia creer que el aún sufría por nuestra separación, pero es más pareciera que ya lo había superado.

Entonces ¿_Por qué me toco y beso así?_

Lo dije, no había estado con casi nadie porque el recuerdo de este hombre –el que me había aterrado durante toda la clase– me lo impedía y ahora él venia a mi oficina, me acechaba como un depredador ansioso por su presa y luego se iba.

Ni siquiera me dejo explicarle, decirle lo que no me atreví hace cuatro o dos años atrás. No me había escuchado y es que tenía razón ¿Después de cuatro años valía la pena? ¿Cuándo ya todo estaba frío, cuando de seguro él ya me había olvidado?

Pero él había vuelto y se había inscrito en mi clase ¿Con qué motivos? ¿Le gustaba la Literatura? Algo en mi interior me decía que no tenía nada que ver. Pensé en su risa burlesca durante la clase, su mirada penetrante y sus duras palabras. Todo esto solo me decía que no había sido al azar, pero evite seguir pensando, porque de verdad me sentía muy mal por todo esto.

Más cobarde no podría ser y mas estúpida tampoco.

Sin embargo, ya era una mujer adulta y como tal tenía que actuar como una. Las mentiras y los engaños no podían seguir. No más tortura para mí ni para él. Necesita que él supiera que no lo había dejado de amar… aunque él ya no me correspondiera. Le diría la verdad y así él sabría que hacer con ella. No buscaba una nueva oportunidad, solo buscaba –egoístamente- mi propia liberación. Quizás así el también podría encontrar la suya.

¡Rayos! Estaba tan confundida. Ni siquiera sabía si mis pensamientos eran coherentes en estos momentos. Solo sabía una cosa y esa era que quería decirle la verdad y que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sabía que lo necesitaba cerca, lo necesitaba de vuelta en mi vida.

¿Cuál es el grado de egoísmo de mi parte? Quererlo de vuelta con el daño que le hice, con la mentira que le hice creer y con la tortura que paso después de eso. Era completamente egoísta, quererlo en mi vida después de todo lo que le hice pasar.

¿Me acercaría a él? Bueno inevitablemente lo tendría que ver en mis clases. Mi estomago se contrajo al pensamiento. Una vez por semana, tenia miedo a cometer el mismo error, tenia miedo de que volviera a desaparecer, tenia miedo de que el me odiara, tenia muchísimo miedo de que él ya no me quisiera en su vida…

No tenía como entender el hecho de que haya aparecido en mi oficina y me haya acorralado, besado y tocado… y luego se haya ido ante la mención de contarle la verdad.

De recordar aquel fatídico día.

¿Es que sus besos significaban que aun sentía algo por mí? ¿Qué aún, dentro de todo este tiempo en que estuvo herido, el aún me ame? Mi corazón latió fuerte invadiéndome de un líquido mucho más cálido que mi propia sangre.

Esperanza.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí y acaricie con mis dedos el lugar donde me había besado –Mi cuello y mis hombros– y así recordar la sensación de ardor y cosquilleo que creí olvidada.

Una canción conocida irrumpió en el silencio de mi oficina. Mire a todos lados hasta que identifique que el sonido venia de mi cartera. Corrí hacia ella y saque el celular con rapidez. Mire el identificador y ahí aparecía la foto de mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Sango? – Conteste. Ella nunca me llamaba a esta hora. Siempre lo hacia mas temprano por motivos obvios, el cambio de horario entre países y todo eso.

Del otro lado de la línea escuche unos sollozos que me asustaron considerablemente.

- Sango contéstame. ¡¿Sango? –

- Kagome – su voz era ahogada. Ella estaba llorando. Por un momento olvide todo, solo quería saber que le había pasado a mi siempre feliz amiga.

- ¿Qué paso? Sango no me asustes así, por favor – le rogué ante el silencio que se volvió a producir.

- Bankotsu… Bankotsu me engaño. Se metió con una de las modelos cuando trabajaba en una colección. Yo… – irrumpió en llanto de nuevo.

Bankotsu era su novio, perfecto, como ella lo llamaba –ya vemos que de eso no tenia nada, maldito estúpido– con quien se había mudado a Paris para aprender en la ciudad de la moda. El era un fotógrafo profesional por lo que hacían un muy buen equipo. Se les veía enamorados, felices y hasta les decían –incluyéndome- que estaban listos para el siguiente paso, el cual ninguno se atrevía a dar. Sin embargo lo que me estaba contando no lo podía creer ¿Cómo un ser es tan estúpido como para engañar a Sango?

- Cálmate ¿Dónde estas? –

- En el aeropuerto. Me devuelvo –

- Pero ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? –

- Sí, estoy bien. Solo que me duele mucho. Yo creí que me amaba y creí amarlo también. Me siento tan estúpida, pero no llorare más. Solo necesitaba oírte Kagome, siempre eres mi cable a tierra –

- Ese Hijo de puta. ¿Cómo pudo? No lo entiendo… - me obligue a callar. Sango no se merecía que se lo recordaran a cada rato, así que cambie el tema - ¿Cuando llegas? Por favor déjame ayudarte en lo que sea –

- Iré a casa primero, luego iré a verte y si me dejas me gustaría quedarme contigo unos días – Me daba tanta pena escuchar sus voz así de apagada.

- Sí, puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes –

- Lo sé, además aprovecharé de visitar a Inuyasha –

- ¿Sabías que el estaba acá? –

- Lo lamento Kagome –

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

- Me prometí a mi misma no meterme más en sus asuntos ¿Lo recuerdas? Él no quiso escucharme cuando intenté decirle lo de ese Tipo. Lo siento –

- Tampoco me quiso escuchar a mí –

- Kagome… – de fondo se escucho como llamaban a abordar un vuelo – Están llamando. Kagome apenas llegue te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo. Tenemos mucho de que hablar –

- Me alegra que tomaras la decisión correcta Sango y que regreses a casa. Bankotsu no valía la pena –

- No, pero aun así duele y mucho. Te dejo, un beso. Adiós –

- Adiós Sango. Cuídate –

El sonido del teléfono pitando indicándome que la llamada había terminado me dejo pensativa. En un momento de desesperación, Sango había llamado en un estado parecido al mío. Su novio, el que parecía su mitad perfecta, la había engañado. No me importaba saber más detalles, Sango no era de las mujeres que no perdonan, así que solo me indico que lo que sucedido fue muy grave como para que ella tomara esta decisión. Estaba muy preocupada por ella y también ansiosa porque llegara a su lugar seguro.

Sin embargo, toda su desesperación me recordó lo que quizás sintió Inuyasha cuando lo dejé. Quizás el pensó que lo había cambiado por Kouga, a pesar que nunca se lo dije. Noté como Sango se quebraba por el engaño y me sentí mal con solo escucharla.

Era obvio que yo lo seguía amando, pero no podía culparlo si él no me amaba a mí. Yo lo había destrozado… me merecía lo peor.

Pero lo arreglaría.

Sin más tome mis cosas, cerré mi oficina y salí a mi departamento. La noche ya se había adueñado de toda la ciudad así que no había nadie deambulando por los alrededores de la universidad además de algunos profesores. Llegue al estacionamiento y abrí mi Chevrolet Corsa Hatchback rojo, tirando mi cartera al asiento de copiloto y acomodándome frente al volante. Antes de prenderlo apoye mi cabeza sobre mis brazos extendidos. Estaba tan confundida que tenia que detenerme a suspirar cada 5 minutos.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas en lo que había pasado, sin poder evitar nada, sin saltarse ningún detalle. Y es que volver a sentirlo fue la cosa más estimulante de la vida. Fue como si mi corazón saliera del estado de congelación solo para fundirse en sus caricias.

Estaba pérdida. Realmente pérdida.

Un golpeteo me alertó e hizo que levantara mi cabeza por inercia para ver el origen del sonido. Parado a un lado de mí vehículo estaba el decano de la facultad de Letras: Akitoki Hojo. Un tipo simpático, amable y muy caballero. Siempre nos saludábamos, no tenia porque negarle el saludo a un hombre tan respetado como él, pero me pareció extraño que tocara la ventana de mi Corsa a estas horas sin motivo aparente.

Baje la ventana y lo miré con curiosidad, de seguro tenía el signo de pregunta en mi rostro.

- Srta. Higurashi ¿Qué hace a estas horas por la Universidad? -

- Mi taller termina tarde y… me… me quede revisando unas cosas. ¿Y usted? –

- Soy el decano ¿Recuerda? – Dijo sonriendo, no pude evitar devolverle el gesto tan gentil – Estábamos en una reunión con el departamento de pre-grado –

- Ahh… –

No sabía de que más conversar con él, este hombre de 32 años de edad -ya consagrado en el área de Literatura con trabajos reconocidos por diversas universidades extrajeras, dador de charlas sobre crítica literaria y excelente expositor de estas- me intimidaba un poco. Temía que cualquier cosa que dijera no fuera lo suficiente bueno para estar a su altura.

Sin embargo, por mucho que no tuviera tema él siempre ponía uno. Esperaba que esta no fuera la ocasión, porque la verdad es que quería irme a mi departamento, dormir y olvidarme de cierto chico de ojos ámbar que había vuelto tan súbitamente a mi vida este día. Y de paso había destrozado todo equilibrio mental.

- La veo mañana Srta. Higurashi - se despidió y yo di un suspiro casi imperceptible.

- Hasta mañana Sr. Akitoki - cerré la ventana y salí de la universidad.

Esta noche no sabría si podría dormir, pensar sí, recordar también, pero dormir lo dudaba.

.

.

.

Esta semana estuvo muy ocupada para mi mala suerte. Me había propuesto conversar con Inuyasha para contarle, quiera o no, lo que había sucedido. Lo había buscado en cada pasillo por el que pasaba, en cada esquina… incluso hasta llegue a pasar por la facultad de medicina sintiéndome como una completa extraña. Fue aterrador, pero nada de lo que hice dio resultado.

El miércoles estuve tentada en el casino, preguntarles a algunas chicas por Taisho pero la timidez me gano, por primera vez en años, impidiéndome hacer una simple pregunta.

Resultado: No supe nada de él ni por asomo.

Ni siquiera llego a la siguiente clase, haciéndome hasta dudar de su existencia. Lo espere lo que duro la clase, viendo insistentemente hacia la puerta cada 5 minutos.

¿Estaba teniendo alucinaciones táctiles, auditivas y visuales ahora? Eso me confirmaría mi estadía en el psiquiátrico más cercano.

Revise la lista una infinidad de veces y esta no mentía. Tampoco el registro. Él estaba aquí, simplemente no había venido. Incluso los 5 cupos que quedaban disponibles se habían agotado luego de que se enteraran de que "El Dios del Sexo Taisho" estaba inscrito en este taller. Me moleste.

No.

Yo conocía esta sensación muy bien, no estaba molesta… estaba celosa. Pero no tenía motivos. Él y yo no éramos nada ahora, por mi culpa, por mi cobardía, por mi estupidez. Sin embargo no me molesto para nada negar el cupo extra a ciertas alumnas conocidas por su marcada reputación.

En fin, lo único que me había mantenido en la tierra de la cordura esta semana fueron las pláticas por teléfono con Sango, quien me confirmo que este fin de semana se quedaría en mi casa por tiempo indefinido, lo cual agradecí. La necesitaba. También esta semana, extrañamente, me había abordado mas él Decano Akitoki, habíamos conversado de muchas frivolidades sin sentido, la verdad es que fueron platicas amenas, que me hacían olvidar mis problemas por unos minutos.

En un momento de desconcentración, vi al decano Akitoki cuando estaba cerrando mi oficina para irme a casa luego de una extenuante tarde, sin noticias de Inuyasha… nuevamente. La verdad es que no tenia ganas de conversar, pero ya saben… de esas situaciones en que uno simplemente ¿No se puede negar? Esta era una de ellas.

- Kagome – Sí, ya me llamaba por mí nombre. La verdad es que Srta. Higurashi me hacía sentir mayor. Dios me libre - ¡Que bueno encontrarte! ¿Te vas a casa? –

- Sí, Hojo – y yo también lo llamaba por su nombre, petición de él – me estaba yendo –

- Espérame un minuto y te acompaño al estacionamiento. Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no puede arriesgarse a estas horas de la noche – se acerco y yo retrocedí. Por precaución.

Había notado en los últimos días que Hojo. Me lanzaba indirectas caballerosas. Pero indirectas al fin y al cabo. Podía ser un hombre atractivo, pero entiendan, mi mente estaba navegando por otros rumbos mas ámbarinos en estos momentos. No tenía ni tiempo, ni mente para nada más que no fuera ÉL.

- No, No se preocupe, digo no te preocupes – corregí ante su mirada desaprobatoria.

- Claro que me preocupo, mi conciencia no dormirá tranquila si no te acompaño. Solo serán unos segundos – se fue hacia la oficina del fondo sin dejarme responder.

Al cabo de unos segundos regreso y me sonrió. Luego nos encaminamos hacia el estacionamiento donde ambos teníamos nuestros automóviles casi a un metro de distancia. Bastante irónico, pero útil. En todo momento, mientras conversábamos de los nuevos autores literarios del momento, me guio con una mano en mi cintura haciendo que me sintiera un poco incomoda, pero un tanto segura. Hace tanto que nadie me intentaba proteger que había olvidado lo que se sentía, aunque estaba segura que este sentimiento no era del todo protección… Había una pizca de otra sensación, pues me sentía también observada.

Cuando llegamos en mi Corsa rojo y al momento de despedirnos, el decano se agacho pillándome totalmente desprevenida ante la acción. Alcanzo a rozar mis labios con los suyos, besándome de la manera mas inocente posible, solo un toque. Cuando se separo me miro y sonrió alejándose y diciendo un seguro "Hasta mañana" que me dejo nerviosa y completamente perpleja.

Me sentía repentinamente infiel, pensé inmediatamente en Inuyasha. Recordé sus labios en mi cuello en la oficina –No en mis labios– y la sensación que me recorrió cuando lo hizo, la cual era totalmente diferente a esta… porque ahora no había sentido nada.

Nada.

Pero con Inuyasha lo había sentido todo.

¡Mierda! Golpee el auto con mi pie, dejándome un dolor considerable en mis dedos. Entré furiosa y arranque apenas coloque las llaves en el contacto. No me demoré mucho en llegar a mi departamento y es que tampoco me fije en las calles ni en los minutos.

Estacione, me baje, salude al portero, subí las escaleras -el elevador estaba en reparación- saque la llave, las puse en la puerta y abrí para entrar, por fin, en mi departamento, pero una mano impidió que lograra mi cometido. Mire de reojo, pues el miedo me inundo de inmediato haciéndome creer que era un ladrón o algo así.

Sin embargo lo que vi fue peor.

Mirada dura, brazo firme y postura rígida detrás de mí impidiéndome entrar. Cuando nuestras miradas –chocolate versus ámbar– se unieron me empujo con su cuerpo pegado al mío dentro del departamento. Sentía su pecho en mi espalda y su respiración en mi cabello, acosándome, acechándome furiosa y ardientemente.

Nos quedamos en el pasillo con la puerta cerrada sin mirarnos y en la misma posición en la que entramos por un buen rato. Estaba segura que él podía escuchar mi corazón latir con fuerza.

- Veo que no me extrañaste – dijo acercándose más a mi cuerpo - ¿Es él lo suficientemente hombre para ti? - colocó una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mis caderas.

- ¿De… que hablas? – respondí mientras acariciaba mi piel sobre mi ropa. Me torturaba otra vez con su tacto… casi dolía, pero no podía evitarlo. Me gustaba.

- Del hombre en el estacionamiento ¿Besa bien? – coloco sus labios sobre mi cuello y comenzó a repartir besos húmedos por esa zona.

Lentamente comenzó a girarme y el choque de emociones me dejo aturdida. Pude ver en su mirada algo que me heló la sangre, un brillo aterrador. Sin pensarlo levanté mi mano y acaricie su rostro comenzando por su mejilla y terminando con su marcada quijada. Quería quitar el dolor de su mirada, derretir ese hielo.

De pronto todo eso que me asusto desapareció, dejándome ver al chico de 16 años al cual dejé. No sé que pasó de ahí en adelante, parecía que habíamos retrocedido el tiempo por unas milésimas de segundos porque apenas lo vi, desapareció de allí.

Mi mano continuaba en ese lugar donde podía sentir su calor.

- No es lo que piensas –

- Es lo que vi – acerco su rostro al mío y dejo que nuestras narices se rozaran – Respóndeme ¿Besa bien? ¿Besa mejor que yo? –

La distancia entre nuestros labios era nula, nuestros alientos se mesclaban formando una exquisita fragancia. No me importo en ese momento los rumores de que el "Dios del sexo Taisho No besaba"… yo solo quería probarlo de nuevo. Solo una vez más

-No – susurre antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran.

.

**_:::Fin capitulo nueve:::_**

**Antes que nada =****) Grace, si soy de Chile :D**

**Necesito que me digan que nombre ustedes le pondrian a INU de segundo nombre osea "Inuyasha - Taisho" POR FAVOR AYUDENME!**

Ahora sip

_Hola niñas lindas…_

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Ya hemos visto la reacción de ambos tras su… acalorado re-encuentro. Los dos están muy lastimados y no están yendo por el buen camino veremos como sale la cosa, al menos Inu a demostrado estar celoso. Ah! Por cierto en el próximo capitulo hay lemmons jejeje :D_

_Quiero darles las GRACIAS por todo su apoyo, por sus comentarios, por sus alertas, por sus buenos deseos, por sus palabras de animo, en fin POR TODO :D son un encanto. ñ_ñ_

_Bueno ya no les doy mas la lata nos vemos prontito bye_

__::Nana::__


	10. En que te has convertido

**Mía**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko. Y la trama es de Enichepi.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**Son las 05:44 am acabo de llegar de una fiesta de halloween :D **

**_::Capítulo 10 – ¿En que te has convertido?::_**

.

Pude sentir como se resistió cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos desesperados por el roce. Me quiso alejar pero su intento fallo irremediablemente cuando con mi lengua acaricie su labio inferior haciendo que él comenzara a responder el beso sin siquiera ser consiente de ello. Pude percibir su lucha interna cuando su ritmo se volvía irregular bajo mi lengua pero no me importó… a este punto ya no me importaba nada. Había pasado todos estos días recordando como se sintió mi piel ante su cercanía que no pude siquiera retener mi salud mental intacta ante mi imaginación… imaginación que me llevaba a este punto siempre.

Dejé de engañarme, dejé de tener miedo por su respuesta… sólo lo hice y ¡Vaya que se sentía celestialmente bien! Estaba como en casa después de estar tanto tiempo perdida.

En un intento más de osadía coloqué mis manos bajo su chaqueta buscando el máximo de contacto posible, subiendo y bajando para poder deleitarme con su pecho formado bajo su ropa. Habían pasados años y estos no pasaban en vano, Inuyasha ya tenia un cuerpo de hombre, delineado y fuerte.

Jadeé.

En ese momento de debilidad él se separó de mí bajando su boca por mi cuello y despejando el camino hábilmente con sus manos. Su chaqueta ya estaba en el piso dejando al descubierto su polera ploma que se pegaba delicadamente en su cuerpo.

Sus labios abandonaban mi piel sólo para emitir suspiros entrecortados que agónicamente me quitaban la respiración. Ni siquiera habíamos avanzado más pasos de los que habíamos dado al entrar a mi departamento, estábamos besándonos y tocándonos donde fuera posible a mitad del pasillo de entrada.

- Inuyasha – gemí cuando sus manos se encargaron de mi camisa dejando al descubierto mi sobreexcitada piel a su merced.

Mientras con una mano acariciaba uno de mis senos y la otra desabrochaba mi brasier recordé que quería decirle toda la verdad antes que esto fuera más allá. Ni él ni yo nos merecíamos hacer esto sin tener las cosas claras. Cuando su lengua se encontró con mi endurecido pezón supe que no podría retrasarlo más.

- No sabes lo difícil que fue… dejarte.- había mordido levemente mi sensible piel cuando pronuncié esas palabras, haciendo que emitiera un leve gemido.- No quería hacerlo, me obligaron a… -

De un momento a otro me tomó de los muslos y me depositó bruscamente en la pared. Mi espalda quedo apoyada en la superficie lisa y su cuerpo aprisionándome a ella de modo que podía mantener el equilibrio con mi espalda y sus manos peligrosamente ubicadas bajo mis gluteos, mientras su mirada me penetraba calándome los huesos. Podía sentir además, su erección potente y dura contra mi bajo vientre llamándome a tomarla y dejar que me tomara pero… debía ser firme, él tenía que saber.

- ¿Y Tú crees que fue fácil para mi? No seas hipócrita – me respondió escupiendo veneno en cada palabras. El hombre tierno y amoroso que me había respondido el beso hace menos de cinco minutos había desaparecido nuevamente siendo yo la única y autentica culpable.

- No lo soy. Kouga… -

- No me hables de él ¡Maldita sea! – presionó su cuerpo de forma violenta contra mi. Gemí ante la intensidad del movimiento. Su mano por otro lado había golpeado la pared continua a mi cabeza haciendo que girara mi rostro hacia el lado contrario evitando cualquier posible contacto con su puño.

Estaba tan excitada como asustada, imaginé que en cualquier momento alguna lágrima se escaparía de mis ojos.

Su mirada seguía puesta en la mía con terquedad ¿Qué quería que dijera? ¿Qué quería que hiciera?

De pronto me volvió a bajar de sus caderas donde tenías mis piernas enganchadas y sin previo avisa destrozo el botón de mi jeans y me quitó los pantalones de un solo movimiento. Su boca había tomado posesión del otro pezón y una de sus manos estaba desasiéndose de lo que quedaba de pantalones de mis rodillas. Cerré los ojos y deje que las sensaciones me embargaran. Como pude lleve mis manos a su propio pantalón y se los desabroché y bajé según me lo permitía la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos. No terminé de hacerlo porque él los había lanzado bien lejos de nosotros. Sin permitirme más movimientos y destrozando mis bragas con sus manos volvió a tomarme de los muslos y dejándome en la misma posición en que estaba anteriormente sin penetrarme. No aún sabía que quería jugar… torturarme antes.

Estando los dos completamente desnudos, tocándonos y sintiéndonos en cada recoveco de nuestros cuerpos nos quedamos mirando. No podría describir lo que vi porque no me parecía para nada familiar. Quizás el deseo era lo único que reconocía... nada más.

- Pídemelo… Pídeme que te haga mía – exigió mientas repartía sus besos por todo mi cuello, succionando y humedeciendo el lugar por donde pasaba dejando una sensación fresca en mi piel que recorría toda mi espina dorsal.

- Inuyasha… - gemí cuando mordió un trocito de mi piel.

Yo ya no sabia donde tocar, todo estaba identificado por mis manos, su rostro, sus hombros, su espalda, sus caderas… todo. Así que opté inconscientemente –ya que a estas alturas nada en mi era consiente más que su olor y su cuerpo pegado al mío- por dejar mis manos en su cabeza dejándome retorcer mis dedos en sus cabellos haciendo que él gimiera cerca de mi oído donde había estado besando.

- Pídemelo - exigió de nuevo expeliendo su hálito en mi oído y mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Estaba perdida. No, rectifico... nunca tuve oportunidad con él, porque lo aceptará o no, lo amaba incluso más que antes ¡Y mierda! ¡Como lo extrañaba!

- Hazme tuya Inuyasha –

No me di ni cuenta cuando había entrado en mí de una sola estocada haciendo que extendiera mi cuello golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared y gritará ante la sensación de plenitud. Mientras él salía y entraba a un ritmo frenético manteniéndome equilibrada con sus manos en mis glúteos. Parecía que mi respiración se desvanecía en cada embestida que recibía. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello mientras mi espalda chocaba sin misericordia contra la superficie lisa, de seguro me quedarían cardenales pero no me importaba. Valdría la pena.

Sentía sus labios devorar cada centímetro de piel que tenia a su alcance mientras mi boca no hacia nada más que gritar y gemir ante la intensidad de la actividad. Me sentí desfallecer tan solo de la anticipación del orgasmo, mis paredes internas ya se estaban preparando para la prominente liberación que el feroz roce de nuestros sexos producían y podía imaginar por sus gemidos en mi oído que él tampoco estaba lejos de su liberación.

- Eres… mía, Kagome… - dijo mientras seguía dando certeras y brutales embestidas – Sólo mía… –

Sus palabras surtieron el efecto liberador que necesitaba para explotar, dejé que mi cuello chocara nuevamente con la pared y mis ojos se cerraran por la intensidad del orgasmo que acaba de golpearme. Hace tiempo que nada me dejada tan fuera de lona como me había dejado Inuyasha en estos momentos. Y es que a nadie me entregaría como lo hacia con él.

Luego de que me embistiera un poco más lo sentí liberarse dentro de mí. Su semen recorrió cada parte de mi interior haciéndome casi repetir el orgasmo sin embargo la sensación no hizo nada más que intensificarse con el líquido recorriendo mis entrañas.

Se sentía tan cálido, acogedor, amoroso y mío. Tratando de sellar esta unión levanté mi rostro mientras ambos jadeábamos para buscar en sus labios un beso conciliador, sin embargo lo único que encontré fue el más puro y estremecedor rechazo.

Sin dejarme decir palabra me movió de la pared y me cargó a lo que supuso sería mi habitación sin mirarme en ningún momento.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Es que ya no quería besarme nunca? Eso también sólo me decía que tal vez para él esto significaba que yo le era tan importante como lo eran las zorras como con las que se acostaba a diario. Me dolió. ¡Vamos! Si tuviera tan solo una pisca de dignidad me detendría y le diría que no era de las putas con las que follaba. Como a las que no besaba nunca y quienes lo llamaban "Dios del sexo Taisho"

Sin embargo por muy patética que me sintiera, por muy destrozara que estuviera no podía alejarme de él. Ya ni dignidad me quedaba.

Ambos alcanzamos a recuperar el aliento para lo que seria la segunda ronda en mi habitación. Me dejo caer hacía mi colchón, tomó mis pantorrillas y se recostó encima mío besando el espacio entre mis senos y bajando por mi vientre hasta llegar a la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo. Cuando estuvo ahí respiro contra mi sexo haciendo que me estremeciera, luego sentí como fue dejándome una infinidad de los besos más íntimos de todos para terminar por introducir su lengua y jugar con mi clítoris con sus dedos. Gemí su nombre como antaño haciendo que gruñera desde su posición estimulándome con su aliento tibio.

Cuando sentí que me aproximaba al borde se separó haciendo que jadeara por la sorpresa. Sin más que una mirada entró en mí estando tan o más duro que hace unos minutos. La cama se movía con nuestros movimientos sincronizados, en varias oportunidades levante mis caderas para hacer en contacto mas intimo y mucho mas profundo.

- Mía… – Volvió a repetir con la voz más ronca que he escuchado en mi vida cuando ambos llegamos a un orgasmo animal.

Ya sin respiración se dejo caer sobre mí y yo dejé mis manos en su espalda pulida para acercarlo a mi y asegurar que estaba ahí, así como también para espantar mis dudas e inseguridades. Jadeamos en sincronía mientras recuperábamos la respiración y llenábamos nuestros pulmones del aroma del otro.

Sencillamente fascinante.

Iba a enterrar mi nariz en su cabello deleitándome con su hipnotizarte aroma cuando un sonido que no conocía me interrumpió desde el pasillo. Inuyasha sin decir palabra se levantó saliendo de mí, dejándome vacía sin poder reclamar nada. Regresó con su celular en una mano y con su ropa en la otra. La vista de su cuerpo desnudo era incluso mas cegadora que la luz directa del sol en los ojos, me dejó completamente sin aliento al instante que cruzó por mi puerta. Su torso, su abdomen y más abajo también era la imagen perfecta de mis sueños recordándolo.

No, creo que ellos no le hacían ni la más mínima justicia.

Trate de tomar una de las sábanas que habían quedado en el piso para tapar parte de mis desnudes mientras él me miraba. Su celular seguía sonando así que lo contesto aún examinándome y viéndome extremadamente confuso.

¿Quién lo llamaría? Una gran loza se quebró en mi interior ¿Era una de esas chicas que lo buscaban para… para… hacer lo que acabamos de hacer? De pronto mi conciencia acallada por el placer renació como un fénix de la cenizas y la poca dignidad que me quedaba se aferró a mi evitándome caer en la desesperación de sentirme vilmente usaba.

- Hola – dijo evitando mirarme y colocándose sus pantalones mientras detenía el aparato entre su oreja y su hombro. – No, no estoy ocupado no estaba haciendo nada importante. –

Sin proponérmelo ya estaba de pie envuelta fieramente con la sábana, me acerqué a él aún con el hormigueo recorriéndome entera pero con la determinación de no dejarme humillar más. Tome su celular haciendo que se desestabilizaría de su posición casi cayéndose, apreté el botón rojo cortando la llamada y lo tiré lejos.

- ¡Qué crees que haces! –

- ¿¡Qué crees que haces tú! ¿Nada importante? – grité encolerizada. Para mi había sido lo más importante que nos había pasado luego de cuatro años.

- Claro que no fue importante, tú… tú ya no eres para nada importante para mí. Solo fue un revolcón como tantos otros, para mi no eres nada más que una pu… -

Mi mano chocó violentamente con su mejilla sin poder evitar que lágrimas recorrieran las mías. Me las limpie frenéticamente, no quería que me viera derramar una sola lágrimas más por él.

- ¿En que clase de hombre te has convertido, Inuyasha? – Le pregunté dolida entre sollozos. - ¿Qué has hecho con el Inuyasha del cual me enamoré? –

Su mirada inexpresiva me volvió a estremecer con el habitual escalofrió, mientras unas de sus manos se dirigía instintivamente al lugar donde lo había golpeado.

- Me he convertido en el hombre que tú creaste al destrozarme, ese Inuyasha murió el mismo día que me abandonaste por el hijo de puta de Kouga – escupió acercándose. Yo retrocedí alejándome de este extraño.

- ¡No me fui con él! ¡Demonios! ¡Él me chantajeo para que te dejara! ¡Nos vio en el bar esa misma noche! - grité soltando todo lo que tenía guardado. Ahora lo sabía, sabía porque lo había dejado. - ¡No lo he visto hace cuatro años! -

- Mientes – susurro confundido dejando su mirada fría delegada por unos minutos hasta que una sonrisa altanera tomo posesión de sus labios - ¿De verdad crees que me creería tal mierda? No soy tan estúpido –

Rápidamente se coloco su polera gris y levantó su celular del piso dándome la espalda para, seguramente, salir de mi apartamento. Antes de que cruzara el umbral de mi habitación le murmuré lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchará.

- Te estas comportando peor que cuando tenías 16 años –

Él solo golpeó la puerta con su puño y salió de mi habitación así como de mi departamento dejándome con la sensación de soledad más grande de mi vida.

Ahora si podía desmoronarme cuanto quisiera.

.

.

.

POV Inuyasha

Salí furioso de esas cuatro paredes. Estuve tentando a tirar por las escaleras mi celular pero me detuve al momento que recordé que quizás mi madre o Sessh podrían llamar de nuevo. De seguro lo harían y me preguntarían que había pasado... ya que Kagome había cortado tan abruptamente la comunicación tendría que inventarme una buena excusa pero ahora no podía pensar. Gruñí por trigésima vez pero por motivos diferentes, esta vez era rabia y no placer desbordante.

Si alguna vez dije que hace cuatros años que no sentía un orgasmo decente, pues eso quedaba nulo por los dos que acaba de disfrutar hace instantes –casi tres al verla disfrutar y saborear el sabor de su sexo con mi lengua- Quedé sin sentidos ni pensamientos coherentes con tan sólo tocarla en primera instancia, con tan sólo olerla entre la pared y mi cuerpo, de tan sólo penar que ese estúpido viejo le haya puesto un dedo encima y de tan solo sentir sus labios contra los míos reclamándome como de su propiedad.

Había roto mi propia regla, pero en ese momento no me importo ni la más mínima mierda. La había vuelto a hacer mía tres veces. Porque eso era ella… mía y solamente mía. Ningún hombre me la quitaría y eso se lo demostré hoy a ella. Me pertenece lo quiera o no. Me deseaba… la hice desearme con todo cumpliendo otra etapa de mi absurdo plan.

Sin embargo ella me había confrontado ¿Qué no había sido importante para mí? Puras mentiras ¡Claro que lo fue! Pero no se lo haría saber, ella no tenia que saber el poder que ejercía en mí. Yo tenía que dominarle y poseerla cuando quisiera, no al revés.

La usaría cuanto quisiera y luego la dejaría como ella lo hizo conmigo. Destrozado y moribundo.

_¿Entonces porque me sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba aun más destrozado que antes?_

Me había dicho que ese mal nacido la había chantajeado para que me dejara y misteriosamente la historia me recordaba a lo que una vez me quiso decir Sango, pero esa vez que no la deje terminar porque no quería saber nada de ella. ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo para engañarme? ¿Qué clase de idiota creen que soy?

Bufé mientras subía a mi auto para encaminarme al único lugar que me hacía sentir bien en momentos como este. Cuando un semáforo estaba en rojo golpee el volante otra vez. Estaba tremendamente enfurecido.

_"Te estas comportando peor que cuando tenías 16 años"_

No. No estaba peor, ahora era un hombre con los objetivos claros y con deseos de venganza.

.

Sin embargo siempre una vocecilla terminaba cuestionándome todo... ¿Me hacía mejor persona todo esto? ¿Valía realmente la pena?

Apreté el acelerador a más no poder estacionándolo finalmente entre los árboles que rodeaban un tranquilo parque solitario, bajé y me senté en un tronco que estaba partido en dos dando un excelente soporte.

Aún no podía calmarme, aún no podía respirar normalmente.

Lo que más me molestaba era el estado de vulnerabilidad que tenía frente a ella y es que eso me hacia cuestionarme muchas cosas. Arrepentirme de otras y querer echar todo por la borda.

Pero lo que más me asustaba era tener que reconocer lo que me hacía sentir y eso no lo podía permitir. No ahora cuando todo lo que había planeado había estado funcionando tan bien, no cuando la estaba destrozando poco a poco.

Me desgarraba por dentro el verla así y eso no estaba previsto.

Pero no podía flaquear... por mucho que me doliera.

.

.

.

POV Kagome

Tenía mis piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Era domingo y mi departamento parecía un caos con ese torbellino de energía revoloteando por ahí. La echaba de menos y mucho pero eso no evitaba que a veces me crispara los nervios con sus idas y venidas de un lado a otro por mi casa diciendo que todo esto debería remodelarse, cambiarse, que estaba pasado de moda, etc.

Ni hablar de lo mal que me sentí –incluso más de lo que ya estaba– cuando me preguntó por la pequeña abolladura de la pared del pasillo de entrada. El solo hecho de contemplarla día y noche como obsesa cada vez que salía u entraba de mi departamento me dejaba pensando en él y en lo que había pasado. Eso sólo lograba dejarme más sumida en la desesperanza y desolación que de costumbre.

Sango había venido, como me había prometido luego de dos semanas de disfrutar a su familia en Hokkaido. Aquí estaba instalándose para pasar unos días luego de decidir que hacer y donde mudarse aunque yo ya le había dicho que no tenía que hacerlo, sin embargo ella insistía en darme mi privacidad y que buscaría algo cerca. Ya eran las nueve de la noche del sábado y no habíamos parado ni un segundo de arreglar el cuarto de mi amiga, por lo menos esto me dejaba la mente ocupada en otras cosas y no me dejaba recordar mi corazón destrozado hace un poco más de 48 horas.

Realmente estaba loca... tenía la poca cordura de seguir dudando todo. Mi mente a ratos se engañaba diciéndome que él había mentido, que yo si le importaba y que lo que dijo fue nada más que una fachada para protegerse ¿Pero de qué? Obviamente de mí.

Aún podía sentir el roce de su miembro dentro de mí bombeando una y otra vez haciendo que me excitara ante el recuerdo.

- ¿Kagome estas bien? – Me pregunto Sango tirándose, literalmente, en el sillón – estas tan roja… - continuó.

- Estoy bien – le aseguré moviendo mi cabeza para delegar inmediatamente todo recuerdo y sensación.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde que se fue de mi departamento, ni siquiera en la universidad y no creo que vuelva a verlo. No tenía ni la mas mínima esperanza que apareciera tampoco en mis clases y si lo hacia… ¡Ay de mí!

Yo ya le había dicho lo que había pasado ahora él tendría que decidir que hacer con esa verdad, de eso trataba convencerme una y otra vez. Yo estaría con él, era lo que más quería, volver a lo que teníamos antes pero una parte de mi me decía que era prácticamente imposible. El Inuyasha del cual me había enamorado ya no existía y lo había comprobado hace dos días.

Pero ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Por qué no se quedo en Inglaterra en su prestigiosa universidad? ¿Por qué me decía yo era suya… tan posesivamente si no tenía ni los más mínimos sentimientos por mí?

Dejé mi cabeza recostada sobre el borde del sillón perdida en mis pensamientos. Estaba tan recondenadamente confundida.

Sentí como Sango bufo y picoteo mis costillas llamando mi atención.

- ¡Kagome! Hay algo que tú no me estas contando y puedo adivinar adonde nos llevara todo esto –

- Tú tampoco me has contado mucho desde que llegaste anoche – le recriminé sin moverme.

- Bueno este es el momento tonta, estoy prácticamente mudada en tu casa así que es tiempo de conversar. Lo mío no es tan importante - me dijo tratando de levantarme de mi deprimente posición -Sé que Inuyasha esta en esta ciudad y esta en la misma universidad en donde tú das y tomas clases. Cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado – Me exigió haciendo que la mirara.

- Él, bueno nosotros… - evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual, me animé a contarle todo a Sango. Ella siempre era mi cable a tierra y mi paño de lagrimas – Nosotros nos acostamos el jueves, pero Sango él ya no es él mismo. Es un hombre frío, manipulador y violento… no es… no es el mismo niño de hace cuatro años. Tengo miedo porque aún lo amo – sollozando y conteniendo las interminables lagrimas logré continuar – y parece... que él ya no siente lo mismo que yo. Él solo… solo me utilizo para satisfacerse sin compromiso emocional alguno –

Ella me acunó mientras me desahogaba una vez más.

- Kagome, él nunca volverá a ser el mismo después de lo que pasó entre ustedes. Estuvo muy herido, casi muerto. Te lo dije en su momento ¿Verdad? - asentí sintiendo como el nudo de mi garganta crecía y crecía a cada lágrima derramada - Había perdido el sentido de su vida, su norte. Eras todo para él y tú… -

- Lo sé, ¡Todo fue mi maldita culpa!... Pero pensé que si él había vuelto era porque le importaba un poco… -

- Sí volvió no fue porque te perdonó, eso debes tenerlo claro. Conozco a mi hermano y sé lo que es sentirse traicionado y herido, Kagome –

- ¿Para que volvió entonces? ¿Para que me buscó? –

- Quiere que sientas lo que él sintió… Esta siendo un maldito infantil ¡Le dije! – su mano chocó contra el sillón amortiguando su puño.

- Tú dices ¿venganza? ¿Vino a vengarse de mí? -

Ahora todo tenía sentido ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Si quería vengarse porque no simplemente tomo un arma y me disparó directamente en el corazón? ¿Por qué no me dejo encerrada en un cuarto sin comida? Eso hubiera sido más ligero que lo que sentía ahora. Inuyasha sabía que así acabaría conmigo ¿Verdad?

Me sentía vacía, usada, inútil y terriblemente deseosa de él. Con el corazón herido y destrozado sin posibilidad de reconstrucción. ¿Es así como se sintió el? Si así era, definitivamente me merecía la muerte en sus manos.

- No sabe lo que esta haciendo este juego lo esta afectando tanto a él como a ti, pero Kagome no dejes que te afecte –

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me afecte? ¡Yo lo sigo amando, maldita sea!... - mi voz se fue perdiendo hasta casi perderse en el silencio – Lo sigo amando –

- Por lo mismo, muy hermano mío será y también lo quiero mucho pero tiene que aprender que esta no es la mejor forma de superar sus fantasmas del pasado -

- Merezco todo esto – le dije como una respuesta. Mi mente no podía retener nada más que la culpa.

- No, no lo mereces. Le dijiste la verdad y el no te creyó, ni siquiera me creyó a mi que se lo traté de contar antes. Ahora es su problema –

- Eres fuerte Kagome… - continuó mientras yo trataba de procesar todo lo que me estaba diciendo mi amiga - Haz como si no te afectara, haz como si nada paso. Eso lo descolocara y lo hará replantearse todo. Kagome por favor confía en mí. - me rogó cuando baje mi rostro para ocultarlo.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus finos brazos abrazándome en un símbolo universal de apoyo.

Todo esto fue demasiado para mí; todo lo que me dijo Sango, todo lo que recordaba, lo que estaba deduciendo y todo lo que encajaba perfectamente hacía que quisiera morir en este mismo instante. Mi corazón aún se negaba a creer que Inuyasha fuera capaz de algo así pero mi mente me decía todo lo contrario.

¿Qué haría, entonces?

¿Podría hacer como si realmente no me importara?

¿Realmente quería hacerlo?

.

**_:::Fin capitulo diez::_**

_Hola niñas lindas Sip de nuevo me estoy trasnochando haha pero es q antes de irme a dormir he querido dejarles un nuevo capi :D  
_

_ Por fin Kagome se entero del motivo por el que Inu volvió ¿Qué creen que hará? ¿Qué harían ustedes?_

_Por otro lado en el siguiente capitulo dejaremos que nuestra pareja preferida descanse un poquito… el siguiente capitulo será un SANGO POV sabremos que le sucedió a nuestra castaña y tal vez sepamos algún detalle del paradero de Miroku :D_

_Bueno les agradesco todos sus reviews y no se olviden comentar este también :) Gracias tamiben por su ayuda con los nombre para Inu estoy pensando en publicar una nueva historia pero creo q subire el primer capitulo como One-Shot para q les hechen una miradita y me digan q ondi =) _

_Me voy a dormir ya q me estan amenazando con apagarme el laptop [¬¬ novio controlador] nos vemos prontito Gracias por los reviews a DD las quiero mis queridisimas amiguis bye_

**__::Nana::_ _**


	11. Despues de la tormenta

**Mía**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko. Y la trama es de Enichepi.

::::::::::::::::

Este capitulo va dedicado para todos los lectores AUSENTES ¡vamos chicas déjenme su comentario no les cuesta nada darle al botoncito amarillo XD

**_:::Capitulo once – Después de la tormenta°:::_**

.

**POV Sango.**

París, Francia.

Estaba muy emocionada, por estar en la ciudad del amor. Llevaba más o menos 2 meses con mi prometido Bankotsu, estaba tan feliz que podría estar todo el día dando saltitos de alegría. Nos habíamos organizado de tal forma que pudiéramos estar cómodamente instalados en la ciudad, habíamos arrendado un moderno departamento que además nos servía de lugar de trabajo; para él un estudio de fotografía y para mí un taller de modas. Era perfecto. Además que muy pronto nos casaríamos, él me había logrado conseguir la primera cita luego de un arduo esfuerzo, imagínense cuando le costó que aceptara que nos casáramos ¡2 años enteros!

No es que no lo quisiera lo suficiente, es solo que yo aún no podía olvidar… a alguien por completo, pero debía hacerlo. Es por eso que olvide todo –O por lo menos hice mi mayor esfuerzo- y comencé de nuevo.

Estaba… contenta.

Sin embargo, en pos de seguir mis sueños de diseñadora había dejado a mi familia en Japón. Eso era lo que más tristeza me daba pero Bankotsu siempre me decía que tenía que ser a veces un poco egoísta. Aunque no me gustara.

Tomé las llaves de nuestra casa luego de ir a ver unas telas que llegaron de improviso para unos nuevos diseños en los que estaba trabajando. Así que me tuve que ausentar unas horas mientras mi novio trabajaba con una modelo que recurrentemente usaba para probar mis nuevos diseños o en los desfiles por sus medidas perfectas. Giré la llave mientras tarareaba en susurros una canción que me tenía pegada.

- Hit me like a ray of sun. Burning through my darkest night. You're the only one that I want. Think I'm addicted to your light - Cerré la puerta suavemente sabiendo de ante mano que a Bankotsu no le gustaban las distracciones mientras tenía una sesión fotográfica.

Decía que tenía que concentrarse o si no perdía la visión.

Antes de ir a nuestra habitación a dejar mi cartera y cambiarme de ropa que estaba totalmente empapadas por la lluvia, decidí pasar a echar un vistazo por el estudio, a ver como iba Bankotsu con las fotografías de mis diseños terminados y poder tener listo cuanto antes mi portafolio.

Cuando abrí la puerta del estudio este se encontraba vacío. ¡Que extraño! pues estaban las cámaras en su lugar y las luces encendidas y en posición. ¿Dónde estarán? Quizás se le olvido apagar las luces pero ¿y las cámaras? Bankotsu jamás dejaría sus preciosidades ultra-mega costosas tiradas porque sí. Un miedo inexplicable me empezó a inundar ¿Qué tal si les había pasado algo?

Rápidamente saqué de mi cartera el celular y le marqué. El sonido de su móvil me alertó, este venía desde nuestra habitación. Caminé lentamente hacia allí mientras seguía marcando y este cada vez sonaba mas y mas fuerte. Cuando llegué a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación escuché que dos personas hablaban con cierta dificultad, como si estuvieran corriendo una maratón.

- Es Sango – dijo la voz masculina que reconocí inmediatamente como mi novio.

- No le contestes – decía una voz femenina muy ronca y sensual. Escuché también algo así como que esta misma mujer repartía besos en algún lugar de cuerpo de Bankotsu.

Mi mente quedó en silencio y completamente en blanco.

Un sonido de algo caer al suelo me despertó de este letargo momentáneo y por el espacio de la puerta entre abierta vi como el celular de Bankotsu estaba desarmado en el piso.

Por inercia abrí la puerta para ver la escena que se desarrollaba en nuestra cama, la que tantas veces nos había albergado a mí y a él en la misma situación. Él encima de ella mientras se movían en sincronía de arriba abajo gimiendo y jadeando, casi gritando. Me sentí inmediatamente enferma, dejando caer mis cosas y llevándome una mano a mi boca para ahogar el grito que tuve que haber dado pero que no me atreví a vocalizar.

El sonido sordo de mi cartera los alertó y les hizo mirarme sorprendidos. Ya no había nada más que decir…

.

.

.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuantas lágrimas había derramado pues las deje de contabilizar cuando los ahogos me impidieron concentrarme. Me sentía herida, engañada, estúpida y sobre todo pasada a llevar. Ya en el aeropuerto lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue llamar a mi mejor amiga por un poco de soporte emocional. Estaba sola en Paris… más sola que nunca y por eso había tomado la decisión de regresar a casa.

Luego de un repentino ataque de histeria al escuchar la voz de mi amiga y al explicarle lo que había pasado pude decirle con seguridad como me sentía.

- Sí, estoy bien. Solo que me duele mucho. Yo creí que me amaba y creí amarlo también. Me siento tan estúpida, pero no llorare más. Solo necesitaba oírte Kagome, siempre eres mi cable a tierra – suspiré. Ya me sentía más liviana y eso era excelente. Por lo menos podía respirar casi normalmente.

Todo esto me recordaba inevitablemente a la única persona que ame con locura desde la primera vez que le vi y tampoco termino nada de bien con él. Sentía casi el mismo dolor. No. Ese fue mucho más profundo y nada se comparaba a como me sentí ese día que descubrí que estaba prometido…él me había engañado igual que Bankotsu.

¡Mierda!

Quizás es por eso que este dolor, este engaño, podía manejarlo sin tantos problemas.

- Ese hijo de puta. ¿Cómo pudo? No lo entiendo… ¿Cuando llegas? Por favor déjame ayudarte en lo que sea – sonreí para mi. Como extrañaba a Kagome.

- Iré a casa primero, luego iré a verte y si me dejas me gustaría quedarme contigo unos días – dije como pude.

- Sí, puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes –

- Lo sé, además aprovecharé de visitar a Inuyasha – dije sin pensarlo. Desde que se había ido de Inglaterra para volver a Japón que no lo veía. ¡Pero que digo! Si cuando estaba en Oxford jamás me llamaba ni me iba a visitar tampoco.

- ¿Sabías que él estaba acá? – me pregunto.

- Lo lamento Kagome – le dije sinceramente y es que con la advertencia que le di a mi hermanito no pensé que fuera necesario. Aunque sabía que iba a realizar contacto con ella, no pensé que las intenciones que sospechaba él tendría… eso trasformaba a Inuyasha en un ser que no reconocería.

Pronto me llamaron a abordar y con Kagome terminamos de conversar. Luego de colgar y llevando conmigo pocas cosas -solo las esenciales- me subí al avión.

Me prometí a mi misma estar dos semanas con mis padres y después estaría con ella. El vuelo fue lento y cansador. Me tomó otras horas más llegar a Hokkaido luego de tomar un autobús hacia allá ya que no tenía automóvil aquí. Otra cosa por la que odie a Bankotsu en estos momentos…

Cuando llegué a mi casa ya era de noche, baje mis maletas del taxi y camine de forma lenta. Les iba a dar una gran sorpresa, solo esperaba que no hicieran tantas preguntas pues no sabia si estaba en condiciones de responderlas ahora.

Iba a golpear la puerta con resignación cuando la luz de la casa contigua se encendió asustándome. Mire con recelo hacia la puerta de los vecinos pero no vi nada más que una cabellera azabache dejar unas cosas en la entrada y luego entrar nuevamente a su casa. Mi corazón dio un brinco al verlo pero no entendí el motivo, de seguro fue el susto de ser descubierta y confundida con un ladrón o algo.

Golpeé armándome de valor. Luego de insistentes repeticiones de mis nudillos golpeando la puerta esta se abrió de sopetón dejándome ver una pequeña figura confundida del otro lado. Sonreí de manera automática, mi pequeñito estaba tan grande y su mueca de duda me dejo aún más risueña.

- ¿Por qué abres la puerta tú? ¿No sabes que es peligroso? – le dije apuntándolo con una de mis manos en mi cadera.

- Sango – gritó tirándose hacia mí. Tuve que dejar mis bolsos y maleta olvidados en el piso para poder tomarlo y hacerlo girar como sabía que le gustaba.

Mis padres no tardaron en venir y darme una sorprendida bienvenida. Les expliqué sin muchos detalles que venia a quedarme. Ellos no preguntaron mucho pues sabían que cuando estuviera lista se los diría… siempre había sido así conmigo. Siempre.

- Y hice un dibujito pero no pude terminarlo porque el pajarito ¡Kabum! – dijo mi pequeña lindura. Amaba cuando se reía y se le formaban esos lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.- se cayó del árbol y no se movía –

-Oh por Dios Sessho ¿Se murió? – Lo atraje a mí y lo abrace – pobrecito –

-No. ¡Que va! Rin, le tiró una piedra y por eso se cayó. Fue divertidisimo – enarque una ceja ante su relato mientras mamá cocinaba y solo se reía de lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Di..Divertido? – le pregunte y miré a mamá para levantar una ceja y cuestionarle su tranquilidad

- Sí, ahora Rin y yo jugamos mucho. Todos los días – dijo mi hermanito poniéndose un poco rojo.

Ahh… Supuse donde iba todo esto. ¡Mañana mismo conocería a la rompe corazones que tiene así a mi pedazo de sol!

- Llame a Inuyasha hoy – agregó bostezando – Y prometió que vendría el fin se semana – se soltó de mi agarre y se fue con mamá, quien lo tomó y se encargó de ir a acostarlo.

Papá entró en la habitación despreocupadamente, se sentó a mi lado mirándome con amabilidad y algo de duda. Sabía que quería una explicación y yo sabía que era lo mínimo que se merecían luego que su hija mayor se fuera a Paris por un sueño y tan entusiasmada y luego volviera sin motivo aparente.

Sí, creo que estaba lista para decirles el porqué.

- No eres la misma Sango – Afirmó mi padre sentándose a mi lado y pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros de manera conciliadora.

-Lo sé papá. Nunca seré la misma – le dije acurrucándome a su lado, mientras acariciaba mis hombros como solía hacerlo cuando tenía 8 años y se me ensuciaba mis zapatos de charol favoritos.

Mi madre se ubicó frente a nosotros apenas llegó y ahí tuve mi señal…era el momento.

Les conté todo lo que sucedido, detalles tras doloroso detalles. Traté de ocultar las lágrimas pero fue imposible. Tras darme todo su apoyo y confianza nos despedimos para descansar. Temí que mi padre tomará mañana mismo un avión para castrar a Bankotsu pero por mí no lo haría, se lo había pedido pues le había asegurado que me había encargado de darle su merecido antes de venirme.

Mi habitación, que estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado hace tantos tiempo, me dispuse a sacar mi pijama de mi maleta y descansar durante la noche, si es que podía hacerlo sin recordar todo.

Tarea imposible.

Los días pasaron y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llego el fin de semana. Inuyasha apareció el sábado quedándose solo por ese día alegando tener exámenes la semana siguiente. Hable con él y se sorprendió que estuviera en casa. No perdí mi oportunidad para recordarle mi amenaza, pero me contuve lo que más pude. Le dije que no me metería pero si reventaba mi paciencia le daría sus buenas patadas. Por lo viejos y nuevos tiempos.

Creo que me entendió bastante bien pues él sabe de lo que soy capaz cuando me hartan la paciencia.

Ya el martes decidí que era suficiente de estar encerrada en casa ¡Tenia que salir mínimo! No podía quedarme en casa jugando con Sesshomaru y su amiguita Rin por las tardes y dormir por las mañanas.

¡No más depresión! No se lo merece, menos ahora, soy una mujer libre. Una mujer engañada, usada pero… libre.

¡Mierda! Tomé mi chaqueta y me salí de la casa decidida a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Caminé por 15 minutos sin mirar por donde iba, solo daba un paso tras otro. De pronto sentí como algo me daba directamente en la cabeza dejándome un poco atontada. Mientras me sobaba el lugar del golpe giré para encarar al culpable.

¡Que sorpresa me di cuando me encontré con la tierna niña de 4 añitos amiga de Sesshomaru! Rin.

- Rin ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – le dije mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura mientras ella recogía la pelota del suelo.

- Juego con papi – me dijo sonriendo de forma magistral. Esta niña seria muy bella cuando creciera, si lo pensaba bien podría usarla como modelo de ropa infantil.

- Ah… con tu papi – la verdad es que nunca había conocido al padre de Rin, siempre venía una señora de edad a buscarla cuando se pasaba la hora en nuestra casa, supuse que era su niñera pues su padre debería trabajar mucho y su madre supongo que también.

Una voz nos interrumpió llamando a la niña. Lo primero que hice fue dirigir mi mirada hacia el dueño de la voz que se acercaba a paso lento.

Cuando nuestras miradas chocaron lo primero que hice fue paralizarme, después dejarme caer al piso y por último desencajar mi mandíbula, en un gesto de sorpresa absoluta.

¿Rin era hija de… de… Miroku? Si así era ¿Rin era hija de él y María? por lo que supongo por todo lo obvio de la situación que se casaron y viven ¡Al lado de la casa de mis padres! ¡Mierda! Tengo que mudarme lo antes posible.

Ahora que, además, mi vida sentimental estaba totalmente arruinada, me volvía a encontrar con el único y mas grande amor que tuve en mi vida, reviviendo todo sentimiento, con cada latido que mi corazón daba, mientras lo observaba acercarse y percatarse seguramente de los mismos detalles que yo había deducido.

¿Podría significar esto el algo hecho por el destino? ¡No! Yo no me entrometeré jamás en una relación. No lo hice antes y menos lo haré ahora por mucho que mi corazón estuviera latiendo enloquecido con solo cruzar nuestras miradas.

- ¿San... Sango? – me dijo. Estaba igual de asustado y sorprendido que yo. Bueno, asustado quizás no, pero sorprendido sí que sí.

- Ehm.. Bueno yo me voy – dije levantándome nerviosa del piso, sin mirarlo ¡Genial arruine mi ropa! – Ten más cuidado Rin, no puedes andar lanzando la pelota hacía las personas – acaricié su cabeza y me giré no sin antes hacer un pequeño asentamiento de cabezas para despedirme.

Él me detuvo al instante.

- Sango… haz vuelto – susurró en una distancia prudencial de mí. ¡Claro! Él sabía que me había ido con Bankotsu a Paris.

- Sí. No sabia que vivías al lado de mis padres – me giré lentamente para encararlo pues ya no había escapatoria y tenia que ser variante y enfrentarlo ¿Qué malo podría pasar? Noté como Rin llevaba la pelota hacia su patio tirándosela a un perro que la recogía y se la volvía a traer, mientras su padre seguía escudriñándome con sus molestos ojos azul oscuro.

- Sí – respondió.

Desee poder desaparecer en ese mismo momento.

- Rin es una niña muy linda – le dije mientras la apuntaba – debes de ser muy feliz Miroku. Tienes una linda familia. Tú y María lo lograron. –

- Gracias -

El silencio que se creó entre nosotros mientras mirábamos a Rin jugar fue muy placentero. Fue como cerrar todas las viejas heridas y perdonar todos los errores.

Cuando él y yo nos habíamos enamorado. Bueno yo me había enamorado, él ya tenía a María a su lado estando prometidos a casarse. Fui la otra y él no se preocupó de ocultarlo, menos de negar que él era el padre del hijo que ella esperaba ese día en la disco. De tan solo recordarlo me dolía el pecho incluso más que cuando recordaba a Bankotsu tirándose a aquella modelo en nuestra cama en Paris…mucho más doloroso.

Pero eso ya era parte del pasado y ahora que por lo menos él se veía feliz yo lo perdonaba. Me alegraba que tuviera una familia y que al parecer le fuera muy bien con los negocios.

- Bueno, me voy – le dije dando una sonrisa sincera.

- Sango… ¿Nos podemos volver a ver? – me pidió.

- Lo siento Miroku, pero tú tienes una familia, una esposa y una hermosa hija. No tenemos nada que ver –

- Ella ya no está – su mirada mostraba cierta tristeza pero aun así detonaba más seguridad y esperanza que todo.

¿Qué no estaba? ¿Qué significaba eso?

- Por favor. Yo nunca te he dejado de amar Sango – me confesó estirando su mano hacia mí pero desistiendo al instante temeroso.

Eso hizo que todo a mí alrededor perdiera sentido

– Por favor. Hoy en la noche en ese parque – me apuntó una pequeña plaza a unos metros de aquí – a las 11:00. Por favor – me rogó con una mueca triste y yo asentí involuntariamente mientras me alejaba en dirección contraria a la que venía.

Me amaba, me seguía amando. Reí para mí mientras daba saltitos entrando a casa, sin embargo mi felicidad duro poco.

Una gran duda me carcomía cada centímetro de mi conciencia y sin embargo el deseo de volver a verlo y los sentimientos que volvían a aflorar dentro de mi ganaron la batalla ese día.

.

.

.

A las once en punto yo estaba sentada en uno de los juegos infantiles que adornaban el parque en el que él me había citado. No debí llegar tan temprano, me veía seguramente necesitada.

Unos pasos me alertaron haciendo que girara mí cuerpo con una rapidez propia de mí. Me llevé un gran alivio y nerviosismo cuando lo vi emerger de la oscuridad con un abrigo negro con capucha. Es verdad, hacía frío y la neblina casi no dejaba ver con claridad a 3 metros adelante tuyo… pero esto era propio de la temporada por lo que yo estaba bien con eso.

Se sentó a mi lado mirando al frente.

- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo girándose lentamente luego de unos minutos de silencio para mirarme.

- Aquí me tienes – le susurré de vuelta.

- Creo que te debo una explicación – me quede pegada en sus ojos asintiendo de manera automática haciendo que él sonriera levemente antes de comenzar con su monólogo.

Venía mentalmente preparada para todo.

- Ese día en la disco yo quería decirte la verdad, tenia que decirte que lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido totalmente real para mí, sin embargo yo estaba atado a… -

- María – complete ausente, recordaba perfectamente toda esa noche – y ella esperaba un hijo tuyo – asintió.

- Mis padres arreglaron todo el compromiso. Cuando te conocí estuve dispuesto a terminarlo, pero me fue imposible sabiendo el real motivo de nuestro compromiso y más al saber que ella estaba embarazada de mí hija. María tenía Leucemia y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida – emití un leve gemido por la sorpresa - Los médicos le habían dicho que luego de la quimioterapia todo iba bien pero empezó a empeorar con él tiempo y ni siquiera una cirugía podría ayudarla. Ese día que me dijo que estaba embarazada, ella decidió tenerlo aún con el riesgo que eso implicaba para ella y para el bebé. Por eso Sango, yo no podía dejarla… aunque lo quisiera, aunque te amara, ella me necesitaba… mi hija me necesitaba –

Diciendo eso se tapó su rostro y sus hombros comenzaron a moverse de arriba abajo. Mi corazón que ya estaba acongojado se estrujó más al verlo así, tan dolido y tan resignado a la vez.

Era extraño pero al saber todo sólo pude sentir más aprecio y amor por este hombre. ¿Se había sacrificado a si mismo por alguien más? Sin embargo también sentí pena porque él tampoco había luchado por mí, así como yo tampoco me esforcé por saber toda la verdad oculta tras nuestra historia.

¿Quién tenía la culpa de todo esto? Ambos.

- Lo siento Sango. De verdad que lo siento mucho y no ha pasado ni un segundo de estos cuatro años en que no piense en ti, por eso cuando te vi hoy tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez no pude evitar rogarte para que me permitieras decirte lo que tenia guardado por tantos tiempo - dijo aún con sus manos en su rostro.

- ¿María, ella…? – pregunté levantándome para estar más cerca de él.

- Murió en el parto – dijo secamente.

- Miroku. No tienes que disculparte, hiciste lo que creíste correcto, fuiste responsable… un gran hombre – le animé al ver que no dejaba de sollozar.

- Amo a mi hija y jamás la cambiaría… Pero Sango, perdí a la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida – levantó su rostro y me miró. Sus ojos cristalinos hicieron que mi corazón diera uno de sus famosos brincos.

¿Significaba esto que teníamos otra oportunidad? Él me amaba y yo… también. Jamás lo había dejado de amar, solo estaba resignada a que jamás lo tendría y ahora… ahora…

- No la perdiste Miroku. Estoy aquí – me acerqué y con mis dedos extendidos hacia él rozando su mejilla delicadamente.

Como si la caricia hubiera quemado, él se levantó y me acercó haciendo que nuestros labios chocaran intensamente el uno con el otro.

.

.

.

Esa noche nos reencontramos en todas las formas posibles sin embargo decidimos ir con calma. Si bien adoraba a Rin y a ella yo le simpatizaba mucho, no podía llevar sólo un día y así como así desordenar el mundo de una niña de 4 años. Eso era totalmente irresponsable y estaba decidida a hacer las cosas bien.

Con encuentros furtivos a media noche en el mismo lugar, se terminaron las dos semanas que tenía contempladas en Hokkaido. No quería irme pero tenía que hacerlo… pues le había prometido a Kagome quedarme con ella en su departamento y si era posible a mudarme también, pues tampoco quería abusar más de mis padres y quería tomar unos post-grados en la universidad mientras pensaba en que hacer con mi vida. Miroku no se vio muy complacido con esto último pero me hizo prometerle que iría a visitarlo a él y a Rin cada fin de semana o ellos irían hacia mí. Además, me había dicho que una de las sucursales de su empresa estaba allí por lo que podría irme a visitar muy seguido. Es por eso que trataría de buscar un departamento para mi sola.

Miroku me llamaba todas las noches y podía asegurar que si pudiera hacerlo me llamaría por las mañanas y las tardes.

Estaba verdaderamente feliz… completa.

También asustada pero eso era normal. Miroku me había abierto las puertas para ingresar a su familia y a su corazón otra vez. Yo también le había ofrecido el mío y ahora todo estaba en orden.

Si bien sabía que María seria alguien importante para ellos y que jamás podría ocupar su lugar como madre de Rin, ellos me tenían reservado un lugar que solo yo podría ocupar.

**Al final aunque no había creído que el destino nos hubiera vuelto a reunir… debí darle la razón frente a todo.**

**Todo sucedía por algo… alguna razón hay para sufrir lo que sufrimos, aunque a veces dudemos de ello, eso no quiere decir que no la haya.**

**Después de la tormenta, siempre sale el sol…**

**Y para mi esa era una verdad absoluta…**

**Si bien el sol se había escondido, otra vez brillaba para mí…**

.

.

.

¡Hola! Lo se, no tengo perdón por el super retraso… y es que últimamente he pasado por muchos estados de animo, la semana pasada estuve solita y eso me entristeció y este semana pues he comenzado con las clases :/ por lo que el tiempo se ve mas limitado…

Quiero darles las gracias a todos los nuevos, los que se fueron sumando con el pasar de los capítulos y a las que están desde el principio :D ¡las quiero mucho!

Bueno ya no les dio la lata un besito y que estén muy bien.

**PD: **Solo faltan 15 reviews y llegamos a los ¡200! Si llegamos a esta cantidad ese mismo dia les actualizo los dos fic :P


	12. Obligada Aclaracion

**Mía**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Rumiko. Y esta historia es de Enichepi. _

-.-

**¡Gracias por todos sus reviews… aquí esta su premio!**

**DOBLE ACTUALIZACION =)**

Capítulo 12: Obligada Aclaración

.

POV Kagome

Lunes. Otra semana que empezaba y otro día por el cual vivir ¡Genial!

Aun seguía confundida como no tienen idea y la culpa no me dejaba descansar ni un mísero segundo de mi ya patética existencia.

¿No podría venir alguien con cianuro y dejarlo en mi desayuno? ¡Ah! No… para eso lo tenía a él, que era mil veces peor que un veneno estúpido. ¿Verdad?

Sango hacia que mi casa pareciera menos sola que antes y al parecer aun seguía demasiado dolida con lo que había pasado con Bankotsu, aunque tratara de ocultarlo ella no podía actuar las 24 horas del día. A veces se escuchaba como que no fuera ella sino como que algún fantasma hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo dejándola delegada –a la verdadera- en algún rincón de su alma. Sin embargo a veces recibía llamadas que la dejaban en las nubes literalmente… y cuando no estaba ida sonreía como boba, era como si estuviera enamorada cual adolescente hormonal. No la entendía.

Sinceramente era peor que vivir con un Bipolar y yo por mi parte no estaba mejor. Mi departamento de pronto era como estar en un psiquiátrico; con una Bipolar y una depresiva sicótica dando vueltas en los ratos libres.

Había pasado una semana desde que Sango me hizo ver el verdadero motivo del regreso de él y sin embargo yo aún no podía tomar una decisión. ¿Seria tan cobarde como para dejarlo con la verdad a medias? La respuesta acudía sola a mi cabeza: No.

Después de todo, la culpa era netamente mía. De todo lo que estaba pasando, por eso mismo tenia que por lo menos hacer el último esfuerzo para que él me creyera ¿Verdad? ¿Podría dejar de luchar tan sólo porque él estuviera obstinado a creer algo de buenas a primeras? ¿Podía dejarme pisotear una vez más dejándome que me usara como una muñeca de trapo? ¿Podía pagarle con la misma moneda? ¿Podría ignorarlo siendo que era lo que más me importaba? ¿Podría….?

Y así mil y una preguntas surcaban por mi mente, al menos estaba segura de algunas respuestas. No dejaría de luchar, haría mi último esfuerzo por mucho que Sango me critique por eso, porque lo amaba y tenía que ser valiente por él y por mi. Tampoco dejaría que me usará y mucho menos usaría a alguien para hacerlo reaccionar. Nadie se merecía eso… nadie se merecía ser usado y menos por mí que no podría corresponderle nada que no fuera amistad.

La decisión estaba tomada –y me costo 7 largos días hacerlo– haría que me escuchara, que supiera todos los detalles y después…

¿Si me creía? Sabía que el perdón no se daría de la noche a la mañana pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

¿Y si no? Bueno… quizás ahí el consejo de Sango tendría más valor.

Suspiré nuevamente cuando tenía ya mi auto estacionado en el lugar que me habían designado. Salí de mi corsa rojo hacia una de mis clases del magister. Tenía que distraerme y ser responsable porque de verdad lo necesitaba. Después de mi clase estaría mucho más alerta a ver si lo veía caminar con su paso despreocupado y su pelo desordenado por algún pasillo o por algún rincón.

Por mucho que me doliera tener sus orbes ámbar mirándome -pues lo único que hacia al mirarlo de esa forma era que recordar esa vez… Esa vez que me miró con tanto desprecio y frialdad- debía hacerlo.

Tenía que enfrentarlo y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Tomé mi carpeta más mi cartera y me dirigí a paso veloz hacia la sala correspondiente en el campus. Vestía ropa casual y cómoda. Hoy no daría clases por lo que no me esmeré en lucir formal, creo que hasta me había olvidado de ponerme maquillaje. Pero ¿A quien le importa? A mí no.

Luego de estar 90 minutos escuchando una cátedra de los nuevos géneros literarios y las aberraciones de estos en el mundo moderno, pude retirarme a comer algo, quizás una merienda liviana o quizás no. Estaba segura que si no fuera por Sango no comería nada y es que simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada que no fuera absolutamente necesario, como respirar, dormir, etc.

Iba entrando al casino despreocupadamente cuando una pareja en el pasillo contiguo a la entrada llamó poderosamente mi atención. Estaban manoseándose sin escrúpulos, él con su rostro en el cuello de ella y ella con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto íntimo, emitiendo pequeños gemidos y… y…

El cabello azabache y largo del chico me pareció extrañamente familiar. Me detuve a mirarlo más de lo cortésmente permitido y…

¡Era Inuyasha! Estaba segura, lo reconocería hasta si fuera miope y usara lentes estrambóticos. ¡Y estaba tirando con una tipa en medio del pasillo! ¡A plena luz del día!

Relájate Kagome, tenias que habértelo imaginado luego de no verlo en toda esta semana que él estaría ocupado en otras cosas…con otras mujeres porque tú no le eres importante. Me recordé con rencor.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué no estuviera dolida? Dolida estaba y resignada también. Porque él tenía razón en algo, yo lo había convertido en esto y ahora tenia que enfrentar las consecuencias.

Me había quedado estática mirándolos, con nada más que el corazón sobrecogido por la angustia y el dolor… hasta creo que llevé mi mano inconscientemente a ese lugar en mi pecho para protegerlo de seguir despedazándose lenta y sangrientamente.

- Inuyasha…- Logré articular casi en un susurro.

Me lo merecía ¡Claro que sí! Pero eso no evitaba que me doliera.

El levantó su cabeza para mirarme con diversión. Mientras sus manos seguían tocando los costados de la zorra de turno. Él estaba disfrutando de todo esto… ¿Estaba haciéndolo a propósito?

Mi cólera comenzó a bullir violentamente en mi sangre haciendo que la adrenalina me dejará con toda la fuerza acumulada en mis manos para estampársela en donde más le doliera, tenía mis nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos violentamente. Recordé que después de todo también tenía el título de profesora en la universidad así que podía llamarles la atención. ¡Rayos! No podía ¡Esto era la Universidad!

_Tampoco dejaría que me usara y mucho menos usaría a alguien para hacerlo reaccionar._ Me tuve que recordar mi resolución a punta de sudor y sangre para no caer profundamente en la desesperanza y el dolor.

Me armé de valor y dejé que el dolor se quedara ahí mismo, donde debía permanecer siempre. Pasé por su lado y lo único que pude decir salió de mi boca sin preguntar siquiera. Lo único que fluía de mi, era la rabia, el dolor y –aún más– los celos.

- Consíganse un cuarto o un par de condones – escupí y ni siquiera supe si escucharon o no.

Tendría que buscar otro momento para hablarle… porque ahora no podría. No cuando tiene ocupada su boca succionando todo lo que encontraba en su paso de esa mocosa.

¡Fantástico! ¡Se me había quitado hambre!

Cuando entré y me puse en la fila lo único que tomé fue una manzana. Sentándome en la mesa más alejada y en el rincón más oscuro y desolado del lugar.

Respira… respira… respira… trata de vivir.

.

.

.

POV Inuyasha

La vi entrar al edificio del casino totalmente distraída. Tanto que ni siquiera notó que la miraba desde adentro como un verdadero psicópata. Desde aquella vez que no podía verla más que a veinte metros de distancia porque si no mi cuerpo no respondía a nada que le ordenara. Tenía que controlarme antes de volver a tenerle enfrente, ella no me podía dominar.

Me adelanté a ella ¿Por qué? No lo sé, sólo lo hice. Otra vez mi cuerpo haciendo cosas que mi mente consiente no pensaba, pero no me importó.

Estaba hasta la mierda confundido, queriendo tener explicación para todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros esa noche y recordando sin mi consentimiento cuando ella me había dejado esa noche en mi propia casa en Hokkaido ¿Qué ese mal nacido la había obligado? ¿Qué nos había visto? Aún no podía creer hasta donde llegaban sus inventos para justificar el hecho que haya jugado con un chico de 16 años totalmente enamorado de ella.

¿Y que si me había convertido en alguien diferente? Había crecido y soy exactamente lo que ella creo. Un ser sin corazón, con un espacio en su pecho que solo vive y late por inercia y por venganza.

Una chica de contextura delgada chocó conmigo cuando estaba apunto de entrar al casino para sentarme en algún lugar estratégico para vigilar a Kagome sin obstáculos. No me había fijado que estaba ahí, pero ¿Cuándo estaba en todos mis cabales cuando pensaba en Kagome?

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, yo no me fije que venias en el camino – me dijo mirándome sugestivamente ¿No se había dado cuenta? ¡Ja! Y yo soy virgen.

- Sí, sí. Lo que sea – le respondí tratando de avanzar pero ella me detuvo.

- Mi nombre es Gabrielle, vamos juntos al taller de literatura… - me dijo dejando la frase inconclusa.

Taller de literatura… clases… venganza… Kagome.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse hacia nuestra dirección y guiándome nada más que por una corazonada supe que era ella. Así que tome a la chica…ehm…como se llame, y la acorralé contra la pared besándole el cuello sin estar pendiente exactamente de lo que hacía, más bien tenia todos mis sentidos pendientes en la persona que se acercaba. Mientras le besaba el cuello o detrás de su oreja mordisqueando en el camino, escuche un susurro que me dejo totalmente sobreexcitado.

- Inuyasha… -

Yo sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz pues ella era la única que lograba ese efecto en mí con tan solo una palabra. De tan solo recordar la última vez que gimió mi nombre…

No podía ni imaginarlo, no al menos sin ponerme duro.

Levanté mi rostro sólo para encontrarla con el ceño crispado y una mano en su pecho arrugándose la ropa en el acto. Sonreí… sonreí porque esto era lo que quería aunque también quisiera poner mi mano en el mismo lugar donde ella la tenia ante la sensación que me inundaba al verla tan vulnerable.

_Ella debe sufrir, debe llorar… como yo lo hice_, me convencí.

Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando paso por nuestro lado hasta que la escuché de nuevo.

- Consíganse un cuarto o un par de condones - su voz sonaba enfadada pero no dolida, ni destrozada.

Cuando sentí sus pasos desaparecer por el pasillo me separé de la chica, ni siquiera la mire pues tenía mi vista perdida en la dirección en la que ella se había ido.

Esperen un momento ¿No lloro? ¿No le interesó? Obvio que le intereso, sino no hubiera sido tan mordaz, ni hubiera tenido esa clase de expresión facial cuando la escuché susurrar mi nombre. Según mi plan ella debería estar a un paso de la destrucción emocional…

Esto, definitivamente no era lo que quería que pasara, pero no todo estaba perdido.

- ¡Ey! Guapo ¿A dónde crees que vas? – la mano de la chica tocó mi brazo tratando de atraer mi atención

- Pues lejos de ti – le respondí soltándome de su agarre ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué me quedara a hacer arrumacos?

- No piensas irte así nada más ¿O sí? - respondió casi una octava más alto de lo normal.

- Mírame – dije caminando en dirección al casino. Me alejé de ella escuchando un gritito frustrado a mis espaldas pero no le tome importancia. Ella no la merecía.

Cuando entré no me tomo mucho encontrar a quien buscaba.

Kagome estaba sentándose en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar. Si no fuera por la planta seca que estaba a su lado hubiera creído que ese espacio estaría destinado para amantes de la oscuridad o personas que quisieran perderse en un hoyo negro. Llegué más rápido de lo que hubiera querido pues ni siquiera sabia que le iba a decir, no estaba preparado para tanta cercanía aun mas mis pies –nuevamente de movieron solos- Cuando me paré a su lado ella levantó lentamente su cabeza hacia mi dirección y nos quedamos mirando… examinándonos el uno al otro por varios segundos, o minutos… no sé, pudieron haber pasado horas y seguiríamos igual, sumergidos en una burbuja donde solo estábamos ella y yo.

Uno de nosotros se animo a hablar.

- ¿Q..Qué haces… Inuyasha? – me preguntó dejando la manzana que ni siquiera había mordido a un lado. Yo me tomé mi tiempo para responder sentándome a su lado, creando una atmosfera misteriosa y aterradora.

- Este es un lugar público, puedo comer donde quiera – le respondí lo más tranquilamente que pude actuar, hasta tome la manzana que ella había dejado dándole un mordisco y observándola atreves de mis pestañas, estando pendiente de cualquier movimiento que pudiera memorizar. ¿Para qué? Ni idea.

De pronto, la vi mirarme con decisión y tragar sonoramente saliva por su garganta antes de que hablara de nuevo.

- No has traído nada para comer –

- ¿Y esto que es? – Le dije mostrándole la manzana mordida – que yo sepa esto es alimento ¿no? - me miró otra vez detenidamente volviendo cerrar los ojos y abriéndolos al acto.

- Tienes que creerme. El día que fuimos al club, el día que hicimos el amor en el pasillo. Kouga nos vio y me amenazó con decirle a tus padres lo nuestro y yo tenía tanto miedo que hice lo que me pidió. Terminé contigo de forma limpia, no quería que te pasara nada. Yo...- había hablado muy rápido disparando palabra por palabra a una velocidad impresionante que no me dejó interrumpir hasta ahora.

- No sigas diciendo esas estupideces. No intentes hacerme creer que eso fue lo que pasó cuando ambos sabemos que habías tenido algo con él antes y que solo fui para ti sexo – le siseé en un tono moderado. No quería iniciar una batalla de gritos en medio del casino y dejar en claro que mi atención estaba en ella… siempre en ella.

Intentó aguantarse las lágrimas que amenazan con salir pero las controló bien. Se levantó en un sólo movimiento, asustándome por la rudeza de este. Tomó mi mano con la suya arrastrándome hacia fuera y dejándome prácticamente en otro mundo. Abrió una de las puertas de servicio y nos metió sorpresivamente dentro. Yo me deje llevar, si hubiera querido la hubiera detenido pues obviamente tenia mucha más fuerza que ella pero no quise. ¿Por qué? ¡No lo sé! Esas mismas preguntas me llevo haciendo toda la semana ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué solo suspiraba cuando la recordaba? ¿Por qué deje que me besara? ¿Por qué la observo de lejos sin que lo note? ¿Por qué tiemblo al recordar sus manos en mi piel? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Y esta vez no fue diferente… estaba poseído por una extraña voluntad que solo se activaba cuando ella me tocaba o estaba cerca.

Sin previo aviso se giró quedando frente a mí y mirando hacia arriba. Obviamente yo le ganaba en altura unos cuentos centímetros… mucho más que antes, lo que seguramente hacia mí porte algo aterrador.

- A él nunca lo amé y después de ti no ha habido nadie – me dijo enterrando su dedo índice en mi pecho varias veces mientras mi respiración dificultosa hacia que mi pecho subiera y bajara en forma irregular de la rabia logrando que su dedo se hundiera más.

¿Cómo creerle? ¿Cómo… dejar este plan, que me mantenía vivo? Todo me decía que lo hiciera, pero no podía… yo no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo quieras que te crea? ¿Cómo quieres que no piense que te fuiste con él después de dejarme si nunca más volviste a mí? ¿Cómo? – le dije haciendo una mueca de dolor y caminando hacia ella logrando que su espalda chocara con la pared del diminuto cubículo.

- Por que es la verdad.- ocultó su rostro tras una cortina de cabello azabache impidiéndome la visión de sus ojos vidriosos - ¡Maldición! soy una maldita cobarde -

– Me destruiste, me redujiste a cenizas - le susurré sobre su cabeza expeliendo el aire sobre sus cabellos que se movieron ante el aire que paso a través de ellos.

- Lo sé y lo… -

- No, no lo sabes. Tienes que sentirlo, vivirlo para recién entenderme – respondí dejando mi mandíbula muy rígida y mi mano en la pared en la que ella estaba apoyada. No podía soportarlo más.

- ¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿De venganza? – Por fin levantó su rostro y me dejo observa de cerca su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas rojas.

- Sí… –

- Entonces ¡Véngate! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Véngate! - me acerqué más a ella mientras las lagrimas recorrían empapando todo su rostro.

Tome su rostro con mi mano libre y lo enmarqué mientras sus ojos empapados me miraban con dolor, recelo, furia y muchas otras cosas que no supe reconocer del todo. Baje mi rostro con la clara intención de torturarla pero el torturado fui yo pues me vi doblegado por mi fuerza interior y con más dolor del que podía soportar la besé.

Uní nuestros labios tímidamente haciendo que el roce fuera totalmente inocente y placentero. Solo era exploración, reencuentro y tristeza de ambos. Mi lengua pronto pidió acceso siendo cedido en el acto por una ansiosa Kagome. Ella también se había rendido y eso me alegró porque no era el único que decía una cosa y hacia otra.

Ella, sin embargo no movió ni un centímetro de su cuerpo más que sus labios contra los míos ante mi cercanía. Sus brazos estaban intactos en la misma posición que cuando empezamos a besarnos… en la misma posición en la que la aprisione.

La respiración me faltaba al igual que ella pero nos recuperamos repartiendo rápidos besos en la comisura de nuestros labios sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Cuando tenia la seguridad que no moriría de hipoxia volví al ataque devorando sus labios con ferocidad y atrapándola más fuertemente contra la pared.

Su sabor era como una adicción de la que ni en cuatro años bastaban para recuperarme. Su aliento chocar con el mío era como recuperar la combinación perfecta de dos escancias que se pertenecías y la sensación que me inundaba cuando sus labios me correspondía era como estar en el lugar que me correspondía, donde podía ser yo y donde nada importaba.

Ni siquiera el tiempo, el rencor, la venganza, el dolor… nada.

Todo era curado por sus labios… todo.

Me detuve sin separarme de ella, aun con mis manos en su rostro y mi respiración agitada deje de mover mis labios sobre los suyos.

No. Yo no podía hacer esto. Yo no podía hacerlo…

Me separé de ella mirándola una última vez. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y sus labios rojos por el roce recién experimentado. Se veían mil veces más hermosos y apetecibles que si se los hubiera pintado de un fuerte rojo carmesí.

Uno de mis dedos delineo su labio inferior haciendo que emitiera un suspiro y yo un gemido derrotado.

Cerré mis ojos y me di el valor para hacer esto. Abrí la puerta y me largué.

Mi pecho estaba muy apretado.

Sin meditarlo mucho llegué a mi auto y me subí sin saber a dónde mierda me dirigía. Cuando conducía sin rumbo por las calles, todo se volvió borroso y nublado. No llovía, ¡Claro que no!

Llevé una mano a mi mejilla y pude notar la humedad que se desprendía de mi piel. Las lágrimas habían dejado ahí su recorrido demostrado lo débil que era.

Y lo estúpido que fui al creer que una venganza podría curarme y hacerme olvidarla tan fácilmente.

.

_**El depredador jugó a cazar a su presa…**_

_**Y la presa perdió…**_

_**Pero el corazón del depredador se destrozó al intentarlo…**_

.

Hola chicas… bueno lo prometido es deuda =) como les dije que llegábamos a los ¡200 reviews!

Les actualizaría las dos historias pues aquí esta el primero XD

Este capitulo es uno de los mas intensos, ya que nuestros dos protagonistas se jugaron sus ultimas cartas… ahora es cosa de esperar solamente y ver que sucederá :D

Me alegra que les gustaría la mini-historia de Sango y GRACIAS a todas las nuevas chicas que comentaron el capi anterior =) ella eran las lectoras AUSENTES pero todavía quedan algunas que me tienen en sus favoritos pero no dejan reviews… VAMOS chicas atrévanse a dar su opinión :)

Un abrazo y un beso que estes super en este comienzo de fin de semana bye!

**_::**_**Nanami**_**::_**


	13. ¿Esperanzas?

**Mía**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko. Y la historia es de Enichepi._

-.-

Estoy un poquito nostálgica por lo q este capitulo esta supera adock =)

**Capitulo Doce ¿Esperanzas…?**

.

POV Inuyasha.

Dos meses…dos malditos meses desde que todo había comenzado y ya no tenía control de nada. Había presumido que mi plan era perfecto, sin fallas. Había asegurado que lo llevaría a cabo sin errores pero no había contado con algo fundamental;

Mis sentimientos por ella.

Lo había pasado completamente por alto y ahora pagaba el precio.

Después de estar como un zombie y autómata haciendo lo que tenia que hacer para rendir aunque sea mediocremente en la Universidad y después de verme a mi mismo mucho más destruido que hace cuatro años ahora veía que mí interior parecía tan patético como lo era en la realidad y había descubierto de la peor manera que toda persona tiene un límite del cual no puede pasar sin autodestruirse en el intento.

¿Destruido? Sí… hasta llegar al punto de descubrirme a mi mismo llorando en forma desconsolada al interior de mi auto aparcado en algún lugar apartado por horas.

Patético…

Y lo peor de todo era que no había hora del día que no pensara en Kagome y en todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros. No me la había cruzado en la Universidad, ni en el casino, ni en ningún lugar – Tampoco la había acosado secretamente- y en parte era lo mejor para mi en estos momentos. No tendría fuerzas como para observar de lejos su cuerpo, sus ojos… ni sus labios, sin querer tocarlos y hacerlos míos.

Estaba devastado porque, luego de haber armado todo el embrollo, de haberme metido con cuanta falda se me cruzara y de estar cegado por la rabia, lo único que había conseguido había sido el que ya mi vida no tuviera sentido lógico. Simplemente sentía como si ya no tuviera vida más que…

Vengarme y fallar en el intento.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo delantero indicándome de una llamada. Mire el identificador y bufé hacia el nombre de Sango… sin embargo contesté

- Sango –

- Hermanito ¿Dónde estás? – me dijo sonando algo enojada pero entusiasta.

- En la universidad - le respondí sin ganas - ¿Qué quieres? – No tenía necesidad de preguntar en todo caso, yo ya sabía de que iba todo esto… como siempre.

- Necesitamos conversar –

- Si es de Kagome, no… -

- Espérame en tu departamento, por favor – me interrumpió y después me colgó sin dejar siquiera que contestara. Noté que su voz había sonado una súplica, lo que me dejo curioso e inevitablemente –y sin explicación lógica– esperanzado.

¡Rayos! ¿Pero que esperanza podría tener si yo mismo me había encargado de estropear todo? ¿Y porque tenía yo que arreglarlo?

Esperen un momento… es que yo… quería o deseaba que Kagome…

Me levante de un solo movimiento y me puse en marcha hacia mi departamento sin cuestionarme nada, a estas alturas ya ni sabia lo que quería conmigo, ni con mi vida ni mucho menos con ella. ¿Venganza? No, ya no tenía caso pues había terminado peor que antes y ya no tenia fuerzas para enfrentarla sin doblegarme a lo que sentía. ¿Rencor, rabia? Tampoco, solo existía dolor en mí. ¿Amor? …no tenía la respuesta.

Estacioné en el edificio viendo como Sango estaba recargada en la puerta de su auto con la mirada perdida en su teléfono celular. Me acerqué sin que ella lo notara, le toque el hombro y mi hermana mayor respingó en su lugar regalándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan propia de ella.

- ¡Inuyasha! - se lanzó a mis brazos eufórica y yo le respondí, después de todo era mi familia – ¡Estamos en la misma ciudad y casi ni nos vemos! – me reprochó.

- No seas melodramática –

- ¡Ey! Se nota que ya ni me conoces – se separó y cargó su cartera en su otro brazo mientras tomaba el mío impaciente – entremos –

Sin discutir entramos a la recepción donde el guardia de turno nos saludo cortésmente permitiéndonos el paso sin dudar. Durante el transcurso del ascensor hacia el piso donde estaba mi departamento estuvimos en silencio. Incómodo si me lo preguntan y extraño, después de todo estábamos hablando de Sango; quien, si su vida dependiera, hablaría hasta por los codos. Eso sólo me aseguraba que la plática no iba a ser de mi agrado, pero ¿Cuándo lo era si hablábamos de ella?

Cuando llegamos fui a dejar mis cosas en mi habitación mientras Sango se dirigía a la cocina a servirse algo. Luego ambos nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala mirándonos atentamente sin decirnos nada… sin embargo por su mirada supe que no podía prologar más esto y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Solo pedía que esto no doliera demasiado. No más dolor, no por favor.

- Ya lo sé todo y tú también ¿Por qué mierda no haces nada al respecto? – me dijo mirándome fijamente sin perder detalle de mi reacción.

Sin que me diera más detalles, supe sin lugar a dudas de que me hablaba. Sino ¿Cuál sería el motivo de tal intervención sino del único tema que –sin contar la familia– teníamos en común? Kagome, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le crea? –

- ¡Pues sí! Te esta diciendo la verdad. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que intente decírtelo hace dos años y…-

- No empieces Sango - contesté ya cansado de todo esto.- No es tan sencillo como lo planteas. Es su palabra y la tuya contra cuatro años de mentiras, cuatro años de dolor –

- Aún así ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan cabezota? ¿Qué más quieres? –

- Simplemente no puedo creerlo tan rápidamente, no sin pruebas.-

- ¿Que pruebas quieres? ¡Por Dios Inuyasha! -

- Sango ¡Entiéndeme a mi también por favor! No lo estoy pasando bien – respondí ya fuera de mí. Rompí el contacto visual y cerré los ojos para calmarme.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que sentí unos pequeños brazos que me apretaban con fuerza intentando darme confort y un lugar donde poder romper la máscara.

- Yo sé que aún se quieren… Yo sé que sí. – Me decía una y otra vez mientras sus manos me reconfortaban subiendo y bajando en mi espalda – Todo va a estar bien, si dejan de ser tan cabezotas los dos -

Cuando escuche esas palabras algo en mi se quebró haciendo que por primera vez en mi vida, llorará en frente de mi hermana mayor. Antes no lo había hecho por simple orgullo y demostrar debilidad no era algo que Sango conociera de mí… hasta ahora.

.

.

.

POV Kagome

Estaba perdida en mi propia mente, aislada del resto sin deseos de regresar del exilio. No estaba consiente del tiempo, el espacio, ni nada… solo sabía que las semanas pasaban por las clases que dictaba y a las que iba, por nada más. El taller de literatura era mi única razón para estar algo presentable los jueves y también mi única razón para estar neurótica el mismo día. Sin embargo en ninguna de las clases subsiguientes a mi encuentro con él en aquel armario de servicio, apareció.

Lo esperaba casi comiéndome las uñas y muchas veces me desconcentraba de las presentaciones para perder mi vista lastimosamente en la puerta que nunca se abría ante su presencia.

No sabia si estar feliz o triste por el hecho. Soy una masoquista de primera, con su rechazo me había dejado claro que ya no me quería… aquel beso fue solo una despedida, un último acto de bondad inmerecida hacia mi persona… que por cierto, me había dejado destrozada. Si él quería dejarme muerta en vida, lo había logrado.

Le había dicho todo y hasta le había confesado que lo amaba ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Podía seguir torturándome con la esperanza que él sintiera algo diferente al odio y venganza que sentía hacia mí?

Mi mirada seguía pegada en el techo de mi habitación. Pérdida y sin retorno aparente. Recordaba para mi tortura personal cada momento de nuestro reencuentro, cada caricia –ruda o tierna– que mi piel recibió de él, cada palabra y cada acción.

Esto para mi era como una catarsis lenta y dolorosa, hacia sangrar mi corazón y también mis ojos -pero no de sangre sino de lágrimas- Pero era necesaria….

Si, Inuyasha –como dolía decir su nombre– no me quería a su lado, si no sentía nada más que venganza hacia mi; tenía que ser fuerte y dejarlo partir. Esto definitivamente no era sano para ninguno de los dos, ni tampoco normal.

Esta relación amor-odio era casi enfermiza, tanto que el constante dolor en mi pecho era insoportable, dificultándome incluso el respirar normalmente.

Y ¡_Tenía que dejar de llorar!_

Es que todavía lo amas. _Lo sé… ¡Lo sé!_

Tenía que convencer a mi corazón y a mi misma que ya no había vuelta atrás, quizás así aprendería que la cobardía y las mentiras nunca te llevan a un buen final.

Mi final… terminar como una muerta en vida, así de simple y así de certero.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe haciendo que casi me cayera de la cama. Sango me miraba enojada del umbral y yo solo suspiraba cansada de tener que repetir la misma escena casi todos los días.

- Te levantas o te levanto ¡Kagome, no puedes estar lamentándote así! –

- Vamos Sango, no te pongas regañona –

- Me pongo como me obligas – se acercó y me lanzo ropa hacia la cama – Y te pones eso ¡No quiero reclamos! -

- Sango, el taller no empieza sino hasta las siete y son recién las dos de la tarde – Sí, porque hoy para rematar mi vida, era jueves y tocaba el primer examen del taller. Por lo que él se presentaría sin dudarlo, a menos que quiera no reprobar este "insignificante" taller y tenía que prepararme mentalmente… pero eso, Sango, no lo entendía. Menos cuando le conté lo sucedido y me miró con esos ojos recriminatorios que me decían el temido "Te lo dije"

- Kagome – me rogó – Por favor, anímate un poco. Tú ya hiciste todo lo que pudiste y él te va a creer porque es la verdad, lo sé… solo dale tiempo -

- ¿Tiempo?... él ya tomo su decisión –

- ¡Son unos estúpidos sin remedio! No ven lo que tienen al frente todo por el miedo ¿Tú crees que Inuyasha lo esta pasando bien? –

- Estoy segura que esta mejor que yo – dije cansada limpiándome los ojos.

- No. No estés tan segura – diciendo esto abandonó mi habitación golpeando la puerta al cerrarla. Sango había estado de un humor de perros últimamente y la entendía.

Luego sentí como salía del departamento y la casa se volvía solitaria de nuevo dejándome con mis propios fantasmas un rato más.

.

.

.

Entré al salón desganada y resignada como lo estaba haciendo últimamente cada vez que tenía clases que dictar. Sin embargo hoy traía una ruma de hojas que cargaba con dificultad; eran los exámenes. En realidad eran 3 hojas y solo una venía con las indicaciones que explicaba hacer una composición de no más de una hoja que contuviera una historia original, narrada en tercera persona de un tema al azar. Eso era todo… tan simple y sencillo que si alguien no lo hacía o no llegaba se estaba perdiendo la gran posibilidad de sacarse un sobresaliente sin mucho esfuerzo. Y en cierta parte también era mejor para mí pues no tendría después mucho que revisar.

Suspiré cuando los vi a todos tan concentrados revisando sus apuntes y listos para dar el examen en el momento en que yo lo dijera. Sin querer repasé el salón en su búsqueda, más bien con querer porque necesitaba estar preparada… y por mucho que insistiera que la sesión de lágrimas matutina lo había hecho, me engañaba a mi misma.

Nunca estaría preparada para verlo y menos para tenerlo cerca.

Sin embargo no estaba. Mi lado masoquista se sentía deprimido al respecto pero mi lado ¿racional? Se alegraba. Comencé a repartir las hojas con resignación y cuando todas estuvieron en su lugar les indiqué con una estupenda representación del entusiasmo -alerta de sarcasmo- que podían comenzar.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando él entró por la puerta casi sin respiración, tan despampanante como mis memoria lo tildaban ¿Hace cuanto que no lo veía? Al cruzar la puerta del salón me miró y sin más que su garbo de siempre se dirigió a mí. Sin palabras coherentes que pudieran salir de mi, le pase las hojas. No sé si con intención o sin ella nuestros dedos se rozaron haciendo que mi respiración cesara bruscamente y mi corazón se saltara un latido.

Él pareció sentirse igual de perturbado por el contacto que yo, pero deseché la idea.

Después de todo él mismo me había rechazado hace días. Enfoqué mi mirada hacia el exterior volteando mi rostro totalmente hacia el gran ventanal, tratando de alguna forma de recobrar la poca compostura que me quedaba.

Cuando la hora y media pasó ya casi todos habían entregado sus trabajos a excepción de él…

Quedaban él y otra chica que se veía muy concentrada en su escritura hasta que pase a su lado pidiéndole su examen. Me lo entregó resignada y tomó sus cosas partiendo sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegue al último puesto, su puesto, traté de armarme del valor que no tenía.

- Sr. Taisho. Su examen por favor… - dije neutral y estirando mi mano. Él levantó su vista deteniéndose más tiempo del normal en mi boca. Por inercia baje mis ojos al piso.

Tragué pesado y él suspiro ya sin energía. Guardo sus lápices y se levantó entregándome la hoja produciendo el mismo roce, cosquilleo y electricidad que cada vez me producía su piel sobre la mía.

No me atreví a moverme, pero él sí. Casi soñé que su respiración estaba sobre mi mejilla pero todo fue producto de mi imaginación pues al instante siguiente lo sentí alejarse dejándome ahí parada estática en mi lugar mirando el suelo.

¿Esperanzas? Una mierda…

.

.

.

POV Inuyasha

Su contacto me había dejado mal ¿Peor? Sí, mucho peor, pero a la vez fue como un salvavidas que me impedía morir en la desesperación de no saber que mierda hacer, que mierda creer… que mierda hacer con mi puta vida.

Estaba tan concentrado escribiendo que el tiempo se me había esfumado. Por una parte me sentía un poco liberado de mi carga emocional al poder explayar algo de mis sentimientos en ese papel y con una vaga esperanza esperaba de que ella pudiera entender la metáfora y comprender así, un poco mis sentimientos.

¿Había sido una declaración? No lo creo, más bien lo calificaría como una descarga. Una cobarde expresión de lo que sentía pero que por el momento me dejaban respirando un poco más profundo.

Pero obviamente aun no me sentía preparado para creerle… y es que estaba comenzado a pensar que jamás lo haría. Eran demasiado los contra de la situación como para que de un día para otro olvidara todo…

Por momentos la ira volvía a inundarme al sentirme tan estúpido por tener este sentimiento aún por ella. Me había dejado hecho trizas ¿Es que jamás aprendería la lección? Pero después otra vez la resignación me ganaba al darme cuenta que la sola situación me dejaba muchísimo peor que antes…

Inútil era evitar recordar en este último tiempo al niño derrotado que se había quedado llorando en el piso de la habitación de huéspedes de su casa. Ese niño que pasó horas encerrado allí con la esperanza que la dueña de su corazón volviera, sin importar como. Le costo muchísimo tiempo darse cuenta que ella jamás volvería y mucho más tiempo el llenarse de rabia y venganza…

¿Cómo podía estar peor que en aquel tiempo? No lo podía llegar a comprender.

Un mensaje de texto llegó a mi celular cuando me estaba subiendo a mi auto haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Lo agradecí, ya no necesitaba más de esto. Me acomodé frente al volante y me dispuse a leer el texto.

"_Te veo en el parque cerca de tu departamento. Tengo algo importantísimo que decirte. ¡No vayas a faltar o sino te las veras con tu hermana mayor!_

_Besos. Sango Tu hermana que te quiere mucho ¡No lo olvides!"_

Me extraño leer el mensaje. Si quería hablar conmigo ¿para que me citaba en el parque cercano a mi departamento? ¿No sería mejor –y más cómodo – conversar adentro, sentados en un sillón o algo?

Ni modo, ya sabía que Sango es un poco especial para sus cosas, por lo no discutí mucho y partí al encuentro. Después de algo tan intenso como lo que había vivido hoy… la avalancha de recuerdos y sensaciones necesitaba algo de distracción con urgencia.

Estacioné en mi espacio asignado en el estacionamiento del edificio. Él parque estaba a menos de cinco minutos a pie por lo que podría ir y venir caminando sin problemas.

Mis pasos eran lentos pero seguros, Sango tendría que aguantarse los ¿qué? ¿15 minutos que me había demorado en llegar?

Doblé la esquina con seria intención de llegar sin ser notado por el diablillo de Sango y hacerle una broma pero más allá de sorprender… el sorprendido ¡No! ¡El impactado era yo!

Mi mirada se volvió borrosa, mi respiración superficial y rápida, mis puños se apretaron en mis palmas provocándome un dolor que no tomaba en cuenta.

Por mucho que estuviera de lado, su imagen había quedado plasmada en mi cerebro por pura furia, tenía la misma mierda de melena larga.

Kouga, el que me había arruinado la vida.

Corrí al encuentro del mal nacido con seria determinación de partirle la cara… era el último y el primero a quien quería ver muerto por destruirme de la peor manera posible..

¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué estaba apoyado tan tranquilo por la vida, en una de las bancas del parque, mientras yo me moría por dentro? ¿Por qué tenia que encontrármelo ahora? ¡Maldita sea!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ni meditarlo siquiera me tiré sobre él tratando de apaciguar aunque sea un poco el dolor que me hizo recordar que por su culpa… por su maldita culpa, Kagome me había dejado.

.

.

.

Aquí esta el capitulo 13…

Decirles que ya queda poquito para que llegue el final de este fic =(

Estoy un poquito desilusionada u_u en el capitulo 11 aparecieron muchas chicas q nunca habían comentado y se sumaron a las de siempre pero en el 12 volvieron a desaparecer u.u eso me tiene sin ánimos…

.

Este capitulo es mi favorito por la cantidad de sentimientos que expresa y pues porque poco a poco las cosas intentan mejorar… nuestro dúo de cabezotas ya fueron reprendidos por nuestra querida Sango y quien ubiera dicho que el mendigo de Kouga volveria a aparecer ¬¬

Bueno saludos y que estén muy bien =) no se olviden comentar mis chicas fieles XD


	14. Ahora o nunca

**Mía**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko. Y la historia es de Enichepi._

_**-.-**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews =) los quiero!**_

**Capitulo Catorce. Ahora o nunca.**

.

POV Inuyasha

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba sobre él. Con toda la fuerza que en ese momento me inundaba me lancé estampándole golpes en su quijada. Lo tomé por sorpresa, porque el muy idiota no se defendió al primer golpe pero luego de este se levanto como pudo arrastrándome y dejándome en el piso, no pude zafarme de algunos golpes sin importancia. No me dolió ninguno de ellos. Me puse de pie al instante y este tipo me miró desafiante limpiándose el rastro de sangre que le había quedado en su boca luego del golpe. Estaba comenzando a hincharse lo que me dejó eufórico.

- Llegaste… – Habló con dificultad y yo, solo pude gruñir desde mi posición en respuesta – La chica esa… ¿Tu hermana? No me advirtió de este recibimiento pero supongo que me lo merezco ¿no? –

Estando a poca distancia de él y recordando todo lo que por su culpa estaba pasando me hizo reaccionar de la única forma que tenía en mente en ese momento. Acorté de forma acelerada la distancia que nos separaba y le propiné –otra vez- un golpe en su estómago que lo hizo encogerse de dolor. No me importaba lastimarme a mi mismo en el intento, solo quería sacar toda esta rabia, tristeza y frustración que tenia acumulada.

¿Y si Kagome y Sango tenían razón y él fue el culpable de todo? Se merecía la muerte a mis manos. Sin embargo tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa a él… con dolor tenia que reconocer que todos teníamos un tanto de culpa al respecto. Pero no por eso Kouga se libraría de mí.

No pude darle otro golpe pues me estaba esquivando con soltura, pero no dejaba de intentarlo.

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse dejándonos solo con la luz artificial de los faroles del parque. Me costó enfocar su posición y eso hizo que él tomara mis puños en pleno aire, inmovilizándome en el acto. Traté de forcejear pero en ese momento el tenía la ventaja. Si me golpeaba con tal fuerza de dejarme en el suelo… no me importaba.

Dolor más o dolor menos nada se comparaba a la liberación de sentimientos que estaba teniendo. La carga cada vez se hacia mas liviana, podía asegurar que ahora podía respirar profundo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Yo vine a conversar, pero parece que esto será un monologo ¿cierto? – hizo una mueca de disgusto, seguramente aumentada por el dolor de su labio hecho trizas por los golpes.

De tan solo imaginar que esos labios besaron a… Gruñí. Tenía demasiados deseos de destrozarlos.

Traté otra vez en vano de zafarme de su agarre.

- No pienses que vengo a redimirme ni nada, solo vengo porque me rogaron y bueno no perdía nada con hacerlo… más que mi empleo – sin darse cuenta soltó un poco su agarre en mis manos y aproveché para soltarme.

Caminé unos pasos hacia atrás, mirándolo con desprecio. No me mereció la más mínima duda que no hacía esto simplemente por caridad ni nada, pero ¿A que específicamente había venido? Si quería averiguarlo tenía que dejar que hablara. Mis manos se llevaron toda la tensión del momento por lo que golpee lo primero que tuve al alcance –que para su desgracia fue el tobogan– y lo golpeé haciendo que en el acto mis nudillos ardieran y sangraran.

- Me parece totalmente extraño que después de cuatro años, ella no te haya buscado. Digo, después que la chantajee la deje en libertad… amenazada pero en libertad después de todo – hizo un mohín y se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas, siempre en alerta. Sabía que yo no me iba con rodeos al momento de darle su merecido. – Todo lo que te dijo tu hermana es verdad. Los vi esa noche en aquel bar. Lo estaban pasando bien, más que bien… claro por los gemidos y gritos que escuche. ¡Rayos! No sabía que ella podía gritar así… -

- Cállate – le grité y el solo sonrió mirándome con desprecio.

- ¿Qué tenía un niñito que yo no tuviera? Esa pregunta me ha perseguido cada segundo luego que descubrí el porque del rechazo de mi amor platónico. Ella, en una fiesta -borracha lo acepto- me había dado la oportunidad de cogérmela; pero no había gritado así, de hecho creo que ni siquiera escuché mi nombre de sus labios y mucho menos un "_te_ _amo_" –

Sus palabras me estaban poniendo al borde. Cerré mis ojos para evitar lanzarme a matarlo.

- Así que con el orgullo de hombre herido fue que la acorralé contra su voluntad y le dije: si no te dejaba yo iba y contaba todo. Nunca creí que estuviera tan enamorada o fuera tan cobarde como para hacerlo, solo quería probar hasta que punto… le eras importante. ¡Y mira! Cuatro años… y no hizo nada… –

Esta vez dejé que mi monstruo interior tomara rienda de mi cuerpo ¡Como se atrevía a decirlo tan tranquilamente! Esta vez la banca fue mi aliada para dejarlo estampado en el suelo recibiendo mis golpes, esta vez también yo recibí algunos en mi rostro. Ya nada importaba.

- ¡Tu no sabias nada! ¡No sabes nada! – le grité entre golpes. Kouga me silencio con una patada en mi estomago dejándome sin aire.

Aprovecho mi debilidad momentánea para lanzarse sobre mí y desquitarse por la tanda anterior. Me seguía defendiendo y esto ya se estaba volviendo eterno entre golpes recibidos, golpes dados, sangre por montones y dolor al por mayor.

Estaba exhausto, sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría pero no podía flaquear antes que él. Le demostraría que yo era lo suficientemente hombre como para mostrarle todo lo que tenia de sobra y a él le faltaba.

¿Un hombre despechado podía ser tan demente? La respuesta llego sola, cuando descubrí que yo también lo estaba haciendo… también lo fui.

Con un último golpe directo en su mandíbula lo deje casi inconsciente en el suelo del parque. Lo observé con dificultad, ya que la sangre me impedía ver con claridad absoluta más la oscuridad, no me ayudaba nada.

De su boca escupía la sangre que se acumulaba y su cara estaba hinchada, a penas balbuceaba tirado en el piso.

No me sentí mejor persona por dejarlo en tales condiciones, ni mucho menos Ni tampoco por quedar tan lastimado como sentía mi cuerpo ahora… sin embargo sentía que algo dejaba en cada golpe. Algo de mí, algo que tomo forma el día que ella me había dejado.

Antes de irme caminando hacia mi departamento me dirigí al cuerpo sin energías de Kouga y le susurré mordazmente.

- Espero que estés contento contigo mismo. Destruiste a dos personas que realmente se amaban –

- No lo… No lo estoy – dijo

- Pues púdrete entonces – Le respondí y no sé de donde salió eso pero le di una ultima patada en sus costillas haciendo que se quejara como nena.

Me importaba una mierda que hiciera él ahora con su vida, ya no tenía más asuntos pendientes conmigo.

- La muy idiota en un intento de protegerte, término perdiéndote… La compadezco – gritó ya de pie desde su posición. No le tomé importancia y continúe con mi camino.

Caminé lento y pesado hacia el departamento. No quería ni saber como estaba mi cara en estos momentos así que me quede escondido entre unos arboles mientras con la camisa que estaba usando me limpiaba la cara. Al pasármelo por el rostro esta se empapó de sangre dejando la tela teñida de un borgoña intenso. En mi ceja derecha tenia un escozor molesto, supuse que tenia una cortada por los golpes que recibí así que no hice amago de tocar ni nada. Tampoco quería infectar así que la mejor decisión era ingresar a mi departamento a limpiar todo en mí y comenzar a desinfectar.

Física y emocionalmente hablando.

.

.

POV Kagome

Llegué a casa triste y decepcionada. No debería ser novedad sentirme así pero algo en este día se sintió diferente. El roce de sus dedos, su aliento chocar contra mi mejilla y la sensación de que quizás todo volvería a su rumbo me habían dado falsas esperanzas que se vieron aniquiladas por sus reacciones de hoy.

Suspiré cuando dejé las llaves en la mesita del pasillo. Al entrar noté que Sango no estaba por lo que dejé mi carpeta sobre la mesa antes de servirme un vaso de agua para refrescarme o quizás solo para distraerme.

Sí, necesitaba distraerme. Sin siquiera cenar saqué todas las hojas que contenía mi carpeta y las esparcí sobre la mesa. Revisaría los ensayos, eso debería ser suficiente distracción ¿verdad?

Noté un ensayo de pulcra caligrafía que me provocó un placentero y a la vez atormentador escalofrió. Lo tome con ambas manos y leí solo el titulo del trabajo: "**El depredador y la presa**". Sin siquiera animarme a leerlo lo aparte de un solo movimiento y lo deje reposando en mis muslos mientras sacaba mi lápiz rojo y comenzaba con la revisión de los otros ensayos… este lo dejaría para el final.

Luego de una hora de subrayar, encerrar y corregir termine con todos los ensayos. Habían unas historias muy buenas que incluían todo tipo de personajes y otros que lamentablemente no tenía futuro. Se perdían en la línea temporal confundiéndome.

Me intente levantar para estirarme un poco y descansar de esta tarea que cumplió con su labor me distrajo de lo inevitable. Cuando corrí la silla y me levante unas hojas cayeron al piso haciendo un sonido sordo que no paso desapercibido para mí. Era un sonido que reconociera casi al instante.

Lo levanté y aun de pie comencé a leer lo que con su hermosa letra había escrito.

.

_**El depredador y la presa**_

_De lejos se veía como un pequeño depredador estaba al acecho. Iba en busca de su primera presa y su primera comida capturada con sus propias manos. Se sentía realizado y con mucha confianza pues había practicado y mucho. Desde los matorrales diviso con un animal blanco y despistado que tomaba agua del arrollo._

_Mi presa, pensó extasiado. Era una sumamente fácil de conseguir y por lo que veía a esa distancia, muy apetecible, tanto que se le hacia agua la boca. El aroma que desprendía aquella hembra era casi adictivo; una combinación perfecta entre fresas y algodón que le dejaban nockeado._

_Se acerco un poco más para poder observarla de cerca._

_Con cierta fascinación noto como la pequeña criatura, solitaria en su faena y despistada ante el exterior sumergía su cabeza en el cristalino líquido. Por un momento pensó que el animal se veía hermoso con las gotas adornando su rostro, pero se reprendió al saberse un estúpido; no podía encontrar hermosa a su presa._

_Sin embargo lo era… y el siempre lo supo. Con su hermano la habían visto desde lejos muchas veces y el solo podía tener ojos para ella. Lo negaba cada vez que le preguntaban, pero esta era la oportunidad perfecta para acercársele… sea cual sea el motivo que le incitara a hacerlo._

_Se acercó un poco más y noto en el aire un efluvio que no le paso desapercibido. El asqueroso olor de ese repúgnate animal le calaba hondo en sus fosas nasales entrenadas. Vago con su vista alrededor del perímetro y se percato de que no estaba solo observando a la indefensa y hermosa criatura; un lobo estaba vigilándola con la misma fascinación que él, solo que en sus pupilas; el podía percibir el deseo egoísta y degenerado del lobo. Un deseo enorme por alejarla de él lo inundo de manera aterradora._

_Sin entenderlo aún, sabía que él quería protegerla del lobo… fuese como fuese…_

.

Me deje caer en la silla que antes había alejado con una mano tapando mi boca para ahogar un gemido doloroso. Tenía un presentimiento que esta historia no era una, sin inspiración cercana.

.

_Armándose de valor salió de su escondite y se acerco sigilosamente a la hembra. Ella al notarlo puso en alerta todos sus sentidos mas no escapo de su lado. Lo miro con dedicación y un leve sonrojo inundo su inocente rostro. Él se asombro de lo bello que eso podía parecerle y sin proponérselo le sonrió para tranquilizarla._

_- No te voy a comer – le aseguro tranquilo pues para su sorpresa era la verdad._

_- Lo sé. He estado esperando que te decidieras a salir – le aseguro tímidamente la criatura frente a él._

_- ¿Por qué? –_

_- Porque he estado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo. Te he observado desde la distancia y no pude evitarlo – le aseguro._

_En eso el lobo también salió de su escondite y llamo a la hembra quien en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo se alejo de él. Este la noto nerviosa pero no abandono su posición de ataque. Sabia que el protegería a aquella indefensa criatura de ese lobo… por muy antinatural que pareciera. Por muy prohibido que estuviera hacerlo. Pero él lo haría, había nacido para protegerla…_

_El lobo solo aulló en dirección de la hembra y esta ahogando un sollozo se dirigió hacia él. El depredador no entendía nada, le pregunto con la mirada que rayos pasaba pero ella solo lo esquivo. Logrando en el animal un sentimiento desgarrador en su interior._

_¿Se estaba entregando a ese repugnante lobo sin escrúpulos? Acaso… ¿ella estaba enamorada del lobo?_

_En ese momento el depredador se sintió estúpido y comprendió el porque le dolía tanto aquella reacción. El porque luego de verlos perderse en las sombras sintió que su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos esparcidos por su pecho._

_El depredador se había enamorado de su presa._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces y cegado por la ira corrió al encuentro del lobo y la hembra._

_Con sigilo propio de su condición mortífera logro atacar al lobo desgarrándole el cuello en el acto y dejándolo moribundo en el piso. Su cuerpo tenia espasmos ante los dientes del depredador pero eso no le importo. Aparto su mordida de la asquerosa piel del canino y expulso toda la saliva para desprender el sabor de la repugnante piel._

_Se giro a la asustada hembra y la miro con rencor._

.

Sin dudarlo más lo supe. Esta era nuestra historia.

.

_- ¿Te fuiste con él? – la criatura no negó ni afirmo nada, solo lo observaba con ojos llorosos._

_- No sabes… no sabes lo que es amarte así y que me cambiaras por otro – empezó a hablar sabiendo que sus palabras eran incoherentes pues jamás había confesado sus sentimientos por ella – sin ninguna explicación. Ni nada. Me dejaste muerto en vida y no te importo… mereces morir igual que él… –_

_- Lo hice para protegerte… el lobo amenazo con matarte – le dijo entre llantos._

_- ¿Qué acaso no confías en mi? ¿No me creías capaz de matarlo a él? – se acerco con sigilo a ella_

_El depredador estaba jugando a cazar a la presa…_

_- No te creo… jugaste conmigo. Me usaste ¿verdad? –_

_- N…no –_

_- Demasiado tarde… ¡Sufre! – le grito mientras la acorralaba cegado por la ira._

_Incrusto sus dientes en su delicada piel penetrándola con fiereza. Sin medirse le desgarro la piel, la dejo destrozada quitándole el último aliento de su existencia._

_El juego había terminado Y la hembra perdió…_

_Pero el corazón del depredador se destrozó al intentarlo… al verla sin vida bajo sus patas, él entendió que el último aliento de ella había sido también el suyo. La ira y los celos lo habían cegado a tal punto que no midió sus actos y en el acto él había terminado muerto también…_

.

Lloré sin ocultarlo más, me dolía… me dolía demasiado su propio dolor. Dolor del que yo fui la responsable. Con los ojos aguados y la visión borrosa continúe con las ultimas palabras de esa confesión consiente o inconsciente que me mataba de culpabilidad y dolor compartido.

.

_Se dejo caer encima del cadáver de la única criatura que amaría y permitió que su último aliento se diera sobre ella._

_Mentira… no hace nada más que destruir._

_Venganza… no hace nada más que dañar._

_Todo esto… no hace nada más que matarme._

Baje mis manos llevando conmigo las hojas… sus palabras, sus sentimientos expuestos por primera vez desde que nos volvimos a ver. Por primera vez no sentí miedo y tuve perfecta claridad de lo que tenía que hacer.

Esta vez… no destruiría con mentiras, no dañaría con mi propia cobardía. Aunque muriera con las consecuencias… sabría que habría muerto intentándolo.

.

.

POV Inuyasha

Bajo la ducha y aguantando el ardor de las heridas mi mente comenzó a divagar como siempre lo hacia… y ahora con más razón.

Me había de cierto modo confirmado todo lo que Sango y la misma Kagome me habían dicho y creo que ahora todo estaba en mí. ¿Creer o no creer? La misma pregunta que me vengo haciendo también hace mucho…

Yo no la dejaría ir, la verdad era que si me lo cuestionaba la respuesta era automática. ¡No! Pero luego el molestoso y fastidioso dolor en mi pecho, me hacia cuestionar la decisión. Lo que sabia era que obviamente lo quisiera o no la decisión no estaba en mis manos.

La confianza entre nosotros estaba destruida, eso era un hecho. Tanto ella como yo nos habíamos encargado de destruir la poca que quedaba en estos meses.

Pero algo en mi, el ser que ya no quería seguir con esta tortura me exigía que le diera una oportunidad ¿Tanto daño me hacia dársela? Es que la idea no era tan sencilla, podría darle el crédito de creerle todo esto, pero ¿Cambiaba algo? ¿Cambiaba el hecho de que espero cuatro años a siquiera tratar de aclarármelo? ¿Que no me haya buscado?

Las palabras de Kouga –ya ni energías me quedaban para insultarlo- hicieron eco en mi atormentaba mente. Recordé cada una de ella mientras el agua helada hacia que la hinchazón de los moretones esparcidos por mi cuerpo disminuyera un poco, más no el dolor. Este quedaría por un largo tiempo en mi interior y era extraño porque pareciera que se estaba convirtiendo en algo rutinario en mí. Pase mis manos por mis costados sintiendo el roce producir un molestoso ardor al mínimo contacto de mis yemas con la húmeda piel. Descontando claro, el ardor molestoso y sinuoso de mis nudillos.

El bastardo había pegado fuerte, me lamente.

_"La muy idiota en un intento de protegerte, término perdiéndote… La compadezco"_

Me enfade al escuchar esas palabras en mi mente. ¿Intentó protegerme? De verdad había sido una idiota y una cobarde a la vez. Golpeé suavemente la pared de la ducha, siseando del dolor que me provocó. Irónicamente la situación era idéntica al relato que escribí ¿Qué le costaba decírmelo? ¿De verdad tenia miedo a que nos separaran? Entonces… ¿Por qué nos separó ella misma y nunca volvió con una explicación?

¡Espere por ella! De verdad que lo hice…

_"Lo sabes ¿Verdad? El deseo no recorre el mismo camino que el amor"_

Esas palabras habían sido mi muerte…

En el momento que me había dicho todas esas frías palabras, ese momento que quedo grabado a fuego en mi memoria yo sabia que mentía… yo sabia que no sentía lo que su boca pronunciaba y aún así … la deje ir.

Termine la ducha rápidamente, me envolví con una toalla mis caderas y me mire al espejo empañado por unos minutos. Mi rostro rojo, hinchado y con heridas en las cejas y en los labios detonaba la confusión y la tristeza que me embargaba. No me preocupe de peinarme, jamás lo hacia. Cerré la puerta y corrí a mi habitación para vestirme.

Había tomado una decisión. Necesitaba respuestas, quería su versión entera… las cosas tenían que estar claras de una vez por todas, por mucho que doliera oírlas y por mucho que todo esto terminara mal.

Nos merecíamos la verdad… ambos.

Cogí un pantalón de mezclilla, una polera blanca de algodón mas otra polera manga corta que me puse encima. Me calce las zapatillas y tome lo necesario para ir a buscarla en mi auto. Me importaba una mierda si tuviera la apariencia de un muerto… era ahora o nunca.

Casi corrí por el pasillo de mi apartamento, tome por ultimo las llaves de mi auto y abrí la puerta para salir.

Me quede estático con la miraba fija en la persona que estaba en el umbral con el brazo estirado hacia el timbre. Ella tenía la misma mueca de asombro que yo y entonces me sorprendí de las coincidencias de la vida o quizás en los designios del destino. Sin mas que nuestras miradas entrelazadas nos comunicamos, su mueca se trasformo rápidamente en una de preocupación al ver mi rostro pero yo le reste importancia al indicarle que podía entrar.

Nuestra charla silenciosa lograba una perfecta comunicación.

Kagome se detuvo en el umbral tras dar un paso miro mi rostro y su mano se dirigió directamente hacia mi hinchado labio. Se detuvo cuando instintivamente me aleje, fue solo un reflejo que me reprendí al ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al living, ella venia lentamente tras de mí sopesando cada movimiento y suspirando a cada respiración.

Sabía que esto era difícil… sabía también, que esto lo cambiaria todo.

Ahora o nunca. Me volví a repetir al mirarle.

.

.

.

_Hola… _

_bueno que decirles mas que ¡espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo este capitulo!_

_[Cuando dije que ya estabamos en la "recta final" pues me referia a que los problemas PRONTO se solucionaran =) no olviden que ya les habia dicho que el fic tendria **20 CAPITULOS]**_

_**.**_

_Por fin nuestros cabezotas se sentaran a conversar como es debido XD_

_Espero todo este mejor y como ya estamos encaminándonos a la recta final les dejo el nombre del siguiente capitulo para que me dejen en sus __**reviews **__sus teorías al respecto =) _

_**CAPITULO 15. TIEMPO.**_

_Saludos muuuy grandes que estes muuuy bien las quiero mucho chicas [ustedes me alegran el día con sus lindos comentarios]_

_Nos vemos bye!_

_Nanami._


	15. Tiempo

**Mía**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko. Y la historia es de Enichepi. _

**Capitulo 15. Tiempo.**

.

POV Kagome

Su rechazo me dolió pero lo entendí ¿Cómo no? A si que lo seguí hacia la sala de su departamento. La decoración era tan de él… bueno pero no podía estar segura. Este hombre que tenia enfrente y que yo seguía amando con locura no era –quizás– el mismo de hace cuatro años.

Pero hoy venia con una sola misión. No más mentiras, no mas miedo…

No quise sentarme como me lo indico. Me quede observando como el se posicionaba frente a mi impasible como este ultimo tiempo. Su cara herida me distraía de manera inconsciente y me llevaba a miles de preguntas que seguramente no contestaría.

De todas maneras yo no venia a que el me contestara preguntas, yo venia a que él me escuchara. Venia poco menos a diseccionar mi corazón frente a sus ojos y dejar lo que soy a su disipación para que Inuyasha haga lo que mejor le parezca. ¡Ya basta de huir! ¡Ya basta de temer perder!

Lo dije y lo repito; Prefiero morir intentando, a morir lamentando.

Sin embargo, roma no se hizo en un día y yo ahora moría de miedo. Estaba aterrorizada. Por lo que mi yo cobarde, mi yo que le hizo caso a Kouga, la que se dejo amenazar hablo por mí.

- ¿Dónde esta la cocina? – pregunté, prologando lo inevitable.

- ¿La cocina? – Asentí y el indico el mueble de cocina americana. Estaba tan a la vista que me sentí terriblemente tonta.

Me gire y entre donde me lo había indicado, estando ahí no supe que hacer.

¡Cobarde!

Abrí el refrigerador, saque unos hielos de la nevera y los envolví en unos de los paños de cocina que colgaban en un costado. Regresé a su lado y él se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con las manos en su cabeza, ocultándola de mí.

Tampoco era fácil para él. Una parte de su escrito se me vino a la mente y no pude evitar suspirar, parecía como si él describiera como me sentía yo en estos momentos… Todo tan confuso.

"_Todo esto… no hace nada más que matarme"_

Me acerque lo más que pude, de forma que sin que tuviera que hablar él supiera que yo estaba frente a sí. Levanto su rostro y me miró. Levanté mi mano con lentitud y coloque el paño con hielos sobre su mejilla hinchada. Inuyasha se sorprendió pero pronto comprendió mi intención y tomó la compresa improvisada con sus propias manos, rozando en el acto las mías. Como esta tarde cuando me entregó el ensayo.

- Gracias – susurró y yo atine a alejarme solo un poco.

Estábamos distanciados por el minúsculo espacio entre los sillones. Unos cuantos centímetros y fácilmente podríamos rozar nuestras rodillas.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunte por fin.

- Larga historia – respondió secamente, tragando pesadamente y haciendo una mueca al colocar la compresa sobre su hinchado labio.

Otra vez el silencio.

¿Por qué no podía empezar o terminar con esto de una vez por todas? ¡Realmente era una… una…! No tenia palabras ya… era simplemente una mierda.

- Esto es incómodo ¿sabes? – Dijo sin mirarme – yo… iba a ir a buscarte, pero apareciste en mi puerta –

Mi corazón dio un brinco entusiasmado ¿Él iba a buscarme? ¿A mí? ¿Para qué? De pronto mi pulso se volvió frenético… ya no podía retrasarlo. Yo estaba aquí, él estaba aquí…

Y quizás esta seria la última posibilidad que tendría de hablar con la verdad, la última posibilidad de que él me escuchara.

- Necesito que me digas… todo. Quiero saber de tu boca toda la verdad – me exigió, esta vez mirándome con determinación. Con esos ojos ámbar tan profundos que podía sumergirme en ellos sin miedo a ahogarme.

No estaba ese brillo frio que había descubierto hace unos meses, no estaba esa sed de venganza que lo llevó a mi cuando volvió… no había nada de eso. Es más mi corazón me decía que esa llama ámbar que fulguraba en sus pupilas era lo poco que quedaba del Inuyasha anterior a este lleno de odio. Quizás este Inuyasha estaba luchando por salir… ese Inuyasha me estaba dando una oportunidad.

¡No podía tener más miedo! Ahora o nunca.

Si no simplemente lo perdería… ¿Era eso lo que quería?

Coloqué mis manos en mi regazo y con toda la valentía que poseía, lo miré decidida.

- Sabes que te amo ¿cierto? Sabes que soy una cobarde también ¿verdad? – mí voz se quebró con eso, fue inevitable – Pero también sabes que este último tiempo me has destrozado y sé que no tengo derecho a exigirte nada. Todo fue mi culpa, yo… te dejé y te lo he dicho, sabes cual fue mi razón.-

- La sé – respondió.

- No quería perderte y tampoco quería perder a mi amiga. Tenía tanto miedo de que tuvieras problemas y yo también tenia miedo de que yo también pudiera tenerlos. Fui egoísta, te merecías una mejor explicación pero no pude darte una y mentí. Para mí el deseo siempre recorrió el mismo camino que el amor. Yo te deseaba… te deseo porque te amo –

- Basta… deja de decirlo por favor – pidió soltando el paño en la mesa de enfrente y cerrando sus ojos.

- Lo siento… - supliqué ya con las lagrimas cubriendo mi vista.

- Kouga dijo que después que me dejaste… te dejó tranquila. Yo… te esperé ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no volviste? – su voz sonaba tan dolida como de seguro estaba mi corazón.

Pero eso no evito que sus palabras pasaran desapercibidas

- ¿Kouga te dijo? ¿Cómo… Kouga volvió? –

- ¿Importa eso? Respóndeme –

- Él fue quien te hizo esto ¿verdad? – Me acerqué quedando de rodillas frente a él y le toque el rostro con delicadeza tratando de evitarle cualquier dolor - ¿Cómo se atrevió? – susurré acariciando inconscientemente su mandíbula.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, mi mano se detuvo de manera abrupta. Me sorprendió que no me apartara de inmediato, sino que cerrara los ojos como si disfrutara del contacto, tanto como yo. Quizás lo hacía para poder soportarlo…

Retiré mi mano con lentitud pero él tomó mi muñeca y volvió a colocar su mejilla en ella. Se sentía tan cálido que hasta yo misma cerré mis ojos disfrutando el momento.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró de vuelta.

- Miedo… Terror a que no me aceptaras de vuelta –

- Creí que me habías cambiado por él. Era todo tan obvio. Yo era un crío al lado de él, no tenia futuro, no era más alto que él… no era un hombre.-

- No, no, no… - dije abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con adoración. Coloqué esta vez mis dos manos en sus mejillas para que me mirara. - Tú eras mucho más hombre que él mismo, eras mil veces mejor… mil veces – le repetía para que me creyera.

- Habías jugado conmigo, jugaste con mis sentimientos y me dejaste con el corazón destrozado, herido –

Solté mis manos de su rostro, cayendo derrotada. Él decía la verdad y eso me dejaba en peor estado. Pero tenía que escucharlo… tenía que dolerme una mínima parte de lo que él sufrió ¿Dije alguna vez que sufrí más que él? Ahora no estaba tan segura.

- Me dediqué a jugar con las mujeres, todas ellas. Pero ninguna valía para mi porque ninguna eras tú. No te podía sacar de mi mente, creí odiarte y por eso volví. Diseñé todo un plan, un plan perfecto que se fue a la mierda cuando me di cuenta que aún te amaba –

El me amaba… me amaba.

Durante un momento mi corazón fue feliz, pleno. Podía entender su dolor, y por fin pude entender el porque volvió. Nuevamente yo fui la única culpable.

¿Cómo pude hacerle tanto daño a quien amaba? ¿Como pude ser tan cobarde? A esta altura las lágrimas ya habían ganado mi batalla.

- Pero no puedo confiar en ti… no aún –

Abrí mis ojos con desconfianza ¿Qué es lo que me trataba de decir?

- Estuvimos haciéndonos daño todo este tiempo sin proponérnoslos – continuo con dificultad.

Recién ahí entendí de qué iba todo esto. Inuyasha tenía razón y estaba actuando de un modo muy maduro, incluso con más madurez que yo misma y eso me lleno de temor y orgullo.

Nos habíamos dañado mucho más estos cuatro años que estuvimos separados. Lo que necesitábamos para poder respirar era conversar las cosas, dejar el miedo atrás, enfrentar la situación sea cual sea el resultado y eso nos había llevado a ambos hoy a buscarnos mutuamente.

Eso me había llevado a él hoy.

Y como dicen… todas tus acciones te traen consecuencias.

Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato directamente a los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada porque ambos sabíamos lo que eso significaba. Nuestro tiempo se estaba acabando. Pero yo no lo quería así… no cuando él me había dicho que me amaba y yo también se lo había confesado.

- Pero me amas y yo también te amo. Incluso más que antes. Inuyasha… perdóname por favor. –

Se acercó a mí bajando su cabeza a mi altura y depositó en mis labios un beso casto y dulce. Como los que nos dábamos antes… solo un roce de nuestra expuesta y sensible piel.

- Te perdono – dijo a unos milímetros de mi piel – y por favor, perdóname tú también. No debí creerte tan fácil, debí saber que mentías… pero me quede sin hacer nada. Sin buscarte tampoco después. Cómodamente me quede esperando… no haciendo nada. La culpa también fue mía.- sus manos se acomodaron tiernamente rodeando mi cuello.

Los sollozos inundaron la sala, mis piernas ya estaban resentidas de estar tanto tiempo en esta posición y me hormigueaban molestamente. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos para evitar mirar su rostro y llorar con más potencia.

¿Era esto lo que creía que era?

Inuyasha me esperó… esperó a que mi ataque de histeria terminara mientras me miraba con infinita ternura. Sus ojos también estaban sumidos en una capa de agua, pero era más fuerte que yo…

Él ya no tenia miedo, él ya no era un niño, él…

- Te amo – le repetí, rogando porque eso hiciera la diferencia.

- Yo también te amo –

Dejó sus manos caer de mi rostro y las coloco sobre sus rodillas.

- Pero las heridas no se curan de un día para otro y la confianza no se recupera de la noche a la mañana. No estoy listo… Yo… por más que quiera estarlo no lo estoy –

- Inuyasha… no… -

- Necesitamos tiempo, tiempo para curar. Estoy destrozado, ya no soy el mismo y no puedo ofrecerte esto de mí… -

- No me importa. Yo tampoco soy la misma pero… -

- Necesito tiempo – recalcó.

No pude decir nada ¿Qué podría agregar a mi favor, a nuestro favor? Nada.

Inuyasha tenía razón.

- ¿Cuánto? – dije con la mejor voz que pude articular.

- No lo sé… –

Sin pensarlo dos veces llevé mis manos a su cuello y lo besé. Él no me rechazó sino que colocó sus manos en mis caderas y me atrajo hacia él. Esto era como ese día en la habitación de invitados en la casa de los Taisho aquel verano. Cuando sabía que sería una despedida, solo que esta vez no había mentiras de por medio. Todo era sinceridad, sentimientos y valentía.

Había aprendido mi lección, había recogido la sangre que había derramado y ahora solo necesitaba que esta volviera circular en mi interior. De seguro él se sentía igual.

Tiempo ¿Era eso lo que realmente necesitábamos? La respuesta me dolía.

Sí…

Sin confianza no podemos empezar de nuevo, con dolor y resentimiento no se puede. Todo sería volver a empezar desde el mismo punto que desde que nos encontramos aquí. Necesitábamos curarnos… por separado. Desinfectar para poder urdir y cicatrizar juntos.

Y para eso necesitábamos tiempo.

Mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía de forma suave y temerosa comprendí que no quería separarme de él. No lo quería lejos…

Lo acerque más a mí uniendo nuestros cuerpos a más no poder. Pronto caímos sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos en donde estaba él sentado. Mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Mis besos eran desesperados, mis caricias intrigantes y mis jadeos parecían más sollozos que otra cosa. Inuyasha se separó de mí por unos centímetros y me hizo mirarlo. Mis lágrimas se derramaban en su cuello y en sus mejillas.

Mi imagen tenía que ser totalmente lastimera, pero no podía evitarlo.

Las despedidas eran tan desgarradoras.

Esta situación era justamente como cuando desinfectas una herida y tienes que rasparla para sacarle el tejido muerto de ella. Para que de esa forma pueda empezar a sanar desde cero y de forma correcta. De la forma que correspondía…

- No llores –

- ¿No te duele? – le pregunté. No tenía derecho lo sabía pero tenía que saberlo.

- Más de lo que imaginas, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien –

.

.

**POV** **Inuyasha**

Le abrí mi corazón sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo. Todo lo que tenía guardado salió sin obstáculos hacia ella. Le dije… le dije todo lo que sentí, todo lo que creí de ella y de nosotros, todo lo que hice y porque lo hice.

Y no fue sino hasta ahora que entendí el porque de mis acciones. Recién ahora me comprendía a mi mismo. Increíble.

Hace minutos atrás había pensado que yo no la dejaría ir y eso aún seguía siendo cierto. Tan cierto como que nos estábamos besando ahora mismo sobre mi sillón, pero comprendí, también, que no podíamos estar juntos así de rotos, con los rencores y las dudas a flor de piel. No podíamos y ¡mierda! Yo quería estar con ella, quería que todo fuera como antes.

Y es por eso que tomaba esta decisión tan drástica.

Tiempo.

Si al final cuatro años no habían podido apagar nuestros sentimientos ¿Qué más daría un tiempo más? No creía que esta vez demoraría años… necesitábamos sanar. Y ella necesitaba entenderlo también.

¿Esto me convertía en un cobarde?

A veces las decisiones más difíciles no siempre parecen las más coherentes, ni las más adecuadas.

Cuando estuviera lo suficientemente compuesto, entero e integro volvería. Cuando encontrara mi paz interior. Cuando podamos comenzar a construir de cero dejando el pasado donde debe estar…

En estos momentos el pasado nos perseguía con angustia.

De pronto sentí como la piel de mi rostro y cuello estaba siendo humedecidos, Lágrimas, pensé y no me equivoque.

Kagome estaba llorando y eso me lastimaba aún más. Pero todo era por un bien mayor. ¿Cómo íbamos a estar juntos cuando no confiábamos, cuando el resentimiento hacia lo que hicimos anteriormente nos perseguían? ¿Cuando ni yo mismo me entendía?

- No llores – le pedí evitando por mi parte sucumbir a las lagrimas también.

- ¿No te duele? – preguntó y yo no pude ocultárselo.

- Más de lo que imaginas, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien – le asegure acariciando su frente con mis manos.

Mis nudillos ardían, mis labios amenazaban con volver a sangrar y mis hematomas en mis costillas a veces me dejaban sin aliento pero nada que no pudiera soportar, el dolor en el pecho era muchísimo mas intenso.

Sin embargo pensé en ese momento que sin dolor no hay recompensa y esta vez quería con toda la intensidad que el premio fuera una eternidad con ella de la manera correcta.

- Vuelve por favor… vuelve – me rogó dejándose caer en mis brazos y acunando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y sus brazos alrededor de mi torso.

Claro que lo haría, ya después de todo esto no podía concebir mi vida sin que ella estuviera presente. Quería darle lo mejor de mí…

No migajas.

¿Era lógica mi decisión? De seguro no, pero luego de abrirle mi corazón y escuchar el suyo comprendí…

Necesitaba aclarar cosas en mi interior, necesitaba encontrar el equilibrio que perdí.

Poco a poco nos fuimos levantando hasta que quedé sentado en el sillón y ella quedó a horcadas sobre mí aún con su rostro oculto en mi cuello. Sentía su respiración chocar justo donde la sangre golpeaba y eso producía una sensación deliciosa.

No podía negarlo había extrañado esto mucho más que cualquier otra cosa y era prácticamente irónico que antes deseaba poder estar con ella así de tranquilos y sin interrupciones. Ahora que lo estábamos, estábamos prácticamente dándonos un tiempo para sanar.

Diciendo hasta luego y jamás un adiós. Dolía igualmente pero sabíamos que no sería para siempre.

Yo por lo menos lo sabía.

- ¿Me esperaras? – mis manos aún en sus caderas la mantenían aferrada a mi.

- Siempre, Nunca hubo nadie después de ti Inuyasha… y no habrá nadie tampoco ahora – sus ojos me penetraron como nunca antes y ahí sucumbí.

Devoré su boca y mis manos –heridas o no– se volvieron avariciosas en sus curvas. Todo ella me pertenecía, todo ella era mía…

Así como yo era suyo.

De la manera más lenta y tierna que pudimos nuestras ropas fueron cayendo y nuestros cuerpos se fueron uniendo en una danza pura y verdadera. Ya nada de la fiereza y brutalidad de la última vez, esta vez haríamos el amor. No sería solo sexo.

Una vez más, antes de separarnos por voluntad propia.

Sus gemidos fueron música para mis oídos, sinfonías de placer y amor. Mis gruñidos fueron su aliciente para continuar. Esa noche fue de nosotros…

Fuimos uno aún con las heridas a carne viva… y mientras llegábamos al orgasmo las lágrimas nos inundaron.

- Te amo Inuyasha. No lo olvides nunca –

- Yo también Te amo – logre decir en el climax.

Y luego… luego de aquello… empezamos a sanar nuestras heridas.

Ya llegaría el momento en el que podríamos compartir cicatrices y hacerlas desaparecer juntos.

.

.

.

6 Meses después.

**POV Kagome**

Estábamos ya a fin de año. Las vísperas navideñas inundaban la ciudad y le daban al aire un sentido algo… especial. Sarcásticamente hablando para mí pues nada de especial tenían estas fechas.

Quizás podría compartir esto con mi mejor amiga Sango pero no… no quería romper su burbuja de amor. Ella y Miroku eran… tan perfectos. Hasta la hija de Miroku; Rin había aceptado el hecho de que su padre estaba rehaciendo su vida, una visión muy madura de mi parte si me permiten una opinión.

No, si iba con ellos era como irrumpir en su familia feliz y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que nos dimos un tiempo. Esa vez –aunque me había costado- no había huido y le había dicho todo lo que pude. Había sido la noche más feliz de mi vida y también la más triste. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces y no hacia más que añorarlo cada vez que podía.

Tiempo…

Yo ya lo había perdonado con todo mi ser, había entendido el porque de su actitud de Dios-del-Sexo y eso ya no me dolía tanto. Él me amo todo ese tiempo, tanto como yo a él. Supe y sé que mis acciones no estuvieron acorde a lo que sentía y aprendí que la cobardía es el peor aliado.

Estacioné mi auto frente a mi edificio y bajé sacando las bolsas del supermercado de la cajuela antes de subir al ascensor.

Uno no puede destrozar a alguien y esperar que esa persona vuelva a ti así de simple. Eso también lo había entendido en este tiempo.

Sin embargo yo ahora estaba lista. Lista para recibirlo de vuelta, lista para dejarle claro que la cobardía y el temor los había dejado atrás. Lista para empezar de nuevo sin rencores ni arrepentimientos.

Estaba lista esperando que él también lo estuviera.

Tomé las llaves de mi cartera y abrí la puerta casi haciendo malabares. Al entrar cerré la puerta con uno de mis pies mientras que con el otro maniobraba para no caer. Con una bolsa de papel casi tapándome la visión y las otras bolsas en las manos camine hacia mi cocina, dejé las compras en el desayunador y saqué una lata de gaseosa para tomar en la sala recostada en uno de los sillones.

Estaba agotada.

En estos momentos era cuando me preguntaba que estaría haciendo él. Abrí la lata y eliminé la basura antes de salir a la sala.

¿Estaría comiendo bien? ¿Estaría durmiendo lo suficiente? ¿Habría conocido a otra persona y se habría olvidado de mí? Un dolor en el pecho bajo el esternón me dejó un momento sin aliento.

No, él volvería y si algo así sucediera Inuyasha vendría y me lo diría a la cara. Lo sabía.

Y luego de eso podría morir sin demora. Ok estaba siendo fatalista… no, estaba siendo sincera.

Suspiré y me lleve el refresco a la boca cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y me dirigía a la sala. Vería una serie… creo que hoy pasaban una repetición de Criminal Mind.

Estaba entrando cuando una silueta sentada muy cómodamente en uno de mis sillones me alertó. Descarté de inmediato que fuera un ladrón o algo así… ese largo y oscuro cabello lo reconocería donde fuese y más aún cuando mi corazón estaba desbocado en mi pecho.

Sin percatarme aún deje que la lata se resbalara de mis dedos y se derramara por la alfombra.

Inuyasha se giró como si nada y me sonrió de manera asombrosa. Su pelo estaba desordenado, usaba una chaqueta de cuero con una camisa gris de algodón debajo y unos jeans oscuros.

No me importó en lo más mínimo el como había entrado a mi departamento.

- Hola Kagome – me dijo tranquilamente levantándose del sillón. Mi cuerpo se quedó estático, costándole creer lo que veía.

Aunque no era tan masoquista como para hacerme pasar por esto. Soñarlo era diferente…

- ¿No me vas a saludar? – siguió llegando a mi lado con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Hiperventilar sería poco para como me sentía en estos precisos momentos.

Inuyasha había vuelto… por fin había vuelto.

.

.

.

Hola chicas pues aquí esta el capitulo espero que les guste y decirles que ya estamos a tan solo CINCO capítulos de terminar…

Les doy las gracias por sus hermosos reviews, el que se den tiempo siempre para dejarme sus lindos comentarios mis lectoras fieles XD

Estoy trasnochando =) viendo la TELETON [por la web] …me emociono tanto con cada caso T.T si hay alguna chica de Mexico pues disfruten de su teletón =)

Un besito y saluditos nos leemos pronto bye

_Nanami _


	16. Empezar de nuevo

**Mía.**

**Capitulo 16 - Empezar de nuevo.**

.

_- ¿No me vas a saludar? – siguió llegando a mi lado con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo especial en sus ojos._

_Hiperventilar sería poco para como me sentía en estos precisos momentos._

_Inuyasha había vuelto…por fin._

.

**POV Inuyasha**

6 meses habían pasado como si el tiempo se detuviera a cada minuto. Dolía, de la peor manera pero no era nada insoportable. ¿Quién dijo que curar era menos doloroso que hacerse la herida?

Pero aquí estaba, con el teléfono en mano y el dedo en la tecla verde para hacer una llamada.

No la había visto -de cerca- en todos estos meses. No había conversado, no me había enterado que era de su vida, ni que era de su dolor. Eso no era parte de la "Terapia" pero cada ciertas semanas no podía evitar espiarla vilmente, era como si mi propio organismo decidiera por mi y buscara a su razón de existencia solo para verificar su integridad corporal.

Se veía desganada, desmotivada, menos alegre… pero aún así; viva.

Suspiré.

Todo este tiempo había meditado, había visto los pro y los contra de absolutamente todo y a ¿que había llegado? A lo inevitable.

De la otra línea mi hermana mayor me contesto algo eufórica, como siempre.

- Inuyasha Taisho –saludó - ¿Por qué no me has llamado en 4 meses? ¿ah? -

- No tenia nada que decir – contesté casi rodando los ojos y sonriendo burlonamente.

Sí, ahora podía bromear y sonreír más seguido. Me había desintoxicado de los sentimientos poco honorables.

- Inuyasha, ya casi es navidad y ni siquiera le has confirmado a mamá si vas a festejar en Hokkaido o aquí, además Sessho me ha preguntado porque no lo has llamado desde la semana pasada… ya sabes como es –

Rodee los ojos divertido. Sessho, ese enano consentido.

- Lo sé. Llamaré a casa más tarde y le diré a mamá lo que haré. Pero todo depende…-

- ¿De que depende, exactamente? – dijo curiosa pero yo sabía que algo sospechaba.

Sango se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado y era por eso que ya no me hostigaba como antes. Me dejaba ser, por así decirlo, pues sabía que lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Después de todo esa pequeña diablilla que tengo de hermana había contactado a Kouga ese día…

- ¿Aún vives con Kagome? – pregunté y algo en mi se removió ante la mención de ese nombre en voz alta. Fue una sensación refrescante y me gustó.

Ya no había nada del dolor que acostumbraba acompañar esas palabras ahora solo era un calor exquisito rodear mis músculos. Esa era la mayor prueba de que estaba listo.

- Nop, pero aún tengo la llave de su departamento – dijo cantarinamente – Nos vemos en 15 minutos en el parque al costado de tu ex departamento. Ahora vivo cerca –

Sango estaba en ese parque donde mi metamorfosis había dado inicio. La noche del nuevo comienzo y de la toma de decisiones importantes.

- No demores – le respondí cerrando mi móvil y lanzándolo al asiento de copiloto de mi querido auto.

Había empezado de cero y me había mudado. No lejos, ni tampoco tan cerca. Simplemente quería algo nuevo… algo así como empezar otra vez, sin venganzas de por medio o rencor inundando las paredes…

Ahora ya no importaban. Había aprendido que los recuerdos se deben quedar donde pertenecen y sacar una lección de ellos.

Conduje con total tranquilidad mal aparentada. Con desesperación saqué de la cajuela uno de mis Cd's de composiciones en piano que había estado usando estos últimos meses cuando la situación me sobrepasaba. Yiruma sonó al interior del auto, aproveché de cerrar mis ojos en una luz roja y traté de recordar la ultima vez que nos habíamos besado Kagome y yo, la última vez que habíamos estado juntos.

Mi corazón se apretó y mi estomago comenzó a molestar de manera divertida. Era como si quisiera sacarme lo que aparentemente revoloteaba al interior de este.

¿Estaba como un adolescente de nuevo?

Retiré ese pensamiento de inmediato. Yo ya no era un adolescente perdido, tonto e ingenuo… yo era un hombre.

Un hombre nuevo.

Cuando estuvo en verde emprendí la marcha nuevamente. No me costó llegar hacia el lugar de encuentro con Sango y sorprendentemente ella ya estaba ahí, moviéndose de un lugar a otro y mirando en todas direcciones. Al verme aparcar se acercó presurosa a mi costado, casi saltando de emoción.

- ¡Inuu!– gritó lanzándose a mis brazos - ¡Te echado tanto de menos mi hermanito pequeñito! – alcancé a retirarme a tiempo para evitar que tomara mis mejillas como lo hacía en el pasado.

- Comportante Sango, ya no somos niños –

- Sí, eso ya lo he notado – dijo sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un juego de llaves con unos adornos algo excéntricos. Típico de ella.- Kagome llega como a las 7 a su casa –

Inconscientemente miré mi reloj y este marcaba las 5:30 PM.

- ¿Ya estas listo para esto? - preguntó mi hermana colocándose a un costado del auto.

- Lo estoy – le aseguré.

- Déjame darte un consejo Inuyasha –

- Sango – advertí pero ella me rodo los ojos.

- Me lo debes. Una por conseguirte a Kouga y dos por pasarte las llaves – me apuntó con uno de sus minúsculos dedos. Yo solo sonreí.

- Ok –

- Después de esto ya no habrán segundas oportunidades, y esto va para los dos. Ya se lo he dicho a Kagome muchas veces. Ahora hagan las cosas bien… no cometan los mismo errores –

Asentí tomando el juego de llaves y depositando un beso en la frente de mi hermana.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti – me aseguró mientras me abrazaba.

Luego de unos minutos en esa posición ella se movió para darme espacio de poder entrar al coche. Antes de partir una duda me invadió, abrí la ventana y me giré donde ella.

- ¿Con quien vives aquí? – ella sonrió colocando sus manos en la espalda.

- Con mi novio –

¡Vaya! Soy un pésimo hermano, no estaba ni enterado. Tenía que poner en orden mi vida, Sango era siempre incondicional conmigo y ahora me tocaba a mi.

- Ya vendré a dejarles las cosas claras –

- Solo tú faltabas hermanito y créeme que lo esta esperando –

- Más le vale… Adiós Sango, nos vemos –

- Suerte – me aseguró despidiéndose con su mano. Antes de salir del estacionamiento noté como una niña pequeña se lanzaba a los brazos de mi hermana.

La niña reía con ella y le hacia caras. Sango se veía radiante… feliz. Ni idea quien era esa niña ni que relación tenia con ella pero si estaba feliz, en este momento yo también lo estaba. Ya vendrían las explicaciones posteriores. Una de las decisiones en este tiempo es que tendría que aprender a confiar de nuevo, no solo en Kagome sino también en mi familia… ser honesto en todo.

No demore más de 20 minutos en estar frente al departamento de Kagome. Tantos recuerdos me golpearon furiosamente al entrar al vestíbulo del edificio que los deje inundarme… por primera vez en estos seis meses no los espanté.

Mientras subía las escaleras me sorprendí gratamente. Ya no dolía tanto… ahora solo eran residuos sin importancia mas allá de lo que me enseñaban y de las añoranzas que me hacían desear estar con la persona que principalmente los protagonizaban. Los buenos recuerdos… esos eran los que mantuve, pero no vivía en ellos, simplemente los observaba como un espectador más.

Y se sentía bien.

Llegando al piso correspondiente y estando fuera de la puerta de ella, me detuve con la respiración agitada.

Estaba nervioso pero no menos decidido.

Abrí la puerta con la certeza que Kagome no estaría y apenas coloqué un pie dentro del su hogar… el aroma de su esencia que tantas veces me acompañó en sueños me inundó completamente. Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente, si alguna vez me quise desintoxicar con ella… ahora quería todo lo contrario.

Seguí caminando mirando cada detalle y comparándolo con mis recuerdos. La última vez que estuve aquí había sido cuando la había visto con ese idiota en el estacionamiento. Cuando ese tipo la había besado inocentemente sin su permiso y yo había explotado de celos, cegándome de todo y viniendo a este lugar a tomarla como mía. Marcarla como mi propiedad… recuerdo que ese día fue el inicio de mi estrepitosa caída, ese día el plan se fue a la mierda. Sin querer mi vista se fijo en el punto exacto donde recordaba lo habíamos hecho contra la pared.

Reí por lo bajo, divertido de ver un cuadro a la altura donde había golpeado evidentemente ocultando el incidente. ¡Vaya! Había sido todo un cabrón, pero jamás la habría lastimado, esa vez solo había querido liberar la frustración y la rabia. Luego nos fuimos a su habitación…

Camine y me dirigí hacia allí.

Su cama perfectamente hecho, sus muebles perfectamente limpios, su cosas perfectamente ella.

Un cuaderno llamó mi atención en la esquina de una de las mesitas de noche. Estaba medio abierto y de el sobresalía la esquina de una fotografía. Me acerqué un poco ansioso de lo que encontraría. Al tomar la imagen me quede sin palabras…

Ese día en la playa, el día que habíamos tenido nuestra primera pelea por culpa de Kouga… ese día inmortalizado en una foto. Ambos estábamos sonriendo, separados pero mirándonos. Mis padres y Sango estaban también pero ellos no parecían armoniosos dentro del cuadro.

Sonreí feliz y me lleve la fotografía a la sala. Me senté en uno de los sillones cuando el reloj marcaba las 6:25 minutos. No se cuanto tiempo pase mirando la imagen, embobado con la sonrisa de Kagome y riéndome de mi mismo por mi imagen de niño flacucho y débil.

Aún algo de mi se preguntaba que era lo que ella me había visto.

Mirar al pasado ahora no molestaba ni dolía.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió estrepitosamente y luego se cerró igual de fuerte. Escuche maldecir mientras se dirigían a la cocina. Sonidos de bolsas abrirse me pusieron nervioso pero debía calmarme.

Miré la fotografía una vez más y volví a dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro. De cierta forma me dio tranquilidad.

El sonido sordo de algo cayendo a la alfombra hizo que me girara y allí estaba ella. Asombrada, con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca en perfecto circulo.

- Hola Kagome – la saludé poniéndome de pie y dejando la fotografía en la mesita de enfrente al sillón. Rodeé el mueble y me dirigí a paso lento pero seguro hacia ella.

- ¿No me vas a saludar? – le insistí al ver que no reaccionaba. Se veía muy graciosa y yo estaba feliz.

- Inuya… sha – respondió colocando una de sus manos en su boca ocultando lo que parecían sollozos. Me acerqué más y retiré suavemente la mano de su boca, dejé que nuestros dedos se reconocieran antes de tomarlos con mi palma.

- Veo que te alegra verme – con mi otra mano limpie una de las lágrimas que se coló por sus pestañas.

Este llanto era tan diferente al que recordaba, era hermoso… ella era hermosa.

Ya no reprimía ningún sentimiento, y estos eran tan potentes como cuando estábamos juntos antes de que todo se complicara… era casi mágico como no se había alterado sino que se había hecho más fuerte a pesar del tiempo.

_¡Oh Genial! Volvía el Inuyasha cursi de antaño._

_No te extrañe estos casi 5 años, amigo_. Le dije graciosamente.

- Volviste… Por fin volviste –

- Te dije que lo haría ¿No confiabas en mi? -

- Claro que sí – respondió y se acercó a mi.

Tanteando terreno, como si estuviera temerosa de avanzar y ser rechazada rozó sus labios con los míos. El reconocimiento fue inmediato, su tersa piel inundó a la mía dándole la sensación de comodidad y tranquilidad que tanto añoraba.

De pie aún nos fuimos fundiendo en un beso desesperado, nos habíamos extrañado tanto. Nuestros cuerpos se recordaban indemnes y nuestros jadeos involuntarios se escuchaban mil veces mejor que antes.

- Te extrañe – le confesé separándonos un poco para respirar.

- Yo también, no sabes cuanto – me aseguró dejando su mano en mi pecho bajo mi chaqueta de cuero.

- Estoy listo para empezar de nuevo Kagome – le aseguré mirándola fijamente – no más los mismos errores, ni los mismos malditos miedos. Te he perdonado y quiero volver a confiar en ti – dije colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas asegurándome que ella me escuchara fuerte y claramente.

No tenia ya certeza si podría volver a decirlo… ahora mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a otras cosas más carnales. Más animales…

- Yo también Inuyasha… Yo también estoy lista –

Sin decir más nos encaminamos besándonos a no sé donde. Lo único que sentí fue que algo chocaba con mi baja espalda y hacía que nos agacháramos sin soltarnos en ningún momento. Mi espalda quedó pegada a una superficie porosa y algo suave.

El respaldo del sillón, deslumbré cuando separé mis labios de los de ella para besarle el cuello.

Exquisito sabor… ¡Como lo había extrañado, mierda!

Kagome había quedado a horcadas de mí y yo con mis rodillas flexionadas en el piso la sostenía de las caderas para que el roce se hiciera más placentero. Nos acariciábamos frotándonos donde nuestros cuerpos pudiesen. Cada curva me reconocía, cada terminación nerviosa la reconocía a ella… porque sólo ella era quien me hacia perder la cabeza solo con un suspiro, sólo ella era la que me hacía querer no parar nunca.

- Te amo – susurró besando mi mandíbula mientras mi chaqueta y mi polera volaban de mi cuerpo.

- Eso ya lo sabía – le bromeé mientras mi manos hacían lo suyo con sus prendas dejándola desnuda en cuestión de segundos. Kagome hizo un seductor puchero besando mi cuello y colocando sus manos en el botón de mi pantalón.

Yo por supuesto estaba más que listo para esto y también desesperado. En mi posición no era recomendable que me levantara para retirarme todo lo que me quedaba de ropa por lo que solo permití que me abriera el pantalón y me lo bajara lo suficiente para que mi miembro se liberara de su prisión, aún con ella a horcadas.

Se veía malditamente perfecta sobre mí. Con sus senos subiendo y bajando por la excitación y a una distancia ideal para que mi boca devorara sus rosados y erectos pezones.

No me retuve más, alargué mi cuello y capturé con mis labios uno de ellos haciendo que gritara del placer que mi lengua le proporcionaba mientras mi sexo rozaba los pliegues del suyo recogiendo toda la humedad que me entregada. Las manos de Kagome estaban recargadas sobre el respaldo del sillón y con ese soporte se sostenía moviéndose para generar más fricción… más roce.

- Pídemelo – le ordené con la voz ronca. Quería que me lo pidiera que demostrara que lo quería tanto o más que yo… que lo necesitaba más que a cualquier cosa en la vida.

- Hazme tuya Inuyasha… siempre querré que me hagas tuya – rogó colocando una de sus manos en mi cabeza y empujando mi rostro hacia el suyo para fundirnos en un beso apasionado mientras la penetraba lentamente.

- Así es... eres mía – recordé sobre sus labios con ronca dificultad… ella siempre será mía.

Las embestidas no fueron frenéticas, sino más bien calmadas. Nos dábamos el tiempo de volver a encontrarnos, volver a sentirnos como correspondía. Cada vez que entraba y salía nos mirábamos. Su mirada perdida en el placer, sus mejillas coloradas por la actividad y sus labios rojos e hinchados por mis besos eran el mejor afrodisiaco.

Al cabo de un tiempo –no sé cuanto– la fricción y el roce no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos por lo que nuestros movimientos se volvieron salvajes. Ella se impulsaba con ambas manos en el respaldo del mueble haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran a un ritmo hipnotizante frente a mi y yo con mis manos la ayudaba a marcar el ritmo necesario para llegar…

- Oh Inuyasha… Inuyasha – repetía una y otra vez combinándolos con gemidos y gritos de extremo placer.

Yo no me quedaba atrás y es que la sensación era ensordecedora y estimulante. Mis gemidos y mis gritos roncos inundaban la habitación en perfecta sincronía con los suyos.

No tardamos en llegar juntos al enloquecedor orgasmo. Nuestros cuerpos se retorcían ante los involuntarios y deliciosos espasmos mientras con el mayor esfuerzo uníamos nuestros labios para sentirnos en toda la plenitud del momento.

Así nos quedamos, recuperándonos ella sobre mi y yo bajo ella en el piso rodeándonos en un fuerte y tierno abrazo.

Su risa cantarina hizo que abriera mis ojos y me la encontrara mirándome divertida.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte girándonos y quedando sobre ella, aún dentro de su cuerpo.

- Nunca lo habíamos hecho aquí – indicó mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

- Acostúmbrate… ahora lo harás en cada rincón de este departamento –

.

.

.

Luego de la tercera ronda habíamos alcanzado a llegar a su habitación. Con dificultad pero llegamos… ahora ella estaba en mi pecho descansando y yo mirando el techo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando una pregunta me asaltó.

- No hemos usado protección… - fruncí mi ceño recordando todas las veces que lo habíamos hecho antes – en ninguna usamos – indiqué y ella rió.

- Lo sé – besó mi desnuda piel de mi pecho y se posicionó más cerca de mi rostro rozando intencionalmente toda sus partes prohibidas de su cuerpo contra las mías – de hecho nunca usamos desde que llegaste a principio de año ¿Te acuerdas? –

Era cierto. Pero me excusaba en que no pensaba en esas cosas cuando la tenia enfrente de mí. Sin embargo… habíamos hecho el amor dos veces hace 6 meses… las de ahora no contaban para mi reflexión. Evidentemente en esas oportunidades habiendo la posibilidad de que Kagome quedara embarazada… no fue así. Pero ahora… ya había perdido la cuanta de cuantas veces lo habíamos hecho… ¡Oh sí! Tres… pero no descartaba una cuarta o una quinta.

- No te preocupes… luego que – hizo una pausa poniéndose seria – te fueras, pensé en el detalle y visite un ginecólogo. Me receto pastillas anticonceptivas luego de descartar un embarazo – sonrió y yo negué divertido.

- No habría estado mal – le dije acercándome a besarla, nuestras lenguas jugaron antes de que pudiera contestar.

- ¿Qué dices? –

- Que me encantaría tener un hijo contigo… algún día tendrás un hijo mío – le indiqué y ella rió en mi cuello.

- Hagamos las cosas en orden – me susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oído.

¡Oh sí! Primero lo primero… los bebés no salen de semillas… bueno no de las típicas. En realidad yo estaba lleno de ellas y no dudaba en plantarlas en el lugar indicado. Aunque sus palabras además de llevarme a lo inevitable –su cuerpo– también me habían llevado a lo que estaba pensando que era el orden lógico que esta vez si debíamos seguir.

- Iremos donde mis padres en Navidad –

Kagome se levantó colocando ambas manos al costado de mi cabeza. Parecía algo asustada.

- ¿A Hokkaido? –

- Sí, te presentaré como mi novia oficial – la tomé de sus caderas y la levante un poco más para que sus pechos estuvieran al alcance de mi boca.- La verdad ante todo, no más secretos –

Saqué mi lengua y delineé la línea de sus cumbres con deleite.

- Mmmm… - fue todo lo que me respondió antes de caer de nuevo… en mis brazos.

Empezaríamos de cero… y empezaríamos bien.

.

.

.

Hola chicas…

Perdón por la tardanza pero bueno las que están en la Universidad me podrán entender que cuando a una le cuesta un ramo pues debemos de esforzarnos el doble o el triple para poder aprobar y sin duda **Neurociencias** es mi talón de Aquiles ¬¬

-.-

Bueno este fue un POV de Inu y creo que estuvo muy bueno el capitulo… Y hubo lemmons jaja XD para las que lo extrañaban. Ya falta poquito para terminar el fic =) les agradesco sus reviews y ya saben no se olviden de comentar este capitulo nos vemos pronto [espero -_-]


	17. Por estupidez

**Mía**

_**Disclaimer**__: Adaptación autorizada por Enichepi quien amablemente me ha permitido realizarla. Todo el crédito es de ella._

¡Lean abajo… MEGA-ULTRA IMPORTANTE!

-.-

**Capitulo 17: Por Estupidez.**

.

**Kagome POV**

Hokkaido, 23 de Diciembre.

Yo, Kagome Higurashi de la mano de mi oficialmente novio; Inuyasha Taisho, cinco años menor que yo y terriblemente enamorados el uno del otro.

Ambos dentro de su auto esperando una señal divina para bajar del carro y entrar a la casa de sus padres. Estábamos nerviosos no teníamos ni que preguntarlo. ¿Qué dirían sus padres al vernos llegar juntos? ¿Nos tratarían de separar? Bueno ya éramos adultos así eso no debería de importarnos en lo absoluto, sin embargo sabia que era algo importante. Los padres de Inuyasha siempre fueron muy amables conmigo y muy amorosos con sus hijos… sobreprotectores a veces pero eso solo demostraba cuanto los querían. ¿Pensaran que me aproveche de su hijo? ¡Dios! Espero que no.

Ya sentía como mis manos sudaban sin poder evitarlo, las trate de secar en mis pantalones sin resultado. Una mano tomó la mía, Inuyasha me sonrió de lado y beso la palma de mi mano con tranquilidad y dulzura. Tan distinto a como inicio todo este año, este era Mi Inuyasha…

-¿Lista? – susurró sobre la piel de mi mano.

-No – aseguré y el solo rió.

Aun seguía siendo una cobarde… pero con una diferencia. Podría tener miedo, estar aterrada pero Inuyasha estaría conmigo, siempre. Dándome ánimos y seguridad… solo él.

Y eso para mi, era suficiente.

Salió del auto y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para ayudarme a salir. Trajimos con nosotros nuestras maletas y caminamos hacia la entrada, más lento de lo que se considera normal.

-¿No se supone que Sango debería ya estar aquí ayudándonos? – le dije cuando estábamos a punto de llegar. – No sé, apoyo moral por lo menos –

-Tranquila Kagome – aseguró acercándose ya en el umbral de la puerta.

Dejó su maleta en el suelo y tomo la mía para dejarlas en el mismo lugar. Acaricio mi brazo desde el hombro hasta mi palma tomándola entre sus dedos suavemente. Acercó su rostro al mío mirándome fijamente, siempre sonriendo, siempre siendo él. Sus labios tocaron los míos como una invitación silente a que los tomara y así lo hice porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir que él estaba ahí conmigo y que no se iría nuevamente. Que ya estaríamos juntos a pesar de todo y que nadie nos podía negar el hecho de amarnos, estar juntos.

Suspiré inevitablemente cuando nuestros labios se separaron. El miedo había sido reemplazado por un sentimiento de seguridad y cariño. Aún sin mirarnos ni un segundo acercamos nuestras frentes y rozamos nuestras narices tiernamente.

-Te amo – le dije haciendo que su mano se moviera a mi mejilla.

-También yo –

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos de golpe. De hecho casi me tropiezo y caigo de bruces si no hubiera sido porque Inuyasha me tenia sujeta de la mano. Miramos con los ojos seguramente desfigurados como Izayoi e Inu-padre estaban en la puerta mirándonos sonrientes.

¡Dios mío! ¿Habían visto todo?

Sus sonrisas me intimidaban, y el brillo de sus ojos me dejaba cierto pánico difícil de disimular. Evidentemente habían visto toda la escena romántica. ¡Vaya! Por lo menos nos ahorraríamos las explicaciones… pero no las situaciones engorrosas.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – Inuyasha se acercó a abrazarlos.

- Inuyasha hijo, que bueno que te has dignado a ver a tus padres. Me alegre muchísimo cuando me llamaste diciendo que vendrías estas navidades. Ya extrañaba a mi hijo – le regaño dulcemente Izayoi besándole la mejilla.

Hace ¿cinco años que nos lo veía? Y seguían igual de amables y amorosos. Me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, si no hubiera sido por la mano de Inuyasha que no soltaba en ningún momento. Cuando terminaron los saludos hacia su hijo perdido, se inclinaron hacia mí.

- Kagome querida. ¡Tanto tiempo! Si no es por Sango no sabríamos que estabas viva – Izayoi me abrazó efusivamente y yo le respondí como pude. Estaba algo asombrada.

-Lo siento –

-Pierde cuidado- aseguró separándose de mi con una sonrisa cómplice y dándole espacio a su esposo para que me saludara.

- Kagome – otro abrazo – bienvenida a la familia… oficialmente hablando – me susurró mientras me alejaba guiñándome un ojo.

Me sonroje.

-¡Entren! ¡Entren! Nos tienen que contar muchas cosas…- dijo alegremente Izayoi ayudándonos con el equipaje. No nos demoramos nada en acomodar todo en la sala. Nos sentamos mirándonos, Inuyasha volvió a tomar mi mano haciendo círculos lentos con su dedo pulgar en mi palma. Se sentía tan bien.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de la verdad pero estaba esperanzada, no había sido tan malo cuando llegamos juntos y nos vieron besándonos ¿verdad? Ya deberían saber de que va la cosa… espero.

-Debemos contarles algo – anunció Inuyasha – Bueno, creo que ya lo sospechan – rió nervioso mirándome y luego mirándolos a ellos quienes sonreían a más no poder.

Izayoi aplaudió entusiasta y giró su cuerpo hacia su esposo quien la miraba con una sonrisa calmada en su rostro. Fue él quien decidió a hablar.

-Ya era hora… pensamos que hace cuatro años se habían dado cuenta de lo que nosotros ya sabíamos. Los veíamos tan ¿enamorados? Tenían la misma mirada que Izayoi y yo compartimos, pero luego ni idea que pasó… Kagome se fue, tú Inuyasha te deprimiste y luego te fuiste a Inglaterra. La verdad estábamos algo confundidos…-

Estaba en shock. No podía reaccionar ¿Es que lo sabían todo? ¿Se habían dado cuenta? ¿Todo lo que pasamos había sido en vano? Apreté sin querer la mano de Inuyasha y él me devolvió el apretón suavemente, lo que me hizo tranquilizarme un poco. Sólo un poco.

-¿Cómo…? – preguntó Inuyasha. Yo también quería saberlo.

-Somos tus padres y conocíamos a Kagome desde que era pequeña. Podemos ser discretos pero no somos ciegos – respondió su padre.

-Además no queríamos meternos, hasta que ustedes nos lo dijeran. Era lo correcto ¿no? – nos preguntó Izayoi.

Yo no sabia que decir. Quería llorar, gritar y matarme. Sí, esa era la realidad. ¿Tantos años de sufrimiento para nada? ¿Por mi cobardía, mi miedo a no se que mierda es que nos habíamos separado… y no había sido necesario? Sin embargo con todo lo que sentí, todo lo que me embargó en ese momento lo reprimí.

Inuyasha tenía su mirada fija en la mía, quizás tenia los mismos pensamientos que yo o los imaginaba. Un nudo en mi garganta se estaba formando avisándome que no tenía mucho tiempo para ser liberado.

-Tenía mis sospechas al principio. Pero cuando los vi tomados de la mano en el auto cuando veníamos de vuelta de la playa ¿Se acuerdan? Ahí lo comprobé o esa misma noche cuando nos tuvimos que ir por una emergencia – agregó con mirada jocosa - Sin embargo…- Izayoi frunció el ceño como si estuviera buscando la respuesta a un teorema difícil.

¡Claro! Después de eso… Kouga y su chantaje. La separación y todo lo que conllevo. ¿No había quedado eso en pasado? Sí, ahí debía quedarse. Traté de convencerme.

-Lo importante es que ahora están juntos – afirmó Inu-padre dándole unas palmadas a Inuyasha en su hombro. – Creímos que te perdíamos hijo, pero al parecer has vuelto… en todos los sentidos. – Se giró a mi – Gracias Kagome –

Luego de eso nos indicaron que fuéramos a dejar nuestras cosas a la habitación que compartiríamos. Sí, nos dejaron una habitación para los dos de muy buena gana. Cuando estuvimos solos dentro de la que era la habitación de Inuyasha me dejé caer en la cama y unos sollozos se escaparon de mi garganta.

¡Como fui tan estúpida! ¿Cómo no confié en nosotros? ¿En ellos? ¿En nuestro amor? Creía que este dolor ya estaba sanado, sin embargo el saber esto me hacía sentir peor, porque ahora lo comprobé… había sido netamente mi error. No merecía nada de lo que ahora tenía… no merecía a Inuyasha. No merecía su amor, su perdón… nada.

- Kagome, cariño – sentí como la cama se hundió a mi lado y como unos brazos me rodearon dándome confort y cariño. No lo merecía y aún así egoístamente lo necesitaba.

-Lo sabían… Lo sabían incluso antes que nosotros – me separé de él mirándolo con los ojos acuosos -¡¿Te das cuenta que todo fue en vano? Todo lo que pasamos por nada… - me levanté y caminé por la habitación.

Inuyasha me sitio e hizo que parase mi marcha frenética por su habitación. La habitación que tantas veces nos había visto amarnos. Las primeras veces y las últimas.

Aún estaba ese espejo de cuerpo entero, el mismo edredón, la cama en la misma posición.

-No quiero que te culpes más. Eso ya pasó- se acercó colocando ambos brazos a mi costado. No me había dado cuenta pero mi espalda había chocado contra el armario.

-Pero deje que Kou…-

-¡No podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo!- me interrumpió acercándose más - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Lo importante es el ahora, no importa el pasado. Esto nos hizo crecer, nos hizo más fuertes… hizo de nuestro amor algo más sólido –

- Inuyasha – Sollocé.

Podría ser mayor que él en edad, pero Inuyasha era infinitamente más maduro que yo. Y lo agradecía.

-Me perdonaste a mí, por lo que me convertí. Ahora perdónate a ti – me acercó y me besó.

Un beso suave, tierno, lento. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho y el las colocó en mi cintura.

El ahora.

¿Ahora dejaría que la cobardía, la incertidumbre y la inseguridad nos separaran? No. Tenía seguridad de ello. ¿Me alejaría por que otros me lo dijeran? Ni pensarlo. Sin embargo aún no podía perdonarme lo idiota que fui… pero no cometería los mismos errores. No de nuevo.

Nos separamos por algo de oxigeno. Él escondió su cara en mi cuello inspirando profundamente en el. Hice que mis manos viajaran a su cuello y acariciaran su cabello mientras recuperábamos nuestra respiración.

-¿Sabes? – me dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio. Ya mi llanto había cesado y el nudo de mi garganta había desaparecido… ya tenia una resolución.- Estar aquí contigo me trae muy buenos recuerdos – aseguró acercando su cuerpo al mío y dejándome saber el resultado de esos recuerdos en su anatomía.

-¿Cómo que recuerdos? – le incité levantando una de mis piernas para aumentar la fricción de aquella zona tan necesitada.

-Mmm… No sé – posó sus labios en mi cuello, justo donde pasaba mi sangre. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi vientre por encima del sweater para luego meter sus fríos dedos debajo de este y llegar al inicio de mi sostén… solo acariciando, no tocando realmente.

-Creo que me acuerdo de uno – le susurré mientras metía mis manos por sus pantalones acariciando su trasero y atrayéndolo hacia mi con brusquedad haciendo que ambos gimiéramos ante el contacto.- Tú, ese espejo, el edredón, el suelo…-

-Tú cabalgándome en aquella esquina – dijo roncamente apuntando el sitio donde habíamos hecho el amor hace tanto tiempo luego de la pelea en la playa.

-Oh, Dios Inuyasha – dije ya no pudiendo resistirme más. Tome su ropa y por poco se la arranqué desesperadamente.

Él también retiró la mía con la máxima velocidad posible. Ambos nos quedamos solo con nuestra ropa interior llegando al mismo rincón, esta vez sin el edredón cubriéndonos pero si con la misma desesperación de unirnos mientras nos besábamos.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Kagome? – nos llamó alguien desde el otro extremo de la puerta. La voz la reconocería donde fuese: Sango.

-Mierda – siseó mi querido novio. Y yo lo secundé.

-¿Están ahí? – Continuó golpeando insistentemente la puerta - ¡Vamos! Sé que están ahí, Izayoi me lo dijo. Sesshomaru quiere verlos y también quiero presentarles a mi prometido – aseguró con una risita.

-¡Vete Sango! – le grité, mientras me levantaba de las piernas de Inuyasha. Nos había matado toda la inspiración. Él por su parte me ayudó a levantarme no sin antes regalarme muchos besos en mis piernas y abdomen.

Su sonrisa traviesa me dejaba sin aliento.

-Les daré tiempo a que se vistan – aseguró burlescamente – Los espero abajo –

Los pasos en las escaleras se fueron alejando dejándonos nuevamente solos.

De pie al final de la cama nos quedamos mirando, una mueca molesta adornaba nuestros rostros pero también una divertida.

-Hablando de recuerdos…- me dijo.

Se acercó como un depredador hacia su dispuesta presa e hizo que nos cayéramos a la cama, él sobre mí. No había disminuido su entusiasmo y eso me gustó.

-¿Qué me dices del sexo-express? – ronroneó en el espacio entre mis senos y yo solo pude gemir en respuesta.

Lo que paso después… ya se lo podrán imaginar.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Como están? Espero que muuuy bien…

El jueves salgo de vacaciones Y no voy a poder viajar a Chile por lo que estoy un poquito triste por no pasar navidades con mi familia… pero al menos la pasare con mi amor =) Espero que todas ustedes tangan unas felices fiestas con sus familiares :D

**Y que a todas el viejito páscuelo les traiga un INUYASHA envuelto en papel de regalo XD**

-.-

Bueno gracias por leer y por sus hermosos reviews. Me encantan porque todas dejan algo de sus sentimientos e impresiones en ellos.

Y algunas aclaraciones había publicado un fic llamado "Chantaje Pasional" pero por motivos 'X' lo borre ya que comenzare a publicar otra historia llamada

"**Una y mil noches de amor" AQUÍ **les dejo el resumen :D y se publicara luego de las fiestas :D

Summary: Kagome tiene que casarse, pero no con cualquiera, sino con un príncipe árabe. "_**Si deseas ser mi esposa, debes aprender que mis instrucciones no se cuestionan**_" - dijo con voz de terciopelo


	18. Bolitas de dulce

Mía

_**Disclaimer**__: Adaptación autorizada por __**Enichepi**__ quien amablemente me ha permitido realizarla. Todo el crédito es de ella._

**Capitulo 18: Bolitas de Dulce**

.

.

POV Kagome

Bajamos luego de un tiempo bastante corto –si no fuera yo quien lo vivió, no creería que en tan poco tiempo se podría... sentir tanto placer- hacia la sala de la casa Taisho. Allí estaba Sango del brazo de un chico bastante familiar para mí. Supongo que Inuyasha pensó lo mismo porque se tensó a mi lado deteniéndose disimuladamente. Sin esperar peticiones ni acciones, tomé su mano en la mía e hice que mirara hacia mi con el fin de tranquilizarlo.

-Es el tipo de esa noche. El del bar…- me susurró Inuyasha antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-Lo sé- le respondí en el mismo tono, logrando que solo el me escuchara.

Lo había reconocido por fin… era Miroku, hace cuatro años estudiante de Ing. Comercial. Novio de María y padre del hijo que ella esperaba en ese tiempo.

¿Él era su prometido? Sabía que mi mejor amiga estaba con alguien pero jamás lo conocí en todos estos meses en los que compartí con ella. Tampoco le di mayor importancia cuando ella decidió irse a vivir con su "misterioso" novio… incluso no me preocupo el no conocerlo, mi mente vagaba en rumbos ámbarares en esos momentos. No podía creer que fuera él… ¡Genial! Además de cobarde era verdaderamente egoísta ¿Merecía tanto por dar tan poco?

Además, jamás de los jamases pensaría que ella volvería con Miroku. Digo, él estaba con María, la chica morena que estaba esperando un hijo de él ¿Cómo es que Sango estaba con Miroku ahora? ¿Qué había pasado con María?

-¡Por fin bajan! – casi gritó Sango haciendo que el resto nos mirara y una pequeña mancha roja saltara a nuestro encuentro como un bólido.

El pequeño Sessho abrazó a su hermano como si la vida se le fuera en eso y a mi me dedico una linda y efusiva sonrisa donde mostraba todos sus dientes de leche. Le faltaba uno, lo que le hacia ver mas tierno aún.

-¡Yashi! – Grito dándole besos en toda su cara. Me reí ante el apodo tan cariñoso de su hermano e Inuyasha me miró frunciendo el ceño. Con uno de mis dedos le alisé el espacio entre sus cejas, sonriéndole amorosamente y de paso acariciando la mejilla del pequeño Sessho, quien me recibió con amabilidad.

- Kagome…- dijo enviándome un beso sonoro con una de sus manos provocando que todos sonriéramos junto a él. Definitivamente Sessho era la luz de esta casa, con solo observar sus hoyuelos formándose en sus mejillas mi día mejoraba. Me preguntó si será la misma sensación al ver a tu propio hijo sonreír. A lo lejos escuche un pequeño bufido pero no pude distinguir de donde provino porque la mueca confusa del pequeño Taisho me dejo intrigada, pareciera como si estuviera arrepentido. Pronto su rostro se frunció y luego de mirarnos alternadamente a mi y a su hermano colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en bajar? Sanguito dijo que estaban haciendo cosas de adultos –

Mis mejillas se tintaron carmesí al instante. Miré a Sango quien solo ocultaba su sonrisa maquiavélica de la mirada de sus padres tras el cuerpo de Miroku. ¡La mataría cuando tuviera la oportunidad! ¿Cómo le dice eso a un niño? Un carraspeo nervioso me desconcentró de mi tarea de asesinato, Inuyasha aún seguía sosteniendo a su hermano en el aire, solo que esta vez lo tenia cabeza abajo.

-No es nada que deberías saber ahora enano – le decía Inuyasha mientras lo levantaba y soltaba.

- Inuyasha deja a tu hermano en el suelo – indicó amorosamente Izayoi, salvando al pequeño de las garras de su molesto hermano.

Una imagen de Inuyasha como padre me pillo desprevenida, haciéndome sonreír al instante.

Dejando a Sessho en la alfombra, se agachó para seguir conversando con él. El pequeño le susurraba algo al oído, formando en la cara de mi novio una linda mueca divertida.

Cosas de Hombres, pensé.

Mientras ellos hablaban me retiré lentamente para hablar con mi mejor amiga. La verdad es que quería algunas explicaciones sobre su actual pareja. No tenia el derecho, es verdad. Sin embargo necesitaba saber que mi amiga de verdad era feliz y estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cuando llegué a su lado amablemente Miroku tomo a su pequeña hija y se alejó a la cocina disculpándose con los demás con que la pequeña Rin quería algo de comer. Izayoi lo acompaño con una gran sonrisa e Inu-padre se acercó a sus dos hijos que aún conversaban animadamente en aquel rincón.

-No me mires así Kagome, él pregunto, yo respondí. No le puedo ocultar nada a mi niño – dijo sonriendo culpablemente.

-No era mentira, aún así es solo un niño – le respondí algo más confiaba.

Sango era mi amiga y como tal la mayoría de las veces nos contábamos todo. La mano de Sango me golpeó juguetonamente en mi brazo haciendo que ambas riéramos de lo infantil que se vio eso. La verdad era que echaba de menos a mi amiga juguetona y alegre.

Luego de unos minutos, donde ya todos se encontraban en la cocina, Sango y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sofás.

-¿Miroku? ¿Qué...? -

-Sé lo que debes estar pensando pero Kagome, yo me enamoré solo una vez y fue de él. Pero todo pasó tan rápido, él tenía a María…-

-¿Tenía? – pregunte intrigada, si él la tenía como amante se las vería conmigo. No lo permitiría, esta vez no dejaría a mi amiga sufrir por lo mismo.

-Murió en el parto de Rin – susurró logrando que se formara un silencio entre nosotras. Coloqué una de mis manos en sus hombros mientras ella recobraba el valor para seguir hablando - Nos encontramos de nuevo aquí. Te juró que no lo busque, fue el destino -

-¿Y Bankotsu? pensé que como te mudaste con él lo amabas, ¡te ibas a casar! ¿No sentías nada por él? –

-Cariño, solo eso… Tú sabes lo que me costó darle un sí. Yo solo quería olvidarle… fui una tonta verdad. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a tu verdadero amor? –

Yo lo sabía mejor que nadie. No se podía simplemente olvidar, y aunque jamás volverían a estar juntos siempre estarían presentes los sentimientos tan fuertes como al principio.

- ¿Eres feliz Sango? Sólo necesito saber eso…-

-¡Claro que lo soy! Él me ama y yo lo amo. Nos hemos dado una oportunidad luego de tanto tiempo. Me ha permitido entrar en su vida y en la de su hija. Soy muy feliz – su sonrisa radiante me confirmó su respuesta, el brillo de sus ojos me dejó sin dudas.

Nos abrazamos sellando nuestro compromiso.

-Mientras seas feliz Sango… todo estará bien – dije limpiando una lágrima traicionera de sus ojos.

-Gracias –

.

.

.

**POV Inuyasha**

-Quiero hablar de hombre a niño – me susurró Sessho cuando lo deje en el suelo luego de jugar con él por su indiscreto comentario. No tenia nada de mentira pero aún así Sango no debió de decirle algo como eso al enano.

-¿De qué? – le pregunté curioso. Se sonrojo graciosamente, mirando atentamente el suelo. Me reí ante su actitud haciendo que él levantara su vista rápidamente y me pegara una patada en mis piernas - ¡Ey! –

-No te rías – colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y frunciendo el ceño. Me aguanté la risa si no quería que me pegara otra vez. Muy pequeño puede ser pero pegaba fuerte.

-Muy bien enano… entonces dime –

-Quiero darle un regalo de navidad a Rin – un tomate parecía pálido al lado de la cara de mi hermano menor.

¿Rin? ¿Quién era Rin? Disimuladamente miré a nuestro alrededor. Una niña bastante linda siendo llevada por Miroku –el tipo ese– hacia la cocina me respondió todas mis preguntas. Mi madre los siguió pero mi padre se acercó hacia nosotros.

-¿Ella es Rin? – le pregunté al momento que mi padre se agachaba con nosotros.

-Sip… -

-¡Oh! Veo que también te esta pidiendo ayuda…- sonrió mi padre – Bueno a mi no me pidió ayuda precisamente, sino presupuesto – dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño quien se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a elegirlo? ¿No crees que es algo tarde? Mañana es navidad…- le recordé y el colocó una mueca triste. Mi padre me miró reprobatoriamente.

-Lo sé – me asusté cuando noté que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. ¡Genial! Si que era un verdadero idiota.

-No te preocupes enano. Encontraremos el regalo perfecto para tu noviecita – le aseguré mientras mi padre se reía antes de levantarnos.

-No es mi novia – gruñó en los brazos de mi padre.

Nos levantamos y mi padre le sugirió un vaso de leche con galletas haciendo que Sessho olvidara todo su enojo hacia mí en un par de segundos.

-¡Leche… Leche…! - gritaba mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la cocina.

Miré de reojo como Kagome y Sango conversaban, me rebatí si quedarme y acompañarlas o ir a la cocina, pero luego de ver como mi hermana le pegaba juguetonamente a mi novia en el brazo decidí por lo último, se merecían un tiempo a solas. ¿Qué malo podría pasar? Nada.

.

.

.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos las chicas entraron a la cocina, ambas con una sonrisa tranquila dibujada en su rostro. Me tranquilizó ver que ambas estaban bien. Cuando Kagome llegó a mi lado le tomé su mano e hice que se acomodara en el asiento junto a mi en el desayunador donde todos estábamos congregados. Sango por su parte llegó dando pequeños saltitos al lado del hombre de ojos azul y su hija; Rin. Sessho estaba cerca de mamá mirándola de reojo y sonrojándose mientras la pequeña lo ignoraba magistralmente.

¡Vaya! En que lio se metió este hombrecito.

-¡Bien! – dijo mi hermana – Ya que estamos todos presentes y en condiciones decentes- nos miro sugestivamente ante de continuar - Miroku y Yo queremos decirles algo ¿Verdad? – le preguntó a su acompañante quien le respondió con un asentamiento y otra sonrisa sincera.

-Señores Taisho, Le he pedido a Sango que se case conmigo y…-

-¡He aceptado! – terminó Sango con sus típicos brincos en el suelo y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rin por su lado también reía junto con ella, ya que de un momento a otro la había tomado y la balanceaba por los aires. Las risas cantarinas de ambas chicas inundaban la cocina.

¿Hace cuanto que no escuchaban esos sonidos en esta casa? Definitivamente hace mucho.

Todos nos levantamos y felicitamos a la pareja. Yo aún no entendía como es que ellos habían terminado juntos y mucho menos tomando esa decisión pero había algo en la mirada de mi hermana que yo no podía pasar por alto y estoy seguro que mis padres tampoco. Sango era realmente feliz y Miroku realmente la amaba.

Eso era suficiente para mi por el momento, ya le pediría explicaciones a mi hermana después.

Todas las chicas se reunieron en torno a la futura novia quien les mostraba su flamante anillo. Un poco de nostalgia me inundó ¿Que se sentiría que Kagome fuera mía y solo mía? ¿Qué todo el mundo supiera que nos pertenecíamos en cuerpo y alma? Por un momento deseé que quien mostrara un anillo a las demás fuera ella y no mi hermana.

…

-Familia ya es tarde – indicó mi padre con su habitual tono autoritario. Lo extrañaba tanto como me fastidiaba. Mire mi reloj, esta vez tenía razón.

-Creo que es hora de dormir – indicó Izayoi a Sessho quien le respondió con un puchero. Vieja táctica de los niños Taisho pero que ya no surtía efecto en Izayoi. Había lidiado con los de Sango y los míos estaba más que entrenada.

Sessho corrió de pronto donde Rin –sorprendiéndonos a todos- y le plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla haciendo que la imperturbable pequeña se sonrojara y corriera a la brazos de Sango para ocultar su vergüenza. Sessho solo sonrió y corrió escaleras arriba gritando "Buenas noches" a todos los presentes. Mi madre lo siguió divertida con su actitud después de despedirse de todos. Miroku y Sango se disculparon para ir a acostar a su pequeña también – que extraño sonaba eso– en la casa de él, nuestro vecino. Mientras que mi padre, Kagome y yo nos quedamos en la sala observando como mi hermana se perdía en la puerta.

-Nuestra familia esta creciendo – susurró mi padre con un deje de tristeza.

-Ya lo creo – le respondí haciendo que Kagome se acurrucara en mi hombro.

-Bien, creo que acompañare a Izayoi a bañar al revoltoso antes de librar batalla para que se duerma- aunque dijera que era un gran esfuerzo yo sabía que papá disfrutaba haciendo eso.

-Mañana estamos invitados a una fiesta de navidad – continuó antes de irse.

-¿Una fiesta? – pregunté. Nadie nos lo había dicho… bueno tampoco es que hubiera avisado anticipadamente que veníamos.

-Sí, de la empresa de Miroku, una cena familiar y después un baile. Formalidades- concluyó quitándole peso a la situación

-¿Tenemos que ir?–

Kagome se removió a mi lado ocultando su rostro en mi cuello. Seguramente ocultando su desagrado. No la culpaba, yo tampoco quería ir a una fiesta, la idea era pasar en familia.

-Sí, él ya es parte de la familia y nos ha extendido la invitación como tal –respondió secamente. Mierda. – Buenas noches, que descansen – se despidió antes de desaparecer frente a las escaleras.

-No estará hablando en serio ¿Verdad? – habló mi novia haciéndome cosquillas con su cálido aliento sobre mi cuello.

-Creo que si. ¡Vamos amor! ¿Qué tan malo puedo ser? – sin dejar que me respondiera la acerqué a mis labios y la besé perdiéndome en su textura y suavidad. De esa forma no había manera que me rebatiera nada.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

.

.

.

Malditamente malo. ¡Mierda! ¿Es que realmente era tan estúpido? ¿Cómo rayos no se me ocurrió antes? En una fiesta siempre hay invitados no deseados… para mí.

Digamos el pasado te persigue, las zorras te acorralan…

Estábamos entrando a la gran sala de la fiesta con toda nuestra familia delante de nosotros. Mis padres de la mano trayendo a Sessho que vestía un pequeño traje de dos piezas que lo hacia verse demasiado mono. Sango y Miroku en perfecta sincronía trayendo también consigo a Rin con un vestido muy tierno. Y yo felizmente guiando a Kagome de la cintura hacia nuestra mesa previamente asignada e indicada por un sonriente hombre en la entrada.

Todos los invitados estaban en sus lugares conversando animadamente con sus acompañantes u amigos.

A lejos pude divisar como unas chicas se me quedaban mirando más de la cuenta, si mal no recuerdo conocía alguna de ellas… de la cabeza para abajo. No le tomé importancia… no me interesaban en lo mas absoluto. Pegue mi cabeza a la de Kagome con la esperanza de esconderme de ella y olvidar lo estúpido que fui antes.

Nunca me interesaron verdaderamente, sólo sirvieron para desahogar mi pena y rabia. La única mujer que tenía mi corazón y sentimientos estaba a mi lado. Apreté el agarre de mi novia cuando noté que una mujer se nos acercaba. No cualquier mujer… Kikyo. Con un vestido de generoso escote, que solo se sostenía de un nudo al frente. Llegaba a dar nauseas de lo poco que tapaba y de lo falso que se veía su busto. Eso no hizo más que traer a mi mente los perfectos senos de Kagome, perfectos en tamaño para ser acariciados por mis dedos y tomados con mis palmas para endurecer sus rosados pezones y hacerla gemir.

Ahogué un bufido de frustración cuando imagine lo que podíamos hacer en un lugar más privado. La acerqué más a mi mientras caminábamos y acerqué mis labios a mi oído besando y mordisqueando su lóbulo. Ella jadeó y movió su cabeza alejándose.

-Compórtate – me exigió con una sonrisa juguetona. Le respondí con un beso fugaz en sus labios y una sonrisa cómplice.

- Inuyasha Taisho. ¡Que sorpresa más agradable! – escuché la voz irritante de Kikyo decir esa introducción no deseada con demasiada melosidad.

Noté como Kagome se tensaba a mi lado pero aferré mis dedos en su cintura impidiendo que se alejará o que saltará frente a esa zorra.

- Kikyo – respondí indiferentemente.

Bueno, tenía mi grado de culpa. Ella había sido a quien había recurrido en muchas ocasiones cuando el recuerdo de Kagome me cegaba de furia y tristeza. Incluso fue a ella a quien utilicé en febrero de este año. Había sido un cretino ¿verdad? Un sentimiento de culpa hizo que me encogiera un poco. Kagome, obviamente lo notó y estoy seguro que entendió perfectamente el porqué. Sus palmas se cerraron en puños y lentamente alejó su cuerpo del mío antes de sacar disimuladamente mi mano de su cintura.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, cariño? Te he extrañado como no tienes idea – se acercó peligrosamente con su mano dispuesta a tocar mi pecho pero no logro su cometido porque me alejé y porque Kagome la detuvo en el acto sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

-Aleja tus manos querida – le siseó con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Escalofriante… tanto que me envió una corriente eléctrica poderosa a mi miembro.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarme? –

-¿Quién te crees tú para insinuarte así a mi novio? – le respondió con el mismo tono utilizado por Kikyo. Haciendo evidente énfasis en la palabra novio – aleja tus manos si no quieres tener problemas -

Mierda… ver a Kagome marcando territorio era estimulante, excitante. Me picaban las manos por abrazarla y guiarla, no sé donde y hacerla mía de todas y cada una de las formas posibles.

-¿Novio?... Es mentira –

-No, no lo es Kikyo. Te presento a mi novia; Kagome Higurashi – le dije sonriéndole a quien tenía a mi lado. Quien para mi desgracia no me miraba, solo tenia su ceño fruncido hacia la chica enfrente nosotros.

Eso solo podía significar problemas. Mierda…

-¿Kagome Higurashi? ¿La amiga de tu hermana? – preguntó mirándola por segunda vez. Su mueca desdeñosa se transformó en una sonrisa maliciosa – ¿No te parece asqueroso seducir al hermano de tu mejor amiga? - le preguntó casi ignorando la mirada asesina que Kagome le daba, luego su mirada se posó en mi.

Yo no estaba tan calmado ahora, estaba quizás a punto de cometer una locura ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? Si supiera que quien la sedujo en primera instancia fui yo. Reí para mis adentros.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar con una vieja como ella? ¡Por favor, Inuyasha! Hay muchas mujeres jóvenes y bellas a tus pies –

-¿Cómo tú? – le contestó Kagome echando humo. Ya había atinado a tomarla nuevamente de la cintura impidiendo su avance hacia ella. Después de todo estábamos en un lugar público, si bien nuestra pequeña platica estaba pasando desapercibida porque no habíamos elevado la voz, esto fácilmente se podría convertir en una discusión más acalorada y destructiva si no tenía a Kagome a mi lado calmándola y dándome calma a mi también con su calidez.

Esto fácilmente se podría convertir también, en un homicidio.

-Mira zorra – susurró mordazmente Kagome, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mía en su cintura y la otra sobre mi pecho – sé que debes estar más que celosa y sé que seguramente Inuyasha se acostó contigo en un momento de desesperación. No es ningún secreto entre nosotros. Pero debes entender que él ya no esta disponible para ti, ni para nadie… nunca más. Confórmate con los recuerdos y tu mano – diciendo eso se soltó y camino pasando por su lado para ir a la mesa en la que nuestros padres ya se encontraban.

Con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia pasé también por su lado sin tomarle mayor importancia. Kagome tenía toda la razón… y eso había sido divertido.

Y sexy.

Kikyo sin embargo no lo entendió tan fácilmente porque cuando pase por su lado tomó mi brazo y acercándose a mi oído.

-Cuando te aburras de ella, sabes donde encontrarme –

-Eso no pasará… ella es la única mujer que necesito en mi vida. – le dije soltándome de su agarre – Lo siento –

No me dio tiempo de alejarme de ella cuando ya tenía una mano -que conocía perfectamente por el cosquilleo inmediato que sentí ante su tacto- en mi brazo. Miré asustado a Kagome pensando que quizás ella se haya imaginado lo peor, pero su rostro a centímetros del mío me dio una idea de sus intenciones. Tomé su cintura y la atraje a mi besándola con todo el deseo y el amor acumulado por la anterior situación. Después de dejar que nuestras lenguas jugaran un rato nos separamos lentamente. El ambiente a nuestro alrededor seguía intacto como si estuvieran ajenos a la tensa conversación que compartíamos acá.

Antes de irnos Kagome le sonrió maliciosamente a Kikyo y en un segundo después alargó su mano y tomó el nudo que mantenía sujeta la parte de arriba de su vestido.

-Bonito vestido – dijo antes de soltárselo y retirándose rápidamente llevándome consigo de la mano.

Luego de unos segundos más escuchamos un grito furioso y muchos murmullos, risas burlescas y gemidos de sorpresa.

-Eres malvada – le susurré a Kagome en su oído antes de sentarnos. Estaba seguro que tenia una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Mis padres nos habían visto venir de aquella dirección pero solo asintieron ante la mirada de Kagome y rieron ante la situación. Para mi mala suerte o buena… todos en el pueblo sabían de la reputación de Kikyo.

Pueblo chico, infierno grande. Dice el dicho.

-Aléjate – me dijo lento y despacio aún sin mirarme cuando iba a pasar una de mis manos por sus hombros.

-Pensé que no te habías enojado – le respondí sin moverme ni un milímetro.

-¿Te acostaste con esa zorra? – murmuro solo para mi. El silencio le dio la respuesta - ¡Inuyasha! –

-No significo nada, ya sabes que era para sacarte de mi mente -

-No fue solo ella ¿Verdad?…**Dios del sexo Taisho, no era un apodo por comer bolitas de dulce** –

El apodo me causo risa, haciendo que toda la mesa nos mirara confusos. Yo solo hice un gesto con mi mano a mis padres y a mi hermana y su prometido que habían llegado hace unos segundos a la mesa. Mi risa sin embargo fue rápidamente acallada por la mirada asesina de mi novia. Celosa se veía incluso más sexy.

-Ahora ese Dios tiene a su Diosa. Te amo Kagome… No te pongas celosa – me acerqué sigilosamente y le planté un beso húmedo en su cuello. Me alejé rápidamente ya que si no lo hacia mis manos podrían cobrar vida propia…

Y no era muy adecuado en una cena familiar con los niños presentes.

Su silencio me dejo nervioso. No me miraba, no se acercaba, solo respiraba lenta y profundamente tratando se tranquilizarse. Yo también lo necesitaba.

-Yo también te amo – me respondió antes de poner toda su atención en la platica de Sango y su burlesco comentario ante el papelón de Kikyo y su topless improvisado.

.

.

.

POV Kagome

Habíamos partido desde la fiesta a la casa de los Taisho a eso de las once y media de la noche. Sessho insistía que teníamos que llegar antes de media noche o sino Papa Noel se olvidaría dejarle el regalo que le pidió mediante la carta que le había escrito hace semanas. En el volvo se movía de un lado a otro… sin parar.

¿En que estábamos pensando cuando nos ofrecimos a traerlo en el volvo? ¡Ah, sí! Una excusa para no estar a solas con Inuyasha. La verdad es que aun hervía de celos de esa puta barata por acercársele a Inuyasha así tan campante.

Al principio me había asustado como buena cobarde… su comentario y más al decir que había seducido al hermano de mi mejor amiga. O de lo asquerosa de la situación… me habían dejado unos segundos perpleja.

Maldita zorra. No tenia nada de asquerosa, Yo amaba a Inuyasha y él me amaba a mi, no importaba nada más. La edad solo era un número además que no se notaba… no es que tuviéramos diez años de diferencia. Además Inuyasha parecía en su forma de moverse y actuar mucho mas maduro que yo… no cuando hablábamos de sexo pero si en todo lo demás.

¡Lucha por lo que es tuyo! No seas cobarde…

¡No! Ya no más, ya no me amedrantaría frente a nadie, ni dejaría que nada nos separara. Por eso Kikyo se llevó mi odio y mis improvisadas tácticas de guerra. Por mucho que haya dicho esa… ya nadie me volvería a separar de Inuyasha. Ni yo misma, ni mucho menos esa zorra.

Ella no tenia ni el mas mínimo derecho de decir esas cosas, si Inuyasha no me hubiera sujetado de seguro estaría en la cárcel por dejarla en el hospital en la UCI. Me había enfurecido como jamás en mi vida, más al imaginar sus sucias manos en él… besándolo, tocándolo donde yo solo tocaba, haciéndolo gemir.

¡Dios! De tan solo imaginarlo dolía…

Pero tenía que pensar también que eso había sido antes…

¿Con cuantas había estado? Yo no me había acostado con ninguno otro…

- Kagome esta media rarita – escuché decir a Sessho mientras Inuyasha se detenía en un semáforo. Levanté mi rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron en el espejo retrovisor.

Estaba preocupado.

-No estoy rarita – le respondí al niño quien se giró y me sonrió contagiándome algo de alegría lo cual agradecí.

-No entiendo a las niñas, son unas complicadas – dijo el pequeño cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Inuyasha se rió disimuladamente ante el comentario haciendo que lo mirara algo enojada. El semáforo cambió y el siguió con la vista puesta en la carretera.

-No tienes que entenderlas, tienes que quererlas – le respondí mirando por la ventana.

-Yo quiero a Rin – susurró bajito.

Ah, de eso se trataba.

- Inuyasha me ayudo a comprarle un regalo para esta noche y yo lo acompañe a comprar un regalo también – me dijo acercándose y colocando una de sus manos en su boca para contarme el secreto. Que no lo fue tanto porque obviamente Inuyasha lo escucho.

-Se supone que era secreto, enano – Sessho se cubrió su boquita haciendo un gesto asustadizo.

-Shhhh – dijo alejándose de mi y volviendo su vista hacia el frente.

¿Un regalo? ¿Para quién? Que yo sepa no habíamos traído regalos, él por lo menos no. Porque yo había ido de compras de último minuto para tener los regalos de toda la familia Taisho. La curiosidad calmó de pronto todo remordimiento, dudas e inseguridad.

Disimuladamente tomé a Sessho de la cintura y lo senté en mi regazo. Inuyasha rápidamente nos miró pero se vio obligado a fijar su vista al frente cuando entramos en la carretera.

-¡Vamos Sessho! Dime que es lo que compraron y yo te ayudo con Rin ¿Qué dices? – le susurré bien bajito para que el curioso de mi novio no escuchara pero supongo que sospechaba porque sentí como la velocidad del coche aumento drásticamente.

- Inuyasha, ¿Te importaría ir a una velocidad legal? – le dije cuando ya veía borrones en vez de autos – Gracias –

-¿Me dirás? – le insistí y él negó.

-No puedo decirte. Inuyasha y yo hicimos una promesa de hombres – me aseguró mostrando su mano y su corazón.

Hice un pucherito para que el pobre Sessho se apiadará de mi curiosidad, sin embargo lo único que conseguí fue que con sus manitas acariciara mis mejillas frotándolas más de lo que cariñosamente esta permitido, aún así sonreí ante su gesto.

Cuando iba a utilizar una nueva táctica el auto se estacionó.

-¡Llegamos! Bájate enano, tienes que ir a recibir a Papa Noel. Yo me encargo del regalo de tu novia –

-¡Que no es mi novia! – alegó el pequeño al bajarse de mi regazo y lanzarse hacia la casa.

Bajé cuidadosamente de la parte trasera del auto, ya que mi vestido era algo corto. Al otro lado del auto me estaba esperando Inuyasha recargado en la parte delantera del coche. Me miraba… no. Me comía con la mirada. Cuando llegué a su lado me tomó de la cintura y me besó desesperadamente, incluso más que cuando quería demostrarle a Kikyo lo que era mío. Cuando sus manos migraron peligrosamente hacia mis muslos atrayéndolos hacia si y mis manos se sostenían de su cuello nos separamos.

-Te ves irresistible con este vestido- aseguró en mi oído haciendo que me acerca involuntariamente, más a su cuerpo.

-Ajá –

-Quiero hacer algo – insinuó pasando sus manos por mi trasero y acercándome aún más, haciéndome sentir su excitado miembro en mi abdomen. Jadeé ante la anticipación de lo que seguramente quería hacer.- Me ha encantado verte celosa y marcando territorio esta noche – ronroneó mientras succionada el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

-No… tendría que haberlo hecho si… no te hubieras acostado con esa zorra – dije con dificultad, su lengua y sus manos hacían cosas fantásticas.

-No importa con cuantas tuve sexo, solo contigo he hecho y hago el amor. Ahora soy de exclusiva propiedad de una señorita llamada Kagome Higurashi ¿La conoces? –

Una risita tomó posesión de mis labios involuntariamente. Debía de estar un poco enojada pero él tenia razón, como la mayoría de las veces. Eso había sido antes, cuando nuestro mundo estaba al revés. Ahora estábamos juntos y yo sabia que jamás existiría otro hombre para mi que no fuera él… como sabía que no existía ninguna mujer para él que no fuera yo… no después de todo lo que pasamos.

Sin embargo aún no puedo creer ni perdonarme, lo estúpida y cobarde que fui.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Es Hora! ¡Es hora! – gritó desde la casa antes de aparecer por la puerta el pequeño diablillo. Por suerte nos separamos antes que nos viera en una situación de "adultos".

Sessho se paró en la puerta y frunció su ceño antes de decir.

-¿Estaban comiendo bolitas de dulce? –

.

.

Hola.

Espero que hayan tenido una linda naviad =) ya solo faltan poquitos días para que se termine este trágico año u.u solo quiero que llegue el 2011 y por supuesto que sea mucho mejor.

hahahaha…¿**bolitas de dulce**? Para las que no lo entiendan pues Kag le dijo a Inu que no se había ganado el apodo de "Dios del sexo" comiendo bolitas de dulce y resulta que Sessho escucho y pues no es nada tontito el nene (^.^)

Soy oficialmente 'anti-kikyo' Por lo que siempre la verán sufriendo su merecido en los fic haha XD la muy zorra se merecía lo que le hizo Kag por suelta ¬¬

Por otro lado chicas el próximo capitulo es el final T.T no se cuando lo tendre listo porque bueno quiero disfrutar de mi días de vacaciones ya que viajo mañana muy tempranito a Chile a pasar año nuevo con mi familia :D

Gracias por leer Y comentar. Cuídense y tengas unas lindas vísperas de año nuevo :D

Besitos y no se olviden comentar =)


	19. Ilusiones

**Mía**

_**Disclaimer**__: Adaptación autorizada por__**Enichepi**__quien amablemente me ha permitido realizarla. Todo el crédito es de ella._

-.-

**Hagamos un trato TU comentas y YO publico el Epilogo super pronto ;) **

**Capitulo 19: Ilusiones**

.

Todos estaban ya en la sala principal de la casa con copas de champaña en las manos listos y dispuestos para comenzar la celebración familiar de las fiestas navideñas. Cuando llegamos a su lado, siendo arrastrados por Sessho, nos pasaron unas copas y a los niños otras con jugo de manzana para poder entrar dentro del cuadro anticipatorio. A penas nos instalamos alrededor de la chimenea a esperar las campanadas de las doce, estas sonaron llenando la habitación con las risas de los pequeños que saltaron bajo del árbol gritando si podían abrir ya los regalos y entre los abrazos de nuestros seres queridos.

Izayoi les dijo a ambos pequeños que antes de eso tenían que regalar abrazos los presentes y en cuestión de segundos fueron por toda la habitación abrazando a quienes se cruzaran por su camino.

-Feliz navidad – me susurró Inuyasha posicionándose frente a mi y mirándome intensamente – Eres mi mejor regalo, Kagome – dijo antes de acercarse para depositar un profundo pero tierno beso en los labios.

-No puedo creer que estemos pasando una navidad juntos…-

-La primera navidad de muchas…-

-De muchas…-

Nos estábamos acercando para sellar aquella promesa con un beso cuando unos brazos nos atraparon haciendo que nos tambaleáramos un poco.

-¡Abrazo! – Sessho y Rin nos abrazaron intercaladamente antes de saltar rápidamente a los regalos.

Me reí ante su actitud tan ansiosa, típica de un niño.

Pronto todos nos felicitamos cariñosamente, era genial estar en familia, por así decirlo, sentía que por fin pertenecía a un lugar… un hogar. Cuando todos los abrazos fueron entregados, nos reunimos rodeando la chimenea viendo como los pequeños entregaban los regalos. Era chistoso ver como Sessho tomaba una caja y corría hacia su padre para que este le leyera la etiqueta, para poder entregarlo a quien correspondía. No entregaba muchos ya que la mayoría era de él y Rin.

Acomodada con Inuyasha abrazándome por detrás, vimos como todos los regalos fueron entregados impacientemente. Sessho recibió muchos juguetes, Rin ropa y muñecas. Los demás fueron recibiendo sus regalos con una gran sonrisa. Fue una suerte que les haya gustado lo que les había comprado de última hora a todos, estaba realmente contenta por ello. Por mi parte recibí dos regalos; un conjunto de lencería bastante provocativa de parte de Sango –la miré desaprobatoriamente cuando lo abrí disimuladamente, a lo que ella solo sonrió maliciosamente… muy a lo Sango– y una gargantilla de oro hermosa de parte de los padres de Inuyasha. Me sonroje mucho cuando me lo dieron, no tenían porque. Sin embargo solo dijeron que ya era parte de la familia y que lo recibía o se enojaban.

No me quedo opción e Inuyasha se burlo de mi disimuladamente. Ya me las pagaría.

La velada había sido hermosa, y muy entretenida. Lo más destacable había sido cuando Sessho le entregó su regalo a Rin. Había sido un lindo prendedor para el cabello en forma de una orquídea. Él mismo se la puso y este le quedaba hermoso a la pequeña en su castaño cabello. Rin le regaló un beso y el pequeño había sido muy feliz, tanto que se había olvidado de sus últimos regalos no abiertos.

-Elegiste bien el regalo – le susurré haciendo que mi novio me mirara y besara mi frente.- Es hermoso y a la pequeña Rin le ha encantado –

- Yo no hice nada –

-Siempre tan modesto – se rió y me acercó más a su cuerpo, recargó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras sus manos mantenían su agarre firme en mi cintura. Me hubiera gustado girarme para observarlo pero la forma en la que me abrazaba lo hacia casi imposible.

Luego de unos segundos lo sentí suspirar.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté girando mi rostro para mirarlo de reojo.

Su respuesta: un beso húmedo y sensual en mi hombro.

Iba a insistir pero en el preciso momento en el que iba a abrir mi boca Izayoi, su esposo, Sango y Miroku se despidieron casi al mismo tiempo, excusándose por sus pequeños hijos. Cada hombre con un pequeño ya dormido en brazos. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana.

Pasaron unos minutos y nos quedamos completamente solos en la planta baja de la casa.

-¿Kagome? – me llamó Inuyasha tomándome de las manos y guiándome frente a la chimenea, la cual aún seguía encendida, era bastante agradable.

Nos sentamos en sillón de tres cuerpos quedando uno en frente del otro. Nos acercamos casi instintivamente y nos besamos por inercia. No habíamos tenido este contacto de hace tres horas y era, a estas alturas, casi una necesidad vital. El beso fue impaciente y algo ansioso.

-¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? – Volví a preguntar. Se veía nervioso, se sentía nervioso y angustiado – Creo que ya se me pasó un poco el enojo por lo de la fiesta. No estés así por eso – le aseguré pensando que ese podría ser el motivo de su estado.

Lo acerqué del cuello y lo volví a besar, esta vez lento y disfrutando cada roce y gemido. Inuyasha me acercó de mis caderas para tener más intimidad.

-No es eso – dijo luego de separar por unos centímetros su boca de la mía. Su respuesta me confundió.

- Kagome… Te amo.- su mano acaricio mi muslo al instante que pronunció aquellas palabras, haciéndome estremecer ante su contacto.

-Yo también te amo – le aseguré con convicción.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé, pero no es sólo eso lo que quiero…-

-¿Qué…? - colocó unos de sus dedos sobre mis labios y los dejo descansar ahí indicándome sutilmente que guardara silencio… así lo hice.

- Quiero poder despertar cada día con tu cuerpo a mi lado, quiero respirar el mismo aire cuando descansemos uno al lado del otro, quiero cocinar y dejar un desastre en la cocina para que luego me regañes y terminemos la discusión en la cama…-

- Inuyasha – sus palabras me estaban dejando sin aliento.

-Shhh… - me calló con un beso rápido – déjame terminar. Quiero verte celosa, quiero que les demuestres a todas esas zorras que soy tuyo. Quiero hacerte el amor todos los días y todas las noches, quiero nunca saciarme de ti, quiero probar todas y cada una de las posiciones y hacerte gemir cada vez más fuerte. Quiero que seas mía… solo mía –

Gemí ante la imagen creada en mi mente. Volvió a besarme, solo que esta vez tardo un momento mas en separarse, dejándome saborear un poco mas de su exquisito sabor.

-Lo que realmente quiero Kagome es compartir mi vida contigo… siempre. No separarnos nunca más. Me gustaría tanto poder ofrecerte el mundo, pero en estos momentos lo único que tengo para darte es mi corazón y mi cuerpo –

-Es todo lo que deseo Inuyasha… - dije conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.- Gracias – me acerque a besarlo de nuevo pero el se alejó dejándome asustada ¿Esa no era la respuesta que quería?

Metió su mano a su pantalón de vestir y sacó una pequeña cajita de raso negro. Bajo sus rodillas al suelo y apoyo sus manos en mis muslos mirándome con todo el amor que me profesaba y estaba segura que yo le correspondía.

Lloré, ya no pude evitarlo. Llorar de felicidad era una sensación difícil de recordar pero fácil de atesorar. Inuyasha me había enseñado cada pequeña emoción existente, con él había aprendido tanto…

-Me gustaría casarme contigo Kagome, pero siento que aún no puedo ofrecerte todo lo que mereces. Aún estoy estudiando, me faltan algunos años. Cuando me gradué y sea el mejor médico de mi generación podré mantener a mi familia como tiene que ser. ¿Me esperaras? Kagome Higurashi ¿Me esperaras y te casarías conmigo? –

Abrió la cajita y me ofreció un hermoso anillo de oro en el cual se entretejía alrededor de la alianza un intrincado diseño floral… era delicado y totalmente perfecto.

¿Inuyasha me estaba proponiendo matrimonio? ¿Me estaba ofreciendo unas ilusiones? Mi corazón ya encogido por sus palabras… no soportaba más emociones. Mis ojos seguían en su tarea de derramar lágrimas y mis manos viajaron inevitablemente hacia mi rostro tapándolo. Los sollozos se hicieron más profundos…

Era tan feliz… especialmente cuando dijo la palabra familia. Se había escuchado tan especial, tan nuestro.

Luego de unos minutos sentí su delicado roce tomar mis manos con delicadeza y dejándolas en mi regazo. Con una de sus manos libres limpio cada una de mis lágrimas y me miro preocupado.

-Oh Inuyasha…- alcancé a decir entre hipidos.

-No llores amor…- comentó acariciándome las mejillas y el cuello. Su mirada estaba apagada y las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas hacia abajo.

Tenía que hablar sino quería que me malinterpretara. Siempre nuestros problemas habían sido por falta de comunicación… sé valiente.

-Sí…- susurré bajito, casi había parecido un murmullo pero la mirada curiosa y brillante de Inuyasha me alertó de que si me había escuchado. Tenia que continuar.

- Sí, Inuyasha. Sí quiero. Te esperaré…- los sollozos volvieron al ataque, solo que esta vez los brazos de Inuyasha me rodearon con fuerza y sus labios besaron mis hombros y mi cuello.

Había en mi una combinación extraña…estaba llorando y sin embargo reía. Supongo que eso sucedía cuando uno lloraba de felicidad.

-Para… mi eres... perfecto… así tal cual… No necesitas tener nada para hacerme feliz – le aseguré mientras entre besos y abrazos él se posicionaba sobre mi en el sillón.

-Quiero darte todo lo que mereces –

-Ya me lo das…-

-No discuta futura señora Taisho. Ahora levantémonos-

Diciendo eso se levantó conmigo a regañadientes, sacó el anillo de la caja y lo colocó en mi dedo corazón de la mano derecha. Luego de que lo dejó en su lugar beso mis dedos y sonrió.

-Hermoso- susurre mirándolo.

-No más que tú –

Y sin más previo aviso me tomó en brazos, al estilo novia y subió conmigo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

.

.

.

**POV Inuyasha**

No lo podía creer. Ella había aceptado. Por un momento pensé que me había precipitado a todo, que había sido un estúpido al creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que la estaba asustando. Una suposición idiota si lo analizamos ¿Cómo? ¿Si el camino que recorrimos nos llevaba inevitablemente a esto? Tarde o temprano este iba a ser nuestro final... o nuestro inicio. Como quieran verlo.

En mis brazos avanzamos hacia mi habitación en la casa de mis padres, lo cierto es que me había estado reteniendo por dos especificas razones: primera; estaba nervioso por su respuesta y segundo mi familia estaba presente incluyendo a cierto enano entrometido. Pero ahora ya nada lo impedía.

Kagome se sostenía de mi cuello con sus brazos enrollados en ellos, y su boca jugando con la piel de mi cuello. Aún podía sentir sus mejillas húmedas y escuchar de repente uno que otro hipido. Resultaba gracioso, pero tierno.

Ella estaba llorando de felicidad y eso rellenaba un vacío que antes… sin ella, sin su voz, sin su calor laceraba y carcomía lentamente mi corazón.

No necesitaba sentir aquello de nuevo para apreciar esto.

Abriendo la puerta de un golpe suave la lleve dentro posicionándola enfrente del espejo que se encontraba en mi habitación. Kagome me miró con esos ojos chocolate brillante, con curiosidad pero yo solo le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora. Colocándome detrás de ella acaricié sus brazos con placentera lentitud mientras que ella me miraba por el reflejo de su cuerpo y el mío. Bajé con la yema de mis dedos por su cintura hasta alcanzar sus muslos que ante mi contacto se abrieron automáticamente indicándome el camino que ya me sabía de memoria. Su vestido corto, strapless negro me daba una imagen realmente erótica, quería sacárselo de un solo movimiento pero sabia que eso podría esperar… nada de sexo express. Esta vez haríamos el amor lenta y dolorosamente.

Porque teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, ese y más.

Estaba seguro que Kagome esperaba que mis dedos llegaran donde su anatomía me reclamaba a gritos silenciosos pero los retiré guiándolos a su cuello, mirándola siempre a través del reflejo y observando como cerraba sus ojos y abría sus labios soltando pequeños jadeos y profundos gemidos. Bebí de esa visión antes de retirar suavemente la gargantilla que mis padres le habían regalado. Deposité besos en su cuello, mientras con mis manos le sacaba los aretes, sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi pelo acercándome más a su piel… en ese momento estoy seguro sintió lo que este jueguito de tortura me estaba provocando. Frotando sus caderas en las mías noté su intención de girarse y perder el control. La sostuve a tiempo firmemente de las caderas impidiendo el movimiento.

- Inuyasha… - rezongó haciendo un puchero y yo en respuesta subí mis manos hacia sus senos que estaban dispuestos a recibir mis caricias mientras los liberaba del vestido dejándolos bajo este de modo que no estorbaran. Tuve que guardar el aliento cuando tuve la visión de ellos frente a mi.

Mientras tomaba en mis palmas sus perfectas cumbres, mis labios succionaban y lamian el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que ella se recargara más en mi y en mi pequeño gran problema…

Nunca la tortura fue tan deliciosa.

Inevitablemente cerré también mis ojos disfrutando el contacto. ¿Cuánta más fuerza de voluntad tendría? Kagome una vez mas intento girarse.

-No lo hagas – le ordené con una voz que no reconocí como mía, pero que la hizo estremecer – Mírate mientras te hago mía –

Ahogando un gemido y mordiéndose el labio abrió los ojos para observarme a través del reflejo. Sus mejillas arremolinadas y sus labios rojos por su propia impaciencia hacia de la visión algo sumamente estimulante… no pude evitar imaginar como se vería cuando…

Una de mis manos se introdujo bajo las capas del corto vestido encontrando en el acto su pequeña tanga de encaje. Sin previo aviso se la retiré y ella me ayudó bajándola con sus propios pies, dando un espectáculo digno de ella… espectacular y hermoso.

Mi miembro palpitaba encerrado en mi pantalón, duro cual piedra pero aún no terminaba con ella, aún podía esperar…

Ya sin la prenda introduje uno de mis dedos en su intimidad comprobando lo húmeda y palpitante que se encontraba. En un solo descuido, cuando mi mente viajo a fantasías de pronta culminación Kagome aprovecho para posar una de sus manos en mi miembro torturado, haciendo que mi mente y mi cuerpo de desconectaran y me hicieran gemir desesperado por más contacto.

Cuando se trata de Kagome no puedo ser tan fuerte como quisiera, era mi arma más peligrosa, simplemente ella podía hacer lo quisiera conmigo.

Sin esperar más y esperando que ella no se diera vuelta, desabroché mi pantalón con desesperación liberando en el acto mi miembro. Kagome quien al parecer estaba tan o más desesperada que yo inclinó un poco su cuerpo sosteniéndome de mi nuca y dándome un acceso ideal a su intimidad.

-Por favor – indicó y yo no pude resistir más.

Entré con seguridad haciendo que ambos emitiéramos un ronco gemido y nos miráramos a través del cristal. Nuestros ojos sesgados por el deseo y la pasión, perdidos en algún lugar… nos dio la bienvenida.

No nos importó mucho estar en una posición incomoda, de hecho no lo era. Estar así, entrando y saliendo y sin la posibilidad de besarnos abiertamente le daba de todo menos incomodidad, las embestidas eran incluso más profundas y en un ángulo que no habíamos experimentado antes.

Incluso la visión del vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, le daba erotismo y sensualidad a la situación difícil de contener. Difícil de aguantar.

Mientras besaba su hombro y acariciaba con una mano un seno y con la otra su clítoris, ella se afirmaba de algún mueble cercano para darnos estabilidad.

Era jodidamente bueno.

-Más Inuyasha, No pares – me pedía en susurros entre jadeo y gemidos.

Como si pudiera hacerlo…

-**Eres mía Kagome Higurashi… El tiempo no cambia nada, tú siempre serás mía** – le dije con la mejor voz que pude emitir al momento que la sentí retorcerse del placer bajo mis manos. Como pudo giró su rostro y alcanzó mis labios dispuestos a recibirla, ahogando de ese modo el grito de placer que nos inundó a ambos.

Nos habíamos olvidado del mundo, pero era algo casi común en nosotros.

Luego de unas embestidas más me liberé dentro de ella logrando que Kagome volviera a retorcerse sobre mi. Sin ya fuerzas nos dejamos caer al piso, exhaustos pero satisfechos. Felices y completos.

-Siempre he sido tuya… creo que ya te lo había dicho – sonrió.

-Soy un poco posesivo –

Giré su cuerpo de modo que se recostara sobre mi y sin previo aviso le saqué su vestido doblado y arrugado, bajando el cierre y tirándolo lejos.

-Se ve mejor allí en el rincón – dije como pude cuando recupere el aliento.

-Lo mismo para ti – respondió con una sonrisa picara.

Hizo los mismo con mis pantalones y camisa. Los retiró con tanta experticia que me sorprendió.

Era gracioso el pensar que ella había terminado con menos ropa que yo en esto, sin embargo ahora estábamos en iguales condiciones.

Kagome recargó su cabeza sobre mi pecho desnudo y yo recargue mis manos sobre su baja espalda regocijándome de su suavidad y de la humedad que la pequeña capa de sudor había dejado el ejercicio placentero en su piel. Alargue mi mano hacia mi cama trayendo conmigo el edredón para cubrirnos del aire frio de la noche, Kagome se sorprendió y se levantó de su posición dejándome una excelente visión de lo que tanto me desequilibraba.

-¿Qué haces? – me preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

-No pensaras quedarte desnuda sin nada que te cubra del frío ¿verdad? – respondí sonriendo.

-Pues yo no pensaba quedarme desnuda sin hacer nada…y lo que pensaba hacer no me daría frío estoy segura – aseguró gateando sobre mi para alcanzar mi boca.

-Mmm… ¿Y que piensas hacer exactamente? –

-No sé… repetir lo del espejo. Ha estado condenadamente sexy - ronroneo sobre mis labios. La besé rápido y furioso haciendo que nos separáramos pronto por aire.

-Además tu lo has dicho… quieres probar todas y cada una de las posiciones y hacerme gemir cada vez más fuerte. ¿Lo recuerdas? – continuó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Le respondí pasando mis manos por sus costados lenta y tortuosamente entre beso y beso. Posicionándome en sus glúteos para acercarla a mi cuerpo deseoso de ella.

-Creo que sí –

-Pues, amor. No me has hecho gemir ni gritar muy fuerte…- como buen macho eso hirió mi ego.

-Eso es porque no he empezado aún contigo – respondí con suficiencia.

Y diciendo esto… comencé con ella por esa noche… y por todas las noches que vendrían, incluida la que por fin… cinco años más tarde, Kagome fue mía en todas las formas posibles.

Mi amiga, mi confidente, mi amante, mi esposa y mi mujer.

Mía.

Siempre mía.

.

**FIN**

.

.

¡Hola niñas lindas!

Llego el final de este fic u.u

…nah tranquilas todavía falta el **EPILOGO :D**

Que penita me da que ya se este acabando todo u.u le tengo una cariño muy especial a este fic así como también a la autora ORIGINAL

Pero bueno todo lo bueno tiene final ¿no?

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, por sus alertas a favoritos, a autor favorito, etc

Cada opinión, cada sugerencias, cada deseo de buena onda, cada hipótesis, TODO se los agradezco ya que es muy importante para cada usuaria de la pagina saber que a ustedes les gustan los fic q se publican aquí y la única forma de 'recompensarnos' por las publicaciones y por los ratitos de entretención son con sus comentarios :D

Bueno, bueno ya me extendí nos leemos en el epilogo **NO se olviden de nuestro trato ** y que tengan una linda semana que yo ya estoy en clases de nuevo =)


	20. Epilogo

**Mía**

_**Disclaimer**__: Adaptación autorizada por __**Enichepi **__quien amablemente me ha permitido realizarla. Todo el crédito es de ella._

**Epilogo**

**Amor**.

No hay palabras para describirlo, es tan implacable que nos deja sin definición coherente. Muchos se han aventurado a decir que el amor no es más que algo pasajero, que con el tiempo se extingue sin remedio. Sin embargo el amor, más aún el primer amor no es solo eso… No es una revolución hormonal o una experiencia hacia la madurez, el amor es algo más allá, algo que se encuentra fuera de nuestro entendimiento.

**Estar enamorado.**

Yo he conocido lo que es el amor real, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Lo he palpado de primera mano y sé que es lo que significa en la persona amada. Puedo decir con seguridad que amores como el de ellos son los que realmente le dan significado al concepto. El amor puede durar años, toda una vida. Puede quedar como un legado o como un recuerdo imborrable. El amor verdadero incluso puede durar eternamente y renacer cada vez que sea necesario.

.

**El amor es entregarlo todo.**

.

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí de nuevo – Dijo Kagome estirándose y acomodándose en la fina y suave hierba que en ese momento le servía de colchón.

Estaban en Hokkaido, de vacaciones. En sus últimas vacaciones antes de la ceremonia de titulación de Inuyasha. Todos los Taisho estaban reunidos allí celebrando el acontecimiento.

-Sigues siendo una patosa – la había pinchado Inuyasha con el fin de que su linda novia se enojara, pero no lo había conseguido.

Sin querer se había quedado mirándola como ella descansaba en la hierba cerca del río, con sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la suave caricia que el viento le proporcionaba. Se sintió envidioso del aire pero eso hasta para él era absurdo.

Pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza. El lugar, sí. El lugar en el cual se encontraba recostada Kagome era el mismo que hace once años, había sido testigo de su primer beso. Sonrió de lado ante el recuerdo y no se aguantó.

Estaba en una posición privilegiada, a su costado derecho protegiéndola del extraño e insistente sol. Recostó su cabeza e inclino su cuerpo en dirección a la mujer que le robaba los sueños y el aliento.

Sus labios, tal cual los recordaba. Tan cálidos y dulces como la primera vez, se asombraron al rozarlos. Sin embargo el asombro pronto fue reemplazado por una risita y la respuesta a eso fue un beso apasionado.

Sus labios se acariciaban sin remordimientos y sus lenguas se reconocían como ya era costumbre, ni siquiera importaba la posición tan incomoda.

Al separarse ambos suspiraron.

-Mmmh – susurró Kagome aún con los ojos cerrados – Lo recordaste –

-¿Como no podría? – dijo juguetón acariciando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

-Lo mejor de todo es que ahora no hay mosquitos –

Inuyasha la acompañó en su risa mientras ella se incorporaba a su lado y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Inuyasha tomó la mano de ella y cruzó sus dedos delicadamente.

-Ese día estabas tan linda recostada aquí mismo que no pude evitar besarte ¿sabes? -

-Me alegro que no seas de los que se reprimen en lo que desean – besó su mejilla antes de volver a su posición.

-Y luego te fuiste y yo quede aterrorizado. Creo que nuestras vidas se reducen a años de recesos y miedos tontos –

-Esa es una buena forma de decirlo. Cinco años me demoré en volver, y bueno ya eras todo un adolescente – una sonrisa picara surcó su rostro e Inuyasha supo exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Sin mediar más palabra la tomó de la cintura y la acomodó en sus piernas, logrando que Kagome se posicionara con ambas piernas rodeando su cadera.

-¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho en tú piano? - preguntó ella acariciando el pecho de él.

-No las suficientes, al parecer –

-Buena respuesta señor Taisho – se besaron lenta y cariñosamente durante unos minutos. Estar juntos era como respirar. Habían surcado obstáculos, grandes y pequeños y aun así seguían juntos, unidos y más fuertes que nunca.

Cuando Kagome pensó que esta conversación había acabado para convertirse en acción pura, se sorprendió al percatarse que su novio no tenía intención de recostarla en el pasto y fundirse en el deseo. O algo andaba mal o algo no le estaba diciendo…

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? –

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le preguntó de vuelta con una sonrisa culpable.

-Vamos… si no me lo dices. Sé muy bien como sacártelo -

Sí, ella sabía muy bien como sacarle las cosas. Eso ni él mismo lo podía negar. Su corazón se hinchó tanto al darse cuenta que le era casi imposible amar más a esta mujer. Casi.

Sin que ella ni siquiera se imaginara lo que él pensaba decirle, tomó su mano derecha y beso-mirándola directamente a los ojos- la ilusión que ella sagradamente conservaba en su dedo corazón.

-Casémonos, Kagome. -

Ella ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. Hace más o menos seis años que él le había propuesto lo mismo y le había dado un hermoso anillo, como parte de una promesa… una ilusión.

No tenía ni que pensar la respuesta, ni él que escucharla.

Aún así…

-Sí, Inuyasha Taisho… Hazme tu mujer –

-Así me gusta – tomó su mano y la posicionó en su cuello, luego la recostó lentamente en el pasto y tomó su lugar sobre ella.

Ahora sí la conversación se había acabado para dar lugar a jadeos y gemidos que el sonido del río y del campo ocultaban a la perfección.

.

**Amar es tener paciencia.**

.

- Inuyasha. Inuyasha – Llamó impaciente a su esposo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Removiendo sin mucha delicadeza su hombro y es que sencillamente no podía con la desesperación.

Cinco meses de embarazo no eran sencillos.

-¿Qué hora es? – murmuró el hombre recostado aún contra la almohada, sin siquiera abrir un ojo.

-¡Inuyasha! – Dijo aún más irritada que antes -¡Tenemos antojo! –

-Amor… ¿No puedes esperar hasta… no sé. Una hora prudente? - dijo alzando la vista para percatarse que no pasaban de las tres y media de la madrugada.

-Sakura y yo no podemos esperar – le dijo apuntando la enorme barriguita que sobresalía de su pijama, con el ceño fruncido.

Hace un mes aproximadamente la ecografía había mostrado que serían padres de una hermosa princesita.

- Kagome…-

Sin esperar respuesta Kagome se levantó, emitiendo con su boca un pequeño gritito de frustración, se colocó una chaqueta y tomó las llaves de su auto. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, le parecía insólito que su esposo no pensara en el bebé ni en ella. ¡Era algo que no podía evitar!

¡Moría de ganas por comer una de esas fajitas rellenas de pollo, lechuga, tomate, palta y mayonesa rebosante!

Antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la puerta de la casa, una mano la retuvo y le quitó las llaves. Inuyasha no alcanzó siquiera a ponerse una camisa de algodón, salió en busca de su esposa sólo con el pantalón de pijama. La miró furioso ¿Es que pensaba salir a comprar su maldito antojo a estas horas?

-¿Qué rayos pensabas hacer? – le preguntó aguantando las ganas de llevarla a la cama al hombro.

-Ir por mi antojo – dijo desafiante. Últimamente estaba más irritable que nunca. Hormonas, se explicaba ¿Qué más?

-¿Arriesgarías tu integridad física y la de nuestra hija por un maldito antojo?-

-¡Pero es que tú no entiendes, tú no eres el que los tiene, ni siquiera te moviste cuando te dije que tenia uno!… yo…- su labio empezó a temblar sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Es tú culpa que yo este así!- continuó tratando inútilmente de sorberse la nariz y mantener un poco de dignidad frente a su marido. Si lo vieras desde el exterior, no te imaginarias que ella es cinco años mayor que él. Parecía una niña a la que le privaron de su juguete favorito.

Inuyasha suspiró derrotado. Se acercó a ella y la atrajo a si en un abrazo apretado.

-Evidentemente es mi culpa cariño- dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposa. Había descubierto que esto provocaba una especie de detonante del sueño en ella.

-¡Lo siento! – Decía entre hipidos – No puedo evitarlo –

-Lo sé amor – se separó de ella y acunó su rostro para besarla dulcemente - ¿Qué es lo que se han antojado ahora? –

-Fajita de pollo a la plancha, con lechuga, tomate, palta y mayonesa – susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Inuyasha quiso en ese momento golpearse contra la pared cercana ¿Por qué había decidido salir por eso si tenían todo lo que se necesitaba para cocinarlo en la su propia cocina?

Tomó de la mano a su esposa y esta tratando de controlar el débil llanto, lo siguió sin protestar. La dejó sentaba en el desayunadero y comenzó a recolectar todos los ingredientes para preparar el antojo de su familia. Cuando el pollo estuvo en la plancha, el tomate y la palta picada, la lechuga lista y la mayonesa en su envase, lo colocó al frente de la mujer que amaba.

Ella lo había observado pacientemente, deleitándose en la imagen de su ardiente esposo sin polera picando, cortando, friendo y untando ingredientes. Como cada musculo se tensaba y relajaba al efectuar tan mundana acción. Si su antojo no fuera tan desesperante estarían sobre el desayunadero practicando para darle un hermano a su hija aún no nacida.

-¡Ta-Da! – dijo Inuyasha sentándose a su costado.

-¿Cuándo compraste esa mayonesa? ¿Y las fajitas? –

Esa era la que le encantaba, y la que supuestamente no había. Y la que necesitaba comer con esas fajitas.

-Ayer – dijo mientras tomaba una fajita y comenzaba a unir los ingredientes en ella – algo me dijo que quizás las necesitaríamos –

Cuando colocó la comida enfrente de ella, esta salto a sus brazos y le plantó muchos besos juguetones.

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amamos muchísimo! – era gracioso y tierno como la pancita de Kagome chocaba con el abdomen de Inuyasha.

-Come – le indicó riendo Inuyasha mientras él se preparaba otra fajita

-En serio te amo Inuyasha – dijo Kagome terminándose la ultima porción de su antojo y bebiendo jugo de naranja.

-Yo también te amo fastidiosita – le respondió tomándola en brazos y acunándola para llevarla a su habitación y dormir lo que quedaba de la mañana.

Bueno, si podían hacerlo.

.

**El amar significa, muchas veces, tener que dejar ir cuando es el tiempo.**

**.**

-Cualquiera diría que vas a un funeral – le indicó su mujer cuando esta le arreglaba la corbata de seda que tenía preparada con su traje.

El hombre no respondió y es que se sentía algo extraño, por no decir triste a morir. Su hija, su única y pequeña bebé se casaba hoy y el mismo tendría que entregarla en el altar. Estaba comportándose como una nena llorona pero no podía evitarlo.

Si tan solo el tipo ese, Eichi fuera un mal hombre, o no la quisiera como sé que lo hace, evitaría esta boda. Pensaba amargamente.

Su esposa solo reprimía una sonrisita maliciosa. Con todos los años de casados que llevaban, había aprendido a leerlo completamente. Y ahora lo que su rostro le decía era que estaba sufriendo…

-Eres el padre mas consentidor que he conocido en toda mi vida – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.- Y también el mejor. Ella te ama y siempre serás su papi, no te aflijas. Sakura es feliz –

-Lo sé – Tomó a su esposa de la cintura y juntaron sus frentes.

No habían tenido más hijos, por una complicación que Kagome tuvo en el parto de su única hija, sin embargo estaban muy felices. Tenían una familia maravillosa y se amaban sin limites. Ambos lo sabían.

-Nuestra pequeña ha crecido – susurró silenciosamente haciendo que su mujer lo mirara con lagrimas en los ojos- Y ahora a ella le toca ser feliz con la persona que ama -

Sonrieron sin apartar la mirada del otro. Su alma gemela, la razón de su vida…

-Y nosotros siempre estaremos juntos –

-Siempre –

Diciendo esto, se separaron y de la mano salieron hacia la habitación donde Sakura se estaba alistando. Su vestido marfil se amoldaba grácilmente a la figura recién adquirida de su hija. Su pancita de 3 meses de embarazo le daban ese toque angelical y ese brillo en los ojos que sus padres siempre le habían dicho que poseía. Su padre besó a su pequeña hija en la sien y la encaminó al altar, donde el hombre que la haría feliz la estaba esperando.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar llorar cuando su hija, su propia hija, recitaba los mismos votos que hace tanto ellos se habían jurado.

-Porque el tiempo no cambiará nada, yo siempre seré tuya –

-Porque el tiempo no cambiará nada, yo siempre seré tuyo-

Habían dicho al unisonó la joven pareja.

-Siempre seré tuya-

-Siempre seré tuyo-

Habían repetido los padres de la novia sobre sus labios también, sentados entre el publico.

.

**Estar siempre ahí, y recordar lo que nos hizo fuertes.**

.

-Abuelito, Abuelito – Llamaban risueños el par de revoltosos que saltaban en el sillón de la sala de la casa –Léenos el cuento –

-¿Cuál cuento, pequeños? – le preguntó sentándose entremedio de los gemelos, quienes a su vez lo abrazaron con entusiasmo.

-El de la conejita y el león – pidió el más callado de sus nietos.

Inuyasha rió ante la solicitud de sus adorados retoños. Se preguntaba en que estaría pensando Kagome cuando decidió sacar de su caja de tesoros –como la llamaban ellos– el ensayo que había escrito en su clase de literatura, y se los había leído.

Obviamente censurando algunas partes y añadiéndole un relato más infantil.

-¡Vamos Abuelo! – exigían con pucheros.

-No abusen de su abuelo, chicos- los interrumpió Kagome trayendo consigo una bandeja llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate y vasos con leche caliente en otro.

-Pero abue Kagome… ¡Queremos escuchar de nuevo el cuento de "El león y la conejita" ¿Si? – ambos pequeños sabían que sus abuelos no podían negarles nada que les pidieran si ponían esa cara de cachorritos abandonados que su tío, el hijo de Sessho, les había enseñado como arma de conquista Taisho.

Kagome e Inuyasha sabían que esa táctica había sido obra de Kohaku de la misma edad que los gemelos. Ya le dirían a Rin que regañara a su esposo por incitar a su hijo -y por ende- a sus nietos a hacer esas caritas.

Después de todo ¿Quien hubiera imaginado que después de un amor infantil, estos dos hubieran terminado casados y felices? Kagome e Inuyasha lo imaginaron, pues el amor infantil, el primer amor, ellos mismos sabían que era el más puro y verdadero.

Le había costado a Sessho su esfuerzo pero había valido la pena.

-¿Y prometen dormir luego de eso? –

-¡Sí, Abue! – dijeron gritando.

Kagome se acomodó al lado de su esposo, colocando a uno de los pequeño en sus piernas mientras que Inuyasha hacia lo mismo con el otro. Se regalaron una sonrisa antes de empezar el relato, ambos sabían que tan especial era para ambos.

- El león era joven e inexperto. Estaba en busca de su primera presa. La buscó y la buscó hasta que por fin la encontró – empezó Inuyasha.

-Sí, y encontró a la conejita – continuó su nieto desde el regazo de su abuela.

-Así es. Tenía que matarla, porque tenía que cazar. Pero no lo hizo. Cuando se acercó a ella, descubrió que no podría hacerlo. No podría matarla para comérsela.- Kagome le sonrió a su esposo, guardando en su interior el sentimiento tan cálido que surgía de su corazón cada vez que le relatan esta historia a sus nietos.

La historia de su amor.

Aún no se explicaba como esos pequeños diablillos habían dado con ese ensayo, obligándola a sacarlo y leérselos. El ensayo que guardaba como un preciado tesoro.

-Porque estaba enamorado de ella – completó Kagome.

-Y ella de él – Sin que los pequeños se percataran, la pareja unió sus manos delicadamente – Pero era un amor imposible ¿Verdad? Un león y una coneja ¿Enamorados? –

Los pequeños se rieron ante el tono que el hombre había usado, ambos se acomodaron en los regazos de sus abuelos antes de continuar con el relato mientras las galletas y la leche desaparecía de sus contenedores.

-Aún así, se amaban y cuando todo iba bien… apareció el lobo y la conejita lo siguió, sin decir nada al león – sus miradas se encontraron e Inuyasha pudo ver, como siempre, el dolor que esa parte le proporcionaba a su esposa. Besó sus dedos y continuó – El león se sintió triste y engañado. Él amaba a la conejita y esta lo había dejado por el lobo. Enojado, los siguió y mató al lobo-

-La conejita se asustó al ver al león actuar así, ese no era el león del que se había enamorado- Los gemelos asentían adormilados en sus regazos, mientras Kagome los acunaba contando la historia.

-El león triste le pidió explicaciones a la conejita y ella le respondió; "El lobo te mataría si no me iba con él" –

-Coneja tonta, el león es más genial que el lobo – susurró su nieto sobre el regazo de su abuelo.

Inuyasha y Kagome no pudieron contener la risa.

-Los niños no mienten amor- murmuró Inuyasha, ganándose un suave golpe en su brazo libre.

-Continúa Inuyasha –

-El león no le creyó, pero aún la amaba. Así que con el dolor de su corazón se acercó a ella y la mordió, Matándola en el acto – un silencio armonioso inundó el salón donde se encontraban. Inuyasha miró a Kagome y esta retuvo su mirada con adoración.

Sus amados nietos se habían quedado dormidos y roncaban suavemente en las faldas de sus abuelos.

-Él no pudo soportar lo que había echo y murió a su lado. No podía vivir sin la persona que amaba, sin la razón de su existencia- susurró acercándose lentamente a su querida esposa.

"Cada cosa tiene su tiempo y si ese es su destino, el mismo se encargara de unirlos en el momento adecuado y con la madurez suficiente".

Antes de ir a acostar a sus nietos, se besaron lenta y dulcemente, recitándose las palabras que nunca se cansarían de decir…

-Te amo -

.

.

.

-Mamá – llamo una mujer de cabello color azabache ondulado desde la puerta de la habitación privada de la clínica – Papá esta estable, debes comer algo. Ya veras que cuando regreses estará mejor –

Intentó persuadir, sin muchos resultados. Ya era la tercera vez que le pedía lo mismo y su terca madre –como siempre lo había sido– y siempre le respondía de igual manera.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que tu padre abra los ojos y me diga que todo esta bien –

Sakura suspiro resignada. Desde que su padre, Inuyasha, había sido diagnosticado con cáncer, hace unos años, su madre insistía en no apartarse jamás de su lado. Si él no podía salir, ella tampoco. Si él no comía, ella menos. Por mucho que su padre la regañara, ella sabía acallarlo con una sonrisa y un beso.

"_No me digas que hacer Inuyasha Taisho, soy cinco años mayor que tú_" Le respondía y él solo atinaba a reír y comer aunque no tuviera ganas.

Sakura sabía que ninguno podría soportar la pérdida del otro. Y aunque lo negara, sabía que cuando uno de ellos dejara de existir el otro lo seguiría sin remedio.

Entró a la sala y se despidió de un beso en la frente de sus padres, prometiéndole a Kagome traerle algo para que cenara.

- Los amo – les dijo y algo en ella se removió, pues sin pensarlo ni meditarlo mucho eso le había sonado como una despedida.

-Tu padre y yo también Sakura – tomó la mano de su hija y la unió a la de su padre sin perder el contacto con su propia mano – Eres nuestra mayor felicidad –

-Sé fuerte mamá –

-Sé feliz hija -

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes que se decidiera a partir. Se quedo observando la escena antes de ir al encuentro con su esposo y no pudo evitar llorar. Su esposo y sus hijos la recibieron con un abrazo, no bastaba preguntar el porqué de su llanto. Todos querían mucho a los abuelos Taisho y a todos le afectaba que Inuyasha estuviera en etapa terminal de su enfermedad y Kagome estuviera consumiéndose sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo…

…

00:03 hrs.

Un monitor sonaba avisando al personal médico que el paciente de la habitación 211 había fallecido. La enfermera de turno entró a la habitación cautelosamente. El pitido indicaba a lo lejos que el corazón del paciente Inuyasha Taisho, no había resistido más presión, ni más medicación.

Cuando llegó al lado de la esposa del paciente, amablemente colocó una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla. La imagen con la que se había encontrado le había llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón.

Kagome Taisho, estaba recostada con una de sus manos firmemente asida a la de su marido mientras que la otra estaba donde se ubicaba el corazón del hombre. El corazón que no había soportado más batalla. Todos en el ala oncológica sabían que esta pareja irradiaba algo especial, algo que ella misma había descubierto… no era nada más que amor.

Ella nunca lo había dejado y él siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella.

Cuando el médico ingreso a la habitación, la enfermera llego a su lado tratando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas que escapaban de su ojos. No se explicaba el porque… alguien que trabaja en esto debería estar acostumbrada a la muerte.

En la ficha se leía lo siguiente.

Nombre del paciente: Inuyasha Taisho.

Fecha y hora de defunción: 13 de julio de 2070. A las 00:03 hrs.

Causa de muerte: Falla multiorgánica.

Nombre del paciente: Kagome Taisho

Fecha y hora de defunción: 13 de julio de 2070. A las 00:04 hrs

Causa de muerte: Causa natural.

.

.

**Amor**.

Esto ha sido lo que yo he heredado de ellos… amo y soy amada, sin embargo jamás -estoy segura– lograré profesar un amor tan profundo como el que ellos se brindaron el uno por el otro.

Los extrañaremos, pero vivirán en nosotros. Aquí -Sakura apunto su corazón, ahogando una lágrima – en mi corazón y en el de mi familia. Su familia.

La gente que la rodeaba veían con resignación como los ataúdes bajaban de manera tortuosamente lenta hacia su lugar de descanso. Habían vivido una vida larga y próspera, y todos los presentes lo sabían. No habían dudado en ningún momento de las palabras de la única hija de este matrimonio, pues todos los conocieron y supieron que eran ciertas.

Amor era un simple concepto que habían aplicado a su vida… habían amado y habían sido amados, habían cometidos errores pero los superaron unidos, habían madurado… juntos. Y no habían podido soportar la muerte del otro sin partir al mismo tiempo, su vida había estado unida como un hilo, así como sus corazones y sus almas donde quiera que se encontraran…

… donde quiera que se reencontraran.

Kagome De Taisho (1985-2070) e Inuyasha Taisho (1990-2070)

A unos hijos ejemplares, a unos amigos leales, a unos padres amorosos, a unos abuelos consentidores y a unos esposos enamorados.

"**El tiempo no cambio nada, los años no hicieron diferencia… nosotros siempre, siempre nos perteneceremos**"

.

.

.

**Y llego el FINAL…**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todas y cada una de las hermosas lectoras que se tomaron un minuto de sus vidas para leer y disfrutar -tanto como yo- de esta hermosísima historia.**

**GRACIAS por sus reviews, por sus favoritos, por sus alertas en general, GRACIAS a aquellas linduras sin cuenta que seguían capitulo a capitulo a pesar de no tener como comprobar si la historia era actualizada, A todas aquellas que desde un principio estuvieron disfrutando del fic y a las q con el pasar de los capitulos se fueron sumando... Y por que no tambien a aquella lectoras ausentes XD**

**Y gracias sobre todo a la AUTORA por que sin su permiso nosotras no nos habríamos conocido, un aplausoo =)**

**Un proyecto finalizado FELIZMENTE :D**

**-.-**

**Por otro lado como se darán cuenta esta semana he decidido terminar este fic porque como ya os dije todo lo bueno tiene un final XD por eso es que no he actualizado DD ya que creo que me tomare unos días y desde aquí les digo que el fin de semana la estare actualizando… pero en fin**

**Disfrutemos de este final que creo esta muy lindo, y como ven pues INU Y KAG ¡vivieron felices, comiendo perdices! XD**

**Ya me he alargado XD que tengan unas lindas vacaciones [para las que estén] un lindo casi-casi fin de semana para todaaaas**

**BYE**


	21. PF

**PROYECTO FINALIZADO.**

Has terminado de leer este fic... y si has llegado hasta esta nota es porque te ha gustado, cosa que me alegra enormemente.

Este proyecto es una ADAPTACION por lo que todos los créditos pertenecen a ENICHEPI quien es la dueña de la trama y me ha permitido adaptarla para poder compartirlas con vosotras.

Por esto por respeto a ella y a mí -quien la adapto- te pido que dejes la cuota por el buen rato que te has pasado leyéndola XD

Pincha el botoncito de aquí abajo y deja tu comentario por favor, recompénsanos con tu opinión de la historia...

Y por supuesto te invito a pasarte por los otros fic

**-Dulce Descubrimiento.**

**-Una y mil noches de amor.**

Espero que los disfrutes también un besito y que tengas un lindo día bye!

_**Nanami.**_


End file.
